verdades
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru: El título no tiene nada que ver o si, eso le veréis vosotros lectores se trata de Sasuke y Naruto vuelven a encontrarse al cabo de los años y con sus respectivas familias y Sasuke quiere arreglar el pasado que tuvo con Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

Capitulo 1

 **Pasado**

Estaba delante del altar, mi semblante mostraba seriedad como siempre, pero también mostraba frialdad y nada de emociones, miró de reojo a su futura esposa y se maldijo por lo idiota que había sido en meterse en la cama y dejarla embarazada aunque los dos en ese momento estuvieran borrachos, miró al frente sin escuchar nada de lo que decía la persona que los iba a unir en matrimonio y no pudo evitar recordar que él estaba con un Doncel, no sabía nadie de su relación algo que habían decidido sin decirse nada, supuso por que eran de diferente rango social, él era de una familia muy adinerada y el Doncel de una familia humilde, sabía que sus padres no le agradaría que le presentara un Doncel como pareja pero también sabía que acabarían aceptándolo por que ese Doncel le hacía feliz, pero lo peor de todo eso es que se acostó con su mejor amiga y la dejó embarazada, al enterarse su familia n tuvieron mas remedio que casarse y él debía decirlo al Doncel que llevaba dos años y medio con una relación ha escondidas de todo el mundo, cuando le dijo lo único que vio su decepción, el dolor y sobre todo sus lágrimas que intentaba retener y después hubo su reclamo y la palabra que le odiaba y que no quería volver a verle nunca mas, había pasado dos semanas de esa discusión y no volvió a ver al Doncel ni siquiera por los pasillos de la Universidad, pero su futuro ya estaba atado a una mujer que no amaba y solo la quería como amiga por un error que cometieron los dos estando borracho después de una discusión con el que era su pareja, miró al cielo azul ya que se estaba casando en los jardines de la mansión de los padres de su futura esposa, deseo huir lejos en ese momento pero como hombre debía cumplir por lo que había hecho aunque eso le costara su felicidad

-Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno como esposa?-el varón lo miró y notó que le había vuelto a repetir la pregunta

-acepto-dijo sin ánimos

-os declaro marido y esposa, podéis besaros-los recién casados se miraron y se besaron en los labios en un beso superficial

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba sentado en la silla de la sala de espera del hospital mas prestigioso y que pertenecía a mi esposa que en este momento estaba en una de las salas para que mi futuro hijo viera la luz, a mi lado estaban mis padres y mi hermano con su pareja embarazada, los padres de Sakura murieron hace un año en un accidente de trafico, estaba emocionado por conocer al que sería mi segundo hijo o mas bien hija, la verdad es que mi primer hijo era un Doncel de cabello negro con ojos verdes, muy lindo y tenía dos años de edad, y el por que de tener otro hijo, ni siquiera lo se, solo pasó, Sakura y yo dormíamos en la misma cama pero no solíamos tener relaciones sexuales, los dos teníamos nuestras necesidades y lo buscábamos fuera por que sabíamos que no estábamos enamorados del uno del otro, pero un día o mas bien varios sin estar bebidos nos miramos y decidimos intentarlo y tuvimos relaciones sexuales, para mi fue una mala experiencia era como hacerlo con mi hermana y parecía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo y sin decir nada dejemos de hacerlo y resultó que ella quedó embarazada, su embarazo a lo primero iba perfectamente asta que llegó al quinto mes que comenzó a tener malestares y tenía que llevarla al hospital asta que la dejaron ingresada, los médicos desde hace un mes me estaban advirtiendo que podía pasar una desgracia tanto a mi futura hija como a mi esposa, yo les di luz verde para que hicieran lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora me encuentra sentado con un semblante de tranquilidad esperando noticias para saber sobre mi esposa, no pude evitar pensar que era de ese Doncel que llevaba unos años sin saber de él, claro que pensaba en él en todo momento y quería creer que él también pensaba en mi y de pensar de que de verdad me odiaba un gran malestar me invadía en mi cuerpo como si también hubiera hecho su vida al lado de algún varón y tuviera su familia, eso me llenaba de rabia pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía nada de ese Doncel y no sería justo recriminarle que no hiciera su vida cuando él la había hecho casándose y teniendo dos hijo, sopló de mala gana y escuchó un carraspeo, era el doctor que era una mujer rubia con dos coletas y grandes pechos, nos levantemos todos de los asientos y esperemos a que nos dijera algo por que su semblante era bastante serio

-Uchiha debo informarles que ha nacido sana la niña-miró al varón-Sasuke Uchiha, su hija está estable y hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvar a su esposa pero ella a fallecido-la doctora se quitó una lágrima que salía de su ojo, los demás estaban sorprendidos y mostraban tristeza sobre todo mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, yo miré al techo y cerré los ojos, me dolía perder a mi amiga y me prometí a mi mismo salir adelante con mis dos hijos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Presente**

Naruto era un Doncel rubio de ojos azules, era doctor y hace unos cuatro años le llegó la aceptación para trabajar en el mejor hospital de la ciudad y sin pensarlo aceptó a parte que él fue el que pidió para ir allí a trabajar, cuando recibió la llamada de la mismísima Tsunade la jefa del hospital ya que la dueña falleció hace unos años y la mujer estaba a cargo y debía de formar a los médicos para que alguien se hiciera cargo del hospital para que Tsunade pudiera jubilarse y a si cuando los herederos del hospital mas bien los hijos de la difunta fuesen mayores se hicieran cargo, la cuestión es que Naruto recogió todas sus cosas y se fue del pueblo donde estaba viviendo que era la ciudad natal de su madre y es donde vivían sus padres, se fue a Konoha que él estuvo bastante tiempo en el pasado y decidió volver con sus padres, ahora era uno de los mejores médicos del hospital y sabía Naruto que la mismísima Tsunade debería de elegir a alguien para que fuese temporalmente el director asta que uno de los hijos de la que era la dueña se hiciera cargo

En ese momento Naruto estaba en el despacho de Tsunade, ella recogía las pocas cosas que le quedaban en el despacho mientras el Doncel la miraba con tristeza ya que tenía muy buena relación con ella

-te mandé a llamar para darte una noticia, Naruto-dijo Tsunade guardando el último objeto y cerró la maleta y se lo puso en el hombro, después cogió una fotografía que estaba en la mesa y se acercó a al rubio-las pruebas las pasaste con buena nota y se que era lo bastante responsable para el cargo y tienes la actitud de liguerazo-Naruto la miró con los ojos abiertos-hoy abra recibido la noticia los hijos de Sakura-Tsunade dejo de mirar la fotografía de sus manos y se puso al lado del rubio-se que ella estaría de acuerdo con mi elección, eres un buen médico y te apasiona tu trabajo, te gusta tanto que a veces me preocupas ya que olvidas que tienes tú familia

-Mitsuki tiene quince años y siempre a sido muy independiente

-pero es un niño-Naruto no dijo nada sobre eso-Naruto te doy el cargo de director de este hospital, confío en ti-el rubio no supo que decir-antes que lo digas estoy segura

-de acuerdo y lo haré lo mejor que pueda

-lo se-dijo Tsunade y Naruto miró la foto y por primera vez se sorprendió y la rubia mayor se dio cuenta-ella es Sakura Haruna-Naruto sin poder evitarlo dio dos pasos atrás asustado, sabía el nombre de la que fue la dueña pero nunca supo el apellido, al verla en la fotografía la reconoció como que el apellido que llevaba le confirmaba quien era-Naruto que pasa? Estás pálido

-estoy bien-dijo con la respiración rápida Naruto y Tsunade le ayudó para que se sentara

-Naruto por tu reacción creo que conociste a Sakura-el rubio la miró

-en el instituto-susurró Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja mas que nada por que sabía que Sakura fue a las escuelas mas caras del país y sabía que Naruto no tenía dinero para costearlas-me saqué una beca que me lo pagaba todo

-tuviste que tener una puntuación muy alta

-la tuve-dijo Naruto-sabía que si acababa estudiando en ese instituto sería fácil estudiar en la mejor Universidad

-tengo entendido que te mudaste de Konoha a mediado de año

-problemas-susurró Naruto y Tsunade le miró seria

quiere decir que también recordaras a su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Tsunade de lo mas normal

-te importa si voy a tomar un café?

-Naruto pasa algo?-dijo Tsunade ya que notó extraño a Naruto

-está todo bien-dijo serio Naruto

-sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a mi número personal

-lo se

-acabaré de recoger y ya puedes ocupar tu nueva oficina-sonrió Tsunade-otra cosa-sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a Naruto-recuerda que también debes de poner en sobre a viso de cualquier cosa al esposo de Sakura

-si-dijo Naruto cogiendo la tarjeta viendo el nombre de Sasuke en ella como el teléfono de una oficina y del móvil que creyó que era del trabajo o eso pensó el rubio

-es el número de su casa y su número privado, el hospital no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos profesionales de las empresas Uchiha

-entiendo-se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y Tsunade le dio otro papel y lo miró y era la dirección de algo

-es la dirección de un restaurante para ir a comer hoy-Naruto alzó una ceja ya que no entendía-estaré allí contigo apoyándote, ya que Sasuke es muy serio y asta a veces puede causar bastante respeto su presencia aunque creo que la palabra correcta es miedo

-Tsunade no entiendo

-hoy comerás conmigo, Sasuke y sus hijos para que os conozcáis, tienen que conocer la persona que llevará el hospital de su esposa y la madre de sus hijos

-pero Tsunade yo no puedo-dijo nervioso Naruto-tengo un hijo de quince años

-pensé en eso-dijo Tsunade-tienes tiempo de ir a buscarlo y que coma con nosotros, es bueno que también conozca a tu hijo, además Sora el hijo Doncel de Sasuke tiene la misma edad que tu hijo varón Mitsuki

-si pero …

-no ha mas que hablar-cortó Tsunade al rubio miró su reloj de pulsera-me voy y te veo en el restaurante con tu hijo, ve a buscarlo y a si no llegaras tarde-y la mujer se fue, Naruto solo miró el lugar y pasó su mano por su cabello rubio

-si hubiera sabido que era su difunta esposa nunca hubiera vuelto a Konoha-susurró Naruto mirando por la ventana-deberé de abrigarme-y decidió salir de su oficina para ir a buscar a su hijo y prepararse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un Doncel de quince años, con su uniforme de su escuela puesto y muy buen parecido y se notaba que por donde iba los varones babeaba salía de la escuela, al salir vio a su padre apoyado en el coche y a su hermana de diez años sentada en el coche, se acercó frunciendo el ceño ya que odiaba que le vinieran a buscar ya que era mayor y se acercó a su padre varón

-por que has venido-recriminó enfadado el Doncel

-respeta Sora-dijo Sasuke-y he venido por que Tsunade nos va a presentar la persona que llevará el hospital

-a mi eso no me interesa-dijo Sora

.el hospital era de tu madre

-que se lo quede Sarada-dijo Sora mirando a su hermana de cabello negro ojos negros con gafas que llevaba un uniforme de escuela

-no voy a discutir y sube al coche-ordenó Sasuke y Sora se sentó en el lado del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla y su mano en la cara con los ojos entrecerrados, Sasuke solo lo miró y suspiró pensando lo difícil que era ser padre, se sentó en el lado del copiloto y miró a su hija que esta le sonrió

-no nos vamos a cambiar, papi-dijo Sarada

-no tenemos tiempo

-yo no quiero ir con el uniforme-dijo Sarada con un puchero y Sasuke suspiró

-quieres cambiarte tu también Sora?

-no-dijo Sora con frialdad

-como me gustaría que algún día fueses mas amable-dijo Sasuke y Sora lo miró para luego volver a mirar por la ventana del coche que este paró enfrente de una tienda-Sarada vamos, te compro algo de ropa y vas con ella al restaurante

-si-dijo Sarada feliz y salió del coche

-quédate aquí Sora-dijo Sasuke y fue al interior de la tienda con su hija

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba parada en la puerta de unos de los restaurantes mas lujosos y caros de Konoha y a su lado estaba su hijo varón de quince años, el niño miraba la puerta serio ya que el solía ser bastante serio y sarcástico con todo lo que le rodeaba, era muy solitario y antisocial, Naruto creía que podía ser que los niños y las niñas de la edad de su hijo no se la acercaba por su aspecto, ya que su hijo llevaba gafas, era delgado pero su forma de vestir parecía que quería que se le alejase él los niños y se peinaba con bastante gomina, Naruto le solía preguntar el por que se vestía a si o se peinaba y el niño solo contestaba para que no se le acercase personas indeseables y que no quería acerca de nadie ya que le gustaba estar solo, a parte de todo eso era una rata de biblioteca, le gustaba leer toda clase de libros y era muy inteligente asta le habían ofrecido una beca completa a uno de los colegios mas prestigioso de Konoha

-espero que esas persona nos pague la comida-dijo serio el niño

-Mitsuki por una vez podemos permitirnos comer en un lugar a si-dijo nervioso Naruto

-espero que sepas utilizar todos los cubiertos que utilizan estas personas superficiales-el rubio le miró

-claro que se-Mitsuki le miró sin creerle

-he leído algún libro y yo se utilizarlos-dijo Mitsuki

-pues deberías de ayudar a tu padre adorado-dijo Naruto

-eres el único que tengo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-entramos?

-si-dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizarse y su hijo notó lo nervioso que estaba y no entendía el por que ya que su padre Doncel debería de actuar como es él mismo

-vamos, papi-dijo Mitsuki agarrando la mano de su papi para comenzar a caminar hacia en interior del restaurante

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tsunade, Sasuke, Sarada y Sora estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana, los dos adultos hablaban de trivialidades, Sarada miraba el menú y Sora de vez en cuando miraba despectivamente a los camareros, y es cuando vio aún chico de su edad que entraba al restaurante con un aspecto que no le gusto nada pero estaba acompañado por un Doncel rubio, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado con malicia pensando que cuando pasara por su lado le haría la zancadilla y a si caería al suelo para humillarlo y aprendiera que personas como él no podían entrar aún lugar donde estaban

-ya llegó-Sora escuchó la voz de Tsunade que alzaba la mano y todos que estaban con el asta Sarada miraron, Sasuke al ver al rubio no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa asta que el rubio y el niño que le acompañaba se pusieron en su mesa-Naruto llegas tarde

-culpa de él-dijo el niño varón sin sentimientos-nos hemos quedado en la puerta bastante minutos

-no digas eso Mitsuki-dijo alterado Naruto y miró a Tsunade-fue culpa de él-Tsunade entrecerró los ojos

-seguro que estuvo mucho tiempo arreglándose-dijo con burla Sora y todos le miraron menos Sasuke que seguía mirando a Naruto

-y tú seguro que Zorreando-dijo sin sentimientos Mitsuki y ahí fue cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sora se levantó para golpear al niño varón por insultarlo pero Mitsuki le agarro con fuerza la mano y echándole hacia atrás como si no valiera nada-eres un niño pijo que no vales nada, solo sirves para que te den las cosas echas y ni siquiera sirves para tener decisiones coherentes, idiota-sonrió de medio lado Mitsuki

-Mitsuki respétalo-regañó Naruto y su hijo solo siguió mirando con despreció a Sora ya que eran los típicas personas que odiaba y no soportaba por eso decidió tener esa apariencia física por que cuando estaba en su anterior pueblo vestía bastante bien por eso Naruto le extrañaba tanto su forma de vestir, Sora en cambio le miraba con odio para luego mirar al rubio que este miró a Tsunade-siento el comportamiento de mi hijo, está en una edad muy mala-Sasuke se sorprendió al saber que ese niño era hijo de Naruto y lo miró, detenidamente solo viendo que lo único parecido a Naruto era el color de ojos azules , se enfureció por que estuvo con otra persona e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza ya que no tenía derecho a recriminar nada ya que él se casó y tuvo dos hijos

-no pasa nada Naruto-dijo Tsunade-sentaros-Naruto se sentó al lado de la rubia quedando en frente de Sasuke y Mitsuki se sentó al lado de su papi quedando en frente de Sora que le miraba con odio cosa que Mitsuki le miraba con indiferencia como si fuese un ser inferior a él-pediremos las ordenas para comenzar a comer-sonrió la mujer y levantó la mano e inmediatamente vino un camarero que Sora mas verlo hizo una mueca desagradable ya que era un Doncel el camarero, pidieron lo que iba a comer-Sora una buena alimentación es salud-dijo la mujer ya que vio que Sora pidió una ensalada y de segundo un salteado de verduras

-Tsunade tiene razón-dijo Sasuke-no tendrás fuerza para nada

-tengo criados para que me haga lo que quiero-dijo de lo mas normal Sora y escuchó de parte de Mitsuki un gruñido-aunque algunos no puedes acceder a tener a mis privilegios-dijo con burla

-prefiero una casa pequeña, cálida y llena de amor antes que una casa grande, fría, sin amor con personas que se acercan a ti solo por que les pagan por hacer un trabajo-dijo Mitsuki con frialdad-definitivamente prefiero no tener criados

-idiota-dijo con odio Sora

-basta los dos-dijo enfadada Tsunade-estos niños-dijo de mala gana la mujer, Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado con superioridad mirando a Sora que este se echó para atrás con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirando a Mitsuki con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuese algo insignificante-os he reunido por que he decidido que Naruto Uzumaki aquí presente-señaló al rubio Doncel-será el nuevo director del hospital asta que Sora se mayor de edad para que él coja las riendas del hospital

-y cuando eso pase lo llevará a la ruina-dijo con frialdad Mitsuki

-basta, Mitsuki-regañó enfadado Naruto sin dejar que Sora contestara-estoy seguro que Sora es muy inteligente-sonrió Naruto al Doncel que este le miró serio

-te voy a decir una cosa estúpido muerto de hambre-dijo Sora mirando a Mitsuki-te voy a demostrar que yo podré llevar ese estúpido hospital

-basta Sora-regañó serio Sasuke ya que no le gustó que se dirigiera de esa forma al hijo de Naruto a parte que vio al rubio fruncir el ceño

-prefiero ser un muerto de hambre que un niño mantenido y que siempre será un mantenido, perdedor-dijo Mitsuki con superioridad, Sora se levantó y alzó la mano en un puño

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Mitsuki-dijo Sarada seria y mirando su bebida ya que se las había traído, Sora miró a su hermana menor sin creer lo que escuchaba-Sora llevará a la ruina lo único que nos queda de mi madre-Sora al no esperarse eso de su hermana aunque no tuvieran una buena relación se sentó en su asiento y frunció el ceño

-Sarada no digas esas cosas de tu hermano mayor

-tú opinas lo mismo, papa-dijo Sarada-Sora no sabe hacer nada por si mismo, solo manda a todos, pero no es culpa de él si no tuya por consentirlo al igual que los abuelos y los tíos

-me agradas Sarada-dijo Mitsuki y la nombrada lo miró

-pues tú a mi no me agradas-dijo Sarada-mas que nada por que no te conozco

-me da que pronto comenzaremos a conocernos mucho-dijo Mitsuki y Sora lo miró de reojo y Sarada lo miró sin pestañear

-por que?-dijo Sarada

-me ofrecieron una beca completa al instituto de Sora-el nombrado lo miró-lo digo por el uniforme y me di cuenta del escudo

-de verdad?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-hice un examen por que me lo ofrecieron y tuve la mejor calificación, lo iba a rechazar no me interesa ir a una escuela de niños adinerados que no valen para nada-miró a Sora con una media sonrisa y Sasuke solo miraba serio a Mitsuki ya que no le gustaba su forma de hablar tan despectiva-pero he encontrado algo que hará que me divierta mucho

-sabes lo que pienso-dijo Sora con la misma actitud que Mitsuki-nos tienes envidia-Mitsuki sonrió

-odio a las personas de tu calaña idiota-dijo Mitsuki y se levantó-os aprovecháis de las personas, jugáis con sus sentimientos y después las abandonáis por que creéis que valéis mucho-miró a su padre rubio-me largo de aquí, valla que estas personas que están en este lugar me contagien alguna cosa-y sin mas el adolescente se fue

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade-tiene tu hijo algún problema para que se haya comportado de esa forma?

-le expliqué cosas

-le has explicado lo mismo que a mi sobre su padre varón, cierto?-dijo Tsunade y los demás solo les miraba

-si-dijo Naruto-pero no quiso saber de quien se trata y cuando me pregunte sabrá

-entiendo que crea que todos son iguales pero no es a si

-yo le dije, pero es un terco y orgulloso-dijo Naruto-lo mejor es que le dejemos

-como iba diciendo, él es Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo director del hospital asta que Sora sea mayor de edad y se ocupe de él-dijo Tsunade-Naruto ellos como sabes, son Sora y Sarada Uchiha, hijo de Sakura Haruno y él su esposo Sasuke Uchiha

-es viudo-dijo Sora con resentimiento-o tengo que recordarte que mi madre murió cuando nació Sarada-la chica frunció el ceño sabiendo que su hermano la tenía resentimiento por lo de su madre

-Naruto cualquier cosa que pase en el hospital si es de gran gravedad debes de comunicarle a Sasuke, como cada año le tienes que hacer un informe para que sepa los gastos que tiene como las ganancias-dijo Tsunade seria-también tienes mi número privado y me puedes comentar lo que quieras a mi, de acuerdo?

-si-dijo Naruto

-ya verás que todo estará bien, Naruto, además Sasuke te ayudará en todo lo que pueda-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza

-estando esto aclarado, por que no hablamos de otras cosas y comemos ya que veo que el camarero viene-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado que eso lo vio Sarada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La comida transcurrió tranquila, hablando de cosas del hospital, del trabajo de Sasuke o de otras cosas, Sora en ningún momento habló ya que se le notaba aburrido pero sobre todo enfadado, Sarada en cambio comentó algunas cosas que hacía en la escuela o con sus amigas, iban a pedir el café cuando Tsunade se levantó después de mirar su teléfono

-os dejo que tengo que ir a mirar algunas cosas para el viaje-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-Sora anima esa cara y Naruto cualquier cosa me llamas-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-Sasuke nos mantenemos en contacto y nos vemos Sarada

-adiós Tsunade-dijo Sarada y la rubia se fue dejando a Sasuke sus hijos y Naruto que comenzaba a ponerse bastante incómodo sobre todo ahora que no estaba Tsunade sentía la mirada del varón con mas intensidad y pensó en irse pero al ver al camarero decidió quedarse ya que se estaba pidiendo el café, el camarero se fue y Naruto seguía sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke hacia su persona y decidió afrontarlo

-algo que decirme?-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-la verdad que me hacía la idea de que tuvieras un hijo pero nunca de la edad de mi hijo Sora-Naruto entrecerró los ojos sabiendo a lo que se refería y a si confirmarlo

-no pienses cosas que no son, Uchiha-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño por decirle por el apellido ya que Naruto nunca le dijo por el apellido en el pasado-después de que me dijeras la grata noticia que te casarías y que serías padre-Sora como Sarada miraron al rubio ya que los dos estaban centrados en su teléfono-decidí en que yo también quería formar una familia, pero tuve la mala suerte que el padre varón de mi hijo cuando se enteró de mi embarazo decidió desentenderse de mi hijo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto con seriedad, Sora solo le miraba sorprendido y sin creerse mucho lo que dijo el rubio

-de verdad le pasó eso?-Naruto como Sasuke miraron a Sora que fue el que preguntó con interés-de verdad que el padre varón de tu hijo os abandonó por que te quedaste embarazado?-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior frustrado ya que veía bastante interés en eso en el Doncel

-si -dijo Naruto y en ese momento el camarero trajo el café y se fue

-bastardo-susurró Sora con enfado-y cuando os rechazó no le golpeaste-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír

-tienes ganas de hacerlo, pero no lo haces por que estás emocionalmente inestable-Naruto inconscientemente miró a Sasuke-solo piensas en el dolor que sientes en ese momento

-n creo que sea para tanto-dijo Sora

-por que no te has enamorado, cuando lo estés y la persona que ames te rechace o juegue con tus sentimientos sabrás el dolor que se pasa en esa situación-dijo Naruto mas concretamente mirando su taza de café

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio y el rubio no le hizo caso-me gustaría cuando dejara a mis hijos en mi casa hablar de un asunto contigo-Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke, luego se tomó todo el contenido del café y se levantó

-no tengo nada que hablar con usted señor Uchiha-y sin mas Naruto se fue

-me lo imaginé que me dirías eso-susurró Sasuke

-es igual que su hijo-dijo Sora serio-cree que todos somos iguales pero lo que realmente les pasa es que nos tiene envidia

-yo no creo-dijo seria Sarada y miró a Sasuke-nos vamos?

-claro-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa forzada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su modesto apartamento que compartía con su hijo, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y ponerse ropa cómoda, luego se sentó en su sofá y encendió la televisión, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente asta que al final se durmió

Pasó unas horas asta que Naruto despertó con un movimiento en su hombro, al abrir sus ojos vio los ojos azules de su hijo que le miraba serio, mas bien como solía mirar a todo el mundo

-cuanto tiempo dormí?-preguntó Naruto pero sabía que había pasado bastantes horas por que su hijo estaba en casa ya que él trabajaba en una librería por las tardes

-he traído la cena-dijo serio Mitsuki

-que bien, tesoro-dijo feliz Naruto y su hijo se sonrojó por el apode que le solía decir su padre desde que era muy pequeño

-no me digas a si, ya soy mayor-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto le miró con una sonrisa divertida

-es cierto ya eres grande y te da vergüenza que alguien tan mayor como yo te diga algo bonito

-no es eso-susurró Mitsuki

-te entiendo pero sale solo-dijo Naruto

-no me importa que me digas pero intenta no decirme delante de la gente-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto rodó los ojos

-que me has traído para cenar?-Mitsuki mostró la bolsa con una media sonrisa

-Ramen

-eres el mejor hijo que he podido tener

-soy tu único hijo-dijo Mitsuki

-y para ti?

-verduras salteadas con tomate-dijo Mitsuki viendo una mueca desagradable de su padre

-como puede gustarte eso-dijo Naruto-eres igual que tu padre-susurró bastante flojo pero fue escuchado por su hijo y este no dijo nada

-vayamos a cenar-dijo Mitsuki

-dame que lo caliento-dijo Naruto cogiendo la bolsa y los dos fueron a la cocina, Naruto se puso a prepararla y su hijo se sentó, puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en la mejilla con pose pensativa, pasó unos diez minutos y la mesa ya estaba preparada para comenzar a cenar y Naruto se puso en frente de su hijo-que pasa? Te ves pensativo-Mitsuki miró a su padre y se puso en pose para comenzar a cenar

-no pasa nada-susurró Mitsuki pensativo

-Mitsuki quiero decirte que no me gustó como te comportaste en el restaurante-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y empezando a comer su delicioso Ramen, su hijo lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-ese niño comenzó-dijo entrecerrando los ojos Mitsuki mirando ahora su plato con su cena-se cree que por que tiene dinero es el Rey del mundo

-Mitsuki todos no son iguales-dijo Naruto-no te niego que algunos hijos de papis son prepotentes y se creen que son mejores pero hay otros que no les gusta nada ese mundo y lo que desea es ser una persona normal que solo se tiene que preocupar de su familia no de una empresa que la tiene desde hace siglos

-me da igual eso-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto sopló ya que su hijo era un terco y eso desgraciadamente lo había heredado de él-tengo que decirte algo que he comentado en el restaurante

-el que

-voy aceptar la beca, mejor dicho ya la he aceptado y dentro de unos días comenzaré en esa escuela

-por que aceptarla si no te agrada estar rodeado de niños ricos-dijo Naruto y Mitsuki no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado

-por que creo que va a ser muy divertido estar en ese lugar

-a veces no pudo entenderte-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza y comenzó a comer su Ramen y su hijo su salteado de verduras con tomate pero este solo tenía una cosa en mente o mas concretamente una persona

-te voy a humillar asta que te arrodilles a mis pies-susurró Mitsuki con malicia y no fue escuchado por Naruto ya que este estaba mas concentrado en saborear su amado Ramen

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tres días pasaron y Mitsuki inició sus clases en su nueva escuela, desde que puso el primer pie en la escuela sintió las miradas de los varones, chicas y Donceles y murmuraban sobre su aspecto físico, eso le hacía sonreír con arrogancia a parte que se iba a divertir mucho con esas personas caprichosas y mimadas, el director de la escuela le dio el horario y el aula donde estaría, la secretaria la llave de la taquilla que usaría, Mitsuki aunque no se le notara observó la escuela, que para su gusto era demasiado ostentosa y asta le había dicho la secretaria que tenía piscina, llegó a su aula y el profesor lo presentó ante sus compañeros, Mitsuki no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de Sora y este de él que le miraba con enfado, el profesor cuando le presentó le dijo que se dirigiera al asiento libre que había detrás de Sora, Mitsuki se dirigió a su asiento sin mirar a nadie solo con la mirada al frente y con un aire de arrogancia que eso no les gustó a ningún varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto recogió sus cosas de la oficina, ya había acabado el papeleo del día y mas pronto que los días anteriores ya que siempre llegaba a su casa tarde y no tenía tiempo de pasar un rato con su hijo Mitsuki, al ponerse su bandolera fue hacia la puerta pensando en ir a comprar la cena para él y su hijo y a si darle una sorpresa, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa al recordar a su hijo, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con intenciones de abrir la puerta, en cambio Sasuke se sorprendió ya que iba abrir la puerta y de repente vio a Naruto, se puso con su habitual seriedad

-que haces aquí?-preguntó serio Naruto

-quería ayudarte e invitarte a cenar-dijo Sasuke-se que cosas de papeleo de aburren

-no te preocupes no llevaré a la ruina el hospital de tu esposa-dijo Naruto y el azabache notó resentimiento en la voz

-eso espero-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto apartó de su camino al azabache y pasó por su lado y Sasuke suspiró

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke en un tono lleno de sentimiento que el rubio paró quedando de espalda al azabache y este se giró-lo siento

-tu lo siento llega tarde, Sasuke-dijo Naruto encarando al azabache-eso lo tuviste que decir en el pasado, ahora no me sirve de nada, yo lo tengo olvidado y solo me sirve que hayas hecho feliz a Sakura

-intentamos ser felices-dijo Sasuke y volvió a suspirar-te extrañé y no te encontré

-eso es que no buscaste o no me prestabas atención cuando te hablaba

-seguías aquí en Konoha y solo deseaba encontrarte e irme contigo-dijo Sasuke

-espero que te consuele que no estaba aquí

-algo me decía que te fuiste al pueblo con tus padres, pero no recordaba el nombre

-si te hubieras aparecido yo te hubiera golpeado, mi madre te la hubiera cortado y mi padre te hubiera matado-dijo Naruto y luego sonrió-menos mal que no lo hiciste, no hubieras salido vivo y no hubieras vivido tu maravillosa vida de casado-Sasuke notó otra vez resentimiento en la voz del rubio al decir lo último-pero que se la va hacer, todo fue un engaño, pero me alegra que estés bien y que seas feliz con tus hijos

-y tú con tu hijo-dijo rápidamente Sasuke-Naruto-volvió a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke y vio un inmenso cariño hacia él-mis sentimientos eran sinceros y los son, cuando te decía te amo eran ciertos y cuando te decía que eras lo mejor que me había pasado también era cierto-el rubio frunció el ceño

-una persona enamorada no se mete en la cama con otra-dijo con odio Naruto

-estaba borracho-se defendió Sasuke

-no me importa eso-dijo Naruto-lo que ahora me importa es mi hijo y tú no estás dentro de nuestra vida, tú eres una mala influencia para él y asta sin estar presente

-yo no tengo la culpa que su padre varón os abandonara-recriminó Sasuke ya que siempre creía al cien por cien a Naruto de lo que decía sobre todo en las cosas serias como por ejemplo sobre el hijo de Naruto y lo de su padre varón

-sabes que no soy rencoroso ni vengativo ni nada de eso, por eso te voy a decir y espero que no te enfade que no quiero nada contigo, ni siquiera una amistad

-no iba aceptar una amistad contigo-dijo seguro Sasuke y Naruto sonrió sin ganas

-Sasuke no me hagas las cosas tan difíciles-dijo Naruto

-el que las hace difíciles eres tú-dijo Sasuke-dices de no querer saber nada, pero te guste o no tenemos que vernos, mis hijos son menores y me tienes que dar cuentas a mi sobre el hospital

-ese será el único contacto que vamos a tener-dijo Naruto

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso, voy hacer que vuelvas a tener esa confianza conmigo y después-Naruto miró al lado ya que notaba en la voz de Sasuke seguridad

-después nada-dijo Naruto y le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente

-nunca he dejado de amarte-dijo Sasuke que fue escuchado por Naruto caminaba pero empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido asta que se alejó del azabache metiéndose en el ascensor solo

-yo tampoco he dejado de amarte-susurró con dolor Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era un día que no había clases y Sasuke no trabajaba por eso estaba él y sus dos hijos en la sala solos, sentados en el sofá, con bebida y palomitas ya que era el día de que pasaban juntos como familia y veían la película que ellos querían y esta vez le tocaba a Sarada que estaba muy emocionada ya que a ella le gustaba las películas románticas y su hermano como su padre tendrían que verla como ella había hecho las veces que veía las películas que elegía su padre o su hermano mayor

-me han dicho que esta película es muy romántica y bonita-dijo ilusionada Sarada sin dejar de mirar la pantalla ya que comenzaba, Sora solo entrecerró los ojos ya que ese tipo de películas no le agradaban y por la expresión de su padre tampoco pero aparentaba que le gustaba

-y quien te lo ha dicho?-dijo Sasuke

-Mitsuki-dijo sonriendo Sarada sin dejar de mirar la pantalla y comiendo palomitas, Sora la miró con odio y Sasuke sin entender-estudia en nuestra escuela-Sasuke recordó que el hijo de Naruto sacó una beca para uno de las escuelas mas prestigiosa y sin saber por que eso le llenaba de orgullo-me vio y se acercó a mi y estuvimos hablando, la verdad me agrada aunque su aspecto no sea lindo

-es feo-dijo Sora mirando la pantalla con odio-y no entiendo por que a ti te habla bien y a mi me molesta en todo momento

-si le agrado es por que soy mas linda que tú y sobre todo no soy como tú

-prefiero ser como yo antes de ser como eres tú-dijo con ira Sora pero esta vez dirigido a la chica no a que Mitsuki hablara con su hermana

-Mitsuki va a clase de Sora y por lo que me ha dicho Mitsuki es que Sora no es nada inteligente-dijo Sarada, Sakuke como estaba en medio de sus hijo y al no saber que decir por que le sorprendía lo que decían solo les miraba cuando hablaban-se aprovecha de los varones para que les de la tarea que no ha hecho y se las copie-Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Sora

-eso es cierto?-dijo Sasuke a su hijo Doncel

-claro que no, Mitsuki me tiene envidia y por eso se inventa eso, ese varón no me agrada y voy hacer que le echen de la escuela y vuelva a donde pertenece a las cloacas-dijo Sora con enfado

-yo prefiero a Mitsuki antes que a ti-dijo Sarada

-como si yo te prefiera a ti-dijo Sora

-basta los dos-dijo Sasuke enfadado y a arto de que sus hijos siempre discutieran y tuvieran tanta mala relación asta juraría que se odiaban y si era a si se preguntaba el por que-y tú Sora no vas hacer nada a Mitsuki, no me gusta que discrimines a las personas, tienes que respetar a todas las personas y que no vuelva a enterarme que no haces las tareas de la escuela

-me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Sora levantándose con enfado y antes de salir de la sala miró con odio a su hermana menor-no quiero verte ni escuchar que tienes buenas relación con el muerto hambre de Mitsuki-Sarada frunció el ceño ya que le pareció una orden y vio como su hermano subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza ya que su hijo Doncel ni caso le hizo cuando le reprendió sobre discriminar a las personas

-Sarada, no quiero que Sora y tú tengáis esta relación, vais hacer que piense que os odiáis

-él me odia, papa-dijo con tristeza Sarada-pero y no voy a dejarme que sus palabras me afecten, se contraatacar

-Sora no te odia-dijo Sasuke

-no quieres darte cuenta pero Sora me odia por que cree que yo soy la causante de la muerte de mama-dijo Sarada y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero cuando me mira noto cuanto odio me tiene y el resentimiento-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensando que esa era una buena opción del por que Sora siempre trataba algo mal a su hermana menor y se dijo que hablaría con su hijo Doncel, miró la pantalla

-entonces tienes buenas relación con Mitsuki el hijo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Sarada solo afirmó con la cabeza

-si-dijo Sarada-sinceramente no le veo un mal chico, para mi gusto es muy inteligente y va adelantado a lo que va a pasar, es como si supiera el futuro-la chica sonrió-algo me atrae a él y no se que es y creo que a Sora le pasa lo mismo pero a la vez es diferente sentimiento al que yo siento

-que quieres decir?-Sarada se puso a pensar

-Sora está a acostumbrado que todos los varones besen el suelo que piso y no lo contradigan en nada y Mitsuki es el único que le contradice y creo que eso le atrae a Sora pero a la vez le enfurece ya que no lo entiende-dijo Sarada

-se nota que es hijo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Sarada lo miró con una media sonrisa

-me recuerda también a ti-dijo Sarada y miró la pantalla del televisor y Sasuke no quiso pensar en eso y se concentró en la película

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa, especialmente estaba agotado ya que el día en el hospital fue agotador, por lo menos le agradecía mentalmente a Sasuke en no presentarse ese día ya que lo que quería era descansar físicamente como mentalmente y tener a Sasuke delante era discutir, pero lo que le hacía pensar últimamente es que su hijo Mitsuki le preguntó unos días atrás por Sasuke, no fue eso si no la forma que le miró su hijo como si estuviera analizándolo tanto los gestos como la respuesta que fue simplemente que era el padre del futuro director del hospital

Cuando Naruto llegó lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá todo estirado y con la mano en la frente como si eso hiciese que su cansancio disminuyera, cerró los ojos unos segundo y escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y abrió los ojos para enderezarse en el sofá y mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa

-tesoro has venido pronto-dijo Naruto viendo como su hijo alzaba la ceja con su habitual seriedad, ese gesto hizo que Naruto mirara el reloj y se sorprendió ya que se durmió mas de media hora en el sofá sin darse cuenta

-traje la cena-dijo serio Mitsuki dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina

-serás un gran esposo Mitsuki para ser varón-dijo con diversión Naruto

-no se si tomarme eso como un halago, papi-Mitsuki comenzó a sacar la cena que había comprado y Naruto se levantó

-te prometo que mañana haré la cena-dijo Naruto sentándose en la mesa que había en la cocina y miraba a su hijo que comenzaba a calentar la cena

-se nota que estás agotado, yo solo ayudo un poco-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto hizo un puchero viendo como su hijo preparaba la mesa

-en serio cuando te cases tu pareja será feliz por que le ayudes, los varones no suelen ayudar a estas cosas-Mitsuki no contestó a eso y se encogió de hombros y Naruto se le quedó mirando serio-Mitsuki

-dime

-te va bien tu nueva escuela?-Naruto vio como su hijo paró de repente y frunció el ceño-a pasad algo en la escuela?

-no-dijo Mitsuki-todo está bien y pasa lo que me esperaba

-y según tú que esperabas?-Mitsuki miró a su papi alzando una ceja ya que no entendía tanta pregunta

-por que tanta pregunta?

-me intereso por tu vida estudiantil, eso lo hace los padres-Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos

-como me esperabas lo niños ricos se guían por la apariencia, por eso no se acercan a mi y solo saben decir cosas a mis espaldas

-por que decidiste este cambio tan radical de aspecto-dijo con interés Naruto

-para demostrarme a mi mismo que los de mi edad solo se fijan en el físico no en el interior

-es normal las hormonas las tenéis disparadas por la edad que tenéis, y veis una cara bonita y os ponéis locos

-pues debo de ser el único que no se fija en una cara bonita

-creo que te ha pasado algo en la escuela o algo te molesta y no me quieres decir-Mitsuki sopló y puso los platos en la mesa, uno delante de su papi y otro para él y se sentó para comenzar los dos a cenar-no vas a decirme?

-Sora Uchiha-Naruto lo miró-no me gusta, mejor dicho no lo soporto, se cree que es el mejor por el apellido que tiene, y los estúpidos varones hacen lo que le pide, ni siquiera hace la tarea por que tiene a los varones que se las hace

-no me digas-dijo sorprendido Naruto-para ser hijo de Sasuke no se parece en ese aspecto y Sakura tampoco era a si-Mitsuki observó detenidamente a su papi cuando nombró el nombre de Sasuke-debes de tratarlo bien

-por que depende tu trabajo de ese crío que no sabe hacer nada-dijo Mitsuki con el ceño fruncido

-Mitsuki recuerda que siempre te he enseñado a respetar a las mujeres y los Donceles

-no le soporto-dijo con enfado Mitsuki

-respétalo-exigió Naruto y su hijo no contestó si no que volvió a comer tranquilamente y no dijo nada mas asta que se acabó la cena, Naruto solo observaba a su hijo sin entender el por que no soportaba a Sora ya que Mitsuki no era una persona que se guiara por las primeras impresiones, vio a su hijo poner el plato acabado en su lugar de los platos sucios

-estoy cansado, me voy a dormir

-buenas noches tesoro-dijo Naruto

-buenas noches papi-dijo Mitsuki y se fue a su cuarto, Naruto suspiró y se acabó la cena para luego recoger los platos sucios y lavarlos, una vez hecho se fue a su cuarto para descansar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Mitsuki fue el primero en llegar a la escuela, al ver tampoco alumnos decidió ir a la biblioteca de la escuela y a si leer un poco, se sentó en el lado de la ventana y mientras leía podía ver como poco a poco los alumnos llegaban, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en su sitio, fue hacia la sección donde estaban los anuarios de esa escuela y por curiosidad buscó un año en concreto, el año que su papi, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno iban a la misma clase, no tardó ni un minuto en encontrarlo y fue hacia el lugar que estaba antes sentado y abrió ese libro de fotos y comentarios de los alumnos de ese año, miró un momento por la ventana y vio a Sora que llegaba con su hermana Sarada notó que no tenían muy buena relación y sin despedirse la chica se fue hacia otra dirección, Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos con enfado cuando dos varones se acercaron a Sora y este le dio a uno de estos su mochila

-idiotas-susurró Mitsuki refiriéndose a los dos varones que actuaban de esa forma con Sora, miró el anuario y pasó unas hojas asta que llegó las fotos de los alumnos de ese año, miró cada una y vio a su papi muy sonriente también a Sasuke que mostraba seriedad y Sakura que sonreía, pasó la hoja y vio dedicatorias de los alumnos, volvió a pasar la hoja y vio mas fotos, eran de diferentes alumnos, estaban juntos o en grupos haciendo muecas, entonces sus ojos azules vio la fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura y su papi, la chica estaba al lado de Sasuke sonriendo y este tenía una media sonrisa y uno de sus brazos pasaba por el cuello de su papi que este estaba bastante cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke que parecía que le abrazaba ya que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del azabache, Mitsuki al ver detenidamente esa foto algo le pasó por la cabeza sin llegar a sacar conclusiones, vio mas fotos de otros alumnos percatándose que esa hoja era dedicada a ese exclusivo grupo de amigos y su vista se quedó clavada en una chica que sonreía tímidamente con los ojos de color perla -Hinata Huyuga-sonrió de medio lado ya que veía en las fotos que solían divertirse asta que en una foto salía un chico de grandes cejas con Sakura y los dos se notaba que tenían una gran complicidad ya que se sonreían, pero eso no fue lo que le llamaba la atención a Mitsuki si no atrás de Sakura y el varón de grandes cejas estaba su papi y Sasuke Uchiha abrazados y asta parecía que acababan de darse un beso en los labios, se notaba que ellos no sabían que estaban haciendo una foto-parece que eran pareja-susurró Mitsuki-no conozco a todos ellos pero si Hinata Huyuga y espero que me de algunas respuestas-pasó la hoja y vio las dedicatorios que supuso que eran del grupo de amigos de su papi, no las leyó pero le llamó la atención dos dedicatorias que parecían iguales, eran firmadas por su papi y Sasuke Uchiha, pero se referían a una persona esas dedicatorias ya que ponía las iniciales y no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber el nombre y apellido de la persona

-a quien se refería mi padre-Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos hastiado y cerró el libro con enfado-deberías de tratarme con mas delicadeza-Mitsuki miró al Doncel

-piérdete-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki

-supuse que estarías aquí ya que necesitas toda tú inteligencia para estar en un lugar como esta escuela-sonrió el Doncel con burla y dando de lado lo que le había dicho el varón que se levantaba del asiento

-Sora Uchiha eres un inútil-dijo Mitsuki con una media sonrisa burlona y Sora frunció el ceño ya que no soportaba que le tratara de esa manera tan despreciable y a los demás le tratase bien asta a su hermana

-deberías de tenerme mas respeto por que una palabra mía te sacan de esta escuela-dijo con enfado Sora

-me confirmas con tus palabras que no vales nada, que sin tu padre, tus sirvientes no sabes hacer nada-le puso el libro en el pecho-demuéstrame que sabes donde se pone esto y puedo llegar a pensar que eres un poquito mas listo-Sora lo miraba con odio y agarró el libro entre sus manos y vio como Mitsuki comenzaba alejarse de él

-idiota-dijo de mal humor y poco a poco su ceño fruncido iba desapareciendo, miró el libro-anuario-frunció el ceño-no entiendo el por que miraba esto tan antiguo-suspiró y fue hacia donde debía de dejarlo-me gustaría saber el por que no me tratas como a las demás personas, Mitsuki

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado dos días y Naruto estaba comiendo en un restaurante familiar en compañía de Sasuke que este fue a buscarlo al hospital y le convenció para comer juntos, se negó rotundamente varias veces pero Sasuke al ser muy astuto decidió poner en evidencia un poco a Naruto y este al fin aceptó ir a comer con Sasuke

-no entiendo tu insistencia en venir contigo a comer-dijo Naruto enfadado comiendo de su comida

-lo importante que hayas accedido-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke comiendo

-bastardo-susurró Naruto

-Naruto si insisto en verte es que quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo-dijo serio y directo Sasuke que no dejó de ver al rubio que este le miró sorprendido y después de unos segundos frunció el ceño

-no has pensado que yo no quiero? Que estoy bien como estoy y que podría tener una pareja?-dijo Naruto serio mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke que este suspiró con desgano

-he pensado que podrías tener pareja, pero no has mencionado eso nunca

-tú tampoco lo has mencionado-dijo Naruto volviendo a comer-pero como te conozco puede que no la tengas pero tendrás escondido algún amigo o amiga íntimo y que en un futuro te casaras por que la embarazaste-sonrió Naruto cuando dijo que esto y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no te niego que estado con personas pero ahora que has vuelto a mi vida haré lo que sea para que tengamos lo que teníamos antes de comentar el gran error de mi vida de embarazar a Sakura

-no puedo creer que desprecies a tu hijo de esa forma-dijo enfadado Naruto

-no lo desprecio si hubiera sido mas cuidadoso, estaríamos en otras circunstancias-dijo Sasuke

-hola papa, señor Sasuke-el rubio miró y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo Mitsuki de pie mirando a los dos mas concretamente a Sasuke que este miraba al adolescente

-que haces aquí?-preguntó preocupado Naruto y mirando a su hijo detenidamente por si tenía alguna herida o estaba enfermo ya que por la hora debería estar en la escuela

-estoy bien-dijo Mitsuki de lo mas normal-vine a comprar algo de comer-le enseñó la bolsa-y ya no tengo mas clase por hoy, no se que han dicho de una profesora que está enferma o loca, no entendí bien

-si es eso me quedo mas tranquilo-dijo Naruto y su hijo le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados

-su hijo Sora tampoco tiene clase señor Sasuke-dijo Mitsuki

-Sora es mayor para saber lo que se hace-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-como que tampoco deseaba tener un hijo con su madre-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-pero cada uno se tiene que hacer cargo de las consecuencias cuando se acuesta con alguien, no lo crees Sasuke?-Mitsuki solo sonrió de medio lado y Sasuke le miró serio como si la mirada del menor dijera que sabía de la relación que tuvieron tanto Sasuke y Naruto que este también se percató-si en el fondo su hijo Doncel me da pena por tener un padre como tú que no lo quiere ni le quiso-se notaba por la forma de hablar del mas joven que ya no le tenía respeto a Sasuke ni se lo tendría

-Mitsuki-dijo Naruto y su hijo le miró-no se por que dices eso

-solo tienes que pasar un rato con su hijo Doncel y sabrás que su padre no le presta atención-dijo Mitsuki

-seguro que estás equivocado-dijo Naruto

-ojala esté equivocado-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-pero cuando ves en la escuela a Sora Uchiha con bastantes varones solo puedes pensar que está falta de cariño-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Sasuke que estaba igual sorprendido pensando que su hijo Sora estaba en cada rato con diferentes varones cosa que Mitsuki en ningún momento dijo eso-voy a comer y comienzo a trabajar antes lo mas seguro que llegaré a casa antes-Mitsuki se alejó de ellos y se despidió con un movimiento de mano

-no le prestas atención a tu hijo Sora?-dijo Naruto

-claro que paso tiempo con él como con Sarada, no se de donde a sacado eso tu hijo-dijo enfadado Sasuke-pero tendré que hablar con Sora sobre lo de pasar tiempo con diferentes varones

-puede que extrañe a su madre y no sabe expresarlo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sasuke solo se quedó callado pensando que eso no podía ser ya que Sora tenía dos años cuando su madre murió y no le afectó la muerte de Sakura

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No había pasado ni una semana cuando Mitsuki notó que tenía unos cuantos enemigos varones y si eran sus enemigos era por Sora que mandaban en ellos y que estos buscaban algo a cambio que notó Mitsuki y Sora no notaba o hacía que le daba igual, esos días Sora no paraba de poner evidencia a Mitsuki para humillarlo delante de compañeros como de profesores, Mitsuki solo le miraba con frialdad como si no valiera nada y eso al Doncel le ponía de mal humor a parte que el varón algunas veces le soltaba comentarios nada agradables a Sora

Ese día al termino de las horas escolares Mitsuki iba hacía su trabajo que tenía pero le impidieron el paso tres varones que Mitsuki conocía como los perritos falderos de Sora, estos tres varones sin decir nada lo llevaron a un callejón después que uno de ellos le diera un puñetazo y después siguió unos cuantos mas, Mitsuki se defendió como pudo pero eran tres contra él y era bastante difícil, en un descuido uno de los varones le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Mitsuki que este acabó de rodillas en el suelo y dos de los varones le agarraron de los brazos y el otro comenzó a golpearle en la cara asta que comenzó a salirle sangre tanto de la nariz, labio y asta ceja

-puedes dejarlo de golpear-Mitsuki reconoció la voz de Sora al momento y el que le golpeaba dejó de golpearle para ponerse a un lado y a si Sora ponerse al frente de Mitsuki y se puso de cuclillas para estar mas cerca del rostro del varón y sonreírle de medio lado como si fuese el mejor Mitsuki no pudo evitar también sonreír de medio lado-espero que aprendas que no debes de meterte con alguien como yo-Sora sin pensarlo o mas bien inconscientemente pasó con delicadeza su mano por la mejilla de Mitsuki que esse te sorprendió pero no lo demostró, los otros tres varones se dieron cuenta y fruncieron mas el ceño de lo que tenían por que no era justo que el varón que tenían agarrado tuviera esa atención de ese Doncel y ellos que hacían todo lo que el Doncel quería no tenían nada a cambio

-tendré en cuenta que cada vez tengo mas confirmado que no vales nada, Sora Uchiha-el nombrado frunció el ceño quitando la mano que acariciaba la mejilla y cerró los puños no soportaba que Mitsuki le hablara de esa forma y que a los demás les tratase de buena manera sobre todo a su hermana Sarada-tienes que mandarles cosas estos tres para que las hagan por ti y a saber que les das a cambio-Mitsuki vio de reojo como el varón que no le tenía agarrado miraba a Sora y se relamí los labios y supuso que los otros dos hacían lo mismo y el Doncel ni cuenta se daba que esos tres varones pedirían en un futuro algo a cambio por sus servicios realizados, Sora al escuchar lo que dijo Mitsuki no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cara con el puño

-espero que hayas aprendido que yo soy el que mando, Uzumaki-dijo Sora poniéndose recto-dejarlo-y los varones que tenían agarrado a Mitsuki lo soltaron que este solo apoyó sus manos al suelo y lo dejaron solo, al cabo de unos minutos Mitsuki se levantó y pasó su mano por sus labios para luego ver que tenía sangre y la miró con enfado

-no puedo ir a trabajar con este aspecto-se dijo Mitsuki sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-pero que te pasó-dijo preocupado Naruto cuando vio a su hijo cuando llegó al apartamento

-no pasó nada-dijo con un suspiro Mitsuki-has traído algo para cenar

-no he traido nada pero haré la cena yo, hace tiempo que no hago nada-dijo Naruto acercándose a su hijo y poniendo su mano en la barbilla del adolescente para ver mejor las heridas que tenía en el rostro-se que no me vas a decir el por que te peleaste

-tonterías-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-pero si te vuelves a pelear, aunque no tengas nada que ver en eso estarás castigado Mitsuki-dijo serio Naruto-y a si también me dirás quien es el que empieza la pelea tú o los otros-el adolescente no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño

-este fin de semana me iré a ver a los abuelos con la moto-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto fue hacia la cocina para comenzar hacer la cena

-me llamaron para saber cuando vamos a ir los dos, pero yo tengo trabajo y este fin de semana tengo un viaje de esos

-un viaje?

-una convención de médicos-dijo de los mas normal Naruto-van los directores de los hospitales

-a si te despejas-dijo Mitsuki

-otra cosa he visto ahora a la vecina y me ha dicho que va a venir su nieta en unos días

-mañana por la noche mas concretamente-dijo Mitsuki

-ya sabías?

-Moly me llamó ayer a la tarde y me dijo-Naruto le sonrió con picardía sin dejar de hacer la cena

-te gusta esa chica?

-como amiga-dijo serio Mitsuki y Naruto sopló de mala gana ya que su hijo no solía tener mucho sentido del humor y no dijo nada siguió haciendo la cena-y cuando te vas?

-mañana a la noche-dijo de mala gana y Mitsuki lo notó-podrás estar a solas con tu amiga

-con quien vas que no te hace gracia?-Naruto miró a su hijo sorprendido unos segundos para luego seguir con lo que hacía

-Sasuke Uchiha-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado por su hijo-se ofreció él diciendo que a si no me aburriría y que tenía un cliente que tratar allí

-eres joven, disfruta de la vida-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-además hace tiempo que no tienes una pareja duradera, siempre pasa algo para que te dejen o tu les dejes

-estoy bien solo y no estoy hecho para tener pareja-dijo Naruto

-pues que te lo pases bien en tu viaje-dijo con sarcasmo Mitsuki

-y tú con tu amiga-dijo Naruto de la misma forma que su hijo que este le miró serio asta que sonrió de medio lado

Continuará ….

Nuevo fic, espero que os guste … comentar para saber que os parece


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar que Mitsuki y Sora tienen quince años, Sarada tiene trece años que en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué e Itachi tiene dos hijos, uno un año mayor que Sora y otro menor que Sarada por un año, esto aclarado

A leer y que os guste el capi

Capitulo 2

El siguiente día llegó y como dijo Naruto se fue por la noche con Sasuke, en cambio Mitsuki se quedó solo en el apartamento haciendo lo que quería sin que nadie le dijera si hacía bien o mal, al siguiente día fue a la escuela pensando que al siguiente día se iría a la casa de sus abuelos unos días, mientras caminaba a la hora del descanso vio a los tres varones que le golpearon reunidos como si tramases algo, no le faltó ganas tanto en ese momento como en el día anterior de acercarse a esos tres o mejor dicho cuando estaban solos y golpearles pero no lo hizo para demostrarles a ellos que no era un bastardo como ellos, cuando pasó por el lado de esos varones ya que iba a la azotea donde no solía haber nadie y estar tranquilo escuchó de la boca de uno de ellos el nombre de Sora pero no le dio importancia a parte que Sora podría defenderse solo, llegó a la azotea y como siempre estaba vacía, se acercó a la valla y es cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, a unos metros de él mas concretamente en la esquina estaba sentado Sora con los ojos cerrados, suspiró Mitsuki y se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer, cuando acabó de comer bostezó dejando las cosas de la comida al lado bien recogidas y cerró los ojos

Mitsuki sintió algo caliente en sus labios a parte que algo le presionaba los labios, no sabía identificar que era pero era suave y delicado a parte que lo que tuviera en sus labios lo hacía lentamente y con torpeza, se movió y de repente se fue esa suavidad de sus labios para luego sentir una caricia en su mejilla que le recordó cuando Sora le acarició la mejilla, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que enfocó fue la espalda de Sora que cerraba la puerta de la azotea para salir de ella, Mitsuki se quedó con la mente en blanco por varios segundos asta que reaccionó y miró el reloj sorprendido por que se había dormido unas cuantas horas y eso significaba dos cosas, ya no había clases y que ya era la hora de la salida que no quedaba nadie de alumnos en la escuela, se maldijo mentalmente y se levantó, miró al lado donde debería estar lo que recogió de su comida y allí no había nada, no le dio importancia y se fue de la azotea con tranquilidad al igual que salió de la escuela haciendo un bostezo, caminó por las calles tranquilamente ya que ese día no tenía que ir al trabajo como los demás días ya que había pedido días de descanso para ir a la casa de sus abuelos unos días, se miró de reojo su reflejo de su aspecto sabiendo que ya no estaba en la zona de comercios y que por ese lugar no pasaba tantas personas y las pocas que pasaban iban deprisa sin percatarse nada de su alrededor, paró su caminata mirándose su aspecto físico y se acercó mas al cristal que mostraba su reflejo, se miró serio viendo que estando con esa apariencia también llamaba la atención de las personas, odiaba que solo se fijaran en él en su físico, por eso cambió su forma de vestir como de peinarse, antes los Donceles como chicas en su pueblo natal le halagaban por donde pasaba y por eso decidió cambiar su aspecto pero igualmente le miraban y odiaba que le mirasen por su físico estando bien o mal, sopló de mala gana y se subió con sus dedos las gafas, siempre desde que era pequeño llevaba gafas y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Sarada, ella también llevaba gafas y tenía el mismo problema que él en su vista, eso a Mitsuki le hacía pensar algunas cosas que en el fondo no quería pensarlas por que no quería que fuese el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando vio la foto del anuario de cuando su padre Naruto iba a la escuela con Sakura y Sasuke, volvió a soplar para dejar de pensar en eso y decidió volver a caminar tranquilamente asta llegar al edificio donde estaba su apartamento que era cerca, pero al pasar por un callejón escuchó una voz conocida y paró mirando al interior del callejón con el ceño fruncido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora estaba enfadado consigo mismo desde que había salido de la azotea, no era por haberse perdido las clases por haberse dormido si no al despertar vio a Mitsuki durmiendo a una distancia de él, su primer pensamiento fue hacerle una broma, por eso se acercó y se puso a su altura, pero sus pensamientos de hacerle alguna broma se fue de su mente al ver el rostro de cerca de Mitsuki, se mordió el labio inferior al ver la boca entre abierta del varón, la expresión tan relajada ya que siempre estaba serio y eso le recordaba mucho a su padre Sasuke, recordó en ese momento cuando acarició la mejilla del varón y se sintió mal por haber sido él el culpable de que golpearan a Mitsuki, pero sus ojos no se desviaron de los labios del varón e inconscientemente se acercó a los labios asta que los juntó y comenzó a moverlos en los labios ajenos mostrando su poca experiencia ya que era la primera vez que besaba aún varón, puso su mano en la mejilla y es cuando notó un pequeño movimiento del varón como si fuese a despertar y eso le hizo reaccionar y se separó de los labios sin quitar la mano de la mejilla asta que al final decidió irse de la azotea confundido por hacer lo que hizo y por eso se enfadó con él mismo por que había dado su primer beso a una persona que le miraba como si no valiera nada y a parte que le odiaba, no le agradaba ese varón, con ese pensamiento se alejó de la escuela y sin saber muy bien por donde iba, pero llegó a la conclusión que Mitsuki no tenía un rostro feo era guapo y que si vistiera y se arreglara de otra forma asta tendría a muchas chicas y Donceles a su alrededor, paró de caminar al salir de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ando en diferente dirección a su hogar, sopló de mala gana y se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa, pero al girarse se sorprendió al ver a los tres varones que siempre hacían lo que él quería, pero notó las sonrisas que llevaban que tramaban algo y que a él no le iba a gustar y algo dentro suyo le decía que se alejara de esos tres varones

-que queréis?-dijo serio Sora

-que nos recompenses por lo que hemos hecho por ti-dijo uno de los varones mas concretamente el que parecía el líder

-en ningún momento os dije que os recompensaría con nada-dijo Sora y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos ya que por ese lugar debía de ir hacia su destino-ahora largaros de mi camino

-entonces conseguiremos de ti lo que queremos a las malas-dijo el varón que habó antes y los tres varones comenzaron a reír y cuando Sora iba a pasar por al lado de uno de ellos le agarró del brazo con fuerza

-suéltame-exigió Sora a parte que le dolía el agarre que estaba teniendo en su brazo

-te vamos a demostrar el por que no acerquemos a ti-dijo el varón que agarró el brazo de Sora que este le comenzó adentrar al callejón mientras Sora gritaba que le soltara, cuando los tres varones llegaron al final del callejón el que tenía agarrado del brazo al Doncel lo empujó con fuerza a la pared recibiendo un golpe en la espalda como en la cabeza dejando a Sora un poco aturdido, pero lo suficiente atento para impedir cualquier cosa que le hicieran esos tres varones que se le acercaban peligrosamente y comenzó a respirar con dificultad por el temor que estaba teniendo pero no lo iba a demostrar

-me tocáis y os aseguro que me las pagaréis-amenazó Sora pero uno de los varones que no le gustó nada esa amenaza le golpeó en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo y los varones comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, uno de los varones se puso encima de Sora que este intentó quitárselo de encima pero no pudo no era tan fuerte como él, los otros dos varones decidieron agarrar al Doncel para que no se moviera, Sora al verse que no podía moverse y ver como el varón que tenía en cima se desabrochaba el pantalón unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza

-te va a gustar, te dolerá pero te gustará tanto que pedirás por mas-dijo el varón

-por favor-dijo Sora entre lágrimas-no lo hagas-el varón ni caso hizo y lamió la mejilla del Doncel mientras comenzó a poner sus manos en el pantalón del Doncel para comenzar a desbrocharlo y este comenzó a mover las piernas para impedir que hiciera lo que querían hacer con él-ayudarme-gritó todo lo que pudo el Doncel, no quería que esos tres le tocaran, no quería que su primera vez fuese de esa forma, quería que fuese con la persona que amara-papa, mama, abuelo, abuela, tíos, ayudarme-susurró-Mitsuki, ayúdame-volvió a susurrar sin saber el por que le llamaba al varón, recibió otro golpe en la cara para que dejara de moverse y a si fue-que alguien me ayude-volvió a gritar y otro golpe recibió en la cara dejándolo como ido casi al punto de perder la conciencia, pero de repente ya no sintió el peso del varón en cima como de las dos personas que le agarraban, sus ojos se cerraban sin dejar de llorar sin saber lo que estaba pasando alrededor, asta que sintió una caricia en su mejilla

-Sora, ya no te pasará nada-el Doncel escuchó eso y miró hacia la persona que le dijo asta que vio que era Mitsuki que le miraba preocupado y sabiendo que gracias a ese varón no le había pasado nada y veía su preocupación hacia él, Sora sin retener las lágrimas y con rapidez abrazó a Mitsuki

-gracias-susurró Sora

-vivo cerca de aquí, vamos a mi casa-dijo Mitsuki y el Doncel no dijo nada solo quería estar con su salvador, fue ayudado por Mitsuki para levantarse y los dos se dirigieron al apartamento del varón sin decir nada, Sora solo le miraba de vez en cuando el rostro serio del varó

-me recuerda a papa-susurró Sora para él justo antes de llegar a la puerta del apartamento que estaba abriendo el varón que este no escuchó lo que dijo el varón

-dijiste algo?

-no-negó con la cabeza Sora viendo el interior del apartamento que parecía acogedor y muy cálido y familiar para solo vivir dos personas

-entra-dijo Mitsuki pareciendo una orden pero no era a si, era su forma de hablar, Sora entró y cerró la puerta-compórtate como en tu casa-Sora afirmó con la cabeza mirando el lugar minuciosamente-cuando estés mas tranquilo te llevaré a tu casa con la moto-el Doncel le miró

-tienes una moto?

-si-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-crees que alguien como yo no puede tener una moto?

-no es eso-dijo mirando al lado Sora ya que le intimidó la mirada azul del varón sin saber el por que

-o es que te da miedo-Sora le miró serio moviendo la media sonrisa de diversión en las facciones del varón

-claro que no me da miedo subirme a una moto, suelo viajar mucho en ellas-Mitsuki alzó una ceja sabiendo que eso no era verdad y Sora inconscientemente hizo un puchero y el varón al ver eso no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño

-voy a ducharme para quitarme esta mierda de uniforme-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y Sora frunció el ceño por lo mal hablado que había sido-si quieres te presto algo de ropa para que te quites el uniforme-Sora se miró poniendo una mueca de asco por que esos varones tocaron su ropa para quitársela

-te importaría que me duchara?-dijo en un susurro Sora pero fue escuchado

-claro, pero solo tenemos un baño-dijo Mitsuki y Sora iba a decir algo-dices algo que no me agrade en estos momentos y te largas-dijo el varón serio pero se notaba que lo decía en serio y el Doncel miró al lado apenado por que iba a decir que su casa tenía varios baños

-no … iba a decir nada-dijo Sora

-estás mejor calladito-dijo Mitsuki-acompáñame y te prestaré algo de ropa, aunque te quedará algo grande

-da lo mismo, lo que quiero es quitarme esto y tirarlo a la basura-el varón lo miró para luego sonreír como si dijera que le entendía, entraron al cuarto del varón y Sora lo miró, todo estaba en orden, perfectamente ordenado cosa que comparó su cuarto que siempre que salía de él lo dejaba echo un desastre, pero tenía suerte que tenía empleados que cuando llegaba de la escuela todo estaba en orden, su padre siempre le regañaba por que dejaba su cuarto echo un desastre y su hermana Sarada se burlaba de él por eso, ella también era muy ordenada como su padre-tu padre te arregla tu cuarto?-Mitsuki miró al Doncel sin entender muy bien el por que le preguntaba eso ya que su papi era un desastre y si tenía su cuarto arreglado era por que no encontraba nada o él le decía que lo arreglase o si no llamaría a la abuela, su padre Doncel siempre tenía todo desordenado por eso no entendía el por que le dijo eso Sora, se acercó a él y le dio la ropa que le daría para que se ponga

-por que lo dices?

-está todo muy bien ordenado y limpio para que seas varón-Mitsuki alzó una ceja

-se hacer bastante cosas para ser varón-dijo Mitsuki-me defiendo a la hora de cocinar, me gusta que todo este limpio y en orden, mi padre es un desastre para el orden y tengo que estar detrás de él para que tenga al menos su cuarto ordenado

-nunca pensé que tu padre fuese a si, no lo parece-dijo Sora

-en el trabajo es diferente, es responsable y creo que pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando y eso hace que no tenga vida personal-suspiró Mitsuki-me gustaría que encontrara algún varón y que le dure

-no te importa que tu padre rehaga su vida?

-no-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-te diré donde está el baño-Sora afirmó con la cabeza pero antes de salir del cuarto vio en cima de la cama del varón algo que no encajaba con la personalidad de Mitsuki, había un peluche, mas concretamente un zorro de color naranja y nueve colas y que estaba seguro que alguna vez había escuchado por boca de su padre alguna historia del un zorro de nueve colas cuando era pequeño y también se las contaba a su hermana que ella le escuchaba con mas atención

Sora ya había salido del ducha hacia un rato llevaba unos vaqueros de color negros que le iba anchos, una camiseta blanca de manga corta que también le iba grande, estaba sentado en la cama de Mitsuki con la espalda en la pared y las piernas estiradas, en sus manos tenía el peluche que jugueteaba con él y pensando la conexión que podría tener entre ese peluche y las historias que contaba su padre

-no te esperaba aquí-Sora escuchó la voz de Mitsuki y miró hacia él que entraba, inmediatamente se sonrojó y miró hacia el peluche avergonzado, ya que el varón iba con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y enseñando el pecho, Sora solo podía pensar que el varón se veía diferente y que era muy atractivo y le atraía, a parte que no llevaba las gafas puestas y eso le hacía que fuese asta mas atractivo de lo que era, se maldijo mentalmente por pensar esas cosas del varón por que los dos no se agradaban-ya puedes mirarme-Sora le miró a parte que notó diversión en la voz del varón y le hizo sonrojar mas de lo que estaba pero frunció el ceño, el Doncel suspiró internamente por que el varón ya tenía puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta y sus gafas puestas-que haces con Kyubi?

-que?

-el peluche-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-me llamó la atención-dijo avergonzado Sora dejando el peluche al lado-aunque es raro que un varón tenga un peluche-volvió a mirar al varón sonriendo con burla y a si molestarlo pero el varón ni se molestó solo le miraba de lo mas normal asta que pasó unos segundos y el Doncel suspiró

-también se cocinar y soy varón, no creo que sea nada malo-dijo Mitsuki-que si lo vas a utilizar para molestarme no lo conseguirás, me llena de orgullo saber hacer cosas para que un futuro saber defenderme cuando viva solo y no tenga que llamar a mi padre o a los empleados-sonrió con burla y Sora frunció el ceño

-yo … yo también se cocinar-dijo serio pero se notaba inseguridad en la voz de Sora

-me gustaría ver eso pero está claro que en estos momentos no te dejaría que entraras a la cocina-Sora frunció mas el ceño con ganas de golpear al varón pero miró hacia el peluche y suavizó las facciones

-mi padre si no recuerdo mal alguna vez me ha contado alguna historia de un zorro de nueve colas

-en serio?-dijo Mitsuki alzando su ceja-tu padre no tiene pinta que le agrade las historias mitológicas

-mitológicas?

-este es un zorro mitológico, se cuentan muchas historias y no se saben si son verdad-Mitsuki no dijo nada mas, solo miraba al peluche con nostalgia y lo tocó

-parece que es especial para ti este peluche

-Kyubi es de mi padre Doncel, es el nombre de unos de los Bujus como solía llamarlos los humanos, pero en verdad es Kurama-dijo Mitsuki serio mirando al peluche con intensidad-a mi papi le encanta todo que tenga que ver con Kyubi, se sabe todo tipo de historias y también dice que suelen ser mentiras, que la verdadera historia sobre los Bujus la sabe el clan Uzumaki-Sora escuchaba atentamente-mi padre Doncel hablaba de esto a mi padre varón, nunca le contó la verdadera historia de estos animales mitológicos o es lo que yo creo, yo no las soy por que en verdad no soy un Uzumaki-miró al Doncel que este no pudo apartar su mirada de la mirada azul-a mi papi le gustaba tanto el zorro de nueve colas que mi padre varón se lo regaló, su único regalo recibido por él y que mi papi lo atesora como si fuese lo mejor que a recibido en su vida, cuando me hice mas grande me lo prestó para que tuviera algo de mi padre varón

-nunca lo has visto?-dijo Sora sintiéndose identificado con el varón

-no se como es físicamente ni su nombre, tampoco me interesa-dijo lo último bastante serio que notó el Doncel-el prefirió a su otra familia-frunció el ceño cerrando los puños con fuerza-abandonó a mi padre sin importarle si le hacía daño-Sora no pudo evitar asustarse por la expresión del varón

-lo siento-susurró Sora

-tú no tienes nada que ver en eso-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-pero al venir aquí me propuesto saber quien es mi padre varón

-yo … yo no recuerdo a mi madre-dijo Sora después de unos segundos de silencio y Mitsuki notó dolor y tristeza en las palabras del Doncel-se que la tuve un tiempo conmigo pero ella murió-frunció el ceño cerrando los puños con fuerza y Mitsuki notó resentimiento-si ella no hubiera nacido estaría mi madre conmigo

-creo que tu hermana Sarada no tiene la culpa de eso

-si la tiene-alzó la voz Sora y se tumbó en la cama para ponerse de lado y a su dar la espalda al varón-no me gusta Sarada, ella mató a mi madre y no se lo perdonaré nunca

-no sabes lo que dices

-tú no sabes nada-gritó Sora con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro-no tienes hermanos no sabes lo que se siente tener a tu madre y que un hermano lo mate-Mitsuki frunció el ceño

-descansa-dijo serio el varón-haré algo de cenar y te llevaré a tu casa-el Doncel abrió los ojos ya que no quería irse, ya que su padre no estaba en casa ya que se fue de viaje con el padre Doncel de Mitsuki y no quería estar con Sarada, los dos no tenían buena relación o simplemente él hizo que no tuvieran buena relación de hermanos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Acabaron de cenar los dos adolescentes y Mitsuki recogió y limpió los trastes, Sora solo miraba como lo hacía y sin ganas de irse a su casa ya que estaba cómodo en el apartamento y sobre todo a gusto

-tengo el presentimiento …

-puedo quedarme-no le dejó acabar al varón y los dos se miraron serios asta que Mitsuki suspiró

-no tengo problema, mi padre no está y estoy solo, aunque deberías de avisar a tu hermana, podría preocuparse-Sora alzó una ceja y sonrió

-tú crees que se preocuparía si no llegara a casa?

-eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, cierto?

-yo no me preocuparía si ella no volviera a casa-dijo de lo mas normal el Doncel

-entonces eres un mal hermano-dijo directo Mitsuki

-no me importa-dijo Sora-pero es peor que Sarada haya matado a mi madre

-yo creo que no es a si, pero creo que no te darás cuenta de eso asta que no seas padre

-si alguna vez llego a ser padre nunca le daría de lado a ninguno de mis hijos-el varón se le quedó mirando unos segundos

-mañana iré a visitar a mis abuelos, quieres venir conmigo?-Sora le miró sorprendido y luego no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar al lado

-si no es molestia me gustaría ir a si no ver a Sarada

-no soportas a tu hermana-sonrió Mitsuki-a mi me agrada, aunque es diferente a ti-el Doncel frunció el ceño-es mas alegre y aunque no quiera demostrarlo a nadie se preocupa por ti y por todo que esté relacionado a tu madre

-si tanto te gusta Sarada por que no te la ligas, te casas con ella y a si no la volveré a verla mas-dijo enfadado Sora y sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho como que no le gustaría ver a Mitsuki con Sarada en ese sentido

-no estaría mal-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo con diversión- pero no es mi tipo y algo me impide que tenga ese acercamiento hacia ella-Sora no entendió a lo que se refería el varón

-seguro que los de tu tipo tienen que estar todo el día con el libro en la mano-Mitsuki le miró serio al igual como le miraba Sora-que se puede esperar de un varón como tú, eres aburrido-sonrió de medio lado pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando el varón lo empujó un poco con la mano quedando tumbado en el sofá y Mitsuki casi encima de él mirándolo con seriedad y con una media sonrisa y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo le apareciera

-puedo enseñarte lo poco aburrido que soy-dijo con diversión Mitsuki y Sora no dejaba de mirarle y una parte de él quería que le demostrara a parte que su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza y rápido, pero fijándose bien esa forma de mirar tan fijamente del varón le recordaba a dos personas que en vez de tener los ojos azules los tenían negros y sin gafas

-miras como papa y el tío Itachi-Mitsuki alzó una ceja y se separó del Doncel y miró hacia el lado con los ojos entrecerrados, Sora se enderezó en el asiento y miró al varón que estaba pensativo y decidió levantarse y se acercó al varón-lo siento pero sale solo-Mitsuki le miró-lo de que eres aburrido, aunque creo que no lo eres, cada uno tiene su forma de divertirse-le sonrió y el varón se le quedó mirando y otra vez sintió Sora que la mirada de Mitsuki era igual de penetrante que la de su padre y su tío pero sobre todo la de su tío

-lo mejor es ir a dormir-dijo Mitsuki-a si nos iremos pronto para ir a pasar estos días al pueblo donde residen mis abuelos-Sora afirmó con la cabeza preguntándose como serían y si se parecerían a sus propios abuelos de parte padre ya que los de parte de madre murieron a los años de morir su madre y ella era hija única

-donde voy a dormir?

-el cuarto libre será imposible por que está todo patas arriba, el cuarto de mi padre imposible, por que él notaría si alguien duerme ahí y entonces empezaría a interrogarme y eso sinceramente me fastidia mucho, que lo mejor es que duermas en mi cuarto conmigo-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado ya que sería la primera vez que dormiría con un varón, sin contar que cuando era muy pequeño durmió con su padre o tío y con su primo Doncel Zen que tenía un año mas que él, a parte que era insoportable por que creía que era el mejor del mundo y no lo era por ser rubio con ojos azules-el sofá es pequeño y si dormimos uno de los dos ahí acabaremos con dolor de cuello y espalda y mi cama aunque no sea muy grande cabemos aunque creo que en casa de los abuelos dormiremos juntos, el cuarto que era de mi padre lo han puesto zona de juegos y recuerdos-alzó una ceja Sora sin entender eso-a si nos acostumbramos-Mitsuki le guiñó un ojo al Doncel que se sonrojó mas y le agarró de la muñeca para ir al cuarto y a si poder dormir para recuperar energía para el siguiente día

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las salas del hotel que se hospedaba tanto él como otros directores o médicos de los hospitales por que había una convención con una gran charla de un gran científico, el rubio estaba en la segunda fila sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos cruzados, una libreta con un bolígrafo en las piernas, pero su expresión que miraba al frente era de enfado y asta parecía que en cualquier momento un tic en la ceja aparecería y estrangularía en cualquier momento a la persona que tenía al lado que era Sasuke y que este al no estar invitado a esa convención no tenía que estar en ese lugar y al no tener una habitación reservado tuvo que hospedarse en el cuarto de Naruto y dormir con él, pero para colmo al lado del azabache había una doctora bastante atractiva y con buenas curvas y grandes pechos o por lo menos eso notaba Naruto y que no paraba de hablar con Sasuke y este la contestaba que para el punto de vista del rubio Sasuke también la coqueteaba y esa era una de las razones que quería estrangular a Sasuke sin importarle ir a la cárcel y tener testigos de ese asesinato que estaba maquinando en su mente, pero lo peor no era el coqueteo de la mujer hacia Sasuke y este le respondiera de la misma forma si no que Sasuke de vez en cuando se le acercaba para preguntarle estupideces que Naruto estaba seguro que el varón sabía, pero a su otro lado había otro varón que también era médico por que lo que estaban allí eran médicos y era bastante mayor a punto de jubilarse pero lo que podía pensar Naruto que era un viejo verde por que cuando se movía intencionadamente le acariciaba con disimula y después le sonreía con coquetería que para el Doncel le entraba arcadas y solo quería salir de ese lugar antes de hacer doble asesinato

Una hora había pasado desde que comenzó la charla y Naruto a parte del tic en la ceja no había apuntado nada en la libreta y ni siquiera se estaba enterando de lo que decía el científico que estaba seguro podría preguntarle algo en algún momento por que había visto como sus ojos amarillentos le miraban a él a cada segundo con el ceño fruncido, su mano tembló al ver en una de las esquinas sentado y sin dejar de mirar pervertidamente a la pareja del científico y que intentaba Naruto no mirarlo directamente por que si lo miraba estaba seguro que lo dejaría en evidencia, en esos momentos odiaba a sus abuelos de parte de padre y rezando que acabara pronto la charla para irse sin que ninguno de sus abuelos le asaltase en preguntas idiotas

-alguna pregunta?-escuchó Naruto del científico que estaba dando la charla y rezó por que nadie preguntara nada pero en ese momento el viejo que tenía a su lado le puso la mano en su muslo con un gran descaro y se levantó dando un manotazo en la mano del viejo verde

-eres un viejo pervertido-gritó Naruto y todos en la sala le miraron como si esas palabras fuesen dirigidas al científico que había dado la charla y Naruto se puso pálido y tragó saliva por que estaba perdido y quería que la tierra se lo tragase o hubiera deseado estar en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente y soñando que no paraba de comer su amado Ramen pero no estaba allí con las miradas de todos los médicos sobre él, sintiendo la mirada divertida y burlona de su abuelo varón y del científico mirándolo como quisiera echarlo a sus serpientes-yo-su sonrojo subía a su rostro por la vergüenza-lo siento-susurró

-un descanso de unos minutos-dijo el científico serio que los médicos decidieron salir de la sala y Naruto se sentó como si esperara la reprimenda de su abuelo como cuando era un niño de diez años, volvió a sentir la mano que le acariciaba su muslo sabiendo que era el viejo verde y el tic del enfado volvió y se levantó para golpear al viejo verde

-no vuelvas a tocarme viejo degenerado-gritó Naruto y asta estaba seguro que habían sentido su grito asta en el pueblo donde vivían sus padres

-maldito Doncel, eres un estrecho-dijo el viejo verde y Naruto sin pensarlo un segundo agarró al viejo de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo

-que me has dicho viejo-dijo enfadado Naruto sin parar de zarandearlo en ningún momento y Sasuke sin saber como separó al rubio del viejo que este se fue corriendo-como vuelva a tenerlo a mi lado lo reventaré a golpes

-que agresivo te has vuelto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con odio

-no hables que todo es tu culpa-recriminó Naruto enseñándole el puño al azabache

-Naruto-el nombrado como Sasuke miraron a la persona que habló que era el científico que estaba bastante serio y Sasuke se preguntó de que se conocían por la familiaridad por decirle por el nombre de pila-que te he dicho siempre cuando se te acerque un varón con intenciones pervertidas

-patada en los huevos-dijo Naruto alzando puño en alto y Sasuke dio un paso atrás y el científico afirmó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa-abuelo, siento mucho haber interrumpido la charla, pero ese viejo se estaba aprovechando de la situación y este de aquí-señaló a Sasuke -me estaba poniendo de los nervios y tenía ganas de asesinarlo desde anoche

-abuelo?-se preguntó Sasuke

-Orochimaru no me gusta nada que le hayas metido esas cosas a Naruto desde que era pequeño y lo sigas haciendo-el científico miró al hombre de cabellera larga y blanca-se quedará solo por que habrá matado a todo varón que se le acerque

-Jiraya-dijo el científico serio-no me hagas decir lo que enseñas a Mitsuki cuando lo ves

-no le digo nada malo-Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo a que se refería su abuelo de pelo negro largo

-decirle a Mitsuki que disfrute de todos los Donceles y chicas que se le ofrezca está bien, pues será solo para ti-Jiraya comenzó a reír nerviosamente al sentir el aura asesina de del rubio que este se crujía los nudillos con intenciones de cometer un asesinato

-abuelo-dijo Naruto en un tono siniestro-le has enseñado a mi hijo varón en como aprovecharse de las chicas y Donceles?

-claro que no-dijo nervioso Jiraya-es algo que se a inventado Orochimaru por que le agrada verme sufriendo de dolor

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Orochimaru-eres mi esposo, nunca desearía nada malo para ti

-recuerdo que tengo que hacer un asunto importante para mi nuevo libro-dijo Jiraya marchándose con prisa

-pervertido-dijo Orochimaru

-seguro que irá a molestar a chicas y Donceles con la excusa de encontrar inspiración en sus libros pervertidos-dijo Naruto mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Jiraya con seriedad y después miró a Orochimaru y suavizó sus facciones

-me alegra verte Naruto-dijo Orochimaru y miró al varón que estaba con ellos a unos pasos atrás de Naruto y este se percató

-él es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto-Sasuke él es mi abuelo Doncel Orochimaru y el que se ha ido es mi abuelo varón Jiraya, los dos están casados

-Tsunade me comentó que vendrías y por eso Jiraya decidió venir y a si verte-dijo Orochimaru y el rubio sonrió percatándose que no quitaba la mirada de Sasuke

-abuelo no te preocupes él y yo no tenemos nada, solo es profesional

-no tiene pinta de médico-dijo Orochimaru frunciendo el ceño-aunque se perfectamente quien es

-a si?-dijo Naruto

-Tsunade me explicó-dijo Orochimaru-él es el viudo de Sakura Haruno la heredera del hospital que estás dirigiendo y que dirigía la alcohólica de Tsunade

-no la digas a si a la vieja Tsunade-dijo divertido Naruto

-Naruto no es bueno tener una relación sentimental con este varón-dijo directo Orochimaru-siempre que has estado con un varón te advertido y siempre ha sido un fracaso-Sasuke frunció el ceño no le gustaba nada que pensara que sería un fracaso algo que no había comenzado

-no somos pareja y no vamos a serlo, por que yo me encargaré de eso-dijo serio Naruto y Orochimaru que no dejó de mirar a su nieto notó que escondía algo sobre ese varón que también notó que al varón no le gustó nada que dijera que sería un fracaso si tuviera una relación

-os dejo, voy a buscar a mi esposo-dijo Orochimaru-no hagas escándalo y llama mas a menudo a tus padres, se preocupan por ti, Mitsuki es mas responsable que tú y nos llama a todos para decirnos como estáis

-llamaré a papa y a mama, abuelo-dijo Naruto

-no te dejes engatusar tan fácilmente solo por que tenga un buen cuerpo y una bonita cara-dijo Orochimaru y comenzó alejarse de los asta que los dejó solos a Sasuke el último comentario no le agradó y se le notó en sus facciones

-puedo hacerte una pregunta Naruto?-dijo Sasuke serio

-claro

-tu abuelo Orochimaru sabe que nosotros tuvimos una relación?

-no sabe nadie de mi familia, solo lo sabíamos nosotros, Sakura y el que era su novio Lee, pero la pareja de Lee y Sakura se rompió por tu culpa y de Sakura

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-demostrasteis los dos que no queríais admitir vuestros sentimientos y Lee y yo lo entendimos

-eso no es verdad, Sakura y yo nos quisimos como amigos

-otra cosa-dijo serio Naruto-tú y yo no teníamos una relación, te recuerdo que nadie debía saber y si Sakura y Lee se enteraron por que nos pillaron y tú te encargaste para que nadie nos vuelva a pillar-el rubio le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose del azabache que este se le quedó mirando como se alejaba sintiendo que no tenía derecho a seguirlo en ese momento, frunció el ceño sentándose en la silla y se dijo que no importara lo que pasara que iba a volver a enamorar al rubio y lo haría por que siempre fue suyo y de nadie mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora escuchó un ruido de algo que chocaba pero lo que le hizo despertar era que había dos personas que hablaban y reían, pero uno de ellas que sabía que era chica era mas escandalosa, mas jovial y alegre, frunció el ceño con ganas de regañar a los empleados por despertarlo y cayó en cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto si no que estaba en el cuarto de Mitsuki y de solo pensar que durmieron juntos se sonrojó y pasó sus dedos en sus labios

-lo he vuelto hacer-susurró Sora-y no se el por que-negó con la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de él por la noche cuando Mitsuki estaba dormido profundamente y volvió a besarle en los labios, no entendía el por que lo hacía como que tampoco entendía por que a veces se sonrojaba ante cualquier cosa que hacía o decía Mitsuki, sopló de mala gana y se levantó para ir al baño y asearse, y ponerse la misma ropa que le prestó el varón el día anterior

Cuando acabó de asearse y estar mas o menos presentable y que no dejó de tener el ceño fruncido por escuchar la voz de la chica tan alegre y que se notaba complicidad con Mitsuki, caminó asta la sala y desde allí los vio, a Mitsuki con una sonrisa nada exagerada por que él no era una persona que mostrara que era feliz y a su lado una chica de cabello largo de color negro que brillaba, los dos estaba haciendo algo en la cocina y Sora supuso que estaba haciendo el desayuno, sin saber por que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al ver la escena del varón y la chica que parecían una pareja de enamorados y le dio envidia que esa chica estuviera de es forma con Mitsuki y que supiera cocinar cosa que él no sabía hacer nada de eso, se miró las manos y cayó una lágrima en una de ellas, frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo por que no sabía que le pasaba y se quitó con e puño las lágrimas y se fue hacia e sofá como si no le importara lo que hiciera la pareja que cocinaba por que Sora creía que eran pareja y no le importaba

-no me dijiste que tenías compañía Mitsuki-Sora escuchó la voz alegre y divertida de la chica

-no me lo preguntaste, Moly-dijo el varón

-pero si me lo hubieras dicho me hubiera ido para que estéis solitos-dijo con picardía y Sora frunció e ceño sin poder evitar sonrojarse, Mitsuki también se sonrojó

-no estoy tan desesperado para liarme con alguien como él-dijo Mitsuki y Moly frunció el ceño por las palabras del varón a parte que notó el sonrojo del Doncel y como le dolió las palabras dichas por e varón aunque lo disimulase

-hola soy Moly-dijo la chica acercándose a Sora y extendiendo su mano para que la saludara-soy la nieta de la vecina de al lado y de vez en cuando vengo a visitar a mi abuela y de paso a Mitsuki-la chica no dejó de sonreír asta que dejó de hacerlo y bajó su mano por que sabía que el Doncel no la saludaría

-él es Sora Uchiha y como te has dado cuenta no tiene educación-dijo Mitsuki enfadado con el Doncel por el desplante que le hizo a la chica

-no te enfades Mitsuki-dijo Moly mostrando al varón una sonrisa-te ayudé a preparar el desayuno y ya me voy-el varón no dijo nada solo miraba demasiado serio al Doncel que este no le quitaba la mirada que también estaba serio-encantada de conocerte Sora-y la chica decidió marcharse sintiendo que sobraba entre esos dos, loa dos adolescentes que se quedaron a solas solo se miraban a los ojos como si estuvieran retando en ese momento

-vienes de una familia prestigiosa y no tienes nada de modales-recriminó Mitsuki

-lo siento mucho haber fastidiado tu momento romántico con tu novia la educada-dijo Sora con ira y el varón no entendió el por que esa forma de referirse a Moly

-ella no es mi novia, es una amiga que la veo a equis tiempo-Sora cerró los puños con fuerza enfadándose consigo mismo por que no entendía lo que le pasaba, no le agradaba que el varón tuviera esa confianza con esa chica y si lo pensaba tampoco le agradaba que el varón tuviera esa confianza con otra chica o Doncel y asta su cuerpo temblaba de ira de solo pensar que Mitsuki podría tener pareja

-parecéis muy unidos como actúan los novios-siguió Sora y Mitsuki le miró sin entender el comportamiento

-no me digas que estás celoso-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó fuertemente asta que empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente frenéticamente

-como podría estar celoso de alguien como tú-dijo Sora lo primero que le vino a la mente y Mitsuki volvió a fruncir el ceño indignado y enfadado-yo tengo que estar con alguien acorde con mi apellido y tú con alguien de -miró despectivamente al varón-tu entorno

-quiero que te vayas de mi humilde apartamento-dijo con enfado Mitsuki y Sora tragó duro dándose cuenta que no debía haber dicho esoy mirado de esa forma a parte que no lo pensaba, a otra persona no tendría remordimientos pero con Mitsuki el remordimiento le vino inmediato

-lo siento, yo no pensé, solo me enfadado por que me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos buena relación y no veía justo que la tuvieras con ella y conmigo no-dijo Sora sin pensar asta que cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho y volvió a sonrojarse y apartó la mirada de la mirada azul del varón

-la próxima vez me encargaré que tú y yo no tengamos ningún acercamiento mas aunque estés en problemas-dijo Mitsuki

-lo siento-susurró Sora-no quería herirte solo quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado, y siempre te voy agradecer aunque me cueste expresarlo

-de acuerdo-dijo Mitsuki suspirando-será mejor que desayunemos y nos vamos a casa de mis abuelos-Sora le sonrió y el varón giró la cara con un pequeño sonrojo que no fue visto por el Doncel ya que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír sincero y le dedicaba a él la sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una moto paró en una casa humilde con jardín del pueblo del remolino, los ocupantes pararon en la entrada de la casa y bajaron de la moto, el varón que era el que conducía se quitó las gafas para luego quitarse el casco y volver a ponérsela, el otro ocupante que era Doncel se quitó el casco y su semblante parecía algo asustado, el varón le miró con una media sonrisa divertida y el otro frunció el ceño por que sabía que Mitsuki había ocasiones que le asustaba cuando estaban en circulación con la moto

-idiota-susurró Sora

-se que me adoras-dijo divertido Mitsuki y agarró la muñeca de Sora que este se sonrojó por el agarre-en este casa viven mis abuelos, te los presentaré-Sora no pudo evitar si los abuelos del Mitsuki serían igual de estrictos que sus abuelos, aunque su abuela Mikoto no lo era tanto como su abuelo Fugaku pero si lo era en como comportarse por ser un buen Doncel-cuando veas a mi abuela no te asustes-aconsejó el varón y el Doncel afirmó con a cabeza ya que esperaban a que abrieran la puerta asta que se abrió y mostró aún rubio de ojos azules que inmediatamente sonrió de felicidad

-Mitsuki, mi adorado nieto-el rubio abrazó fuertemente a su nieto que este ni siquiera pudo soltar a Sora y sin proponérselo lo acercó también a su cuerpo-has crecido, ya eres un hombrecito grande y maduro-soltó del abrazo y se puso a mirar al Doncel con una sonrisa pícara a parte que se percató que no le soltaba la muñeca y el otro no hacía esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre-me alegra que hayas traído a tu …

-Mitsuki-se escuchó un grito de felicidad de mujer que corría hacia ellos, Sora solo vio un cabello largo rojo que abrazó a Mitsuki y que volvió acercarlo otra vez al cuerpo del varón adolescente pero esta vez con mas fuerza-estás tan grande y atractivo, mi niño-soltó del abrazo y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro asta que vio al Doncel que este agachó la mirada sonrojado y avergonzado-ahhh-gritó la mujer-mi hombrecito a traído a su novio para que lo conozcamos

-que-dijeron a la vez Sora y Mitsuki y seguían sin percatarse que estaban agarrados y vieron como el rubio afirmaba con la cabeza feliz

-Minato, querido, recuerdas cuando nació Mitsuki

-claro que lo recuerdo, querida-y el matrimonio se agarraron las manos y se miraron a los ojos, Mitsuki los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera acostumbrado a las escenas románticas de sus abuelos y miró de reojo a Sora que parecía que le gustaba ver esa imagen y que también parecía que nunca la había visto

-siempre supe que Mitsuki tendría a muchos Donceles y chicas detrás pero a sabido escoger nuestro querido nieto

-tienes razón Kushina, Mitsuki a escogido a un Doncel hermoso-Minato le sonrió al Doncel y este se sonrojó

-abuelos-dijo Mitsuki serio-no es mi pareja, es un amigo

-si lo que tu digas-dijo Kushina sin darle importancia y ya para ella su querido nieto ya tenía pareja y aseguraba que un futuro iría de boda-sois tan adorables ni siquiera os soltáis de las manos-dijo ilusionada y los dos adolescentes miraron sus manos que seguían agarradas y se sonrojaron para luego soltarlas como si se estuvieran quemando-ya tengo ganas de ir a vuestra boda

-pero primero debemos conocer a la familia de este Doncel-dijo Minato también feliz-que por cierto no sabemos tu

-se llama Sora Uchiha-dijo Mitsuki cortando a su abuelo-Sora ellos son mis abuelos, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-el Doncel miró a Mitsuki ya que le extrañaba el por que tenía el apellido Uzumaki antes que el Namikaze pero decidió mostrar sus modales en que también se esmerado su abuela Mikoto en enseñarle

-es un placer conoceros, señores Namikaze-dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia y Kushina se emocionó por ver a un Doncel tan educado que juntó sus manos en su pecho, Minato afirmaba la cabeza conforme que ese Doncel era el adecuado para su nieto y Mitsuki miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sora no entendiendo el por que actuaba a si

-eres tan lindo Sora, y llámanos por nuestros nombres que aún somos jóvenes-dijo Kushina

-me agradas Sora, eres muy educado-dijo Minato-aunque es normal por el apellido que llevas-el rubio miró a su esposa

-los Uchiha son muy conocidos y parecen muy respetuosos y este chico nos a confirmado que lo son-dijo Kushina y agarró la mano del Doncel-tienes las manos muy suaves-dijo asombrada y el Doncel no podía dejar de estar sonrojado

-normal nunca ha hecho nada-dijo Mitsuki

-Mitsuki no digas esas cosas de tu novio, debes tratarlo como un príncipe como siempre he tratado yo a tu abuela-dijo con regaño Minato y Mitsuki rodó los ojos ya que sabía que si insistía en que no eran novios no le iban a creer aunque Sora tampoco ayudaba y parecía que le agradaba la situación

-prefiero tener una relación como la tiene los abuelos Jiraya y Orochimaru

-mis padres son la excepción-dijo Minato

-chicos por que no entráis-dijo Kushina que ya había entrado al interior de la casa con Sora de las manos y volvió a salir dejando a Sora en la pequeña sala para avisar a los dos varones para que entraran-Mitsuki nunca pensé que te fijarías en un Doncel como él-Mitsuki la miró sin entender-ya sabes, ese Doncel viene de una familia muy adinerada y tendrá gustos muy caros-dijo ya estando en la puerta y mirando los tres al Doncel que miraba el lugar y mas concretamente las fotos y aunque parecía que no escuchaba la conversación la escuchaba perfectamente-tendrás que trabajar mucho para comprarle joyas, tener cocineros y servidumbre

-te estás burlando de mi, abuela?-y sus abuelos comenzaron a reír-os estáis burlando de mi-afirmó

-trabajaras para sus gastos-dijo esta vez Minato-pero compensa que es lindo-Mitsuki solo se puso la mano en la frente por que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que decían sus abuelos, sería el esclavo de ese Doncel si ellos dos estuvieran juntos, al pensar eso frunció el ceño por que nunca estaría relacionado sentimentalmente ni con un Doncel o chica adinerado por que son unos hipócritas y solo piensan en ir de compras

-Sora-dijo Kushina acercándose al Doncel que este la sonrió forzadamente por que él no era como se imaginaban que era-como te habrás dado cuenta mi casa es pequeña pero acogedora

-abuela-dijo serio Mitsuki y su abuela lo miró sin entender ese toque de atención

-lo que quiere decir mi esposa Sora es que como veras no tenemos riquezas pero si tenemos mucho amor y lo esencial para vivir-dijo con una sonrisa Minato

-te gustan las flores?-preguntó Kushina para cambiar de tema por que notaba que había algo de tensión en el ambiente

-si-dijo Sora

-a mi también, a Naruto mi hijo y a Minato, Mitsuki no le agrada las flores debe de ser que lo ha heredado de su padre varón-dijo Kushina y se notó que dijo lo último con algo de enfado-me imagino que sabrás plantar y cuidar las plantas, como te gustan-la mujer dejó de sonéis al ver el rostro apenado de Sora

-en casa tenemos jardinero y suelo ver las plantas y al jardinero como hace su trabajo desde mi cuarto-y hubo silencio en el ambiente por bastante segundos

-me imagino que el jardinero debe de ser atractivo-dijo con picardía Kushina

-por que lo dice?-dijo Sora sin entender

-como has dicho que lo miras-dijo Kushina

-si lo miro no es por lo que cree-dijo apenado Sora

-entonces no es atractivo?

-no lo se, cuando lo miro solo pienso en que broma hacerle-y comenzó a reír nervioso Sora mientras los otros tres le miran serio -no lo volveré hacer mas

-me alegra que no mires el torso de otro varón, recuerda que solo tienes que mirar el cuerpo de mi nieto-dijo Kushina sonriendo y Sora se sonrojó mirando a Mitsuki y se imaginó sin camiseta, como la noche anterior y miró al suelo apenado por la vergüenza-me alegra que seas un chico fiel y que no estés con mi nieto por capricho por que no es un varón adinerado y después alardear de que has estado con un chico pobre como diríais vosotros-dijo seria

-yo nunca haría algo a si, señora-dijo serio y sincero Sora y Kushina como Minato y asta Mitsuki lo notaron

-lo importante es que los dos seáis felices juntos-dijo Kushina

-y no le pidas que te regale cosas caras, que si no el pobre se la pasará trabajando solo para `pagar el regalo que te haga-dijo Minato y comenzó a reír

-abuelo-dijo Mitsuki serio-no pienso trabajar para sus caprichos-y miró al Doncel serio que este miró al lado intuyendo que la mirada del varón le reprochaba de que no dijera nada sobre lo que pensaba sus abuelos de ellos dos

-entonces estos días que estéis aquí dormiréis en tu cuarto, no Mitsuki?-dijo Kushina

-si-dijo Mitsuki-vamos Sora que te diré donde está mi cuarto

-me alegro de haberos conocido señores-dijo educadamente Sora y fue al lado de Mitsuki

-nada de formalidades, Sora-dijo Minato y Kushina negaba con la cabeza sonriendo-ya que dentro de un tiempo seremos familia y nos darás nuestro primer bisnieto-Mitsuki como Sora se sonrojaron y el varón cogió la mano de Doncel y con prisa se fueron de la vista de sus abuelos-chicos-alzó la voz y los adolescentes pararon pero no le miraron-como sois una pareja formal deberíamos daros la charla sobre sexo-los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron y se alegraron que los adultos no les viera y que el uno al otro se mirasen

-no les digas nada de eso, que les avergüenzas, Minato-dijo Kushina y los dos chicos fueron hacia el cuarto de Mitsuki dejando a los dos adultos solos

-crees que ya les habrán hablado de sexo a ellos dos?-dijo Minato pensativa

-lo mejor es que hable yo con Sora de sexo y tú con Mitsuki-dijo seria Kushina

-estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Minato

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-este es mi cuarto-dijo Mitsuki dejando entrar a Sora que lo miraba todo, su vista se posó en la cama y fue a sentarse y vio como el varón después de cerrar la puerta fue también hacia la cama estirándose y después tumbarse aunque fuese medio cuerpo, el Doncel le miró viendo que el varón tenía los ojos cerrados

-estás cansado?

-si, conducir sin descanso cansa-dijo Mitsuki sin abrir los ojos, el Doncel solo le miraba hipnotizado y con ganas de tocar su rostro

-no tengo ropa para cambiarme y sigo con la tuya

-no te preocupes por eso, te regalo mi ropa-dijo Mitsuki y puso sus manos en su estómago y el Doncel sin quitar la vista del rostro del varón levantó una de sus manos inconscientemente y la puso encima de una de las manos del varón notando que eran mas grandes que las suyas y fuertes, que también encajaban bastante bien con las suyas ya que el varón hizo que sus manos se entrelazaran-hay ropa de mi padre, puede que te guste y te quede bien-Mitsuki abrió sus ojos y vio como el Doncel le miraba con intensidad y cariño-túmbate a mi lado-dijo serio y Sora sin decir nada obedeció y se tumbó al lado medio cuerpo y siguió mirando el rostro del varón y este hacía lo mismo-voy a tener que dar la razón a mi abuelo, no eres feo-le guiño un ojo y se puso tumbado correctamente y Sora se quedó igual pero mirando al techo

-no se si eso es un halago de parte tuya

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-te enseño cual era el cuarto de mi padre-se levantó y se puso al lado de Sora mostrando su mano para que este la agarrara y a si lo hizo Sora y se levantó de la cama-el cuarto de mi padre ahora es un cuarto de juego y de recuerdos-salieron del cuarto para adentrarse al cuarto de al lado-ves?-Sora al entrar al cuarto vio una pequeña televisión con una videoconsola, un sofá, una mesita, muebles con libros, un escritorio con un ordenador, y en una de las esquinas cajas que se notaba que eran juguetes y ropa y asta libretas viejas y alguna cosa mas como un baúl

-increíble-dijo Sora

-ven-dijo Mitsuki-creo que aquí hay ropa y cosas de mi padre cuando tenía nuestra edad-le señaló unas cajas-mira lo que quieras yo de mientras estaré en mi cuarto descansando-el varón fue hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto

-Mitsuki-dijo Sora y el varón le miró-a ti-el Doncel no pudo evitar en recordar a Moly sobre todo su cabello largo y brillante-te gusta el cabello largo?-se tocó su cabello corto y el varón alzó una ceja sin entender la pregunta y miró mas intensamente al Doncel y vio como este se avergonzaba con un sonrojo y eso le hizo sonreír a Mitsuki y decidió divertirse un rato

-me gusta que mis parejas tenga el cabello largo-dijo Mitsuki y Sora se mordió el labio inferior por que él tenía el pelo corto-me gusta enredar mis dedos en el cabello largo de la que es en ese momento mi pareja-el Doncel no mostró sus sentimientos y mostró enfado

-me alegra tener el pelo corto-dijo Sora sonriendo forzadamente por que se dio cuenta que no era normal que sintiera lo que sintió al escuchar a Mitsuki que le gustaba el pelo largo y que había tenido varias pareja, eso le hizo enfadar tanto con él mismo como con el varón y dijo lo que dijo para darse cuenta que no le importaba nada lo que le gustaba al varón-a si no te fijarías en mi-Mitsuki frunció el ceño

-aunque tuvieras el cabello largo no me fijaría en ti, por que no eres mi tipo-sonrió con prepotencia el varón-no tengo tan mal gusto

-eres un bastardo-dijo enfadado y dolido Sora

-y tú un niño mimado y caprichoso que no sabe hacer nada por si solo-dijo Mitsuki-estaré descansando, pero si necesitas ayuda en buscar la ropa me avisas, señor necesito tener criados para que me haga todo y a si no romperme las uñas-y sin mas haciendo una risa salió del cuarto el varón cerrando la puerta, Sora solo se le quedó mirando la puerta varios segundos y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos, se las quitó con rabia

-no me conoces-dijo con enfado Sora y miró la caja-si intentaras conocerme no opinarías nada de eso-suspiró como si estuviera cansado y comenzó a mirar en las cajas por si encontraba algo de ropa de su talla, había bastante ropa de su talla y asta un poco mas grande, el problema era que eran de colores bastante llamativos y no solía gustarle los colores tan llamativos, prefería los colores algo oscuros o si no el azul claro, encontró algunos pantalones como camisetas de color blanco como azul y decidió que con esas se quedaría esos días, cuando las tenía en sus manos su mirada se dirigió aún baúl y fue hacia él, ya que le entró curiosidad de lo que hubiese dentro, dejó la ropa en el suelo y abrió el baúl, miró el contenido viendo que había ropa que dedujo que era de bebé, cogió unos pantalones pequeños e inconscientemente sonrió, sabía que era de Mitsuki cuando era bebé, siguió mirando el contenido viendo mas ropa de bebé como de adolescente, pero sobre todo el uniforme de la escuela donde estudiaba, siguió mirando viendo que había algunas fotos sueltas que las cogió sin mirarlas por que le llamó la atención que al fondo del baúl había muchas cartas que estaban sujetas por una cuerda para que no se separasen, las dejó en el suelo junto con las fotos y volvió a meter lo demás en el baúl cerrándolo, cogió el montón de cartas y supo que era la primera por el número uno que ponía arriba del todo y dedujo que las demás también tendrían su número correspondiente y que estarían ordenadas conforme se escribieron, pero lo que mas le sorprendió que esas cartas eran dirigidas hacia su padre y eso no entendió-para Sasuke-leyó Sora sin entender y sabiendo que su padre nunca las recibió y menos las leyó pero tenía muchísima curiosidad de que decían esas cartas y las leería cuando tuviera algo de tiempo, miró las fotos que había dejado en el suelo y se fijó en una que le hizo sonreír ya que era Naruto muy joven con un bebé, el rubio se notaba que estaba en la cama tumbado abrazando al bebé con una gran sonrisa mostrando lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, dejó las cartas y cogió las fotos una a una viendo que era Naruto embarazado siempre mostrando una sonrisa y a veces parecía nostálgico o pensativo, también mostraba a Naruto con Mitsuki de pequeño, siempre mostraba el rubio que estaba feliz, pero Sora que era muy observador y si se fijaba detenidamente esas sonrisas de Naruto aunque mostrase felicidad también había tristeza, como si le faltase algo mas en ese momento y Sora pensó en el padre varón de Mitsuki ya que Naruto lo tuvo que echar en falta en esos momentos y se puso en un segundo en el lugar del Doncel rubio pensando si él hubiera podido mostrarse feliz al saber que la persona que amaba se aprovechó de él y lo dejó por su familia-no me gustaría vivir las circunstancias de Naruto-dijo con tristeza Sora y cogió otras fotos que hizo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y sin creerse lo que veía sus ojos, en esa foto se veía claramente a su padre varón abrazando por la cintura a Naruto acercándolo a su cuerpo, iban con el uniforme de la escuela y estaban sentados en el sofá y estaba claro que había alguien mas ya que les hicieron la fotografía, el rubio abrazaba a Sasuke como si tuviera miedo a que se alejara de él, los dos sonreían, Naruto mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad y asta Sasuke la mostraba no tan ampliamente-nunca he visto a mi padre con esa expresión de estar feliz-se dijo a si mismo Sora-pero no entiendo, parecen pareja-se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en Mitsuki-mi padre y Naruto fueron pareja?-se preguntó-no puede ser mi padre la persona que abandonó a Naruto-negó con la cabeza y miró otra foto que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir ya que la fotografía mostraba a Naruto que abrazaba a una chica de pelo rosa, los dos sonreían con felicidad mostrando que se querían con solo ver esa imagen, se podía ver que la fotografía estaba echa en la entrada de la escuela y que los dos llevaban el uniforme de la escuela-mama-dijo con dolor y pasó un dedo por la imagen de la chica de ojos verdes-te echo tanto en falta-hizo un sollozo-por que me dejaste, ni siquiera te recuerdo, como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos-Sora en ese momento le dio igual que esa foto no fuese suya, se la guardó, tenía muchas de su madre pero no se la veía igual de radiante como en esa fotografía, vio otra fotografía que estaba Sakura sonriendo, agarrando la mano a un azabache que no sabía quien era y que tenía grandes cejas que este sonreía enseñando sus dientes blancos y sobre todo enseñando el pulgar, al lado de la peli rosa estaba Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y una mano en la cintura y a su lado Naruto que sonreía, Sora se dio cuenta como su padre y Naruto aunque intentaran que no se viera en la fotografía tenían dos dedos agarrados, negó con la cabeza sin entender muy bien por que su padre estaba de pareja con Naruto y su madre con otra persona, dejó las fotografías en el baúl y las cartas las guardó en el pantalón para poder leerlas, ahora tenía mucha mas curiosidad de saber asta donde llegó la relación de su padre y Naruto, lo que no sabía Sora es que en el momento que él lloró por su madre Kushina le escuchó

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, comentar por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-me vas a explicar el por que estás enfadado?-Naruto miró con odio a Sasuke que estaba a su lado caminando ya que iban a ir a comer, el azabache sonrió con diversión y el rubio sopló y miró al frente viendo a sus abuelos que caminaban juntos, pero estaban discutiendo como siempre que hacían pero se notaba que se querían, a sus padres también le pasaba lo mismo, se amaban pero no podían dejar de discutir por tonterías y recordó cuando estuvo con Sasuke cuando eran unos adolescentes, los dos por cualquier cosa discutían para luego decirse que se amaban

-mentira-se dijo Naruto con enfado y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja sin entender

-Naruto solo era una pequeña broma-dijo Sasuke-no creí que te molestara tanto que coqueteara con esa doctora-el rubio paró de golpe y encaró al azabache

-púdrete-dijo con enfado el rubio

-vas hacer que piense que estás celoso-dijo Sasuke serio pero mostrando una media sonrisa

-si no me puse celoso cuando me enteré que embarazaste a Sakura dudo mucho que me ponga celoso en este momento-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-te pedí disculpas mil veces y Sakura también, deberías de superarlo-dijo demasiado serio Sasuke-eso es pasado y Sora ya es mayor y tú tuviste a tu hijo y yo no te lo echo en cara

-lo que me faltaba que me echaras encara en tener a mi hijo-dijo con enfado Naruto-y ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy celoso por que por ti ya no siento nada, solo siento que fui un idiota en no darme cuenta de lo evidente y eso le pasó a Lee, los dos nos arrepentimos de estar con vosotros dos

-Sakura y yo no nos amábamos-dijo Sasuke-pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros por que bebimos demasiado y tuvimos la mala suerte de no protegernos y la dejé embarazada

-por lo menos tenías de haberle pedido disculpas a Lee

-no se el por que-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-no entiendo que hacemos hablando de esto, es pasado y no lo podemos cambiar

-bastardo-susurró de mala gana Naruto

-si quieres que sigamos hablado del pasado lo hablamos Naruto-dijo Sasuke cruzándose los brazos en su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, el Doncel solo hizo lo mismo que él

-y según tú que es lo que me tienes que recriminar? Soy el único que puede recriminar aquí

-cuando se acabó nuestra relación bien rápido te fuiste a revolcar con otro y asta juraría que antes por que no se cuando cumple los años tu hijo-Naruto dejó de tener los brazos cruzados para comenzar apretar sus puños-ni siquiera me dejabas que tuviéramos sexo sin condón y ese tipo a la primera de cambio podía tener relaciones contigo sin protección-a Naruto le empezó a temblar el cuerpo de la rabia, no le gustaba nada que dijera que él al estar con Sasuke estuviera con otro y que tuviera relaciones sexuales con cualquiera sin ponerse protección, no era un idiota

-te tengo que recordar que contigo fue dos veces sin protección?-dijo enfadado Naruto-pero no te tengo que dar explicaciones por que según tú que Sakura era solo una amiga y la querías como hermana la primera vez que te acuestas con ella sin protección y la dejas embarazada o no será que os acostasteis mas veces

-solo me acosté con ella una vez y tuvimos mala suerte que quedara embarazada-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-que te jodan y hago con mi vida lo que me de la gana, al igual que hiciste tú por que nadie debía saber que éramos pareja por que a si lo dijiste tú-al rubio se le notaba alterado y enfadado y Sasuke optó por tranquilizarse, además eso era pasado y ahora el destino los había puesto en el mismo camino y no iba a cometer lo mismo errores que en el pasado y perdonaba a Naruto por estar con otra persona por que él le fue infiel al rubio

-te perdono-dijo calmadamente Sasuke

-que-dijo sin entender Naruto ya que no sabía a que venía eso y sobre todo el por que le perdonaba

-te perdono por que estuviste con otra persona y seguro que en tus planes no entraba quedarte embarazado-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache que ni siquiera vio venir el puñetazo que le propinó Naruto en la cara

-que me perdonas-alzó la voz Naruto-como tienes el descaro de decirme eso cuando fuiste tú quien me engañó con mi amiga y la dejaste preñada-Sasuke que miraba al rubio se mordió el labio inferior y su mano la tenía en la mejilla acariciándola ya que el golpe le dolió-no te consiento que insinúes en ningún momento que yo fui el culpable y que me acosté con otro y menos que tú seas el engañado, por que no lo eres, tú fuiste el maldito bastardo que no quería que nadie supiera que teníamos una relación por que a si era mas excitante y no se que estupideces tuyas pero se perfectamente que era para que no llegara a oídos de tus padres por que no aceptarían a un don nadie sin dinero que estuviera con su hijo perfecto que lo único que ha hecho es joderme la vida desde el día que lo conocí, por que me arrepiento de haberte conocido y haber pisado esa escuela con esa beca -Naruto le dio la espalda para a si dirigirse hacia el ascensor e ir a la habitación que le asignaron, esa discusión le había quitado el apetito y no quería tampoco que nadie le viera tan alterado y menos que le vieran débil y llorando por que las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando arrepentido de lo que le había dicho, por que Naruto tenía razón, él era e culpable, nunca quiso que su familia lo conociera por que su familia no sabía de la existencia de Naruto por que sabía que no lo aceptaría como su pareja, también fue su culpa por que se acostó con Sakura, nadie le obligó hacerlo y si Naruto estuvo con algún varón no tenía derecho en recriminarle nada por que no tenía el derecho, tenía que pensar en el presente y arreglar el pasado, demostraría a Naruto que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que no le importa lo que opinen su familia, sonrió de medio lado y sacó su teléfono, llamaría a su madre

-mama, soy Sasuke

- _que pasa hijo_

 _-_ me gustaría que mañana al medio día invitaras a comer a Itachi y su familia y que estuviera papa y mis hijos en la comida

- _por que?-_ dijo la mujer extrañada- _ya se, nos vas a presentar a alguien especial?_

-si-dijo Sasuke-estaremos a la hora de la comida y nos vemos mañana-el azabache sabía que al día siguiente no había mas charlas de médicos

- _os esperaremos-_ Sasuke guardó el teléfono con una media sonrisa y decidió ir a comer y después le subiría algo a Naruto ya que este no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin comer y menos si se trataba de algo que le gustaba y gracias a eso ya tenía un punto a su favor para que el enfado hacia él se fuera

ººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººº

Sora después de entrar al cuarto que compartiría con Mitsuki y dejar la ropa y las cartas en un lugar donde el varón no supiera que las tenía decidió salir del cuarto pero antes miró al varón que dormía tranquilamente

Sora cuando bajó a la primera planta vio a Minato que veía la televisión y le indicó que su esposa estaba en la cocina preparando algo, sin pensarlo fue a la cocina y vio a Kushina con su cabello recogido para que no le molestara mientras preparaba algo, el Doncel se la acercó y se puso a mirar como preparaba un pastel la mujer ya que lo intuyó por la masa que estaba haciendo

-hola-dijo Sora y la pelirroja le sonrió-espero que no te moleste mientras cocinas

-claro que no-dijo la mujer-además seremos familia-sonrió la mujer para luego guiñarle un ojo que hizo que se sonrojara el Doncel-a Mitsuki como sabrás no le gustas las cosas muy dulces, por eso preparo pasteles cuando está él que sea un poco amargo-Sora al escuchar eso deseo decir que no conocía a su nieto pero fue mas fuerte el pensar que Mitsuki se parecía en eso a su padre ya que no le gustaba lo dulce-quieres ayudarme?

-me gustaría pero no se nada de cocina-dijo apenado el Doncel

-solo tienes de seguir mis indicaciones-dijo Kushina-lo primero es lavarte las manos-el Doncel hizo lo que le dijo y cuando tuvo las manos secas-ahora amasa esto-la pelirroja se apartó y Sora se puso donde estaba antes la mujer poniendo sus manos en cima de la masa pero sin tocarla ya que estaba en duda-sin miedo-sonrió la mujer y Sora puso sus manos en la masa-tienes que moverla como si estuvieras tocando algo que no quieres que se rompa, en otras palabras, toca la masa como si fuese el cuerpo de mi nieto-la pelirroja le guiñó otra vez el ojo y Sora se puso bastante sonrojado dando dos pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera asustado-era broma-sonrió la mujer-aunque veo que no estás acostumbrado que tu familia te hable de sexo-Sora solo quería irse del lugar por que le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema, nunca había tenido una conversación de ese tipo con nadie de su familia, pero había leído sobre ese tema-sigue amasando la masa, Sora-dijo la mujer y el Doncel volvió a poner sus manos en la masa moviendo lentamente la masa

-puede hacerte una pregunta?-dijo en un susurro Sora

-claro-dijo Kushina mientras preparaba para hacer el chocolate

-Naruto alguna vez le ha hablado de las personas que conoció en Konoha?

-no suele hablar de eso-dijo Kushina

-ni siquiera del padre de Mitsuki?

-no-dijo seria Kushina-cuando nos dijo que estaba embarazado me enfadé mucho al igual que Minato, mas que nada por que creíamos que sabía como prevenir esas cosas y le iba a dar la charla pero no se la di y si Minato no se la dio era por que le vimos llorar a mares, pensábamos que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad, estaba tan triste que deseé ir a Konoha, a ese colegio que le dieron la beca completa y descuartizar a todos los varones solo por hacer llorar a mi pequeño Naruto-la mujer miró al Doncel viendo como la sonreía forzadamente y se le humedecía los ojos como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar

-supongo que una madre quiere proteger a su hijo-susurró con tristeza y dolor Sora y que Kushina sintió ese dolor y le sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de él

-estoy segura que a tu madre no la gustaría verte triste

-entonces por que me dejó?-se preguntó mas para él que para la pelirroja

-a veces las cosas pasan por algo-las lágrimas de Sora resbalaba por su mejilla lentamente mientras apretaba la masa con rabia

-que pudo hacer mal mi madre?

-no es lo que haga mal si no lo que tienes preparado el destino-dijo Kushina comprensiva y cogió un trozo de papel y le quitó las lágrimas de su rostro

-gracias-susurró Sora y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras hacían el pastel

-sabes como se le conquista aún hombre?-Sora la miró interesado-cocinando con amor-la mujer sonrió-conquisté a si a Minato, Naruto como dice que es aburrido cocinar pues no a conquistado a ningún varón y está en tu mano en este momento en tener loquito por ti a Mitsuki mas que lo tienes-volvió a guiñar el ojo la mujer y Sora solo la sonrió-cocinar quita mucho estrés y te olvidas de los problemas que tienes en mente

-voy aprender a cocinar-dijo decidido Sora-le diré al cocinero que me enseñe

-yo puedo prestarte libros de cocina casera-dijo Kushina-esa cocina a Mitsuki le gusta mas y lo tendrás a tus pies

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Sora esperanzado y de inmediato se puso serio por que no se entendió el por que querer conquistar a Mitsuki si ni siquiera le gustaba y se dijo que debería ponerse a pensar sobre eso

-mi nieto te tiene loquito-dijo divertida Kushina y asta comenzó a reír, Sora dejó de amasar y Kushina vio que ya estaba bien la masa sin percatarse de lo pensativo que estaba el Doncel-te apuntaré en una papel los ingredientes del pastel para que se lo puedas hacer a Mitsuki

-Kushina-dijo Sora y la mujer le miró-Naruto nunca ha dicho nada sobre el padre varón de Mitsuki?

-nunca habla de ese tema y Minato y yo sabemos que aún le duele, se que el padre de Mitsuki no fue una relación de un rato, Naruto estaba enamorado de ese chico y creo que ese chico no lo supo valorar y lo dejó por que tenía familia

-familia?-dijo sin comprender Sora

-iba a tenerla o ya la tenía, no comprendí bien cuando nos dijo Naruto-dijo Kushina-nos lo dijo cuando estaba embarazado de Mitsuki, nos mostró una sonrisa como si no le importara pero sabíamos Minato y yo que no era a si, Naruto deseaba que él estuviera con él, que dejara a esa familia, no hemos hablado de eso

-Mitsuki me dijo lo mismo, que su padre varón prefirió a su otra familia-dijo Sora

-no sabía que Mitsuki supiera eso-dijo Kushina pensativa-puede que Naruto le dijera aunque creo que no-Sora se sentó en la silla algo aturdido ya que empezaba a pensar cosas que no quería pensar de su padre y Naruto, mas que nada por la foto que había visto-dijiste que te gusta las plantas-Sora la miró

-son bonitas

-podría enseñarte a plantar-sonrió Kushina

-me gustaría-dijo Sora

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora entró al cuarto que iba a compartir con Mitsuki, este seguía durmiendo y el Doncel se le quedó mirando unos segundos sabiendo que en cualquier momento despertaría, comenzó a mirar al varón con seriedad preguntándose que le pasaba cuando el varón estaba cerca de él, por que se sonroja y de pende en que circunstancias estaba se ponía nervioso y le sudaban las manos como su corazón casi todo momento le latía con fuerza y rapidez, también pensaba el por que no le molestara que los abuelos de Mitsuki creyeran que eran novios si no que le gustaba, comenzó a caminar y se tumbó en la cama poniéndose de lado para mirar el perfil del varón, se mordió el labio escuchando los latidos de su corazón y también notaba como su rostro se sonrojaba y una de sus manos le comenzó a temblar ya que la levantó para acariciar su rostro, le vino en la mente las dos veces que le besó mientras el varón dormía y se preguntó como sería ser besado por él, que le tocara y que le mirara con amor, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla sabiendo lo que le pasaba

-como, me ha podido pasar esto-susurró Sora sin quitar la mirada del varón y sabiendo que no iba a ser correspondido, Mitsuki le había dicho que no era su tipo, que no le agradaba y lo que mas le dolía es que pensara que no servía para nada, puso su mano en la mejilla del varón acercando sus dedos a la comisura de los labios y lentamente se acercó asta que juntó sus labios para darle un beso, se separó y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, cerró los ojos y volvió a ponerse de lado y hacer algo que no se atrevería hacer si estaba en sus cinco sentidos ya que en ese momento no estaba bien, se sentía triste, al recordar a su madre, al saber el sentimiento que tiene hacia el varón y lo de su padre y Naruto que eso no quería darle importancia a parte que le daba igual que hubieran sido pareja ya que lo importante era que su madre y su padre se quisieran y por eso él nació, por el amor que se tenían sus padres, sonrió de medio lado y con decisión puso su cabeza en el pecho de Mitsuki y su mano la agarró en la mano del varón y el brazo de Mitsuki aunque estuviera dormido pasó por la cintura del Doncel para atraerlo a su cuerpo y a si se quedaron, Sora se durmió en menos de un minuto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke contó asta diez y entro a la habitación, en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa con la comida preferida de Naruto, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio a Naruto mirando por la ventana, se acercó sigilosamente sintiéndose culpable y se puso a su lado sin decir nada solo dejó la bolsa en el suelo

-perdóname Naruto-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y el rubio suspiró como si estuviera cansado

-por que siempre acabo perdonándote todo?-dijo Naruto siguiendo mirando por la ventana y Sasuke iba a contestar pero el Doncel se le adelantó-ya recuerdo, por que tengo algo muy importante que es tuyo-el azabache alzó una ceja sin comprender

-no entendí pero si te refieres a Kyubi es tuyo, te lo regalé para que te lo quedaras

-no entiendo por que dices que eres listo cuando no entiendes lo evidente-Sasuke volvió alzar una ceja ya que seguía sin entender y negó con la cabeza

-dejemos esta conversación tan inteligente-Naruto frunció el ceño y Sasuke sonrió poniendo dos dedos en la frente del rubio y empujó con suavidad-te traje algo para que comieras-el rubio miró al lado con morros sabiendo que el azabache le haría traído verduras-mira-alzó la bolsa y se la puso en la cara del rubio-no creas que me olvidé de tus gustos culinarios-el Doncel solo miraba la bolsa sabiendo que era lo que había dentro

-es Ramen?-lo preguntó pero era una afirmación que Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que el rubio sabía que le pediría algo a cambio-que es lo que quieres a cambio-frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos en su pecho y Sasuke en ningún momento dejó de sonreír-no pienso acceder a tus perversiones-Sasuke seguía sonriendo

-pero no te quejabas cundo éramos novios

-no éramos novios-dijo enfadado Naruto

-para mi lo éramos y no pienso discutir sobre ese tema-el rubio sopló de mala gana -pero si amas tanto el Ramen podrías acceder a mis perversiones como dices-Naruto lo miró con odio

-el Ramen es mi comida preferida y la amo, pero no voy acceder aún chantaje a si, búscate a una pu …

-Naruto-cortó con enfado Sasuke sabiendo lo que iba a decir el rubio-toma-dijo de mala gana y el rubio no cogió la bolsa ya que estaba descolocado por la actitud del azabache, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se fue a sentar al sofá mirando al frente serio y encendiendo el televisor y dejándolo en cualquier canal, el Doncel no entendió su actitud y suspiró maldiciéndose el por que siempre era él quien daba el brazo a torcer, cogió la bolsa notando que el Ramen estaba caliente y era dos raciones, se le hizo la boca agua de solo pensar que comería su amada comida y de reojo vio al varón y volvió a suspirar y se acercó al azabache y se sentó a su lado, sacando las dos raciones de Ramen ya que eran para él

-te estás comportando como un adolescente mimado y caprichoso-Sasuke al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y apretó el mano de la televisión con fuerza, eso fue notado por el rubio pero le dio igual, abrió uno de los botes de Ramen y con palillos en mano aspiró el aroma del Ramen-mi amado Ramen ya está papa para comeros-y comenzó a comer y Sasuke rodó los ojos pero también sabiendo que había echado de menos esos comentarios que hacía Naruto cuando comía Ramen-no te pongas celoso Teme, que tú eres peor con el tomate

-el tomate es sano Dobe, el Ramen ..-Naruto no lo dejó terminar por que le puso la mano en la boca para taparla y lo miraba serio y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-no te atrevas-advirtió Naruto quitando la mano de la boca y seguir comiendo el Ramen, Sasuke solo laminaba asta que escuchó algo de Mitsuki y el odio hacia el Ramen y que se parecían, no entendió bien eso, pero Sasuke sabía que muchas cosas que decía Naruto no tenía mucho sentido lo dejó de lado-que me vas a pedir a cambio?-dejó el bote en la mesa cuando se o acabó y cogió el otro y lo abrió, miró a Sasuke para que le contestara-y no te pases

-se que mañana no hay charlas y que estás libres-dijo Sasuke y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza comiendo su Ramen-quiero que vengas a comer conmigo aún sitio-el rubio dejó de comer para mirar al azabache sin entender y asta sorprendido-quiero que conozcas a unas personas-el rubio seguía mirándolo-personas cercanas a mi y especiales-el rubio miró su Ramen sin comer ya que no entendía-te agradaran y seguro que tú les agradaras mucho-Sasuke suspiró-Naruto puede que creas que por que estuve con Sakura yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella pero no es a si, se que no es excusa estar bebido y haces cosas que no quieres

-o si quieres-susurró Naruto y el azabache volvió a suspirar

-para mi eras y eres la persona que …

-no te atrevas-cortó Naruto al azabache-no puedes decir algo tan aligera

-no lo diré-sonrió forzadamente Sasuke-el favor que quiero por traerte el Ramen es que mañana vengas a comer conmigo

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y volvió con su Ramen

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki despertó, al momento sintió un peso en su pecho y algo que le agarraba su mano, lo desconcertó e inmediatamente levantó medio cuerpo viendo a Sora durmiendo placidamente, lo observó durante varios segundos asta que sonrió con sinceridad, la mano que no estaba agarrada por la del Doncel la pasó por el cabello negro de Sora notando que era suave y delicado, eso era algo que le agradaba de las chicas y Donceles, su cabello, por eso lo prefería largo para enredar sus dedos en el cabello, pero el cabello de Sora al ser corto le gustaba, escuchó un suspiro y miró el rostro del Doncel que parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría, acarició la mejilla del Doncel lentamente notando que también era suave y delicada, dejó de tocarla y se tumbó con brusquedad sabiendo que a si despertaría al Doncel, frunció el ceño por el simple echo que Sora no era del tipo de Doncel que le solía atraer, era todo lo contrario, se había acostado con algún Doncel o chica pero esas personas eran diferentes al Uchiha por que este era demasiado delicado, pero lo que mas le aturdía que a veces se le quedaba mirando y solo tenía ganas de besarle los labios y llegar mas lejos, cerró los ojos sin poder evitar imaginarse a Sora y él en esa misma cama pero con la diferencia de hacerle gemir al Doncel y que dijera su nombre asta dejarle afónico

-Mitsuki ya despertaste?-el varó abrió los ojos viendo la imagen de Sora que le miraba de frente, algo despeinado, quiso relamerse los labios pero no se iba a permitir hacer eso delante del Doncel y frunció el ceño

-si y aléjate-dijo fríamente Mitsuki y el Doncel solo se separó de él y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las zapatillas, eso es lo que podía intuir el varón pero lo que no sabía es que Sora se estaba poniendo sus zapatillas y sintiendo que había sido rotundamente rechazado sin haberse declarado ya que le dolía el pecho e intentaba no hacer ningún sonido aunque tuviera ganas de llorar-Sora quieres venir a dar una vuelta y a si conoces el lugar?-el Doncel no le miró y se levantó

-como quieras-dijo Sora y pasó por el lado del varón y este le agarró del brazo para que le mirase a la cara dándose cuenta que intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas

-que te pasa?

-nada-intentó quitarse del agarre del varón y no pudo

-dime la verdad-exigió Mitsuki

-mi madre no era feliz-susurró Sora con dolor y el varón alzó la ceja

-por que

-en casa tengo fotos de ella, sonríe pero de diferente forma a esta foto-Sora sacó la foto de su madre y Naruto del bolsillo-se que no es mía la fotografía pero nunca la había visto con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa tan sincera-Mitsuki miró un momento la foto y le dio igual que tuviera el Doncel una fotografía que no era suya

-Sora yo no se que decirte-dijo apenado Mitsuki y el Doncel solo apoyó su frente en el pecho del varón que este le soltó el agarre y lo abrazó escuchando los sollozos del Doncel

-la echo mucho de menos-sollozaba Sora-por que me dejó solo-el varón frunció el ceño y agarró con sus manos el rostros para que lo mirara y vio las lágrimas por el rostro del Doncel y no le gustó ver esa imagen

-tienes a tu padre, a tus abuelos y si quisieras tu hermana Sarada te apoyaría en todo-Sora frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su hermana pero le enfurecía que Mitsuki la nombrara con esa confianza

-por que la tratas tan bien-gritó desesperado y asta enfadado Sora y el varón no entendió su actitud-te gusta, estás enamorado de ella? Sarada mató a mi madre, por que todos la quieren y a mi me dejan de lado?

-Sora-dijo Mitsuki para calmarlo

-no acepto que tú la prefieras a ella antes que a mi-siguió alzando la voz Sora-todos la prefieren a ella pero no quiero que la mires a ella y a mi no, nadie me toma en cuenta, mi padre solo me mira cuando no tiene mas remedio y es como si yo le fuese hecho algo malo y no se que le he hecho, pero me conformo a que solo tú me mires y déjame conoce … Mn-Sora no pudo continuar por que Mitsuki le besó en los labios, no le correspondió por que estaba sorprendido y sus ojos estaban abiertos aunque las lágrimas le siguieran saliendo de ellos, sentía como los labios del varón se movían y cerró lentamente sus ojos asta que comenzó a corresponder el beso torpemente, era su primer beso y no tenía mucha idea que hacer pero notaba que Mitsuki si sabía que hacer, rápidamente le iba siguiendo el ritmo al beso que cada vez parecía mas demandante y Sora quería seguir pero el aire le faltaba y se tuvo que separar e con la respiración agitada y con la mano en su pecho ya que el corazón le latía con rapidez intentó hablar ya que no sabía el por que del beso-por que me besaste?-el Doncel esperó la respuesta que parecía que no iba a tener, solo veía como Mitsuki le miraba fijamente a los ojos y de vez en cuando le miraba de arriba abajo y eso le intimidaba-contéstame-alzó la voz y vio como el varón negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño como si estuviera enfadado por algo que no lograba entender

-para que te callaras-dijo indiferente y fríamente Mitsuki saliendo del cuarto dejando solo al Doncel que este solo se quedó petrificado en el lugar y al cabo de unos segundos se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró por a ver sido un idiota por dejarse besar y corresponderle cuando sabía perfectamente que Mitsuki nunca se fijaría en alguien como él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki bajó las escaleras llegando a la primera planta y decidió salir de la casa y dar una vuelta para despejarse y aclarar sus ideas, su ceño estaba fruncido, por lo que había escuchado por la boca de Sora, la única conclusión que sacó es que la familia de Sora le daba de lado y sobre todo su padre, no entendía el por que, siempre había pensado que un padre apoyaba a un hijo fuese como fuese pero en la familia Uchiha parecía que no era a si, y se preguntó que tan malo hizo Sora para que su propio padre no le tuviera en cuenta, otra cosa que también le enfurecía o mas concretamente le dolía era ver el dolor de Sora por no tener a su madre a su lado, y que despreciara a su hermana de esa forma no lo entendía o era la única forma de quitarse el dolor por la muerte de su madre, pero estaba seguro que muy en el fondo Sora no culpaba a su hermana Sarada de la muerte de su madre, suspiró sin percatarse por donde caminaba pero seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, ver su dolor, sus lágrimas y solo quería una cosa quería que se callara por que no quería sentir su dolor y como veía sus labios sin pensarlo lo besó, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se sorprendió por su acto pero comenzó a corresponderle con torpeza y pensó que era su primer beso y eso le alegró, le gustó ser el primero pero no podía aceptarlo Sora era la persona que no se debía permitir tener nada sentimental, no le agradaba las personas como él que creían que por tener dinero era mejor que otras personas, negó con la cabeza para quitarse de su mente el beso y se dijo a si mismo que lo olvidaría y haría como si nunca le hubiera besado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esta oscureciendo y Naruto miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre que le estaba contando cosas que no entendía de Mitsuki y de su novio rico y escuchaba la risa de su padre que el pobre Mitsuki solo trabajaría para comprarle regalos a su novio, miró a Sasuke mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar de cosas que no entendía y que le agradaba mucho su yerno, se sentó al lado de Sasuke que estaba viendo la televisión un documental bastante extraño de cómo copulaban las serpientes , miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba muy concentrado a lo que decía el hombre aburrido que hablaba del apareamiento de las serpientes con el teléfono en el oído y su madre hablando y escuchó algo de Mitsuki que no habíha vuelto a casa

-que dices que Mitsuki no ha llegado a tu casa-dijo alterado Naruto levantándose y Sasuke le miró

- _no te alteres Naruto, parece que discutió con su novio, pero te prometo que habrá boda_

 _-_ de que boda hablas-dijo Naruto y negó con la cabeza-le has llamado al teléfono?

- _no por que Mitsuki es mayor y sabe lo que hace, seguro que está al venir, pero te decía que el novio de tu hijo es muy agradable, le enseñado como plantar plantas en el jardín, le he dado libros de recetas y le he apuntado como hacer el pastel que le gusta a Mitsuki_

 _-_ Mama en estos momentos no me importa el novio de Mitsuki, le voy a llamar por teléfono

- _cuando conozcas a Sora Uchiha te agradará_

 _-_ adiós mama-colgó Naruto y comenzó a buscar el número de su hijo en la agenda de su teléfono y cuando lo encontró miró a Sasuke y se puso pálido

-que pasa?

-tu hijo Sora está en la casa de mis padres

-no puede ser

-y se puede saber por que?

-por que hablé con Sarada y me dijo que todo estaba bien y que Sora estaba en casa y que estaban en la casa de mis padres

-pues tu hija te mintió-dijo Naruto

-sabes una cosa mis hijos no tienen mucha comunicación-dijo con pesar Sasuke

-llamaré a mi hijo-dijo Naruto tocando el botón de llamada y poner el altavoz

- _que pasa papi-_ dijo con voz monótona Mitsuki y el rubio frunció el ceño

-como que pasa-dijo alterado Naruto y asta gritando-se puede saber donde estás?

 _-estoy en el pueblo el remolino, visitando a los abuelos, he ido en la moto y en estos momentos estoy llegando a la casa de los abuelos por que he salido a caminar_

 _-_ no me gusta que esté fuera de casa asta tarde, no se como decirte-siguió gritando Naruto y Sasuke por inercia miró su reloj de pulsera para luego alzar una ceja por que no era tan tarde para que Naruto regañe a su hijo por estar en la calle

- _no soy una damisela en apuros-_ dijo fríamente Mitsuki

-me importa poco que seas varón y sepas defenderte, no quiero que salgas tarde por que estás bajo mi responsabilidad como hijo mío que eres-Naruto esperó respuesta y no escuchó nada asta creyó que su hijo le había colgado el teléfono-Mitsuki-dijo con autoridad

- _lo siento papi, me distraje_

-y se puede saber con que o quien? Tu abuela me ha dicho que les has presentado a tu novio, a ellos antes que a mi-Naruto escuchó una risa que supo que era de su hijo y era burlona y pero también escuchó como un gruñido pero parecía mas suave y se hizo la idea que era de un Doncel o una mujer

- _papi he puesto el alta voz, y no digas cosas extrañas_

 _-_ me importa poco, yo también lo tengo puesto y tengo aquí al lado a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto para que su hijo le dijera quien tenía al lado pero al pasar unos segundos supo que no le diría pero se hizo una idea al escuchar una voz que no era de su hijo y reconoció como la de Sora y eso también lo escuchó Sasuke que se acercó mas al teléfono-Mitsuki está contigo Sora? Y por que tu abuela me ha dicho que es tu novio?

- _está conmigo y no es mi novio, los abuelos pensaron eso por que lo traje conmigo_

 _-_ y por que lo llevaste?

- _por que creí que era lo mejor para él y Sora quiere comentarte algo, papi pero parece que tiene vergüenza en preguntarte y te lo diré yo_

-de que se trata?-dijo extrañado Naruto

- _te lo quiere preguntar cara a cara, pero le gustaría si algún día podría quedar contigo para poder hablar-_ el rubio miró a Sasuke que este se encogió de hombros por que no sabía por que su hijo Doncel quería hablar con Naruto

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Naruto-pero te noto tenso

- _discutí con mi supuesto novio-_ dijo Mitsuki riéndose- _Sora era broma, papi los Donceles sois complicados y no entiendo que soléis pensar_

-eso no es verdad-dijo indignado Naruto

 _-te dejo y nos vemos mañana, papi-_ y el rubio colgó y miró a Sasuke que este estaba serio

-que pasa?

-que cuando vea mañana a Sarada me va escuchar por mentirme que Sora estaba con ella y todo estaba bien y también me va escuchar Sora por irse sin decir nada

-yo creo que Sora está en ese punto de rebelde para hacerse notar, y solo le he visto una vez

-puede ser pero no puede irse a si por que si sin avisar

-eso está mal-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro-yo creo que echa de menos a su madre-Sasuke le miró

-yo creo que no-dijo Sasuke-tú mismo lo has dicho, quiere ser rebelde para llamar la atención y lo único que va a conseguir con esa actitud de niño caprichoso es que me enfade de verdad y le castigue-Naruto solo lo miró unos segundos diciéndose a si mismo que Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba su hijo Doncel pero él no era nadie para meterse en la vida de los hijos de Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki entró a la casa de sus abuelos después de hablar con su padre Doncel y ver como Sora entraba a la casa con enfado y eso le hizo enfadar ya que no comprendía al Doncel pero entendía que podía estar irritado por lo del beso y la respuesta que le dio cuando le preguntó el por que le besó, pero su respuesta fue verdadera ya que lo que quería es que se callara y esa fue una forma de callarlo pero tenía de haberlo pensado y callarlo de otra forma, suspiró negando con la cabeza ya que era difícil estar a buenas con un Doncel y eso le pasaba con su padre que a veces no le comprendía, entró a la casa y fue a la sala donde estaban todos y que su abuela estaba acabando de arreglar la mesa para poder cenar, se acercó serio al Doncel ya que lo veía enfadado

-Mitsuki, cielo, a que no sabes que hemos estado haciendo tu adorado novio y yo esta tarde?-Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos con ganas de gritar y a si se enterasen que Sora no era su novio y que no era nada de adorable, pero no dijo nada por que conocía a su abuela y asta a su abuelo y le regañaría por mentir y ser vergonzoso

-el que hicieron?-dijo sin ganas Mitsuki

-enseñé a Sora a plantar plantas en el jardín trasero, también le di la receta para que te preparase tu pastel preferido y también libros de receta-dijo Kushina feliz y Mitsuki seguía con los ojos entrecerrados intentando imaginarse al Doncel haciendo todo eso pero era imposible solo escuchaba quejas en su cabeza de parte del Doncel que él no era quien debía hacer esas cosas, miró a Sora que estaba serio mirando al lado con un sonrojo

-seguro que se ensució las manos y estuvo quejándose-dijo con indiferencia Mitsuki y sus abuelos le miraron serios como regañándole que de esa forma no se debe de hablar de su novio por que hay que respetarlo, Sora solo se levantó-típico de este Doncel

-me voy-dijo fríamente Sora marchándose hacia el cuarto

-no irá muy lejos-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki encogiéndose de hombros y vio como sus abuelos seguían mirándolo con enfado-vosotros dos lo habéis dicho, es un niño caprichoso y mimado acostumbrado a que se lo den todo, me resulta difícil que no haya llamado a su jardinero para que hiciera su trabajo en el jardín

-Mitsuki no me gusta ese tono de hablar hacia tu novio, debes de confiar en él y sobre todo respetarlo

-él no es mi novio-dijo con enfado en adolescente

-se que habéis discutido pero las personas civilizadas hablan y arreglan las cosas, no se debe de romper una relación por una pequeña discusión-dijo Kushina-los Donceles y nosotras las mujeres queremos que nos traten bien y nos den amor y Sora te está pidiendo eso, que seas mas cariñoso con él

-ese Doncel os ha enseñado a vosotros dos una cara amable que no es cierta, eso es lo que hacen las personas de su posición por que quiere conseguir algo a cambia, Sora no es a si, es un Doncel insoportable y solo piensa en estupideces como cuantas prendas de ropa se va a comprar con la tarjeta de crédito de su padre-Kushina y Minato solo miraban serios a su nieto pensando que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba no de ese Doncel si no de las personas que fuesen adineradas, vale que Minato y Kushina hicieran la broma que Mitsuki solo trabajaría para los caprichos de Sora pero solo era una broma para hacer enfadar a su nieto

-señores Namikaze me ha gustado conoceros-dijo Sora en el umbral de la puerta y haciendo una reverencia para despedirse, llevaba una pequeña mochila en su hombro de color naranja que era de Naruto cuando era adolescente y se dijo que se la devolvería

-pero Sora a donde vas-dijo preocupada Kushina acercándose al Doncel

-a casa-dijo Sora-llamé aún taxi que debe de estar al llegar

-pero es de noche y tarde, un Doncel como tú no debe de ir solo-siguió Kushina preocupada

-no se preocupe, señora-dijo Sora haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-querido te dijo que nada de formalidades, que nos llamaras a Minato y a mi por nuestros nombres

-lo recordaré la próxima vez que nos veamos -dijo Sora dando la espalda a todos y comenzando a salir del lugar

-Mitsuki, detén a tu novio, si no lo haces te arrepentirás y también es tarde-dijo preocupado y serio Minato

-es su decisión-dijo Mitsuki escuchando como la puerta se cerraba y después escuchó el ruido del motor de un coche, comenzó a mover sus dedos con nerviosismo pero sobre todo cuando volvió a escuchar el motor del coche conforme se alejaba

-iré a convencerlo-dijo Minato con intención de seguir el taxi y a si convencer al Doncel que se quedara asta la mañana siguiente

-maldito niño rico-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki y salió de la casa cogiendo su moto para ir tras el taxi, cuando vio que se acercaba aceleró para ponerse delante del taxi y a si hacerlo parar, no escuchó al taxista como le insultaba por lo que había hecho, solo fue hacia el taxi abriendo la puerta trasera y sacó a Sora del taxi con brusquedad, luego metió su mano en el bolsillo y tiró un billete al asiento delantero del taxi y llevó casi a rastras al Doncel que este se quejaba por que el varón le hacía daño en el agarre-sube-ordenó que se subiera a la moto, el taxista solo miraba a la pareja discutir y supuso que era una pelea de enamorados y entonces decidió irse para darles privacidad

-suéltame-también ordenó Sora pero el varó lo acercó con violencia a su cuerpo y mostrándole con su mirada que se hacía lo que él decía

-sube y es mi última palabra-el Doncel en un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre que le tenía el varón a parte que este dejó que se soltara

-subo por que quiero, no por que me lo ordenes-dijo dignamente Sora y Mitsuki solo lo miró serio mientras el Doncel se ponía bien la mochila, el varón se subió a la moto y Sora tras él sin agarrarlo o eso quería hacer pero era imposible ya que le daba algo de miedo estar subido en la moto, el varón arrancó la moto y sintió como el Doncel se aferraba a él par no caerse, paró la moto y se bajaron y el Doncel iba a ir hacia la casa pero Mitsuki le agarró la mano y lo llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde había en una esquina una casa de madera que el Doncel había visto cuando estuvo con Kushina con las plantas y la preguntó y ella le dijo que eso se lo hizo el abuelo de Naruto para Naruto para cuando quisiera estar solo y también para jugar, pero esa casa de madera también la hacía servir Mitsuki para pensar y olvidarse de todo su alrededor cuando le molestaba algo

Mitsuki sin soltar la mano del Doncel lo adentró a la casa de madera y después entró el varón cerrando la puerta, esa casa parecía para niños pequeños pero cuando estaban en el interior podía estar dos personas perfectamente tumbadas

-ahora dime lo que te pasa-ordenó el varón y el Doncel frunció el ceño intentando soltar s mano de la mano del varón que este no le soltaba

-no me ordenes nada-dijo el Doncel serio y enfadado-y no voy a decirte por que no te interesa y no quiero que vuelvas a callarme de la misma forma de antes

-que difícil de entender sois los Donceles-Sora ante ese comentario se removió mas para que soltara su mano pero era bastante difícil

-suéltame y no quiero que me toque alguien de tu calaña, alguien que no está a mi nivel-el varón ante eso frunció el ceño con enfado y apretó mas la mano del Doncel que este no emitió ningún sonido pero le dolió y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por el dolor pero también sabía que no tenía de haberle dicho eso al varón a parte que eso no era cierto

-con que no estoy a tu nivel-susurró Mitsuki con una voz amenazante que al Doncel le puso los pelos de punta e intentó retroceder y soltarse ya que la mirada del varón no le gustaba-que te crees que a mi me agrada estar a tu lado-dijo sin sentimiento el varón y al Doncel le dolió esas palabras, no lo demostró y aceptó que al haber comenzado él se merecía que le dijera algo similar-pero-se acercó mas al cuerpo del Doncel y a su rostro-por capricho quiero comparar la diferencia entre estar con alguien de mi calaña y alguien de tu estatus

-no … no quise decir eso-dijo Sora sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que le miraban sin sentimientos y con malicia, pero unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes al saber perfectamente las intenciones del varón y a lo que se refería y se quedó paralizado notando que Mitsuki posaba su mano por su pecho y mas concretamente por debajo de su camiseta para sentir su piel desnuda y después sentir los labios del varón en su cuello y no sintió ni repulsión ni nada, le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, tanto con la boca como con su mano y cerró los ojos sintiendo el placer y haciendo pequeños suspiro aceptando que eso le gustaba y le estaba asta excitando y solo le estaba tocando, iba abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que Mitsuki le besó los labios agresividad intentando mantener el ritmo, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se separa y poco a poco se fue tumbando y tener al varón en cima de él, con una mano estimulaba uno de sus pezones y su otra mano iba lentamente asta llegar a los pantalones y meter la mano y a si estimular su miembro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo tumbado en la misma cama que yo-dijo Naruto mirando con odio a Sasuke que estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared al igual que él

-y yo no puedo creer que tú estés tan tranquilo cuando tu hijo está comí hijo Doncel y a saber que cosas le puede hacer-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-debería de estar yo preocupado ya que mi hijo es muy inocente y tú hijo podría haber heredado tus perversidades-y los dos se miraron a los ojos serios varios segundos asta que suspiraron a la vez y tumbarse en la cama para dormir-imposible que mi hijo sea inocente-se dijo a si mismo el rubio

-me conformo con saber que tus padres están con ellos

-me gustaría saber que es lo que me quiere preguntar o decir tu hijo

-puede que sea algo relacionado con Donceles-el rubio se alzó y miró al azabache que este le miró sin entender

-nunca has hablado con tu hijo Doncel sobre sexo?-dijo Naruto y al ver la expresión de Sasuke que giraba la cara supo que no lo había hecho-tiene quince años

-se que tiene quince años

-y algún familiar le hablado de sexo?

-no lo se y no se por que me preguntas eso, mi hijo será virgen asta que se casa al igual que mi hija-Naruto lo miró como si fuese un idiota

-tienes razón-dijo desinteresado Naruto y el azabache frunció el ceño-mis padres también querían que fuese virgen asta el matrimonio pero conocí aún varón entupido y bastardo que me desvirgó y aún a si mis padres piensan que aún sigo siendo virgen-dijo con sarcasmo

-no es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke-Sora es mi hijo y tú no lo eres

-no puedo creer lo que estoy entendiendo en esta conversación-dijo Naruto sorprendido y asta desesperado y sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared y el azabache hizo lo mismo-no le hablas a tu hijo Doncel de sexo por que crees que a si no se da cuenta que existe el sexo y a si no lo tendrá con nadie

-diciéndolo de esa forma parece una estupidez

-y eso también significa que nunca le has hablado que hay métodos para prevenir el embarazo y enfermedades de transmisión sexual

-no lo digas a si que parece que mi hijo está todo el día teniendo sexo, además no tiene novio

-sabes que eso no importa lo de tener pareja

-no quiero pensar en si mi hijo está teniendo sexo en estos momentos-dijo serio Sasuke-y tú a tu hijo le has hablado de sexo?

-no-dijo de lo mas normal y el azabache entrecerró los ojos como diciéndole el por que le regañaba si él no le había hablado de sexo a su hijo-mi abuelo Jiraya seguro que le hablado sobre eso y mi otro abuelo creo que le hablado de las precauciones al tener sexo

-voy a dormir para no pensar en Sora-dijo Sasuke tumbándose en la cama y dando la espalda al rubio

-ahora que recuerdo a mi mis padres me hablaron de sexo y las precauciones y pasé muchísima vergüenza-se dijo mas para si Naruto-y mi abuelo Orochimaru me dijo como alejar a los varones pervertidos, hora me pregunto por que no te ahuyenté a ti cuando te me acercarse para quitarme la inocencia

-te recuerdo que no te quejaste las veces que te quité la inocencia-alzó la voz un poco Sasuke para luego suspirar-que duermas bien Naruto

-si lo que digas y que sueñes con tu hijo Sora-dijo divertido Narut y escuchó un gruñido de parte del varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los dos cuerpos estaban disfrutando de ese momento, uno penetraba al otro con fuerza y en ese punto donde podía escuchar gemir con fuerza y placer al Doncel que se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda arañándola sin piedad y sabiendo que dejaría marca en su espalda y no le importaba ese pequeño detalle, alzó el cuerpo del Doncel para quedar los dos sentados y sin dejar de penetrar ni de gemir, de vez en cuando se besaban en los labios con lujuria y mordiendo el labio inferior para luego Sora poner su rostro en el hombro sin dejar de gemir sintiendo un gran placer que creía por lo que había leído o visto por Internet no era del todo cierto pero ahora pensaba que era mucho mas de lo que había visto, volvió a estar tumbado mientras que Mitsuki pasaba sus dedos en el cabello corto del Doncel y volvió a besarlo en la boca como si su vida dependiera de eso y sintiendo que ya quedaba poco para terminar, puso una de sus manos en el miembro del Doncel y comenzar a estimularlo y con tres estocadas mas Sora se corrió entre sus vientres y el varón sintió como el interior del Doncel apretaba su miembro en algo bastante placentero y cuando dio dos estocadas mas se corrió para luego tumbarse encima del Doncel sin chafarlo, cuando recuperó la respiración notando que al Doncel le costaba recuperar ya que fue su primera vez y que sus ojos le costaba tenerlos abiertos se salió de su interior y se puso al lado para luego con sus propias ropas taparse y cerró los ojos para dormir y a la mañana siguiente pensar lo que había pasado, ahora solo quería dormir y pensar que había tenido un buen sexo con Sora

La mañana siguiente llegó y el primero en despertarse fue Sora, estiró sus brazos pero notó como no podía mover sus piernas y se dio cuenta que tenía algo encima que hacía que no las moviera, frunció el ceño asta que en un intento de levantarse vio una cabellera negra pero lo que mas le extrañó fue el dolor en su trasero haciendo que cayera de espalda sin quejarse, pero sintiendo el dolo en su espalda ya que no estaba en un cómodo colchón, tragó duro recordando lo que había pasado y miró al lado reconociendo a Mitsuki durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, con sus piernas enrolladas a las suyas y una mano en su estómago, se puso rojo como un tomate y sonrió de medio lado

-recibí mi primer beso y mi primera vez por el chico que quiero-susurró Sora y lentamente se quitó las piernas del varón de encima de las suyas y la mano también para ponerse de lado y mirarlo, le dio igual el dolor de su trasero y con su dedo acarició la mejilla de Mitsuki que comenzó a moverse como si fuese a despertarse en ese momento, no lo dejó de mirar-ahora somos novios-se acercó a la mejilla del varón y la besó, cuando se separó Mitsuki abría los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando al Doncel, se puso sus gafas y le sonrió

-buenos días-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-buenos días-dijo Sora sin dejar de mirar al varón como si esperara algo de él, en cambió Mitsuki no se sintió aludido, recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en la noche con el Doncel y aceptaba que le había gustado y no tenía ningún problema de repetirlo, cogió su ropa y la del Doncel que se la dio y comenzó a vestirse al igual que Sora pero este hacía algún gesto por el dolor que sentía en su trasero, Mitsuki se levantó abrochándose el pantalón y haciendo un bostezo sin dejar de mirar al Doncel y pensó que no estaría mal en tener una relación de solo sexo con ese Doncel ya que nunca tendría una relación serio con un Doncel o mujer de un estatus económico alto, su orgullo no se lo permitía pero si de disfrutar asta cansarse de esa persona

-nos duchamos, desayunamos y nos vamos-dijo Mitsuki acabando de vestirse al igual que Sora que este afirmó con la cabeza

-Mitsuki antes me gustaría saber si …

-lo que tu quieras-cortó el varón besando los labios del Doncel que este se quedó sorprendido por que no se o esperaba-y cuando queramos-Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado como si con lo dicho le dijera al Doncel que lo que iban a tener solo era sexo sin compromiso, Sora en cambió se quedó algo pensativo sin comprender pero al cabo de un segundo sonrió como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con el varón ya que creía que eso significa que eran pareja y que harían cosas que hacen los novios

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto bajó del coche de Sasuke que lo estacionó delante de una de las mansiones mas grandes de Konoha, el rubio solo estaba mirando la gran mansión impresionado por lo grande, hermosa y el gran jardín delantero con flores de todo tipo y de árboles frutales, tragó duro por que sabía que no encajaba en ese lugar a parte que sabía que era la casa de Sasuke o la de sus padres, el azabache no le había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, solo que irían a comer con personas que él quería y que quería que conociera pero nunca creyó que le trajera a su casa, solo rezaba que fuese su casa y que solo comiera con su hija ya que su hijo estaba con Mitsuki en la casa de sus padres

-entremos-dijo Sasuke y parecía una orden, el rubio solo se quedó quieto en el lugar, de pie y asta se le notaba que había algo de temor por que no encajaba en la estética de esa mansión y comprendió el por que Sasuke en el pasado no quería que conociera a su familia ni que su familia le conociera y menos que eran novios

-por que me has traído a este lugar?-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este estaba caminando pero al escuchar al rubio paró y le miró

-por que quiero …-no acabó de hablar por que una moto pasó entre medio de los dos parando con brusquedad y bajando dos personas, el azabache no sabía quienes eran pero se les hacía conocido a parte que uno el que estaba de pasajero se bajó aturdido y asta con miedo-pero que

-maldita sea, no podías ser menos temerario con esa máquina-dijo el pasajero de la moto quitándose el casco mostrando que era Sora llevaba una de las ropas de Naruto cuando era mas joven y la mochila naranja en la espalda y Sasuke frunció el ceño, el otro se quitó el casco como si nada

-yo no tengo la culpa de que te de miedo las cosas, gatito-sonrió de medio lado Mitsuki y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre Doncel-que haces aquí, en esta casa de pijos-recriminó

-es la casa de mis abuelos, idiota-dijo Sora enfadado por como conducía Mitsuki y por decirle gatito

-es la casa de tus padres?-dijo alterado Naruto señalando a Sasuke y los dos adolescentes miraron al varón mas mayor

-si-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal mirando a Mitsuki serio y después a su hijo Doncel que le miraba serio y eso a Sasuke le hizo enfadar a parte que no se le olvidaba que su hijo no le había informado ni pedido permiso para ir a la casa de los padre de Naruto ni tampoco había llamado a Sarada para decirla que estaba bien, pero de su hija también se ocuparía por mentirle

-por que me traes aquí?-siguió Naruto sin dejar de señalar con el dedo a Sasuke, Sora miró al rubio de reojo recordando la foto de los dos que había visto y decidió fijarse en cada detalle de su padre y del rubio

-por que si-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-pues que te lo pases bien con todos esos pijos que están allí dentro-dijo Mitsuki con intenciones de subirse a la moto para irse, de solo estar en ese lugar su estómago se retorcía-salúdame a Sarada

-un momento-dijo Naruto serio para que su hijo no se fuera-esas personas no son pijos son personas estiradas-dijo sonriendo el rubio y Sora frunció el ceño y con ganas de decirles a esos dos cuatro cosas de lo que pensaba de ellos

-Naruto no te pases-dijo Sasuke como si estuviera acostumbrado y de eso se dio cuenta Sora como Mitsuki pero este último le dio igual

-Mitsuki, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que vayas en moto y que menos conduzcas como lunático-recriminó Naruto

-no puedo evitar que me gusten las motos-dijo Mitsuki-además me la pague con mi sudor de la frente

-no te lo niego, pero te ayudó mi padre y yo también-sonrió Naruto

-me estás diciendo que quieres que te de una vuelta para compensar que me ayudaste a comprarla?-dijo Mitsuki-sube y te doy una vuelta y nos largamos de este lugar que puede contagiarnos sus manías de personas adineradas

-yo no quiero una vuelta-dijo Naruto-ya tuve bastante con uno que era un loco conduciendo y me usaba a mi en sus locuras

-no te quejabas-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación y Mitsuki alzó una ceja mirando al Uchiha, Sora también miró a su padre y Naruto le miró serio

-me obligabas a subirme en tu moto-le volvió a señalar con el dedo Naruto y Sasuke se acercó a la moto y la miró detenidamente

-no está mal la moto-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a Mitsuki-aún conservo la moto que tenía cuando estaba con Naruto-Sora miró al suelo un segundo pensando en ese estaba con Naruto y solo con eso le confirmó que fueron pareja y se preguntó si Mitsuki se dio cuenta de eso-tiene una cilindrada mucho mayor que esta-el varón mas joven frunció el ceño como si lo que le había dicho Sasuke fuese un ataque como diciendo que él era rico y podía tener lo que quería tanto a la edad que tenía ahora como a la edad que tenía él

-seguro que tus padres te complacían para compensar que no podía pasar tiempo contigo y no escuchar tus recriminaciones-sonrió Mitsuki con superioridad y Sasuke le miró serio y entrecerrando los ojos

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta que con eso defendía a Sasuke

-papi-dijo Mitsuki serio y asta parecía enfadado-te aconsejo que te busques un varón que sea mejor que esta persona-Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería y Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no iba a decir nada solo pensó que debía ganarse al hijo de Naruto para tener mas fácil el acercamiento que quería con el rubio

-por que lo dices?

-se ve a simple vista-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Mitsuki-no encajas en su mundo de millonarios aunque yo tampoco

-me da la impresión que no intentas conocer a las personas por lo que son de verdad-dijo Sasuke

-Mitsuki no son todos como piensan

-entonces por que no hacen algo para ayudar y no darles a sus hijos una tarjeta para que se la gaste en estupideces-dijo indignado Mitsuki-me gustaría que personas como estos dos supieran lo que es no tener dinero para alimentar a un hijo

-Mitsuki no elegimos a la familia que nos toca-dijo Naruto

-quiero que sepas que no le doy ninguna tarjeta a ninguno de mis hijos-dijo Sasuke

-serás la excepción-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki-papi en serio, me voy, estoy cansado de conducir y sobre todo de llevar a Sora detrás diciendo todo el rato que tiene miedo-sonrió al Doncel y este frunció el ceño

-no me he quejado como dices tú-dijo Sora

-lo que digas, gatito-dijo divertido Mitsuki

-Mitsuki-dijo Sasuke con su habitual seriedad-ya no uso la moto, cuando quieras me la pides y te la presto-el adolescente varón se sorprendió al igual que Naruto ya que este sabía que Sasuke no era persona de dejar algo que era suyo

-yo no sabía que llevabas una moto-dijo Sora

-no me lo habías preguntado-dijo Sasuke-que me dices Mitsuki?-sonrió Sasuke

-me quieres comprar?-dijo serio Mitsuki y ahora el sorprendido era Sasuke, Naruto miró a su hijo sorprendido ya que no entendió y Sora alzó una ceja para luego fijarse bien y ponerse serio y notar como en ese momento se miraban serios Mitsuki como su padre

-se parecen-susurró-la misma forma de mirar-volvió a susurrar Sora y no fue escuchado por los varones cosa que Naruto si lo escuchó y lo miró para luego morderse el labio inferior como si estuviera arrepentido de algo pero a la vez no

-por que lo dices?-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos y Mitsuki hizo una media sonrisa

-te lo quieres follar-dijo sin mas y directo Mitsuki pero enseguida recibió la colleja de parte de Naruto que estaba rojo como un tomate y Sasuke solo miraba al adolescente que se sobaba el lugar golpeado, Sora solo se sonrojó

-no seas mal hablado-recriminó Naruto

-pero no te das cuenta-dijo Mitsuki-me quiere comprar para tener vía libre conmigo y foll-vio como su padre rubio cerraba los puños con intenciones de darle con uno de sus puños-y pasar una noche de amor contigo-dijo sin mas-ya sabes que no me importa con quien estés pero a quien escojas para pasar toda tu vida debes de escogerla bien, no un tipo que quiera aprovecharse de tu inocente mente

-me alegra que aceptes que puedo estar con quien quiera-dijo Naruto serio sin dejar de mirar a su hijo-pero como vuelvas a decir delante de mi o me entere que has dicho la palabra follar, polvo, revolcarse y sinónimos despectivos hacia el sexo me olvido que eres mi único hijo y sabrás lo que es mi puño y después te la corto para que no utilices tu amiguito

-de acuerdo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki pero por dentro le dio miedo la amenaza de su padre por que sabía que la cumpliría-pero me encantaría que tu tampoco las uses y dejes a mi amiguito tranquilo-sonrió forzadamente

-odio que pases tiempo con mi abuelo Jiraya, ese te a pervertido de muy mala manera-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Sasuke cuando menos lo esperes te pediré que me prestes esa moto-dijo Mitsuki subiéndose a su moto, se quitó las gafas para ponerse el casco y después volvió a ponerse las gafas-nos vemos-arrancó-gatito nos vemos mañana en la escuela-los dos adultos miraron a Sora que estaba sonrojado mientras Mitsuki se fue

-no me digas a si, idiota-gritó Sora sabiendo que Mitsuki ya no le escuchaba por que no estaba

-Sora luego hablaremos por no hablarme y decirme que no irías a casa-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a su hijo y este sopló-vamos Naruto

-tenía de haberme ido con Mitsuki-dijo Naruto-aunque no entiendo por que me traes a la casa de tus padres

-pues para que los conozcas, no solo a ellos si no a mi hermano mayor Itachi a su esposo Deidara, a su hijo mayor Doncel Zen y su otro hijo Doncel Yuun

-pero por que me los quieres presentar ahora?

-por que mi madre llamó que íbamos a comer juntos y no iba a darte de lado por que tuviera una comida familiar

-no me importaría que me dieras de lado

-a mi se-dijo serio y sincero Sasuke, Sora solo les miraba asta que miró al cielo y decidió interrumpir a los dos adultos

-Naruto-dijo Sora y el rubio le miró y Sasuke también-te importaría si en uno de estos día quedáramos para hablar?-el rubio pestañeo varias veces asta que le sonrió

-claro, no tengo problema-dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír y Sora también le sonrió-ahora que te miro bien esa ropa es mía, cierto? Y esa mochila

-no llevaba ropa y Mitsuki me dijo que podía usarla, pero te prometo que te la devolveré

-no hace falta, ahora no me cabe-dijo Naruto-mi cuerpo a cambiado, sobre todo cuando tienes un hijo y también cuando te haces un adulto responsable, seguro que cuando seas mayor y tengas un hijo tu cuerpo cambiará-Sora no pudo evitar tocarse y fruncir el ceño-estás muy delgado

-Sakura también era muy delgada antes de tener a Sora-dijo Sasuke y Sora miró a su padre con interés

-es verdad-dijo Naruto-recuerdo que me decía que era una tabla de planchar-comenzó a reír Naruto y cayó de repente-y ella me decía que no tenía culo

-la verdad es que no tenías culo-dijo Sasuke divertido

-no me hagas decir lo que no tenías tú delante de tu hijo

-ni se te ocurra-advirtió Sasuke y Naruto miró a Sora que parecía triste

-Sora no se si sabes pero yo conocí a Sakura-dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sora le volvió a mirar con interés-cualquier cosa que quieras saber de ella me preguntas y si puedo darte una respuesta te la daré

-gracias, Naruto-dijo Sora

-será mejor que entremos-dijo Sasuke agarrando la muñeca del rubio para llevarlo a la casa y Sora fue tras ellos sintiéndose algo excluido ya que veía que había mucha complicidad entre su padre y Naruto aunque haya pasado tanto años y se preguntó que pasó para que rompieran si ya conocían a su madre, no entendía eso pero algo le decía que lo describiría leyendo esas cartas que no le comentaría a su padre ni a Naruto que las tenía

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto, Sasuke y Sora entraron a la mansión, el adolescente fue el primero en entrar y saludar a todos con un simple hola, después entró Sasuke y de muy de cerca Naruto, el azabache al ver que el rubio estaba intimidado por toda su familia decidió cogerle de la mano para darle valor a parte que sabía que Naruto lo estaba asesinando mentalmente por ponerle en una situación a si pero no se arrepentía, sabía lo que iba hacer algo que tuvo de haber hecho cuando empezaron a salir como novios, quería que su familia al completo conociera al rubio para si en un futuro Naruto y él decidieran ser novios y formar una familia no pusieran el grito en el cielo aunque sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos no iba a pasar, por que al decir lo que iba a decir todos sus familiares que eran sus padres hermano y su cuñado sabrían quien era el rubio y lo que sentía por él y lo que sintió, por que en el pasado después de la muerte de su esposa Sakura les contó pero con la condición no decirlo a sus hijos como sobrinos

-Naruto, tranquilo-susurró Sasuke el oído del rubio

-hijo por fin llegas-dijo una mujer de pelo largo y de ojos negros y parecía a ojos del rubio una mujer cariñosa y amable

-Naruto, ella es mi madre Mikoto-dijo Sasuke y a si empezar con las presentaciones y como no le gustaba los rodeos sería directo-él hombre que estaba antes a su lado-es mi padre, Fugaku-señaló aún rubio de pelo largo-él es mi cuñado Deidara el del al lado mi hermano Itachi-mas alejado de ellos habían dos Donceles uno era mayor que el otro y se notaba que eran los hijos de la pareja que le había presentado Sasuke, en otras palabras sobrinos de Sasuke-ellos son mis sobrinos, él es el mayor, Zen y el mas pequeño Yuun y por último mis hijos que ya los conoces, Sarada y Sora-el último que fue nombrado rodó los ojos cosa que Sarada aunque mirase seria a Naruto le saludó con un movimiento de manos

-encantado de conoceros-hizo una reverencia el rubio de pelo corto con nerviosismo y se puso recto-soy Naruto Uzumaki y siento mucho haberme presentado aquí sin avisar-todos se miraron entre si y Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-no te preocupes, Sasuke nos dijo que te traería-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa cariñoso

-también quiero deciros otra cosa muy importante-dijo Sasuke-a Naruto lo conocí en la escuela y era becado-el rubio de pelo corto sin que nadie se diera cuenta le pisó el pie pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Itachi que desde que escuchó el nombre ya sonreía por que su hermano menor le habó de ese rubio, miró a su esposo y este también sabía por que Sasuke también le tenía mucha confianza cosa que ha sus padres nunca les nombro el nombre de ese Doncel que enamoró a Sasuke-Naruto es mi ex novio-el rubio al escuchar eso palideció completamente sobre todo al sentir la mirada seria del padre de Sasuke y quiso salir corriendo pero antes quiso matar a Sasuke con sus propias manos a parte que no entendía a que venía eso de presentarlo ante su familia y decir que fueron novios, también quiso gritar y decir que no fueron novios por que era una relación a escondidas de todo el mundo pero los nervios y el pánico de lo impedía

-mi hermano menor tiene muy buen gusto-el rubio de pelo corto salió de sus pensamientos y vio a la persona que le habló que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha que le sonreía pero igualmente su mirada fue hacia el padre de Sasuke que seguía seria

-yo siempre he tenido muy buen gusto-dijo Sasuke y puso su mano en hombro de él y miró donde miraba el Uzumaki que era a su padre

-querido deja de mirar a si a Naruto-dijo Mikoto que desde el principio supo que Naruto estaba a si por la mirada de su esposo, se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó-me encantaría que formaras parte de nuestra familia-se separó la azabache de Naruto que este se relajó ante el a brazo-solo no seas duro con mi querido Sasuke que en el fondo es muy tierno-sonrió la mujer con cariño

-diras que muy en el fondo es muy tierno-dijo divertido Itachi

-Fugaku no crees que Naruto es un tierno Doncel?-dijo Mikoto y el nombrado se acercó serio a Naruto mirándolo como si lo estuviera evaluando

-solo espero que me den un nieto varón o rubio de ojos azules-dijo Fugaku serio pero con una media sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojó sin saber que decir

-sabes lo que pasa es que Itachi y Deidara no han tenido ningún varón y ninguno de sus hijos son rubios con ojos azules, como ves uno tiene el cabello negro y el otro el cabello castaño y tienen los dos los ojos negros, Sora tiene los ojos verdes pero tiene el cabello negro-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-Fugaku desea un nieto rubio de ojos azules o si no un varón-Naruto no dijo nada solo miró a cada uno de ellos y por primera vez deseó salir de ese lugar por que estaba avergonzado, miró a Sasuke que le sonreís divertido y burlón y sin pensarlo lo cogió de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la entrada de la puerta pensando que no le iban a escuchar por que le iba a recriminar esa situación a Sasuke, la cuestión es que todos escucharon como Naruto gritaba a Sasuke por hacer que estuviera pasando esa situación

-tiene carácter-dijo Mikoto preocupada-solo espero que tenga paciencia con Sasuke

-tiene buenos pulmones-dijo Itachi divertido y Deidara comenzó a reír por que sabía por que lo decía-lo escucharan en todos los rincones de Konoha

-un Doncel dominante-dijo Fugaku serio-me gusta, que controle a Sasuke que falta le hace

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y todos el mundo tenía la obligación de hacer sus caceres, como ir a estudiar y trabajar, Mitsuki cuando entró a su clase después de estar un rato en la biblioteca viendo el anuario de cuando estuvo su padre Doncel en ese colegio fue a clase, sintió las miradas de yodos sobre todo de las chicas y Donceles que le miraban diferente a la última vez que estuvo en la escuela hace unos días

-hipócritas-susurró Mitsuki por los pensamientos de esos adolescentes ya que hace unos días le criticaban por su físico y ahora le lagaban por que se había artado de aparentar algo que no quería físicamente y además ya se había demostrado que esas personas superficiales se guiaban por el físico, se sentó en su puesto que era el final de la clase sintiendo las miradas de todos y los murmullos asta de los varones que parecían de envidia cosa que antes le insultaban a sus espaldas, sacó un libro que estaba leyendo cuando se aburría y comenzó a leer, de reojo vio a los tres tipos varones que querían cobrarse sus servicios con Sora, rodó los ojos al ver que se le acercaban, cerró los ojos y cerró el libro para guardarlo por que sabía a lo que se acercaba a él

-pero si el patito feo se a convertido en cisne-dijo uno de los tres varones que se le acercó buscando pelea y los otros dos rieron, los demás que estaban en la clase solo miraban sin intención de decir nada, solo observar por si pasaba algo y a si ver algo de diversión

-si será ahora un afeminado que le gusta que se la metan-dijo otro de los varones, Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado y se levantó tranquilamente

-te vas?-dijo el otro que faltaba de hablar con burla-que poco hombre-Mitsuki les miró como si fuesen uno insectos insignificantes

-seguro que va a buscar a su padre varón-dijo riendo el primer varón que habló, Mitsuki cerró los puños con fuerza y su mirada mostraba odio en ese momento, los otros dos varones lo notaron y sudaron frío ya que no le gustaba la expresión de Mitsuki-pero que digo, no tienes padre varón por que te abandonó y tu padre Doncel es una puta-lo dijo sin darse cuenta que Mitsuki estaba enfadado y sus dos amigos no pudieron advertirle del puñetazo que le dio Mitsuki a ese varón, uno de los alumnos por lo que se estaba armando en el salón de clase fue avisar algún profesor ya que sabía que no podrían separar como que tampoco los alumnos estaban por la labor de separar la pelea por que estaban animando a los varones para que siguieran peleándose, en ese momento entró a la clase Sora sin saber el por que se estaban peleando y se dio cuenta que era Mitsuki contra esos tres varones que quisieron abusar de él, los dos amigos del que estaba recibiendo la paliza del siglo intentaron meterse y Sora al ver eso frunció el ceño y con su mochila golpeó a los dos varones que iban a golpear a Mitsuki de espalda y lo separó de él por el golpe, pero no les hizo gran daño y los dos varones fueron hacia Sora para golpearlo, en ese momento Donceles como chicas al ver eso comenzaron a gritar mas por el descaro de esos varones para querer golpear aún Doncel, Sora quiso esquivar los dos golpes que iba a recibir pero solo esquivó uno y el otro le dio en la cara haciéndole sangre en la nariz, el Doncel sin pensarlo fue hacia el varón sin importarle nada y comenzó a golpearle

-que está pasando-gritó una voz con autoridad y solo vio a Mitsuki que seguía golpeando aún alumno que tenía la cara llena de sangre y estaba inconsciente y que Sora golpeaba a un varón

-ellos comenzaron-dijo el varón que estaba con los varones que estaba recibiendo los golpes, el profesor con gran rapidez y con ayuda de algún alumno como a otro profesor separaron a Mitsuki del chico inconsciente y a Sora lo separó del varón

-tú a dirección-dijo autoritario el profesor al varón que se había librado de la paliza y a si lo hizo se fue ya que veía como el profesor intentaba retener a Mitsuki que estaba lleno de ira y asta de la rabia que tenía las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos azules

-estás bien, Sora?-dijo el alumno que fue a buscar al profesor que era Doncel y era además el único que tenía algo de amistad con Sora

-si-dijo Sora mirando a Mitsuki que estaba nervioso y de una forma que nunca había visto

-hay que llamar a una ambulancia-dijo otro de los profesores con teléfono en mano para llamar a la ambulancia

-de acuerdo-dijo el profesor que tenía agarrado a Mitsuki que se estaba tranquilizaros-Sora Uchiha y tu Mitsuki vamos hablar seriamente de lo sucedido y esto que a pasado tiene su castigo-soltó a Mitsuki-llamaré a vuestros padres-miró al varón que se estaba peleando con Sora-tu ve a la enfermería y después se hablará de vuestro comportamiento-volvió a mirar a Sora y Mitsuki-seguirme-ordenó-y los dos adolescente le siguieron sin decir nada, Sora miraba de reojo a Mitsuki que estaba demasiado serio, llegaron asta la puerta del director viendo como el varón que había mandado antes salía serio y se notaba que había recibido un castigo-yo mismo me encargaré de llamar a vuestros padres-entró al despacho y allí había un hombre de cabello plateado en punta y una bufanda en la cara, Sora lo conocía ya que estaba casado con el tío de su padre y eso no significaba que no iba a tener castigo-director Kakashi, te traigo a Mitsuki Uzumaki y Sora Uchiha por pelear, llamaré a sus padres en este momento

-de acuerdo y puedes retírate, Asuma-dijo Kakashi y el profesor se marchó dejando a solas a los dos adolescentes con el director-sentaros-los dos adolescente se sentaron al frente de él sin intenciones de hablar, Kakashi solo les miraba serio y viendo la seriedad de los dos y la preocupación de Sora algo extraño en ese Doncel-no me vais a explicar lo que ha pasado

-no te importa, Kakashi-dijo Mitsuki sin ningún respeto y Kakashi frunció el ceño diciéndose que a veces la confianza era mala

-Mitsuki aunque nos conozcamos de hace años recuerda que soy el director y me debes una explicación de lo ocurrido-dijo el peli plateado Mitsuki lo miró con odio, Sora se sorprendió por que no sabía que se conocieran de años-tu padre Naruto nunca me habló de esa forma y mira que le castigado por armar jaleo junto con Sasuke y Sakura, ellos nunca me hablaron a si, pero Sasuke era otro cuento-negó con la cabeza-a lo que iba

-no me importa si ellos te respetaban o no-dijo con frialdad Mitsuki y Kakashi suspiró ya que le recordaba a Sasuke en ese momento y al pensar en Sasuke no pudo evitar en observar detenidamente al adolescente varón

-imposible-susurró Kakashi por lo que estaba pensando ya que era bastante raro y sobre todo imposible, Sora alzó una ceja ya que no sabía a que venía eso y Mitsuki suspiró intentando tranquilizarse ya que si se puso a si es por que no soportaba que se metieran con su padre Doncel y menos con su padre varón aunque no lo conociera y aunque no lo demostrara ni debiera nada le gustaría saber quien era para preguntarle por que prefería a ese hijo que iba a tener antes que a él, cerró los puños con enfado al recordad a su supuesto hermano que nunca lo vería de esa forma ya que rompió la relación de sus padres y les abandonara a los dos, siempre se llenaba de rabia y de odio hacia ese hijo de su padre por que para él, era la culpa de ese hijo-voy a ser justo, no quiero peleas y si los alumnos ven que soy flexible con vosotros habrá mas peleas

-que quieres decir tío Kakashi?-dijo Sora preocupado y asta con temor, Mitsuki miró al Doncel por que no sabía que era su tío asta que recordó que Kakashi estaba casado con Obito y este era un Uchiha entonces le cuadró el por que le dijo tío

-los dos vais estar expulsado durante una semana-dijo serio Kakashi-esos tres varones también lo estarán, pero uno de ellos se lo llevaran al hospital-miró a Mitsuki-estás orgulloso de eso, Mitsuki?

-me importa poco si se muere-dijo Mitsuki y Kakashi negó con la cabeza y volvió a su mente que Sasuke hubiera dicho eso y volvió a decirse que era imposible ya que Naruto y Sasuke solo discutían y cuando no discutían faltaba un segundo para discutir y también Sakura hacía mucho para que no se mataran con sus palabras

-espero que cuando lleguen Sasuke y Naruto expliquéis el por que de la pelea y les diré que estáis expulsados-dijo Kakashi

-papa se enfadará-susurró Sora-y otra cosa mas para que me ignore-solo fue escuchado por Mitsuki

-pero eso no será todo, los dos haréis un trabajo en esta semana y cuando volváis lo quiero perfecto, si no me gusta vuestra calificaciones bajaran-miró a Mitsuki-y tu beca no será el cien por cien

-no tengo problema de estar en otra escuela-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Mitsuki y el peli plateado negó con la cabeza

-os quedaréis aquí asta que venga vuestros padres, solo espero que no estén peleando-dijo mas para él Kakashi que para los dos adolescentes pero estos escucharon

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto nada mas recibir la llamada de la escuela para que vaya a ver al director ya que había pasado algo con su hijo, cogió el coche y se dirigió allí, cuando llegó y entró se sorprendió al ver una ambulancia y aún alumno inconsciente y se preguntó que había pasado, inmediatamente pensó en su hijo y se preocupó

-Naruto que haces aquí?-el rubio supo que era Sasuke y frunció el ceño pensando que se lo encontraba en todos los lados pero eso no era el problema no le iba a perdonar que en la comida del día anterior soltara a su familia que fueron pareja, Sasuke no sabía la vergüenza que pasó y las miradas de todos encima de él

-por que debe de verte todo los días?-recriminó Naruto

-por que piensas en mi-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-idiota-susurró Naruto y los dos comenzaron a entrar al edificio y viendo como la ambulancia se iba-por que has venido?

-me ha llamado para que viniera por algo de Sora

-yo por Mitsuki-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron y al cabo de unos segundos suspirar

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron por los pasillos, todo estaban en silencio y a veces se escuchaban algún murmullo ya que el profesor explicaba las clases, llegaron asta una puerta que ponía dirección y el nombre del director

-Kakashi-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-si-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-solo espero que no haya convertido esto en una escuela de pervertidos-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke sonrió por las ocurrencias del rubio y tocó la puerta para escuchar un pase, los dos entraron cerrando la puerta y lo primero que vieron fueron a Kakashi leyendo su libro, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke suspiró, miraron a los dos adolescentes que estaban sentados en frente del peli plateado y se notaban que estaban aburridos, Mitsuki sentado demasiado cómodo en la silla mirando al techo y con los ojos cerrados, Sora con los ojos entrecerrados sus piernas cruzadas y su codo en el reposa brazos y su mano en la cara

-cuanto tiempo sin veros, Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Kakasi sin quitar la vista del libro, sentaros al lado de vuestros hijos

-podrías quitarte ese libro de la cara?-dijo Naruto casi como una orden

-que aburrido eres, Naruto, Sasuke es mas divertido para estas cosas, pero prefiere las cosas mas explicitas-sonrió Kakashi bajo la bufanda con diversión

-pervertido-susurró Naruto poniéndose al lado de su hijo y sentarse, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y Sora se puso recto, Naruto al ver a su hijo que no cambiaba de posición le dio un codazo-ponte bien-ordenó a su hijo que este con mala gana se puso enderezado en la silla

-Kakashi para que me llamaste?-dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio y mirando el reloj de pulsera-tengo trabajo y estar aquí en parte es perder el tiempo-Kakashi suspiró y Naruto negó con la cabeza, en cambio Sora agachó la cabeza

-iré al grano estos dos jovencitos tendrán que hacer un trabajo los dos como pareja en una semana-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensando que si era por eso no entendía el por que le llamaba Kakashi-se pelearon y están expulsados una semana-los dos padres abrieron los ojos sorprendido y Sasuke inmediatamente miró a su hijo serio e indignado, Naruto en cambió miró a su hijo con enfado que este ni se inmutó luego miró a Sora y vio que la nariz del Doncel estaba roja y se notaba que le había salido sangre, el rubio frunció mas el ceño indignado mirando a su hijo por golpear a un Doncel y le dio un colleja

-por que hiciste eso-dijo indignado Mitsuki mirando a su padre

-por que le golpeaste-recriminó enfadado Naruto, Sora se sorprendió que Naruto se haya dado cuenta del golpe pero se entristeció de que su padre ni cuenta se dio, en cambio Sasuke miró enfadado a Mitsuki pero no dijo nada ya que Naruto le estaba regañando-cuantas veces debo de decirte que aun Doncel, mujer se le respeta y no se levanta la mano

-eso ya lo se y yo no le he golpeado-dijo enfadado Mitsuki pensando también que su padre no se daría cuenta, él se dio cuenta por que vio como se limpiaba y asta hacia gestos de dolor pero no le dijo nada-ha sido uno de esos tipos con quien me peleado

-con cuantos tipos te has peleado-exigió saber Naruto

-eran tres-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-unos debiluchos por que Sora se encargó de uno de ellos-el nombrado frunció el ceño al no gustarle que le dijera débil indirectamente

-yo no soy ningún débil, idiota-alzó la voz Sora

-lo que digas, gatito-dijo Mitsuki divertido sabiendo que a Sora no le gustara nada que le dijera gatito

-no me digas a si, tengo nombre-dijo Sora casi con un tic en la ceja y escucharon la risa de Kakashi y todos le miraron sin comprender

-ellos dos me recuerda mucho a vosotros-dijo Kakashi intentando parar de reír-Sasuke y Naruto entrecerraron los ojos esperando que tontería iba a decir el peli plateado-es como si os hubiérais intercambiado, ya sabéis son vuestros hijos y no puedo evitar imaginarme a Sasuke como el Doncel desvalido-señaló a Sora intentando no reír-y al machote pervertido de Naruto-señaló a Mitsuki-y comenzó a reír escandalosamente y a los dos adolescente le salieron una gota de sudor estilo anime y a los dos padres un tic en la ceja

-deja de decir estupideces-gritaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

-si lo que digáis-dijo sin darle importancia al Uchiha y al rubio-pero a lo que íbamos están los dos expulsados y espero que vosotros logréis sacarles quien empezó la pelea-Naruto solo decidió levantarse seguido de su hijo y Sasuke también lo hizo y Sora también

-Kakashi nos vemos-dijo Naruto y todos salieron

-el único educado es Naruto ya que es el único que se ha despedido-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza

Los cuatro salieron de la escuela sin decir nada asta que Sasuke miró a su hijo serio

-Sora no entiendo como has podido dejar que te pillen en una pelea, a mi nunca me expulsaron y me he peleado-dijo Sasuke y los otros dos solo escuchaban-no pareces mi hijo

-lo siento-dijo Sora

-solo espero que la próxima vez seas mas inteligente y te comportes como un Uchiha-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el nombrado le miró parando de caminar al igual que los demás-eres un desastre como padre-le recriminó y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido no esperaba eso-pero que se puede esperar de ti, siempre has sido a si

-deberías de estar preocupado por tu hijo ya que tiene una beca y le puede perjudicar esta expulsión-dijo Sasuke y Naruto miró a su hijo

-no me importa si no sigo en esta escuela ya se lo he dicho a ese viejo pervertido de Kakashi-dijo Mitsuki

-no recordé eso-dijo Naruto-tendré que hablar con Kakashi para que sigas teniendo la beca completa

-no necesitas hacerlo papa-dijo Mitsuki

-o si no hablaré con Obito, hace tiempo que no hablo con él-dijo Naruto sin darle importancia a lo que le dijo su hijo y este frunció el ceño

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Mitsuki

-claro que voy hacer lo que quiera y tu también lo harás por que aún eres menor y soy tu padre-dijo Naruto

-va monos-dijo Mitsuki-Sora nos vemos mañana

-claro

-ven a mi casa y comenzamos el trabajo

-si-dijo Sora

-adiós Sasuke, Sora-dijo Naruto

-te llevo a casa y después voy al trabajo-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo serio y este sabía que su padre estaba disgustado con él y no dijo nada solo le siguió y subió al coche

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto vio como su hijo que estiró sus brazos en el sofá que tenía en la oficina en el hospital, el rubio solo le miraba enfadado no le gustaba nada que peleará con nadie y menos de esa forma, como médico puso informarse del estado del adolescente que había golpeado su hijo

-sigues sin decirme nada de lo que ha pasado en la escuela-dijo Naruto

-no ha pasado nada-dijo de lo mas normal el adolescente

-Mitsuki me informado del estado del chico, está en este hospital y sus padres están preocupados y piensan poner una denuncia a la escuela por no impedir que esas cosas pasen y al chico que le golpeó o sea a ti

-no me importa-dijo con indiferencia Mitsuki y esa actitud le enfadaba a Naruto

-no me gusta que te comportes con esa frialdad e indiferencia en algunas cosas que pasa

-soy a si y no podrá cambiarme nadie-dijo frunciendo el ceño Mitsuki

-estarás castigado sin salir durante un buen tiempo y no quiero replica a eso-dijo autoritario Naruto-y sin salir significa sin nada que te guste asta que yo decida que se acabó el castigo

-como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Mitsuki como si no le importara y Naruto sopló de mala gana con esa actitud despreocupada y que no le importa nada de su hijo

-por que tienes que parecerte a él asta en la indiferencia de las cosas-susurró Naruto negando con la cabeza y su hijo le escuchó y entrecerró los ojos

-me darías el número de teléfono de Hinata Huyuga-cambió radicalmente de tema Mitsuki y Naruto alzó una ceja

-para que?

-quiero hablar con ella de algo-dijo Mitsuki-además es a la única que conozco de cuando venirte a estudiar aquí

-conoces a Sasuke

-con él no quiero hablar

-por que?-dijo sin entender Naruto

-por que él no me va a contestar a algo que quiero saber

-y por que no me preguntas a mi?

-por que tú tampoco me vas a contestar con claridad-dijo Mitsuki serio y Naruto no le agradó esa contestación

-y por que no?

-por que lo se-dijo Mitsuki-me darás el número de teléfono de ella?-Naruto solo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados varios segundos como si de esa forma pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hijo pero no podía pero le causaba mucha curiosidad saber que era lo que quería saber su hijo varón

-de acuerdo, te lo enviaré a tu teléfono-dijo Naruto y Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado-pero recuerda que estás castigado

-no lo olvidaré-dijo Mitsuki-tardaras mucho en venir a casa?

-si-dijo Naruto ya mirando unos papeles-por que?

-es para decirle a Sora que venga a casa para comenzar el maldito trabajo

-no has dicho que comenzaréis mañana?

-si pero recordé que Sora no es bueno con los estudios y cuanto antes empecemos mejor

-no le trates mal-dijo Naruto serio y como si se lo estuviera recordando a su hijo

-no te preocupes que le voy a tratar con mucha delicadeza-sonrió de medio lado Mitsuki y su padre le miró pero vio su espalda como ya salía de su oficina, pero Naruto le extrañó el tono de voz de su hijo que era algo divertido y asta intuía lujurioso pero eso lo desechó de su mente

-mi hijo no es como es él en ese aspecto-se dijo Naruto y volvió a sus papeles

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora llegó a su casa, su padre solo le dejó y se fue, no le dijo nada, no le regañó y ni le dijo que estaba castigado, suspiró con desgano por que su padre no le daba en cuenta solo cuando le interesaba algo y eso le dolía pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, entró a su casa y fue a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa algo mas cómodo, miró su cuarto que estaba ordenado gracias a los empleados ya que él lo solía dejar todo desordenado, se iba a tumbar en la cama pero no lo hizo ya que recordó las cartas que encontró, fue hacia la mochila naranja y sacó las cartas y se sentó en su escritorio y las dejó en la mesa para deshacer el nudo de la cuerda que unía las cartas, estaba impaciente, vale que era una persona curiosa, pero tenía una curiosidad muy grande de saber el contenido y que le decía Naruto a su padre y por que no se las envió aunque le intrigaba mas el por que rompieron, el que pasó aunque se imaginaba que era que su padre dejó a Naruto por su madre y ellos decidieron tenerle por que se amaban y Naruto decidió tener otra relación con un varón que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos

-vamos a ver que dice la primera carta-se dijo Sora nervioso por lo que ponía a parte que le daba curiosidad de cómo era su padre como su madre de joven, abrió la carta para comenzar a leer

 _Querido Sasuke … aunque en este momento para mi no eres nada querido pero las cartas se empiezan a si … no se muy bien que decirte pero mi madre me ha dicho para que saque lo que tengo dentro y no sentirme triste lo escriba todo como si te escribiera una carta para ti y enviártela, pero no te la voy a enviar_

 _La verdad no se por donde empezar … podría decirte que me siente doble traicionado por ti y por mi amiga Sakura pero por ella no me siento tan traicionado por como la vi la última vez, me pidió mil veces perdón y la vi tan mal que la perdoné pero cuando la vi que miraba a Lee con ese dolor y tristeza se me rompió el corazón y tuvo una ataque de ansiedad, recordaras que se la tuvo que llevar al hospital ya que por casi tiene un aborto, yo no estuve allí pero me imagino que tuviste que estar con ella como su pareja y padre del hijo que espera … como he dicho a ella la he perdonado creo que siempre llevará en su memoria haber traicionado al chico que supuestamente amaba con su supuesto mejor amigo que veía como hermano, irónico todo, no lo crees Sasuke? Tú me decías que me amabas y que Sakura era tu hermana tu mejor amiga y al final acabasteis acostándose los dos que supuestamente decíais que estabas borrachos pero yo creo y Lee también que en el fondo estabais enamorados aunque tú y ella lo negarais_

 _Se perfectamente que me fui sin despedirme de ti ni de Sakura pero creo que me podéis entender, os deseos lo mejor, que seáis felices, que tengáis un hijo o hija sano y lo queráis mucho, pero yo no quiero estar ahí viendo lo felices que sois los dos sobre todo tú Sasuke con tu familia, ahora no, puede que en un futuro pueda pero en este momento no puedo, te diré que me despedí de todos menos de vosotros dos por que lo que siento ahora por vosotros dos es que sois dos extraños que no quiero en mi vida en nuestra vida_

 _Te vuelvo a decir Sasuke cuida a tu hijo que vas a tener con Sakura y si quieres tener mas los tienes, pero yo voy a cuidar a nuestro hijo como si fuese el mejor regalo que me has hecho en la vida y que no te mereces, se que no lo sabías y que estoy de un poco mas de tiempo que Sakura pero me enteré cuando llegué aquí al pueblo donde vivo con mis padres, voy a ser feliz, salir adelante por mi y por nuestro hijo, pero tu solo preocúpate por el que vas a tener con Sakura, olvídate de mi como si nunca hubiera estado en tu vida_

 _La persona que te amó y que tú Sasuke Uchiha engañaste y que no querías que nadie supiera de nuestra relación por no estar a tu nivel económico por eso la prefieres a ella_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

Sora acabó de leer esa cartas y se quedó en blanco, su cara también estaba blanca al saber quien era el padre de Mitsuki y al saber que él era el medio hermano de Mitsuki y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, negó con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y también quería pensar que no era cierto que sus padres traicionaron a Naruto como al que era la pareja de su madre

-Lee-susurró Sora-quien es?-se mordió el labio inferior y metió la hoja en el sobre dejándolo en la mesa sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a entrar y menos leer esas cartas, se puso las manos en el cabello y los codos en la mesa y a si poder mirarla y los ojos fuertemente apretados-mis padres se amaban por eso les traicionaron por que yo no fue el problema de la separación de las parejas que tenían, por que si de verdad se amaban nunca les fuese traicionado-una lágrima cayó por su rostro y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza recostándose en la mesa-Mitsuki es mi medio hermano y yo estoy enamorado de él y él de mi por eso somos pareja-hizo un sollozo y vio la foto de su madre con él en brazos cuando era pequeño-mami como desearía que estuvieras conmigo para que me aconsejaras de todo pero no tengo a nadie-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y en ese momento escuchó su teléfono levantándose de la silla y quitándose las lágrimas por que siempre que estaba solo en su cuarto acababa llorando por que nadie le tomaba en cuenta y echaba de menos a su madre, cogió el teléfono y al ver la persona quien le llamaba sonrió para inmediatamente apretar a la pantalla y ponérselo en el oído-Mitsuki-dijo alegre

- _Sora te llamo para decirte si puedes venir a mi casa para comenzar el trabajo-_ el Doncel miró la hora

-de acuerdo y llevaré algo para comer

- _te lo agradezco por que no sabía que comer-_ Sora no pudo evitar reír- _además mi padre no vendrá asta tarde y tampoco puedo salir, estoy castigado asta que quiera mi padre-_ Sora al escuchar que estarían solos se sonrojó pero de inmediata pensó que eran pareja y que después de hacer algo del trabajo harían algo que hacen las parejas de novios

-yo no estoy castigado

- _que suerte de tener un padre que no te castiga_

-a mi me gustaría que me prestara un poco mas de atención no solo le de su atención a Sarada-dijo Sora y hubo algo de silencia -saldré ahora

 _-te espero, gatito-_ Sora frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijera eso pero Mitsuki cortó la llamada, puso su teléfono en la cama y se miró al espejo y le agradó como iba vestido, aunque quisiera llamar la atención de Mitsuki por su atuendo no hacia falta tanto por que ya eran novios, cogió su bandolera, metió su teléfono y de camino miró si llevaba su documentación y dinero y decidió irse, pero antes miró la foto de su madre

-adiós, mami, no tardaré y no te preocupes voy a estar con mi novio que te lo presentaré pronto, te quiero-se despidió Sora como todos los días que salía para irse a la calle

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki estaba en su apartamento con teléfono en la oreja, después de colgar llamó a Hinata y estaba hablando con ella en ese momento

-entonces Hinata tiene que ser hoy y dentro de una hora?-dijo Mikoto maldiciéndose por no haberla llamado antes, por que si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera llamado a Sora pero fue el impulso de hablar con él que fue mas fuerte

 _-si, Mitsuki, a si conoces a mi esposo y también algunos amigos que tuvo tu padre cuando estuvo estudiando aquí_

 _-_ dentro de una hora nos veremos y vendrá conmigo Sora

- _el hijo de Sasuke?_

-ese mismo

- _os esperamos a los dos_ -dijo Hinata colgando y Mitsuki se guardó el teléfono y sin importarle que estaba castigado salió de su casa para esperar a Sora en la entrada del edificio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sora llegó a la entrada del edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Mitsuki se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada, mas acercarse a él le sonrió y le enseñó la bolsa de la comida

-espero que te guste lo que compré

-no soy quisquilloso con la comida-dijo Mitsuki-pero si te esperado aquí es por que he quedado con una persona en una hora

-con quien?-dijo interesado Sora, los dos ya caminaban para ir aún lugar cercano de donde había quedado el varón con Hinata

-Hinata Hiyuga-dijo Mitsuki viendo como el Doncel intentaba recordar de donde había escuchado ese nombre

-ya recordé-dijo Sora-a papa le escuché una vez hablar con un tal Neji Huyuga y le dijo a Sarada que era el primo de Hinata y parecía que Sarada la conocía

-y tú no?

-no-dijo Sora de lo mas normal-si tengo que ser sincero no me ha llamado la atención las amistades de mi padre

-me imaginaba algo a si de ti-dijo Mitsuki negando con la cabeza y entrando aún parque-no te importa que comamos en el parque, cierto?

-nunca lo he hecho-dijo dudoso Sora

-es mejor comer aquí que en restaurantes de ricos-dijo Mitsuki y Sora suspiró

-no estabas castigado?-dijo el Doncel cambiando de tema

-si pero mi padre ni cuenta se va a dar o por lo menos creo eso-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo y Sora le sonrió y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente viendo pasar a los adultos con prisa-cuando acabemos la Universidad y tengamos un trabajo seremos como esos adultos que no tienen tiempo ni para estar un rato con sus hijos-Sora a escuchar eso le dio un mordisco a su bocadillo de salchicha con los ojos entrecerrados por que al mencionar el varón eso le recordó a su padre ya que este no tenía tiempo para él y por un momento recordó el parentesco que tenía su padre y Mitsuki, negó con la cabeza olvidándose de eso ya que eso le daba igual, no se criaron como hermanos y nunca lo vería como un hermano

-cuando sea padre pasaré todo el tiempo con mi hijo o hijos-dijo Sora serio y el varón le miró

-seguro que serás un buen padre

-lo seré-se dijo a si mismo Sora

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Mitsuki serio mirando al frente. Sora le miró

-claro

-como es tener un padre varón a tu lado?-Sora al escuchar eso agachó la cabeza

-no soy la persona indicada para decirte eso-dijo Sora-deberías de preguntarle a Sarada

-ya veo

-Mitsuki, como es no tener padre-dijo Sora sin dejar de mirar al suelo y el varón lo miró

-igual que tú echas de menos a tu madre yo puedo echar de menos a mi padre varón

-lo dudo-dijo Sora-tú padre Doncel te quiere y está para ti cosa que mi padre solo piensa en su trabajo y en Sarada

-eso se llama celos de hermano

-eso no es verdad-dijo enfadado Sora-no sabes como me siento y como mi padre me da de lado

-no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki acabándose su bocadillo y Sora le dio el último bocado al suyo con enfado

-no quiero seguir hablando de eso

-no hay problema-dijo Mitsuki mirando su reloj y levantándose-te invito a un café o lo que quieras-le sonrió al Doncel que este se levantó olvidándose que estaba enfadado ya que el varón le invitaría como solían hacer los varones con sus parejas

-vamos

-después de hablar con Hinata vamos a mi casa a empezar el trabajo ya que antes empecemos antes acabaremos

-de acuerdo-dijo Sora y los dos comenzaron a caminar y el Doncel con ganas de agarrar la mano del varón que este no tenía intención de agarrársela para caminar juntos como lo hacen los novios

Al entrar a la cafetería restaurante que había quedado con Hinata, Mitsuki la vio rápidamente al fondo del restaurante acompañada de dos varones y un chico Doncel de cabello castaño largo, se acercó seguido de Sora que este miró detenidamente al varón que estaba al lado sentado del Doncel de cabello castaño y largo

-hola Hinata, hacía que no nos veíamos-dijo Mitsuki y la chica como los demás le miraron

-hace tiempo que no te veía Mitsuki-dijo Hinata levantándose y a si inspeccionar el especto de chico-Naruto últimamente no habla conmigo y no quedamos-hizo un puchero la chica y Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado

-hola Kiba-saludó Mitsuki al varón de cabello castaño corto que estaba al lado de Hinata

-lo único que has sacado de Naruto son los ojos azules-dijo Kiba divertido-Naruto y yo solíamos divertirnos haciendo bromas a todo el mundo espero que tú hayas heredado eso de Naruto

-no soy de bromas-dijo Mitsuki serio

-se nota-dijo decepcionado Kiba ya que notaba la seriedad del adolescente varón y asta le recordó a cierta persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ni él ni el grupo de amigos

-Mitsuki te presento a mi primo Neji Huyuga-presentó con una sonrisa Hinata-y a su esposo Rock Lee-Mitsuki como Sora miraron a los dos pero Sora miró especialmente al varón, cabello negro, ojos redondos y negros y grandes cejas, también era musculoso por el deporte que debía de hacer y también parecía una persona alegre ya que no dejó de sonreír

-encantado-dijo el varón adolescente-soy Mitsuki Uzumaki y él es Sora Uchiha

-eres el hijo de Sasuke?-dijo sorprendida Hinata

-si-dijo Sora sin dejar de mirar al varón de nombre Lee que este le miraba minuciosamente

-el bastardo tiene un hijo Doncel hermoso-dijo entusiasma Kiba

-no le digas de esa forma a Sasuke y menos delante de su hijo-regañó Hinata-sentaros chicos y pedir lo que queráis

-gracias-dijo Mitsuki e Hinata se juntó mas a su esposo y Mitsuki a su lado y Sora se sentó a su lado

-tienes los ojos de Sakura, tu madre-dijo Lee sin dejar de mirar a Sora que este al escuchar eso sonrió tímido

-alguna vez me lo han dicho-susurró Sora

-Sakura era una buena mujer-siguió Lee-muy amiga de sus amigos-sonrió con nostalgia

-y muy violenta-siguió Kiba divertido-cuando se enfadaba nos daba unos golpes a mi y a Naruto que veíamos las estrellas

-porque los dos os metíais en problema-dijo Hinata-pero nos divertíamos mucho-la Huyuga miró a Sora que parecía triste-pero Sakura antes de irse dejó a sus dos hijos que era lo que mas quería-el adolescente Doncel la miró y la sonrió forzadamente

-puedo hacerte una pregunta, Lee-dijo Sora mirando al varó de pelo negro y grandes cejas que este le miró serio ya que veía seriedad en lo que le iba a pregunta

-lo que quieras-dijo Lee

-tú y mi madre fuisteis novios, cierto?

-si-dijo Lee-dos años de noviazgo, éramos jóvenes y algunos confundidos por lo que sentían

-por que dejasteis vuestro noviazgo-siguió Sora bastante interesado por que algo le vino a su mente ahora que sabía que Lee y su madre fueron pareja podría caber la posibilidad que fuese hijo de Lee y su padre Sasuke al saberlo le diera de lado y no le quería por ese motivo

-lo dejé a Sakura por que se quedó embarazada de ti, ella lo pasó mal, pero no solo ella también Naruto aunque no quiso demostrarlo-Mitsuki al escuchar el nombre de su padre Doncel frunció el ceño y los adultos se dieron cuenta sobre todo Lee y por eso no diría que Naruto y Sasuke fueron pareja por que estaba seguro que Mitsuki no lo sabía

-pero …

-Naruto y yo nos dimos cuenta y aceptemos de que ellos dos estaban enamorados y que no querían admitirlo-cortó Lee a Sora y hablaba con nostalgia-Sakura como Sasuke no estaban de acuerdo en eso y Sakura gritaba, pataleaba golpeaba lo que fuese para que creamos que no era a si y que ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era el pa …-Lee dejó de hablar por que estaba hablando de mas, de algo que ya no venía el caso y de algo que sabía que Sakura en el fondo sabía quien era el verdadero padre biológico del hijo que iba a tener, pero prefería decir que no estaba segura por que no quería romper su relación sentimental que tenía, en cambio Sora al escuchar eso supo a lo que se refería y afirmó sus sospechas, si su madre dudaba quien era su padre varón lo mas seguro es que su padre varón, Sasuke, también dudaba y por eso no le tomaba en cuenta

-dejemos este tema-dijo Kiba por que notaba la tensión en el ambiente

-la verdad es mejor hablar de cosas mas alegres-dijo por primera vez Neji y Sora lo miró

-mi padre alguna vez ha hablado contigo por teléfono-dijo Sora mirando al castaño de pelo largo

-conozco a Sasuke por que tenemos negocios-dijo Neji

-Mitsuki que es lo que me querías comentar?-dijo Hinata

-vi el anuario de la escuela de cuando vosotros estudiabais y allí vi fotos y quería preguntarte sobre una foto que vi y pensé que tu podrías darme la respuesta -dijo Mitsuki

-pregunta lo que quieras, si puedo responderte de responderé-dijo Hinata

-se trata de mi padre y de Sas …-no siguió por que en ese momento se escuchó su teléfono y la camarera llegó por si querían algo-perdona-se disculpó y miró quien le llamaba y palideció-me va a matar-dijo alterado y Sora le miró por que se levantaba-mi padre habrá ido a casa y al no verse me habrá enfadado-los adultos se miraron entre si-otro día hablamos- Sora dejó salir a Mitsuki-es que estoy castigado y me escapado

-ahora si que eres hijo de Naruto-dijo Kiba

-anda vete y ya quedaremos-dijo Hinata

-me gustó conoceros-dijo Mitsuki refiriéndose a Lee y Neji-a vosotros dos no-dijo de broma

-ves marchando que ahora te alcanzo-dijo Sora y Mitsuki afirmó con la cabeza y se fue, Sora miró a Lee serio-podríamos hablar a solos un momento, Lee-dijo con seriedad y todos se miraron entre si y Lee se levantó

-no hay problema-dijo Lee-ahora vengo chicos-los dos caminaros salieron del restaurante y se pusieron en un lugar para que nadie pudiera estar al tanto de su conversación-dime lo que quieres decirme

-primero no quiero que nadie sepa y menos mi padre-dijo serio Sora y Lee a esa forma de hablar le recordó a Sasuke

-no tengo problemas-dijo Lee

-ibas a decir antes que mi madre dudaba sobre quien era mi padre varón-dijo Sora y Lee suspiró imaginándose que era eso lo que quería hablarle

-Sakura nos dijo a Sasuke y a mi que ella no sabía quien de los dos era tu padre varón-Sora cerró sus puños indignado y también con dolor por que en estos años no había visto a Lee reclamar que pudiera ser su padre varón y solo pensó que a nadie le interesaba ni le quería-pero Sasuke y yo sabíamos que tu padre varón era Sasuke, no necesitábamos pruebas de paternidad por que lo sabíamos y también lo sabía Sakura, pero ella quería aferrarse a mi y que siguiéramos como pareja, mas que nada por que se sentía muy culpable por que había traicionado a su mejor amigo y a mi, pero ella no se daba cuenta como Sasuke que los dos estaban enamorados-Sora solo escuchó atentamente y pensativo, él también dudaba, si de verdad su padre fuese Sasuke le trataría como trata a Sarada y siempre a él le daba de lado y sobre Lee solo quería pensar que no quería una responsabilidad como él

-yo dudo que mi padre sea el que me han dicho que es-dijo demasiado serio Sora y Lee suspiró

-eres igual que Sakura-dijo Lee sonriendo con tristeza-que quieres que haga

-el problema es que no te interesa ni te interesaba saber si en verdad soy tu hijo para no tener problemas conmigo

-un momento-dijo serio Lee- eso no es a si, si fueses mi hijo estarías conmigo

-y por que no te hiciste las pruebas de paternidad?

-te lo he dicho-dijo Lee suspirando-sabía que no eras mi hijo, tú eres hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sora con enfado-quiero hacerme una prueba de paternidad-dijo decidido

-que-dijo sorprendido Lee

-quiero hacerme una prueba de paternidad-repitió Sora con mas seguridad-mi padre no es mi padre por que nunca me ha tratado como tal

-Sasuke es una persona que le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos

-no quieres hacerte la prueba por si resulta si soy tu hijo?

-no es eso-dijo Lee

-entonces-dijo el Doncel

-de acuerdo, me las haré-dijo Lee

-dame tú número de teléfono y quedamos para hacernos la prueba-dijo Sora

-como quieras, pero no te hagas ilusiones de que no eres hijo de Sasuke-dijo Lee

-se que no lo soy por que no me toma en cuenta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki llegó a su casa junto con Sora, los dos entraron y el varón suspiró aliviado, pero le llamó la atención una nota que había en la mesa escrita por Naruto

-te pillé y cuando llegue a casa hablaremos-leyó Mitsuki de la nota y la rompió para tirarla a la basura

-te pillaron, cierto?-dijo divertido Sora

-olvidemos ese detalle-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki-vamos a mi cuarto y comencemos el trabajo

-claro-dijo Sora y los dos fueron al cuarto del varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto acabó de llegar a su oficina, había ido a su apartamento a buscar un papel que se le había olvidado y se llevó la sorpresa que su hijo no estaba en casa, le enfadó por desobedecerle y le llamó por teléfono que Mitsuki ni siquiera contestó y es cuando decidió hacerle ver que se había enterado de su escapada cuando estaba castigado, volvió a su oficina con papeles en manos y se sentó en su lugar para mirar papeles y demás, a si estuvo unas cuantas horas asta que suspiró de cansancio, miró el reloj y pensó en irse a casa a descansar pero era pronto y ese día tenía prohibido irse antes por que tenía una reunión que comenzaría en una hora con todos los empleado que fuesen jefes de planta u otro tipos de jefes, pero como le quedaba una hora para la reunión decidió en irse para que le diera el aire y tomar algo fresco, por lo menos eso se podría permitir, salió del despacho y decidió antes pasar por urgencias para saber como estaba en ese momento, salió del ascensor asta la planta primera que era urgencias y los lejos vio a dos mujeres una con bata blanca y la otra con pantalón blanco y camiseta blanca, uniforme de enfermeras y asta de algunos médicos, se acercó a loas dos mujeres que conocía perfectamente de cuando estudiaba en la escuela sobre todo a una de ella cosa que la otra era mas amiga de Sasuke y desde que volvió a Konoha la notó bastante cambiada mas seria en todo lo que hacía

-Karin, Ino como va todo-dijo Naruto cuando se acercó a las dos chicas que estas le miraron una mostrando mas su sonrisa que la otra y con un café en la mano

-es un día tranquilo y eso es bueno-dijo la pelirroja con gafas que era la que llevaba la bata a parte que era la jefa de urgencias

-eso es bueno-dijo Naruto-eso significa que no hay enfermos

-estamos en el descanso-dijo la rubia de pelo largo con un muño para que no la molestara el cabello y era la jefa de las enfermeras en urgencia

-iba a ir a la cafetería de aquí cercana y como decís que estáis en el descanso y esta todo tranquilo por que no me acompañáis a tomar algo-miró el vaso de plástico de las manos de las dos chicas-que es mucho mejor que eso

-pero que sea rápido, dentro de menos de una hora tenemos la reunión-dijo Karin

-lo recuerdo-dijo Naruto

-vamos antes que se haga mas tarde-dijo Ino sin importarla en ir con el uniforme por que era una una cafetería que había en el hospital y no tenían que salir de él, iban tanto personas a pie como personal del hospital, lo malo que estaba un poco alejado de la zona de Urgencias y por eso no iban mucho los que trabajaban en Urgencias

Casi cinco minutos tardaron en llegar a la cafetería y a paso rápido, acaban de sentarse en un lugar desubicado y cada uno con algo de tomar

-como va todo al ser el director del hospital, Naruto?-dijo Karin tomando un sorbo de su café recién echo y muy diferente al de la máquina

-creí que sería peor, lo malo es hacer números, pero como me dijo la abuela Tsunade que cuando tenga practica saldrá solo

-como te escuche decirla abuela te dará algún golpe, tiene muy mal genio-dijo Ino sonriendo

-ya me h dado alguno-susurró Naruto-pero como no está me aprovecho-sonrió-solo espero que la reunión acabe pronto

-eso depende de ti, eres el director-dijo Ino sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro

-gracias por recordármelo-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-no te estreses tanto-dijo Karin-no es bueno y la piel lo nota-dijo ahora divertida-además debes de estar alegre y saludable para encontrar novio y que tengas pareja estable, eres el único que falta

-estoy bien como estoy, no necesito un hombre para nada-dijo Naruto

-ni siquiera para tener sexo-dijo Ino bebiendo un refresco de limón

-si quiero sexo ya tengo a mi amigo en casa-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reír al saber que el rubio tenia un consolador y le decía que era su amigo aunque era normal ya que seguro que era lo mas parecido aún hombre de verdad podía tener

-solo falta que tenga asta nombre-dijo Ino

-lo tiene-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-tuve de callarme eso por que veo en esas miradas como si me dijerais que estoy mal de la cabeza y que me busque un hombre real

-y que nombre le has puesto-dijo interesada Karin-es que siempre me sorprendes en todo

-el nombre es lo de menos-dijo Naruto mirando al lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-le has puesto el nombre del varón que te gusta-afirmó entusiasmada Ino

-no alces la voz-dijo Naruto rojo como un tomate

-entonces Naruto es grande, pequeña …

-grande y gorda-cortó Naruto a Karin y se tapó la boca por que habló sin pensar

-eso quiere decir que tu enamorado la tiene de esa forma-dijo Karin con una media sonrisa divertida-te gustan los varones que la tengan grande

-hablemos de otra cosa mas importante, no si la tiene grande o mi consolador es grande-dijo Naruto

-me interesa saber quien es el varón que te tiene loco y que parece no te corresponde o no sabe de tus sentimientos y utilices un consolador-dijo Ino y el rubio Doncel iba hablar pero no lo hizo por que su teléfono sonó sabiendo que era un mensaje, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró, frunció el ceño

-quien es?-dijo Karin-parece alguien que no te agrada pero te agrada ya que veo un pequeño sonrojo

-no estoy sonrojado-dijo a la defensiva Naruto y sin que se diera cuenta Ino le cogió el teléfono y comenzó a escribir

-es Sasuke-dijo Ino devolviendo el teléfono al rubio que este se había sentido indignado por que la rubia se lo quitara sin darse cuenta y que leyera su mensaje ya que era privado por que era suyo-entiendo que te sonrojes, Sasuke está como quiere

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Karin y Naruto entrecerró los ojos con enfado viendo a las chicas como halagaban a Sasuke tanto como era físicamente ahora y sobre todo cuando era adolescente, cada vez se estaba enfadando mas y un tic en la ceja apareció, por que estaba escuchando a esas dos como estaría de dotado el azabache varón ya que ellas nunca lo vieron desnudo a parte que lo decían por que veía al rubio a parte de enfadado avergonzado con un sonrojo en las mejilla y lo mejor de todo es que Sasuke estaba detrás de rubio y este ni cuenta se daba

-se nota que Sasuke debe de estar muy buen dotado, solo tienes que fijarte en esa zona-dijo Ino divertida e intentando no reír

-la verdad que la debe de tener a si-dijo Karin mostrando con sus manos como podría tenerla de grande el azabache varón

-dejad de hablar de eso-alzó la voz Naruto y asta se levantó y las personas que estaban cerca dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar al Doncel-yo me conformo con mi consolador

-parece que se han enterado todos ellos que tienes consolador, Naruto-el rubio escuchó tras él una voz varonil que era divertida y asta sensual, a parte que sabía que era Sasuke, lo reconocería asta uno kilómetros de distancia, el Doncel al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó y con vergüenza se sentó con la cabeza gacha y escuchó las risas de las chicas y es cuando cayó en cuenta en Sasuke y que Ino cogió su teléfono, levantó la mirada mirando a la rubia y la señaló con un dedo-tú por que le dijiste que viniera-le recriminó

-por que sabía que me iba a reír en este momento-dijo Ino

-yo no le veo la gracia-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke se sentó a su lado

-te puedo asegurar que nosotras si se la vemos-dijo Karin y miró a Sasuke-quieres mi café, Sasuke? Es que tengo que irme

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke cogiendo el café de la pelirroja que esta se levantó e Ino se bebió su refresco y también se levantó ya que al ver la expresión del rubio y mostrara que no le agradaba la presencia de Sasuke en el fondo le gustaba que estuviera a su lado y recordó cuando eran mas jóvenes y que el Doncel tenía esa expresión al igual que Sasuke y asta sabía que Karin se había dado cuenta de eso por eso decidió también dejarlos solos

-me tengo que ir yo también-dijo Ino-no te entretengas, Naruto, que tenemos una reunión

-me da que ya se que nombre tiene tu amiguito el consolador-dijo Karin y Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate y las dos chicas supieron en ese momento que el consolador del rubio se llamaba como el varón que tenía al lado y quisieron reír pero no lo hicieron-nos vemos en la reunión y vosotros dos aprovechar que estáis solos y recordar que ya no sois niños-y la pelirroja acompañada por la rubia se fueron tranquilamente

-que a querido decir Karin-se dijo a si mismo Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente entendió lo que quería decir la pelirroja y asta la rubia estaba de acuerdo

-y que nombre le has puesto a tu consolador?-dijo Sasuke mostrando una media sonrisa poniendo su mano en su mejilla y su codo en la mesa y la otra mano el café

-no te importa-dijo rojo de la vergüenza Naruto

-solo espero que tu consolador tenga mi nombre, Dobe-susurró Sasuke en la oreja del rubio que este no podía volver a la normalidad su rostro por que cada vez estaba mas rojo

-no … no digas tonterías, Teme-dijo Naruto disimulando que no estaba nervioso y que estaba enfadado

-hace tanto que no te escucho decirme a si-dijo Sasuke-haré lo posible por recuperar lo que teníamos-dijo serio

-Sasuke estoy bien como estoy y no quiero …

-dame tiempo, Naruto-cortó el varó al Doncel dejando el vaso del café en la mesa y acariciando sutilmente la mejilla

-tengo que irme-se levantó Naruto

-Naruto, te quiero-el rubio le miró y vio que Sasuke miraba el café cuando dijo eso, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a sentarse

-eres muy injusto-dijo Naruto-pero yo también te quiero-el varón miró al rubio esperanzado-como amigo, como alguien que fuiste muy especial para mi, me enseñaste cosas que ignoraba de la vida y me diste algo muy importante para mi

-volveré a enamorarte por que mis sentimientos no han cambiado hacia a ti o mejor dicho han cambiado a mas

-tengo que irme, Sasuke-dijo Naruto volviendo a levantarse-tengo una reunión-le sonrió-nos vemos-t sin mas se fue, cuando sabía que el azabache no le veía desapareció su sonrisa y un sollozo salió pero no se permitió llorar por que no era justo, por que si Sasuke le hubiera amado como decía nunca aunque estuviera borracho se hubiera acostado con Sakura, lo que estaba claro es que no le iba a creer tan facil y acceder tan fácilmente a lo que pretendía el varón

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sus piernas estaban enrolladas en las caderas de varón mientras este le penetraba y sabía que quedaba muy poco para llegar al final, cuando llegó el momento con la última estocado el varón le besó en los labios y a si reprimieron los dos el gemido del gran orgasmo al final, se separaron quedando uno al lado del otro mirando al techo, Sora cerró los ojos para recuperar completamente su respiración, habían echo algo del trabajo y de un momento a otro Mitsuki se le tiró encima para besarle y él como lo deseaba también correspondió en todo lo que le hacía su novio

-voy a darme una ducha-dijo Mitsuki levantándose y cogiendo algo de ropa para ponerse después de ducharse y para ir al baño se puso la ropa interior, Sora en cambio se quedó en la cama estaba algo cansado pero decidió ponerse su ropa interior dándole igual el dolor en el trasero y después se tumbó boca abajo con una sonrisa, vio al peluche en el suelo y sin pensarlo fue a por el peluche para sentarse en la cama, lo miró detenidamente pero con nostalgia

-lo único que tienes de tu padre varón-susurró Sora-me gustaría saber que piensas de verdad de tu padre varón y de su familia-miró por la ventana y se levantó dejando en la cama el peluche y fue hacia la ventana quedándose como hipnotizado viendo el horizonte sin pensar nada, solo con la mente en blanco y el tiempo corría sin darse cuenta el Doncel asta que sintió que alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró

-que te ocurre-dijo Mitsuki serio pero con una pizca de preocupación

-nada-susurró Sora

-estás llorando-y el Doncel inmediatamente puso sus manos en las mejillas notando que estaban mojadas y no sabía el por que ni tampoco se dio cuenta

-no lo noté-susurró Sora

-puedes decirme lo que quieras-dijo Mitsuki

-voy a ducharme-dijo Sora cogiendo su ropa y salió del cuarto con tranquilidad

Pasó media hora y los dos adolescentes estaban en la sala sentados en la sala y viendo un programa de televisión que parecía bastante divertido pero para Sora y para Mitsuki era bastante aburrido ver como contaban algunos concursante o el mismo presentados chistes

-como pueden reírse diciendo esas tonteáis-dijo incrédulo Sora que estaba como medio tumbado y mirando de reojo al varón para poner su cabeza en el hombro ya que Mitsuki estaba sentado cómodamente y las piernas cruzadas y de vez en cuando haciendo bostezo, el Doncel contó asta cinco y cogió valor y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del varón que este solo le miró unos segundos y no le dijo nada para poner su cuerpo cómodo para poder al menos cerrar los ojos y echar una cabezada, Sora al sentir que Mitsuki se relajaba mas y no le importaba que se pusiera a si sonrió de medio lado acomodándose mejor y cerrar los ojos y paso un brazo por alrededor del estómago como si fuese un abrazo y sintió que el varón puso su brazo por su cintura

-estás cansado?

-un poco-dijo Sora para que no pensara el varón que lo había dejado agotado

-me está entrando algo de sueño-dijo Mitsuki

-aprovecha y duerme un poco-dijo Sora

-por lo menos tendré energía para cuando llegue mi padre para rebatirle el regaño que me va a dar por salir cuando estoy castigado-dijo divertido Mitsuki y en ese momento se escuchó el teléfono de Sora que con pereza se puso derecho en el sofá y cogió su teléfono viendo en la pantalla quien le llamaba

-hola abuela-dijo Sora

 _-Sora te llamó para decirte que he visto en el centro comercial ese juguete que querías-_ el Doncel frunció el ceño por que en ningún momento pidió ningún juguete si no algo necesario o por lo menos era para él, quería a sus abuelos como tíos y le consentían en todo y pensaba por que era Doncel, todo lo que pedía lo tenía pero lo que mas deseaba no lo tenía y eso le entristecía, pero tenía primos Donceles y con ellos no eran igual, pero ellos tenían a sus dos padres para todo y Sora no lo tenía, solo tenía a su padre y este no le daba lo de verdad quería y en ese momento de su vida asta pensaba que en realidad no era su verdadero padre biológico

-no es un juguete abuela-dijo Sora y Mitsuki solo le miraba-es un teléfono, acaba de salir y es el mejor que hay en estos momentos-el varón frunció el ceño ya que esa parte del Doncel no le gustaba

- _si vienes al centro comercial en este momento será tuyo, Sora-_ el Doncel se levantó con felicidad

-de verdad, abuela?-dijo feliz Sora y Mitsuki miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y enfadado por la forma que era el Doncel-voy en este momento, espérame en la puerta

- _allí estaré_

-abuelita-dijo Sora en un tono caprichoso y asta infantil-me regalarás también algo mas que tengo en mente?

 _-para que crees que está tu adorada abuela_

 _-_ si-dijo feliz Sora-nos vemos ahora abuela y recuerda que eres la mejor

- _lo se y nos vemos ahora-_ y la mujer colgó y Sora con felicidad miró a Mitsuki sin darse del todo cuenta que estaba enfadado solo creyó que estaba celoso por que se iba a comprar el teléfono del momento y sobre todo que le iba a dejar solo, pero eso no le importó estaba feliz por tener algo que nadie tendría en esos momentos, y que por una parte su vida iba bien, iba a tener un teléfono nuevo, compraría ropa, tenía un novio bien sexy lo malo que se la pasaba leyendo libros pero eso le daba igual

-me tengo que ir Mitsuki, mi abuela me va comprar el mejor teléfono del momento y todos me envidiarán-el varón ni le miró pero Sora ni cuenta se daba-quieres venir? A si conoces a mi abuela Mikoto, ella siempre me compra todo lo que quiero al igual que mi abuelo y asta mis tíos, lo malo es que ellos tienen unos hijos bastante bobos y aburridos

-y tú eres el divertido-dijo con sarcasmo e irritado Mitsuki

-claro, es divertido ir de compras con mi abuela, pero no lo hago siempre, no soy como esos niños de papis que tienen que ir todo los días a comprar-dijo serio y de lo mas normal Sora preparándose para irse y Mitsuki alzó una ceja pensando en que deferencia había en lo que había dicho Sora a que él se vaya a comprar estupideces y sacarle todo lo que podía a su abuela y tenía confirmado que Sarada era bastante mas diferente que el Doncel en ese aspecto y asta ella tenía cosas mas interesantes que hablar cosa que Sora si lo pensaba bien no tenían ninguna cosa en común para tener un conversación inteligente y lo miró detenidamente para ver que era lo que le atraía a ese Doncel por que aceptaba que le atraía y debía de ser que el Doncel no era feo y tenía unos ojos bonitos a parte que tenían algo en común, el Doncel no tenía madre y sufría por eso y él no tenía padre varón y deseaba conocerlo y preguntarle si ese hijo que tuvo era lo que esperaba ya que por culpa de ese hijo abandonó a su padre Doncel y a él aunque no supiera de su existencia

-por que no te vas por si se acaban en la tienda ese teléfono

-lo dudo, son caros y cualquiera no los puede comprar-dijo inocentemente sin querer molestar al varón por lo que dijo pero si le molestó-pero mejor me voy para tenerlo en mis manos-se acercó a la puerta de salida y la abrió-nos vemos mañana-se quedó en la puerta unos segundos esperando a que Mitsuki se acercara y le diera un beso de despedida pero nunca llegó, Mitsuki seguía sentado en el mismo lugar mirándolo serio y con el ceño fruncido, solo pudo pensar el Doncel que estaba molesto el varón por que le dejaba solo-mañana te lo enseño y-se rascó con timidez la mejilla-adiós-salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta-quería decir te quiero pero me daba vergüenza-suspiró y sonrió-cuando me diga Mitsuki que me quiere o me amaba se lo diré yo-dijo feliz y comenzó a irse con una sonrisa pensando que pronto el varón le diría que le quería

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sora llegó al centro comercial rápidamente vio a su abuela Mikoto esperándolo en la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando se acercó a ella se saludaron y fueron directos a la tienda para comprar el teléfono, como había dicho Sora era el último modelo en el mercado y el mas caro, a su abuela Mikoto no le importó y se lo compró viendo en todo momento como su nieto Doncel sonreía de felicidad al tener ese aparato en sus manos

-que era lo otro que querías?-dijo Mikoto mientras los dos paseaban por el centro comercial y Sora miraba detenidamente el teléfono

-quiero comprar ropa, la que tengo es pasada de moda y me gustaría comprar también ropa a alguien especial

-a alguien especial?-dijo sorprendida Mikoto viendo el sonrojo de su nieto y eso era raro-tienes novio, Sora?

-si abuela y eres a la única que se lo he dicho-dijo Sora con una sonrisa y la mujer de cabello azabache se quedó mirando a su nieto sorprendida para luego sonreír y para finalizar abrazarlo ya que pensaba que su nieto por el carácter que tenía y lo perjuicios que solía ser le costaría tener una pareja pero deseaba que no fuese como su nieto a si le enseñaría que la vida no es fácil y que cuesta conseguir lo que se quiere pero si ella le daba todo lo que pedía era por que una parte de ella le decía que lo hiciera por que no tenía una figura materna cosa que Sarada era mas diferente, era mas fuerte mentalmente y no se guiaba por la apariencia de las personas-abuela suéltame-exigió el Doncel serio ya que no le gustaba las muestras de cariño o no estaba acostumbrado que nadie de su familia le abrazara, Mikoto soltó a su nieto

-me alegro que tengas a alguien que te quiera, Sora-dijo Mikoto-pero tú le quieres, cierto?-Sora alzó una ceja sin saber el por que su abuela preguntaba eso-lo digo por que no eres de mostrar tus sentimientos y a veces tienes pensamientos un poco retorcidos-dijo de lo mas normal la mujer y Sora frunció el ceño por lo último dicho por su abuela

-no soy tan malo-dijo indiferente

-lo se, pero no demuestras eso por tus acciones, a veces tendrías que ser mas humilde-dijo Mikoto como si le regañara pero no lo hacía solo le hacía ver lo que les mostraba a ellos como familia y que estaba segura que eso se lo mostraba a todo el mundo, Sora la dio la espalda arrepintiéndose de haberla dicho que tenía pareja, una vez que le dice algo a uno de su familia y le regañaban por como era, nadie de su familia se había interesado en conocerle a él solo a su hermana Sarada que también era seria pero era mas abierta con su familia y asta con las personas

-me vas a comprar la ropa?-dijo Sora frío sin mirar a su abuela que esta suspiró sin saber muy bien como acercarse a su nieto y pensó que tendría que hablar con su hijo Sasuke sobre el comportamiento de Sora por que ella creía que podía molestarle algo para que se comportara de esa forma

-vamos-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa forzada y sabiendo en ese momento que no habría conversación de parte de su nieto por que se había encerrado en si mismo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki que estaba medio tumbado en el sofá escuchó como la puerta se abría y después se cerraba, sabía que era su padre, pero aunque no mostrase sorpresa con su padre estaba Sasuke y su hija Sarada que esta le miraba divertida, Mitsuki se puso bien y miró a su padre como pidiendo una explicación y el rubio le entendió

-a ella me la encontré en la puerta-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Sarada que esta sonrió de medio lado y fue a sentarse al lado de Mitsuki que este sabía que la chica vendría por que estuvieron hablando por mensaje y Mitsuki la invitó con la condición que trajera algo para comer y ella a si lo hizo y vino con bolsa en mano-él me siguió-Mitsuki miró a Sasuke que miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-no creo que Sarada haya traído cena para los cuatro-dijo Mitsuki pero se alegraba que vinieran por que a si no tendría regaño de parte de su padre Doncel

-no creas que me olvidado que te has saltado l castigo-dijo Naruto

-me temía que no se te olvidara-dijo Mitsuki y la chica puso la bolsa en la mesa-pero no me regañas por que estado con Hinata y Kiba?-el rubio le miró

-has estado con ellos dos?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-me han dado saludos para ti-dijo Mitsuki-también estaba el primo de Hinata, Neji y su pareja Rock Lee, que no se que se trae Sora con él

-has estado con Sora?-dijo Sasuke esta vez y Mitsuki notó preocupación el la voz de Sasuke pero lo dejó pasar

-si-dijo Mitsuki con frialdad-cada vez ese crío me gusta menos-chasqueó la lengua-Sasuke rodó los ojos como no dando importancia a lo dicho por el varón adolescente

-a ti nadie te gusta-dijo Naruto-a mi me parece un chico agradable-todos le miraron sin creerle asta Sasuke

-a ti te gusta asta el perro que te está mordiendo la pierna, papa-dijo Mitsuki y Sarada comenzó a reír por que le dio gracia el comentario de Mitsuki

-lo que pasa es que eres un desconfiado y si dices eso Sora puedes pensar que estás celoso-Mitsuki alzó una ceja mirando a su padre ya que no sabía a que se refería con lo de celoso por que él nunca estaría celoso de un niño rico como Sora antes preferiría tirarse por un puente-celoso de no tener lo que él puede tener con facilidad

-hablas de cosas materiales-dijo Mitsuki-prefiero ser inteligente antes de ser una persona que no sabe hacer nada y un inculto como ese crío-dijo enfadado y Sasuke frunció el ceño por que estaba insultando a su hijo

-Sora no es inculto-dijo serio Sasuke

-como sabrás, Sasuke, tu hijo y yo estamos haciendo un trabajo, hemos empezado hoy, quieres que te enseñe su parte?-dijo con burla Mitsuki-solo con verlo pensaras que tu hijo solo sirve para ir de compras-Sarada sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo y Sasuke no dijo nada por que algo le decía que ese chico decía la verdad, pero no se iba a quedar a si, hablaría con Sora sobre sus calificaciones, siempre fueron regular pero no quería pensar que siempre tuvo una ayuda extra para que tuviera esa puntuación

-entonces mi hermano mayor ha ido a que mi abuela le compre un teléfono -dijo Sarada negando con la cabeza-después dice si Zen se burla de él, si asta lo hace Yuun que es menor que yo, solo piensa en comprar cosas absurdas

-basta Sarada-ordenó Sasuke y su hija sopló y miró como Mitsuki miraba el interior de la bolsa

-te gusta el Ramen?-dijo Mitsuki mirando a Sarada

-me gusta-dijo Sarada-papa una vez me llevó a comerlo y no es tan malo

-a mi no me gusta-dijo Mitsuki

-si vosotros dos ya tenéis cena me imagino que deberé de preparar algo para mi-dijo Naruto

-y para mi-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró con odio y el azabache le sonrió

-ayúdame a preparar algo-ordenó Naruto y Sasuke le siguió hacia la pequeña cocina dejando a los dos adolescentes solos

-gracias por traerme canelones-dijo Mitsuki comenzando a comer al igual de Sarada que le hizo un gesto con la mano

-te gustaría que mi padre y el tuyo fuesen pareja?-dijo directa Sarada como si nada y Mitsuki comenzó a toser y miró a Sarada que comía tranquilamente lo fideos que esta al sentirse observada miró al varón alzando una ceja-no te agradaría?-Mitsuki solo pudo pensar que i su padre tuviera una relación con Sasuke tendría que ver mas a menudo a Sora, frunció el ceño en pensar eso ya que eso no quería ya que se conformaba con verlo en la escuela pero si pensaba detenidamente eso podría tener mas sexo con Sora pero la idea de que Sasuke y su padre fuesen pareja no le desagradaba y algo dentro de él le alegraba que eso fuese a si

-me da igual-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-yo creo que te da igual por que a si podrías seguir divirtiéndote con el tonto de mi hermano Sora-dijo Sarada volviendo a comer-es muy placentero burlarte de él, lo se por propia experiencia

-por que no te agrada Sora? Es tu hermano mayor

-no me gusta por que yo no le gusto a él y yo soy su hermana menor-Mitsuki siguió comiendo

-tiene su punto-dijo el varón-me agradas, te lo dije la primera vez que te vi-Sarada le sonrió de medio lado

-tú también me agradas y algo que no se identificar me atrae a ti, como si tuviéramos una conexión

-me pasa lo mismo-dijo Mitsuki-pero con Sora no siento esa conexión que siento por ti, si no que es diferente

-puede serte sincera-dijo Sarada-yo siento la misma conexión contigo como la que siento con Sora, es como si tuviera el mismo vínculo con los dos, eso me hace pensar el por que y no encuentro la respuesta

-extraño-fue lo único que dijo Mitsuki y los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio escuchando a Sasuke y Naruto hablando o mas bien discutiendo en la cocina y Sarada solo le vino en la mente que parecían una familia, su padre, Naruto como su madre, Mitsuki el hermano mayor y faltaba el hermano descarriado, la oveja negra y de solo pensar eso sonrió, miró a Mitsuki y lo vio sonreír como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, los dos se miraron y supieron que habían tenido el mismo pensamiento y decidieron concentrarse en su comida, dos segundos después una palmada en la mesa les hizo mirar al frente viendo a Naruto que les miraba con rabia y los puños en la cintura que significaba que estaba enfadado con ellos

-no podéis esperaron y a si cenar los cuatro-regañó Naruto a los dos mas jóvenes que estos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, Naruto alzó la ceja sin entender y miró a Sasuke que este alzó los hombros sin darle importancia a las risas de los dos adolescentes-preparar la mesa y comeremos ya-se dio la vuelta el rubio-como vea que seguís comiendo os arranco los pelos de la cabeza a los dos, los dos adolescentes solo se levantaron sin decir nada y prepararon la mesa, Naruto solo sonrió y fue acabar la cena para Sasuke y para él, al acercarse al Uchiha este picoteaba algo y Naruto se le quedó mirando y después a los dos adolescentes que aunque estuvieran serios hablaban entre ellos y sonreían mientras colocaban la mesa y le pasó el fugaz pensamiento que eran una familia y eso le dolió, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un toque en su frente

-no se que estás pensando pero la cena ya está-dijo Sasuke

-claro-susurró Naruto y vio como estaba ya todo preparado y los dos mas jóvenes sentados y comiendo, frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de su hijo y le dio un colleja-que dije

-no recuerdo-dijo Mitsuki acariciándose la zona golpeada y Naruto sopló viendo como Sarada sonreía-no te rías niña-y los cuatro comenzaron a cenar, de vez en cuando Naruto comenzaba hablar con Sasuke que este le respondía o si no su hijo o Sarada, cuando acabaron la cena y comenzaron a tomar un té unos y otro un café Sarada frunció el ceño

-Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo seria Sarada mirando los ojos azules del rubio

-si quieres que te de permiso para ser la novia de Mitsuki lo tengo que pensar-dijo serio Naruto intentando no reírse al ver la cara de la chica que estaba sorprendida y asta asustada, Sasuke le miró casi de la misma forma y Mitsuki gruñó por las ocurrencias de padre Doncel

-tendría que ser al revés-dijo Mitsuki

-tendría pero tu a veces te comportas como chica-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-se pasa en el espejo bastante tiempo, para poner bien parecido o para ponerse horrible, un día de estos en vez de ver a mi hijo no se que voy a encontrar con tus cambios

-es bueno tener buena apariencia-dijo Mitsuki

-asta en eso te pareces a él-susurró Naruto que escucharon todos

-que se le va hacer que me parezca a mi padre varón-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y Naruto negó con la cabeza y después miró a Sarada serio

-que me quieres preguntar?-dijo el rubio

-mi padre cuando le pregunto me suele responder pero me gustaría saber si conociste a mi mama-dijo Sarada sin parpadear, Sasuke solo estaba de los mas normal, no le importaba de que le hablaran de Sakura a su hija, ella solía preguntarle sobre su madre cosa que Sora en eso era mas reservado y no solía hacerlo, su hijo era muy parecido a él y por eso le costaba cercarse a él como padre e hijo cosa que con Sarada era diferente

-asta a mi me interesa esa mujer-dijo Mitsuki mirando a su padre y Naruto suspiró

-a si?-dijo sorprendida Sarada

-si-dijo Mitsuki-pero a parte de que me interese si estaba de buen ver Sora ha hecho que tuviera interés

-de buen ver-susurraron a la vez Sasuke, Naruto y Sarada sorprendidos pero el rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a darle una colleja a su hijo que este volvió acariciarse la zona afectada

-pero por que esta vez-dijo sin entender Mitsuki

-Sakura falleció hace mucho tiempo y respétala-dijo Naruto

-ya se que murió-dijo Mitsuki indignado-te he dicho que Sora me dice cosas y cuando estuvimos en casa de los abuelos Sora se llevó una foto tuya con ella

-no importa si se llevó la foto-dijo Naruto-y como era Sakura pues …

-tiene el color de ojos de ella Sora-dijo Mitsuki cortando a Naruto-son bonitos sus ojos-todos le miraron

-te gusta mi hermano?-dijo sorprendida Sarada

-no-dijo Mitsuki-es insoportable y yo quiero a alguien que sepa enfrentar los problemas, no que su criado se lo resuelva-dijo de lo mas normal

-dime Naruto como era mi madre-dijo Sarada sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Mitsuki ni la expresión que puso ya que miró a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo

-solo te voy a decir que Sakura siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo y era muy buena amiga-dijo Naruto sin decir a Sarada que no era tan buena amiga ya que le traicionó con su novio para luego quedar embarazada y casarse con él

-y se lo pasaba realmente bien con Rock Lee-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Mitsuki y tuvo la miradas de todos y borró la media sonrisa para que una idea o hipótesis le viniera a la mente, un cambio de parejas, Lee es varón y su padre es Doncel y en verdad eran pareja y los que eran pareja también era Sakura y Sasuke, pero el día de los anuarios de la escuela decidieron cambiar de pareja por eso se la veía a Sakura con Lee y a su padre con Sasuke, frunció el ceño como si eso no le cuadraba, lo único que podía ser es que Sasuke y su padre tuvieron un rollo como el que tenía en esos momentos con Sora asta que decidieron terminarlo por que Sasuke se quedó con Sakura y su padre con su padre varón

-Mitsuki que pasa?-dijo Naruto y el nombrado salió de sus pensamientos mirando a su padre

-me ha venido una estupidez en la cabeza-dijo Mitsuki y se levantó ya que escuchó su teléfono por que le llamaban

-y puedes decir que es lo que te ha venido a la cabeza?-preguntó Naruto y todos le miraban

-que vosotros dos erais amigos de solo sexo-dijo Mitsuki de lo mas normal-una estupidez, nunca tendrías una relación de ese tipo con nadie, papa-Naruto solo le miraba al igual que Sasuke-me voy a contestar el teléfono

-pero Mitsuki mi padre y tú pa …-la chica no continuó por que Mitsuki desapareció de su vista para ir hablar a su cuarto-Naruto, Mitsuki no sabe que tú y mi padre fuisteis novios?

-no, pero estaba seguro que Sora se lo hubiera dicho, como van a la misma clase-dijo Naruto

-yo intenté decirle, pero me dijo que no le interesaba esas cosas-dijo Sarada

-pues no se lo digas-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo-si le interesa preguntará cuando vuelva por lo que le iba a decir Sarada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora ya estaba en su casa, ni su padre ni Sarada habían llegado, tampoco le importaba mucho, un empleado le había traído algo de cenar a su cuarto y ya había comido dejando las cosas en el suelo sin importarle que estuviera en ese lugar, la cuestión que él no lo iba a llevar a la cocina ni nada, y ahí estaba espatarrado en su cama con su nuevo teléfono y las bolsas de la compra aún lado tiradas, estaba mirando todas las aplicaciones del teléfono y a si saber como iba, estaba guardando el número de sus contactos y frunció el ceño, solo tenía a sus familiares, aún compañero de clase que era Doncel y que era con el único que hablaba y a Mitsuki, no tenía a nadie mas, ni amigos con quien tener confianza ni nada y se preguntó por que

-no necesito a personas insignificante en mi vida-susurró Sora dejando el teléfono al lado de la cama y miró otra vez el teléfono y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Mitsuki, cogió el teléfono y le envió un mensaje, esperó a que contestara pero no recibía respuesta, se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño con enfado, siguió esperando la contestación y no llegó, volvió a dejar el teléfono pero esta vez en su mesita y se puso de lado mirando la ventana, cerró los ojos sintiéndose solo, una soledad que le invadía y sentía que nadie le quería, que le dejaban de lado y deseaba estar con alguien pero sobre todo que Mitsuki le contestara el mensaje pero parecía que no iba a ser a si y solo pasó unos minutos para que el Doncel se durmiera

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó rápido, fue la llegado del nuevo día que Naruto se durmió, cuando despertó su hijo ya no estaba en casa y se preguntó donde estaba ya que estaba castigado, se hizo una nota mental para regañarlo ya que el día anterior no lo hizo, se duchó con rapidez, se vistió y desayunó un vaso de leche y cogió para comer una pasta que había en el armario para luego irse con la llaves del coche y las del apartamento hacia el trabajo, cuando llegó nadie le dijo nada sobre su tardanza y eso le alivió, pero ese alivió se fue al ver una montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar y comprendió la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica de administración

-como me gustaría estar en planta y a si no tener que ver todos esos papeles-dijo con tristeza Naruto dirigiéndose al asiento, dejó la bandolera colgada en la silla donde estaba sentado y comenzó a mirar todos los papeles

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki cuando despertó que era temprano se duchó para luego irse sin hacer ruido sin despertar a su padre, eso lo hizo con mala intención por que quería irse y si Naruto estaba despierto no podría por que estaba castigado, cuando caminaba por la calle compró algo para desayunar, una mano tenía un dulce amargo y en la otro un café, cuando acabó de beber el café y de comer tiró la basura en un bote de basura e inmediatamente puso su vista en una librería que sin pensarlo entró para mirar si algún libro le interesaba, miró la estantería de los libros que mas le llamaba la atención, lo cogió uno y miró la portada seriamente pero dándose cuenta como una adolescente de su edad lo muraba detenidamente y Mitsuki sabía que estaba haciendo novillos junto con dos amigas mas que lo miraban desde otro lado, suspiró y dejó el libro en su sitio para salir de ese lugar e ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer con Sora, al recordar al Doncel negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-debo de ir a comprar condones-se dijo a si mismo Mitsuki sin importarle cuando salía de la librería que la chica que le miraba se sonrojó por lo que dijo-espero que Sora se tome pastillas anticonceptivas, no pienso arriesgarme a tener sorpresas con él-frunció el ceño-no quiero tener nada que me una a él de por vida-y sin mas puso atención en ver algún supermercado o farmacia para comprar preservativos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran casi medio día y Sora estaba sentado en el escalón del jardín de su casa, estaba aburrido y con un vaso de zumo natural que le había ordenado a la sirvienta que le hiciera, miraba al jardinero como hacía su trabajo en el jardín, puso atención en el físico del hombre varón que debía tener la edad de Sasuke y Sora se preguntó por que ese hombre hacía un trabajo tan denigrante como ese si podría haber estudiado algo mejor para ser alguien de provecho como lo era su padre, con los ojos entrecerrados el Doncel mentalmente admiraba la espalda ancha y sin camiseta del varón que trabajaba en su jardín, admitía que tenía un buen cuerpo pero si miraba su rostro todo lo atractivo del cuerpo se iba al carajo sin contar que tenía un trabajo humillante para ojos de Sora, pero eso no le hacia asco al ver la espalda morena del jardinero que ni siquiera le importaba como se llamaba

-se puede saber que haces?-Sora reconoció la voz de su padre y sopló con ganas de darle una mala contestación-podrías aprovechar el tiempo en estudiar y no perderlo sin hacer nada-el Doncel frunció el ceño y se levantó para mirar a su padre-no me retes con la mirada Sora

-no puedo mirar?-dijo Sora enfadado y Sasuke solo miró un momento lo que miraba su hijo Doncel y frunció el ceño

-no me gusta que mires a si a los varones

-no te preocupes, nunca me relacionaría con personas que no valen nada-dijo Sora refiriéndose al jardinero o varones que tenía trabajos similares

-gracias a estos trabajos …

-no quiero saberlo ni me interesa-cortó Sora a su padre

-madura, Sora-dijo Sasuke enfadado-si no creces te veras solo y nadie querrá estar cerca de ti

-no me importa-dijo de lo mas normal Sora-no hay nadie que esté a mi nivel-y sin mas se alejó de Sasuke y se fue de la casa por que el varón escuchó la puerta, el azabache vio como su hijo dejó el vaso en el suelo y lo cogió

-Sakura no tenía ese comportamiento y yo tampoco-susurró Sasuke escuchando como su hijo subía a su cuarto-quiero pensar que se comporta a si para llamar la atención-frunció el ceño ya que volvió a escuchar a Sora que bajaba las escaleras y salir de la casa dando un portazo-si es eso lo va conseguir y tomaré medidas para que madure de una vez

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora caminaba por las calles enfadado, siempre que tenía una conversación con su padre siempre le hacía ver lo poco que le quería o decepcionado que estaba de él, pero estaba claro que no le iba a importar o por lo menos no demostrar que le importara las palabras de su padre o lo que sentía, suspiró enfadado y asta frustrado y decidió sentarse un rato en el parque, en el primer banco que encontró que estaba vacío se sentó quitándose la mochila naranja que llevaba en la espalda, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a mirarlo, su ceño se frunció ya que no tenía ningún mensaje de Mitsuki, cerró el puño con fuerza y se guardó el teléfono en vez de tirarlo al suelo con rabia, en ese momento un golpe en su pierna hizo que prestara atención en su alrededor y vio que le dio el golpe una pelota que un niño había chutado y parecía que venía corriendo con una sonrisa, Sora solo miró con odio al niño por a ver tenido la osadía de darle con el balón y además que no le gustaban los niños ya que eran molestos, y si en un futuro decidiera tener contrataría a alguien para que los cuide totalmente

-lo siento-dijo el niño-podría darme el balón que está a bajo del banco?-Sora solo siguió mirándolo y el niño se asustó por la mirada y el Doncel sonrió de medio lado

-amor que pasa?-llegó la madre del niño que habló con dulzura y el niño negó con la cabeza y la mujer supo que su hijo quería su pelota pero no se atrevía a pedirla-podrías darle a mi hijo la pelota, joven?

-crees que soy tu criado?-preguntó con sarcasmo Sora y la mujer frunció el ceño-como ves no lo soy, y ni creas que alguien como yo se va a rebajar a alguien como vosotros-Sora se levantó y se marchó dejando a la mujer en blanco sin saber que decir pero pensando que Sora era un Doncel poco agradable para las personas

Sora salió del parque con fastidio ya que estaba a gusto sentado y tuvo que venir el niño con su madre para molestarle, caminaba para buscar un buen lugar y sobre todo estar solo sin personas a su alrededor que le fastidiase y a si poder leer un rato las cartas que llevaba en la mochila, decidió al final ir a una cafetería lujoso donde solo iba personas exclusivas como él, entró siendo saludado por un varón atractivo a ojos del Doncel pero ya estaba en una etapa de la edad de su padre, siguiendo al camarero le indicó un lugar alejado y al lado de la ventana, pidió un café con unas pastelitos exclusivos de ese lugar y el camarero se fue, Sora le miró durante unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

-antes ni me fuese fijado en ese tipo-susurró Sora-debe de ser por que ya experimenté el sexo y mis hormonas reclaman sexo-volvió a negar con la cabeza-solo necesito a Mitsuki para tener sexo-comenzó a mirar en la mochila asta que sacó las cartas, las puso en la mesa mirándolas y pensando que como había leído la primera no importaba que siguiera el orden de cómo fueron escritas, siguió mirándolas sin saber cual escoger asta que vio al camarero que trajo su pedido y se lo ponía a su lado, Sora lo volvió a mirar con una media sonrisa pensando en hacer una pequeña broma, cuando el camarero le dio la espalda sintió como el cliente le tocaba el trasero

-joven-dijo el camarero

-ocurre algo?-dijo indiferente Sora y el camarero suspiró

-usted …

-yo que-cortó Sora con superioridad

-me tocó-dijo serio el camarero

-yo también podría decir que también me tocó-hizo comillas Sora-pero la pregunta es, a quien creerá a mi que soy de una familia bien o a ti que eres un muerto de hambre que lo que quiere es conquistarme para conseguir mi dinero-sonrió Doncel con prepotencia-no me vas a responder?

-sabes lo que pienso?

-los modales -dijo Sora advirtiendo que debía hablarle con respeto ya que no estaba a su altura

-me da igual, lo que pienso es que eres un niñato caprichoso y que tus padres deberían encerrarte para que aprendieras a respetar a todas las personas o simplemente tus padres son peor que tú-dijo el camarero y Sora se levantó enfadado por que había nombrado a sus padres y mas concretamente a su madre ya que habló refiriéndose a los dos

-como te atreves hablar de esa forma de mi madre, muerto de hambre-alzó la voz Sora enfadado y todos miraron la escena y los clientes miraron al camarero con seriedad creyendo que era culpa de él-voy hacer que seas un miserable

-que ocurre aquí-se escuchó otra voz mas suave pero con un tono de liderazgo y Sora supo que era un Doncel

-su empleado a faltado a mi familia-dijo Sora

-Gema-recriminó el Doncel recién llegado

-eso no es cierto Iruka-dijo Gema e Iruka suspiró-fue este mocoso quien empezó a decirme cosas hirientes solo por que es un niño que ha nacido con dinero y yo no

-Gema-advirtió Iruka y Sora se sentó sin dejar de mirar al varón lo alterado que estaba a parte eso le estaba divirtiendo

-como me gustaría que los niñatos como este-señaló Gema a Sora que este alzó una ceja y sin quitar su media sonrisa de diversión y de victoria-supieran lo que es ganarse la vida como personas como nosotros-frunció el ceño Gema para luego sonreír, Iruka solo negó con la cabeza pero aparentaba seriedad ya que mucha veces venían niños de la edad de Sora para echarles en cara que ellos eran ricos y podían tener todo lo que querían mientras ellos tenían que trabajar para poder mantenerse decentemente-te maldigo niñato, que tengas que pasar por las peores experiencias y estés solo que tengas que aguantarte por lo que mas detestas en este momento y a si saber lo que sufrir y sobre todo el dolor para salir adelante sin la ayuda de los que dicen ser tu familia

-Gema-volvió Iruka advertir a Gema

-se merece que sufra y que sienta el gran dolor de la perdida y que sepa lo que es salir adelante con trabajo y esfuerzo-dijo Gema para luego marcharse y dirigirse a la cocina enfadado

-lo siento mucho, joven-se disculpó Iruka haciendo una reverencia, Sora solo lo miraba serio pero no se creyó las palabras del varón por el simple hecho que ya estaba solo, que mas podía pasarle?-mi esposo a veces es muy impulsivo y no piensa las palabras, además nuestros dos hijos no nos deja descansar como se debe

-controla a su esposo o me encargaré de que cierren este lugar-dijo Sora enfadado e Iruka tragó duro sabía que era un Uchiha y estos tenían el poder de hacer y deshacer lo que querían-y no es mi problema que tengáis a dos mocosos, odio a los niños-dijo de mala gana e Iruka solo le observó detenidamente sabiendo que eso era cierto, que ese Doncel no le gustaban los niños, no los quería cerca y que nunca accedería a tener hijos, suspiró y solo rezaba que la maldición que le había echado su esposo a ese chico no se cumpliera aunque se lo mereciera por lo arrogante y sobre todo irritante que era

-no volverá a pasar, y como disculpas le invitamos a lo que has pedido y si quiere alguna cosa mas también será invitado-dijo Iruka

-solo por esta vez accederé-dijo Sora y escuchó el suspiró de Iruka que se fue dejándolo solo, no pasó ni un segundo de estar solo y comenzar a reír por que le gustaba divertirse a consta de esas personas y sobre todo lo que mas le gustaba que siempre tenía la razón o le daban la razón por ser quien era y tener el apellido que tenía-lo mejor es comenzar a leer estas cartas-miró de reojo a Gema que le miraba desde la barra con odio y el le sonrió con victoria

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no entiendo a que has venido-dijo Naruto concentrado mirando unos papeles sin ver la mueca de Sasuke que estaba sentado en frente de él

-no me ignores-dijo Sasuke enfadado y el rubio suspiró y dejó los papeles al lado y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados

-que yo sepa Sora no es mi hijo-dijo indiferente Naruto-es tuyo y de Sakura y al no estar ella debes de estar mas pendiente de tus hijos por el simple echo que no tienen a su madre para preguntarles las cosas que le incomodan

-no hace falta que me digas que estoy solo para criar a mis dos hijos-dijo Sasuke

-que quieres que te diga al respecto a tu hijo?

-tú eres Doncel y Sora también lo es, solo he pensado que tú tienes que tener una idea de lo que le pasa a mi hijo por la cabeza

-por que los dos seamos Donceles tengamos los mismos problemas-Sasuke hizo una mueca-toda persona es un mundo y tienen diferentes problemas

-y no tienes aunque sea una idea?

-mal de amores-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por que eso no le gustaba nada, sus hijos no podían enamorarse ni tener pareja asta que sean mucho mas mayores o por lo menos es lo que quería él

-a Sora no le veo el típico Doncel que llora en las esquinas por no ser correspondido

-o puede que sea correspondido y su pareja no le haga caso-dijo de lo mas normal el rubio y el azabache negó con la cabeza

-mi hijo no tiene pareja

-entonces que quieres que te diga-dijo Naruto

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-puedes decirme que tiene problemas en sus estudios por eso se comporta a si desde hace muchos años

-es de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo para si Naruto-entonces dudo que sea mal de amores-se puso a pensar el rubio y Sasuke le miraba serio asta que Naruto se acercó al rostro del azabache que este no se inmutó-puede que eche de menos a su madre

-eso me dijiste -dijo Sasuke-pero no lo creo, Sora me hubiera preguntado o si no a mis padres o a mi hermano, y no lo ha hecho, nunca habla de ella y creo que le da igual ese tema-Naruto suspiró creyendo que Sasuke estaba equivocado sin conocer del todo a Sora cosa que Sasuke debería conocerlo mas por ser su hijo y eso le molestaba

-con quien pasas mas tiempo?

-no te entiendo

-con cual de tus hijo pasas mas tiempo?-preguntó serio Naruto

-con Sarada, ella es mas habladora, también cariñosa y accesible-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño-con Sora intenté acercarme pero fue difícil, tenemos muy parecidos el carácter, y por ese motivo decidí que un día a la semana sería para nosotros tres asta que Sora decidió la última vez discutir con Sarada y no estar en ese momento

-lo hiciste por él-susurró Naruto-eso está bien pero creo que Sora está gritando que le den una explicación del por que no tiene una madre-el azabache miró al rubio sorprendido-cuando estudié medicina me hicieron hacer un trabajo de psicología y por eso tengo una idea de eso

-yo no creo eso-susurró Sasuke mas para él que para el rubio

-Sora está en una edad de experimentar en este momento, y por lo que me dijiste nunca le has hablado sobre sexo ni métodos anticonceptivos, creo que se habrá guiado por la televisión o Internet

-que me estás intentando decir

-que Sora está en la edad de saber cosas, sobre varones, su cuerpo y no tiene a nadie para preguntarle como se siente y también puede percibir que Sarada si tiene a la persona que puede preguntar lo que quiera cosa que él no

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-yo no sabría como hablarle de ese tema a mis hijos

-pues debes-dijo Naruto y suspiró-Sora me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, puede preguntarle como se siente sobre el sexo y que sabe de ese tema

-harías eso por mi?

-no-dijo Naruto-lo hago por tu hijo no por ti-suspiró Naruto-le veo que está algo perdido y que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere y se perfectamente que Sakura no quería eso para su hijo-el azabache miró al suelo sabiendo que no había sido un buen padre para Sora pero lo intentó pero su hijo era tan igual a él que era difícil que hablara con él sobre lo que le molestaba

-gracias-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio que este se sorprendió

-por que?

-por querer ayudar a mi hijo

-Ahora es un niño en un cuerpo de adolescente, a parte creo que lo habéis consentido y le habéis enseñado las cosas mal, debe de aprender a respetar a todo tipo de personas, tú y Sakura no erais a si ni lo eres

-culpa de toda mi familia, al morir Sakura lo empecemos a consentir de tal forma que creímos que era lo mejor para que no preguntara por su madre

-pues debía de preguntar por su madre-dijo Naruto y este sintió su teléfono y lo cogió mirándo el número que no reconocía-habla Naruto Uzumaki

- _hola Naruto_

 _-_ -Sora que tal?

- _Naruto quiero hablar contigo ahora_ -dijo Sora que mas parecía una orden, el rubio rodó los ojos mirando a Sasuke que le miraba como queriendo saber que quería su hijo y Naruto solo podía pensar que los hijos de Sasuke heredaban esa forma de hablar de ordenar las cosas, pero estaba claro que a Sora le haría ver que no le gusta nada que le ordenen

-me gustaría ir señorito Uchiha pero será imposible por que no sigo ordenes de nadie y menos de personas que tengan el apellido Uchiha-dijo Naruto y vio la media sonrisa de Sasuke

 _-quiero hablar contigo_

 _-_ pues estoy ocupado a no ser que me lo pidas con mas amabilidad

- _ahora entiendo por que Mitsuki es como es-_ dijo Sora de mala gana

-lo que sea, pero no escucho amabilidad en tu voz ni que dejes de ordenar-dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sasuke que este suspiró

- _me gustaría hablar contigo, Naruto-_ dijo Sora y parecía que le costaba ser algo amable- _podrías venir a la cafetería que hay en el centro, pero si tienes trabajo podría ser otro día_

 _-_ de acuerdo, allí estaré, Sora-dijo Naruto comenzando a recoger las cosas-necesito un descanso y sobre todo deshacerme de un pelmazo que tengo aquí al lado-Sasuke frunció el ceño y el rubio no escuchó nada de parte de Sora-nos vemos allí, salgo ahora

 _-de acuerdo_ -susurró Sora colgando

-que crees que Sora quiere hablar contigo?-dijo Sasuke

-no lo se-dijo Naruto preparado para salir-pero me imagino que será cosas de Donceles como has dicho tú-dijo de mala gana el rubio

-no lo dije con mala intención

-tú también puedes hablar con tus hijos cosas de mujeres y de Donceles, Sasuke-dijo Naruto recriminando y saliendo del despacho y el azabache a su lado-en la escuela hablan de esos temas y tú eres listo y sabes perfectamente que decirle a un Doncel como a una chica cuando sientes que están creciendo

-si, lo que tú digas-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-no seas crío y ábrete a tus hijos, se perfectamente que no tienes problema de hablar de sexo, conmigo lo hacías

-pero no es lo mismo, además tú no le has hablado a tu hijo varón de sexo-dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-si no lo he hecho es por que mi abuelo ero sennin le ha hablado bastante de sexo y cosas pervertidas pero mi hijo muchas cosas las ha heredado de su padre varón sin conocerlo

-algún día me dirás el nombre de ese tipo que te abandonó por dejarte embarazado?-dijo con interés Sasuke y asta serio, ya habían salido del hospital y el rubio le miró

-si he dicho alguna vez que me abandonó no es cierto-dijo Naruto suspirando y Sasuke alzó una ceja-esa persona nunca supo que iba a ser padre

-entonces por que …

-él estaba enamorado de otra persona e iba a ser padre, yo no podía decirle, no era justo para él-susurró Naruto y Sasuke se le quedó mirando sorprendido sin saber que pensar, frunció el ceño ya que solo le vino a la mente que ese varón mintió a Naruto diciéndole cosas mientras tenía pareja, dejó a su pareja oficial embarazada y Naruto se enteró y decidió irse

-igualmente quiero saber quien es ese tipo, puede que lo conozca-Naruto al escuchar el tono de voz de enfado de Sasuke alzó una ceja creyendo que el Uchiha se dría cuenta quien era el padre varón de su hijo pero parecía que no

-creía que eras mas listo-dijo Naruto suspirando-y si lo conoces y muy bien-el azabache abrió la boca para decir algo y el rubio se la tapó sabiendo que le iba exigir que le dijera el nombre y eso no lo iba hacer el Doncel quería que Sasuke pensara y que se diera cuenta con lo dicho que él era el padre varón de su hijo-me voy, he quedado con tu hijo, y hazme caso por una vez, ábrete a tu hijo Doncel, te lo está pidiendo y no te das cuenta

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke en un tono en que le dijera el nombre del varón

-piensa detenidamente las palabras que he dicho y puede que te des cuenta quien es ese varón-dijo Naruto empezando alejarse del varón y alzó la mano en modo de despedida, Sasuke se quedó parado pensando en las palabras dichas de Naruto pero no le venía nadie en la mente, admitía que no era bueno en cosas sentimentales, suspiró fuertemente y decidió ir a su empresa para intentar no pensar en ese varón por que le enfadaba

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró en la cafetería y buscó a Sora, lo vio y se dirigió hacia el adolescente que miraba por la ventana pensativo sin haber tocado su refresco, se sentó el rubio en frente del azabache y este ni le miró solo frunció el ceño

-tardaste-dijo Sora

-lo hice adrede-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sora lo miró con el ceño fruncido enfadado ya que no le gustó esa respuesta, el rubio le sonrió y eso el azabache lo tomó que se burlaba de él, suspiró para intentar estar calmado a parte que haría lo que había pensado solo por fastidiar a su padre cosa que creía que no lo era y esperaba ansioso la llamada de Lee para hacerse las pruebas de paternidad

-Naruto se que puedes pensar que soy un crío mal cri …

-no lo pienso lo creo-cortó Naruto al azabache que este frunció mas el ceño a parte que veía mas ampliamente la sonrisa del rubio-señorita puedes traerme un refresco de limón?-dijo a una camarera que pasaba por el lugar-que quieres decirme-sacó su teléfono el rubio mirándolo a parte que no le gustaba la forma que le estaba mirando el adolescente e intuyó que le diría alguna cosa que no le gustaría pero estaba claro que no se iba a poner al nivel del adolescente que creía que era el mejor del mundo y que gritaba atención de su padre

-aléjate de mi padre-ordenó Sora y el rubio le miró con tranquilidad

-por que?-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-por que las personas como tú buscan dinero y si aún no lo has pedido es que estás tramando algo como pedirlo todo con intereses-Naruto alzó una ceja al no saber muy bien a lo que se refería y en ese momento la camarera le puso el refresco de limón al rubio

-crees que me voy a quedar el hospital?-dijo Naruto incrédulo a parte que no entendía ese cambio de actitud del azabache por que en la comida parecía otra persona

-no-dijo fríamente Sora-te quieres quedar con todo lo de mi padre

-interesante-dijo Naruto-no lo había pensado, pero según tú como me quedaría con todo lo de tu padre?

-eso es sencillo-sonrió Sora-le dirías a mi padre que tu hijo es suyo-Naruto se sorprendió pero no lo demostró solo le miró frunciendo el ceño que al azabache le asustó pero tampoco lo demostró-le querrás sacar todo el dinero y propiedades que quieras aprovechándote que fuisteis novios y que un varón cuando tiene deseos de sexo está cegado y a si le sonsacaras asta que se quede en la ruina-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiendo paciencia y no levantarse y cruzarle la cara a ese Doncel mal criado-pero lo peor de todo es que mi padre no pediría ni una prueba de paternidad, sabiendo tú que tu hijo no es de mi padre, si no que tú fuiste en tu adolescencia un Doncel fácil de abrir de piernas y quieres engancharle a mi padre un hijo que no es suyo-Sora acabó de hablar sabiendo que mentía y que no pensaba eso pero sabía que diciéndole eso a Naruto fastidiaría a su padre por que a si el rubio se alejaría de Sasuke, pero lo nunca esperó y ni se dio cuenta es que Naruto se alzó un poco y le dio con la mano abierta en el rostro de Sora con fuerza que este abrió los ojos y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir por el dolor del golpe, a parte que nunca le habían golpeado cuando había hecho algo mal o había contestado mal a alguien, se mordió el labio inferior

-disculpate-ordenó Naruto serio y Sora lo miró-te he dicho que te disculpes-volvió a exigir y Sora solo le miraba, no veía a un Doncel dolido por sus palabras veía como si una madre le hubiera escuchado decir lo que dijo sabiendo que era mentira y le golpeó por que se lo merecía, por que una madre hacía eso para que sus hijo aprendieran a respetar a las personas-no lo vas hacer? Pues entonces vas a saber lo que es que te regañen cuando tienen que hacerlo-el rubio puso dinero-nos vamos-ordenó Sora seguía mirándolo como ido pero sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho-levántate o te levanto yo, elige-el azabache se levantó lentamente sin quitar su mano de su mejilla y el rubio lo cogió de la muñeca y con paso rápido salieron de la cafetería, caminaron asta el coche del rubio haciendo que Sora se subiera y este solo pensaba que se merecía lo que le hiciera Naruto ya que había sido una mala persona con él, Naruto miraba de vez en cuando al adolescente, le había dolido que le dijera lo que le dijo pero sabía perfectamente que lo hizo para alejarlo de Sasuke solo para tener la atención de su padre, ese azabache estaba pidiendo a gritos atención de parte de toda su familia pero sobre todo de su padre, negó con la cabeza el rubio maldiciendo a Sasuke por haber dejado de lado a su hijo y creyendo que Sakura si pudiera golpearía a Sasuke por darle de lado a Sora, paró el coche y salió-baja-el adolescente obedeció sabiendo que iban al apartamento de Naruto, el rubio entró al edificio sabiendo que Sora le iba a seguir, apretó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron entrando los dos Donceles, apretó el botón y las puertas se abrieron, el adolescente solo miraba al suelo haciendo sollozos, ya no tenía la mano en su mejilla pero la tenía roja, Naruto solo se apoyó en la pared y puso su mano en la frente pensando que hace quince años nunca estaría en esa situación con el primer hijo de Sakura y Sasuke, pero también sabía que ese adolescente no tenía la culpa de nada y es cuando recordó como que sabía lo de su hijo aunque podría ser que lo dijera por decir, lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos salieron, llegaron a la puerta y el rubio la abrió y entró, detrás Sora que este cerró la puerta, en ningún momento puso la mirada al frente solo miraba al suelo-Mitsuki quita los pies de la mesa-ordenó Naruto y el nombrado los quitó notando el tono de voz autoritario de su padre Doncel y que estaba enfadado, vio a Sora y se levantó mas que nada por que le vio con la mirada gacha y la mejilla roja, frunció el ceño y fue hacia Sora

-quien te hizo eso-ordenó Mitsuki que le dijera y le alzó la cara para que le mirara pero el azabache Doncel miró al lado, Naruto miró detenidamente la escena y chasqueó la lengua imaginándose que a su hijo le interesaba demasiado Sora en términos sentimentales, aunque eso no le importaba, lo que quería es que su hijo fuese feliz y no le iba impedir nunca la pareja que escoja-papa tú sabes lo que le pasó?-Mitsuki miró a su padre

-fui yo-dijo serio Naruto y Mitsuki se sorprendió

-por que-exigió saber Mitsuki

-pregúntale a él el por que-dijo Naruto y Mitsuki miró a Sora que se mordió el labio inferior, no quería que Mitsuki se enterara de sus palabras por que se enfadaría y menos que se entere que son medio hermanos por que estaba seguro que le dejaría y no quería que le dejara

-Sora que pasó-dijo Mitsuki y el Doncel adolescente solo apoyó su frente en el pecho del varón y este miró a su padre que este suspiró

-Mitsuki déjanos solos-ordenó Naruto y su hijo iba a preguntar por que pero la mirada de su padre solo hizo separar de su pecho a Sora-no te atrevas a escuchar-advirtió

-oye que no soy un metiche-dijo indignado Mitsuki

-quiero tener una conversación privada con Sora-dijo Naruto y su hijo miró tanto a Sora como a su padre sin entender

-son cosas de Donceles de lo que queréis hablar?-dijo Mitsuki-entonces no me interesa-y sin mas se fue a su cuarto pero antes cogió un libro que estaba en el sofá para seguir leyendo en su cuarto

-es igual de idiota que su padre-susurró de mala gana Naruto y miró a Sora que este volvió a mirar al suelo-no tienes nada que decirme?-vio como el azabache se mordía el labio inferior y Naruto pensó que era bastante orgulloso-me gustaría que fuese sincero

-lo siento-susurró Sora-yo solo quiero …

-lo supe desde que te escuché hablar-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá-sientate-Sora afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, el rubio hizo que le mirara para poder ver la mejilla roja-no me ha repinto de haberte golpeado

-me lo merecí y merezco muchas mas-dijo Sora

-debería de estar enfadado contigo por lo que me has dicho pero no lo estoy-dijo Naruto serio-estoy mas bien decepcionado por que te creía mas inteligente-el adolescente miró al lado-me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza conmigo y que me dijeras lo que te pasa por que me he dado cuenta que con Sasuke no la tienes para decirle lo que de verdad te pasa-Sora frunció el ceño

-no nos conocemos para que te tenga confianza y contarte lo que me pasa-dijo serio Sora-y si te soy sincero no me gustaría nada que te hicieras pareja con mi padre por que entonces sería como si mis padres nunca se quisieron y yo fue un error para ellos y prefiero creer que yo fui deseado por ambos no que fui el causante de dos relaciones-Naruto solo le miró

-tú no eres el culpable de nada-dijo Naruto con sinceridad y el azabache negó con la cabeza sin creer esas palabras

-mis padres se amaban-dijo Sora-tú solo fuiste la persona que estuvo en medio de ellos al igual que Rock Lee-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de Lee

-te doy la razón-dijo Naruto levantándose e ir hacia la puerta ya que tenía que irse al hospital-Lee y yo fuimos un pasatiempo para tus padres aunque ellos patalearan y gritaran lo contrario, la pruebas eres tú-sonrió Naruto forzadamente-tú eres la prueba de lo que se amaban-y el rubio no dijo nada mas solo se fue dejando a la sala a Sora solo, no pasó ni cinco segundos que Mitsuki apareció y se sentó al lado de Sora, hubo silencio

-piensas que eres el problema de algo que yo en este momento no se a lo que te refiere-dijo Mitsuki

-escuchaste-dijo Sora

-no todo-dijo el varón-y lo que escuché no entendí ni lo escuché del todo, tampoco es que me importe mucho-dijo sin importancia y el Doncel suspiró

-mejor que no entiendas ni lo escucharas-dijo Sora y hubo silencio por varios minutos asta que el varón hizo que le mirara el Doncel y a si mirar la mejilla de Sora que esta roja y con pinta de estar a si por un buen tiempo

-tuvo que darte bastante fuerte mi padre-dijo divertido Mitsuki y Sora hizo un gesto con el rostro para que quitara su mano de su barbilla-y también le tuviste que hacer enfadar

-le dije una estupidez-susurró Sora mordiéndose el labio inferior

-debía ser una estupidez muy grande-dijo Mitsuki-pero no te voy a preguntar el que

-sabes una cosa-dijo Sora con tristeza-que tienes razón-Mitsuki alzó una ceja

-siempre tengo razón, soy bastante inteligente y asta me consideran un genio-sonrió con superioridad Mitsuki y Sora le miró con los ojo entrecerrados

-idiota-susurró Sora

-pero dime en que tenía razón?

-ahora no te lo diré-dijo Sora mirando hacia otro lugar

-no puedes dejarme con las ganas de saber

-no te diré-dijo serio Sora y volvió el silencio entre los dos, el Doncel solo sintió como el varón se levantó del sofá y le miró viendo que este le miraba serio asta que le sonrió de medio lado, el Doncel solo le miraba sin entender muy bien esa actitud del varón pero algo le decía que si no se levantaba tendría una nueva experiencia en el sofá y no estaba seguro de experimentar en ese lugar, de tanto pensar Sora reaccionó cuando sintió que Mitsuki con un empujón lo echó para atrás y él subirse encima y besarle los labios con lujuria, correspondió de la misma forma poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo mas a él y Mitsuki puso su mano en su cintura acariciando esa zona y la otra mano la puso en el pecho para comenzar acariciarlo, mientras el beso se intensificaba Mitsuki abrió las piernas del Doncel para acomodarse entre ellas, cuando dejaron de besarse el varón fue al cuello comenzando a dar besos y mordidas viendo en el cuello una marca y sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que se la había hecho él la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, mordió ese lugar de la marca y Sora gimió

-no vas a decirme?

-cuando nos vimos por primera vez tu me dijiste que podía tener una casa grande y con empleados que me demostraban interés por mi por que se les pagaba-Sora volvió a gemir ya que le costaba por los besos y mordidas del varón que le estaba haciendo- pero tú te conformabas con una casa pequeña y llena de amor y te doy la razón-Mitsuki dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar a los ojos de Sora que este tenía sus ojos verdes aguados-yo también quiero una casa pequeña y con amor, pero si te soy sincero al ser el culpable del dolor de varias personas me merezco sufrir

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Mitsuki ya que no entendía a que se refería realmente, pensaba que podía ser por su forma de actuar el Doncel-pero si dejaras de actuar como niño mimado y caprichoso puede que las personas se acercaran a ti por lo que de verdad eres-Sora se le quedó mirando

-debe de ser eso-susurró Sora, el varón le sonrió de medio lado para continuar lo que había comenzado

Continuará …

Comentar para saber que os aparecido el capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Pasó dos semanas, en esos días Lee llamó a Sora para hacerse la prueba de paternidad ya que el Doncel le estuvo insistiendo y el varón accedió y les dijeron que los resultados se les daría en dos semanas, Sora y Mitsuki seguían con esa relación que tenía, para uno solo sexo y para otro era como si fuesen pareja, pero Sora no era tonto y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que Mitsuki y él no hacían cosas de pareja solo tenían sexo, no tenían una conversación y si la tenían acababan discutiendo por tener formas diferente de opinar, para al final acaban los dos cediendo al otro, Sora veía cosas en la escuela, como los demás Donceles como chicas intentaba coquetear con Mitsuki, este a veces de una forma indiferente o fría los rechazaba y otras disfrutaba que le coquetearan, Sora en ningún momento le recriminaba eso pero solo hacía que pensara y eso le ponía de muy mal humor por que no entendía ciertamente que tipo de relación tenía con el varón, pero no tenía solo esa preocupación, también tenía la preocupación de siempre, el rechazo de su padre hacia él pero parecía que en ese momento le afectaba mas por que se sentía mas sentimental y no entendía el por que de su cambio, a parte que a veces se enfadaba por tonterías y que si algo de verdad le solía enfadar se ponía llorar, pero también estaban los estúpidos mareos, no eran siempre, eran en determinado momento en cuando una situación le estresaba como ver que Mitsuki le ignoraba o prefería estar con otra chica y Doncel, en ese tiempo se acercó un poco mas a su compañero Doncel de clase, el chico que llamó al profesor cuando se peleo Mitsuki y él, hablaban y al final acababan riendo a carcajada por tonterías que Sora no entendía y otras lloraba sin saber el por que y preocupaba a su amigo Ren que era el Doncel que avisó al profesor y que era con el único que hablaba meses atrás

La relación entre Naruto y Sasuke parecía mas amena dentro de sus peleas tonta, a parte que Sasuke se divertía como cuando eran pareja de avergonzar al rubio, le gustaba verle como fruncía su ceño con un sonrojo y de repente cuando pasaba unos segundos gritaba con insultos a su persona para después sonreírle y los dos acababan riendo eso pasaba cuando era pareja en el pasado ahora pasaba lo mismo menos las risas al final solo Naruto se le quedaba mirando con nostalgia y asta con tristeza y decidía irse dejándolo solo, pero a Sasuke le quedaba que lo vería al día siguiente y con eso se conformaba a parte que sabía que ya tenía esa confianza con él, solo le quedaba pensar una estrategia o algún plan para que Naruto aceptara que aún tenía ese sentimiento hacia él aunque siempre acabase negándolo, lo notaba cuando le miraba, cuando le sonreía sin darse cuenta, cuando se le acercaba de mas y notaba lo tenso que se ponía, eso a Sasuke le daba muchas esperanzas de que en un futuro no muy lejano Naruto volvería a ser suyo como lo fue en el pasado, y con eso se decía que todo estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse, pero a veces le preocupaba Sora su hijo mayor Doncel, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba mas distante con él, notaba que le miraba con rencor y asta con ganas de gritarle, sabía que no había sido un buen padre con él, con la excusa que tenían el mismo carácter, pero se arrepentía de no tener confianza con su hijo, le hubiera gustado que le contara todo lo que le pasaba por que algo le decía que le pasaba algo, estaba mas distraído que otras veces, de la escuela le llamaron para decirle que sus calificaciones habían bajado bastante, aunque lo que le preocupaba era su aspecto, parecía mas pálido, asta notaba que había adelgazado aunque Sora solía ser bastante delgado por que solía comer cosas que no engordaban, pero ahora comía cosas que nunca le había visto comer y otras veces no solía comer nada, quería hablarlo con su hijo pero cuando lo iba hacer no podía no tenía esa confianza con su hijo para darle un consejo, lo único que hizo con él es alejarlo y comprarle todo lo que quería para a si creer que estaba bien con su hijo y que equivocado estaba

L relación de Sarada y Sora de mal en peor o eso creía Sasuke y asta Mitsuki que ese día a la salida de la escuela Sarada salió temprano y se encontró con Mitsuki, los dos tenían una buena relación, comenzaron hablar y en ese momento llegó Sora, este al ver eso una ir le entró en su cuerpo y sin pensarlo se tiró encima de su hermana solo por que estaba hablando con el varón, eso también fue visto por Sasuke y asta por Naruto, Sora a parte de empujarla con fuerza la golpeó empezando a insultarla diciéndola que debería estar muerta, Sarada solo lloró y Mitsuki solo la defendió con un brazo recriminando a Sora lo que había echo y dicho, luego le regañó Sasuke y Sora decidió salir corriendo, Naruto solo miró por donde se había ido el Doncel con tristeza ya que sabía que algo le pasaba, miró a hacia donde estaba Sarada mas tranquila y siendo consolada por Mitsuki y asta por Sasuke

-la sangre llama aunque ni lo sepan-susurró Naruto para él y sin ser escuchado, solo lo dijo por lo que veía de su hijo y Sarada

-por que no vamos a tomar algo-sugirió Mitsuki para que Sarada se olvidara de lo que ha ocurrido

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-la verdad es que me apetece un gran trozo de pastel-dijo Sarada intentando sonreír aunque se acordara de las palabras de Sora hacia ella, sabía que su hermano pensaba que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre, nunca se lo había dicho pero ella lo sabía por la forma que la miraba y ese día se lo confirmó pero la cosa es que no iba a quedar la cosa como la dejó Sora, ella se vengaría y ya sabía como, miró a Mitsuki con una media sonrisa que este le alzó una ceja-Naruto vendrás cierto?

-claro-susurró Naruto-la verdad es que Sora me preocupa

-Sora es un caprichoso, siempre tiene que ser lo que él quiera-dijo Sarada seria y asta enfadada, todos entendieron que era por que podía estar enfadada con Sora por lo que la había hecho y dicho

-vayamos los cuatro-dijo Naruto y a si todos fueron a la cafetería mas cercana de la escuela, Sarada con una media sonrisa cuando se sentó envió un mensaje a Sora

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora estaba en el parque columpiándose fuertemente en un columpio sin importarle que había algún niño que quería subirse y que las madres o Donceles que estaban allí le miraban enfadado por no tener consideración con los niños, en ese momento paró de columpiarse parando con sus pies ya que escuchó un mensaje de su teléfono, sacó el teléfono sin levantarse y hacer caso omiso de algún niño que lloraba porque quería subirse y él no se bajaba, miró el mensaje y era de Sarada, el primero que le había envido si no recordaba mal en toda su vida

- _estoy en familia, quieres unirte? Cafetería al lado de la escuela-_ Sora sabía que lo escrito era con malicia, por que Sarada sabía aunque nunca lo dijera que lo que mas añoraba era tener una familia, la familia que tuvo en el pasado y que le costaba recordar y que su hermana destruyó, no quiso creer ese mensaje pero la curiosidad le mataba, se levantó del columpio si haber escuchado a los padres furiosos con él por haber estado en el columpio cuando eso era para niños y sobre todo por que no lo estaba utilizando y seguía sentado, Sora no les hizo caso por que para él no eran nada esas personas y los niños no le agradaban, caminó lentamente como solía caminar él, con orgullo y como si fuese una persona mejor que todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, estaba cerca de la escuela y eso quería decir que estaba también cerca de la cafetería, ya podía ver la cafetería y pasó por el vidrio y miró por él, allí estaban los cuatro como si nada, su padre, Sarada, Mitsuki y Naruto, sus ojos verdes miraron a su padre y Naruto que estos sonreían, pero el rubio lo hacía mas abiertamente

-si yo no hubiera existido ellos estarían a si ahora, felices-susurró Sora sin darse cuenta que sus palabras salieron solas, negó con la cabeza y entró a la cafetería, se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y los veía como una familia, los cuatro hablaban, sonreían y asta discutían como familia, comenzó a respirar con rapidez y unas lágrimas salieron-yo no …-el teléfono suyo volvió a sonar con un mensaje y se quitó las lágrimas no le iba afectar esa imagen que hacían ellos cuatro de familia feliz y menos aceptaría el pensamiento que le estaba llegando cada vez con mas fuerza que él fue el culpable de la separación de su padre Sasuke y de Naruto, miró el mensaje y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza

- _no crees que somos una familia Sora? Pues tú en ella sobras, tú no piensas eso de mi, pues yo de ti también, tú eres el culpable de que no seamos una familia-_ a Sora le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos verdes con rapidez

-Sarada tiene razón yo soy el que sobro y el culpable-dijo con dolor Sora y sin mas se fue, Sarada que se dio cuenta que su hermano había entrado a la cafetería y le vio irse sonrió y guardó su teléfono ya que escribió el mensaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-que tanto escribes?-preguntó Sasuke ya que la vio guardando su teléfono

-nada importante, papa-dijo Sarada

-Sasuke seguro que será un amigo especial de tu hija, déjala que tenga sus mensajes con ellos-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño al no gustarle eso

-es una niña y no tiene que tener amigos de esa clase-dijo demasiado serio Sasuke y Naruto suspiró negando con la cabeza, Sarada sonrió de medio lado agradecida con el rubio y pensando que él si estuviera con su padre y que no le importaría sería una buena madre y que gracias a él podría hacer cosas que su padre no le dejaría por que siempre la vería como niña pequeña

-por que te preocupas mas por Sarada y por Sora no?-fue la pregunta directa de Mitsuki y todos le miraron sorprendido menos Naruto que negó la cabeza por lo directo que solía ser su hijo, Sasuke al ver la seriedad del hijo de Naruto frunció el ceño

-solo espero que tú como varón que eres no estés interesado en él-dijo serio Sasuke

-no lo estoy sentimentalmente, pero me he dado cuenta que prefieres mas a Sarada que a tu hijo Sora y me interesa saber el por que-dijo Mitsuki

-me preocupo por los dos por igual-dijo serio Sasuke y Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos sin creerle

-tus palabras son vacías-dijo de lo mas normal el adolescente varón y Sasuke frunció el ceño-no niego que te preocupes por Sarada y asta tienes mayor complicidad con ella pero tienes otro hijo y deberías de darle mas atención a él, mi punto de vista es que no te interesa Sora

-claro que me interesa mi hijo-dijo enfadado Sasuke-ante todo es mi hijo y me preocupo por él

-entonces por que no te comportas como un padre?-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo de medio lado pero de inmediato borró la sonrisa por lo que iba a decir-o a ver echo lo posible para que no añore a su madre como lo está haciendo cada segundo-Sasuke ante eso no supo que decir, esas palabras le confirmaba que Sora echaba de menos a su madre y él no se dio cuenta, nadie lo hizo-Sasuke no estoy en contra de ti ni nada, y si te soy sincero me da igual lo que pase en tu familia como en la vida de Sora, pero yo que solo se discutir con él me he dado cuenta que si tendría que elegir entre tú y su madre elegiría a su madre por que sabe que ella hubiera actuado como debe ser, como una madre para él, aconsejarle, apoyarle, reñirle cuando debe, castigarle, felicitarle, hablar, reír, ya sabes las cosas que hacen los padre, Sora no ha tenido eso contigo pero ha visto que su padre lo hace con su hermana y se pregunta el por que-Sasuke como no sabía que contestar miró a la mesa y Sarada se mordió el labio inferior arrepintiéndose de lo que le había escrito, pero se preguntaba si Sora se arrepentía de lo que le dijo a ella

-Sasuke-dijo comprensivo Naruto-de eso me he dado cuenta yo, pero eso no quiere decir que eres mal padre, solo que no has sabido llevar la situación de tu hijo Doncel, puede que has puesto en medio de ambos cosas del pasado que él no tiene nada que ver

-a Sora no le culpado de nada-dijo sincero Sasuke-y Sakura tampoco-Mitsuki al escuchar eso no supo a lo que se refería pero le vino a la mente la foto que vio en el anuario, Sarada en cambio solo los miraba seria, estaba pensando, ella sabía que fueron pareja y lo único que le vino a la mente es que Naruto y su padre se separaron por que su madre se embarazó de su padre y como venía de camino su hermano Sora decidieron casarse sin que haya amor entre ellos dos, no le gustó llegar a esa conclusión pero algo la decía que era la correcta

-me alegro escuchar eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-hace un tiempo que intento acercarme a él, pero no me deja, está tan extraño últimamente que creo que me odia-susurró lo último Sasuke

-yo si fuese tu hijo varón y estuviera en la actitud de tu hijo Sora se me pasaría todo si me prestaras la moto que me dijiste que me prestarías-dijo Mitsuki serio con un tono de diversión para cambiar de tema

-Mitsuki no es momento para eso-regañó Naruto

-él me dijo que me la prestaría-dijo el adolescente varón

-cuando quieras te la presto-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora caminaba cabizbajo, sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba y haciendo sollozos, por haber visto es escena se daba cuenta de la realidad que no quería admitir, sabía que su padre Sasuke y Naruto fueron pareja, pero rompieron por que su madre se quedó embarazada y por eso su padre dejó a Naruto, para estar con su madre y con él, sonrió de medió lado triste sabiendo que su padre no lo atendió como se debe y también por haber sido el causante de la infelicidad de Naruto, su padre, su madre de Mitsuki y de su familia ya que al ver a su padre mal ellos sufrían, suspiró con dolor y miró al cielo deseando un abrazo y que alguien le consuele, se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tener un amigo con quien hablar no era bueno pero recordó a su amigo Doncel Ren y decidió llamarle para poder hablar y a si desahogarse de cómo se sentía en ese momento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces os vais los dos juntos-dijo Mitsuki mirando a su padre y Sasuke que el rubio frunció el ceño por que interpretó mal el comentario de su hijo a parte que veía la sonrisa picarona y divertida de Sarada

-no penséis nada de lo que creéis-dijo Naruto-Sasuke me va ayudar algo de las cuentas del hospital no soy bueno con los números

-te voy a decir que necesitas sexo, papa, y no pongas excusas-dijo Mitsuki y el rubio se puso rojo y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- pero te voy a decir lo que dije la otra vez, no te involucres sentimentalmente con una persona adinerada por que luego acabará despreciándote y abandonarte por otra persona de su circulo adinerado amigo de la infancia-los dos adultos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario, pero inmediatamente el rubio agachó la cabeza dándole la razón a su hijo por que eso es lo que le pasó hace años y no le volvería a pasar-que os divirtáis-dijo sin mas

-voy contigo Mitsuki-dijo Sarada-nos vemos papa, adiós Naruto-y los dos mas jóvenes se fueron alejando de los dos adultos

-ese niño a veces me hace enfadar por sus comentarios y asta pienso que es adivino o lee la mente-dijo Naruto de mal humor

-lo mejor será que nos vallamos a si antes terminaremos-dijo Sasuke y los dos se fueron al coche del varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-por fin acabamos estos balances-dijo Naruto estirando sus brazos ya que estar en una misma posición y sobre todo hacer las cuentas era agotador

-lo admito, has mejorado en los números-dijo divertido Sasuke levantándose y masajeándose su cuello ya que estar en una sola posición se le solía cargar el cuello

-no te burles, bastardo-dijo Naruto serio pero haciendo un pequeño puchero y el azabache se le quedó mirando varios segundos como admirando esa imagen del rubio que este al percatarse de esa mirada negra tan llena de nostalgia y cariño se sonrojó levemente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro al varón para que reaccionara-creía que no estarías cansado para invitarme a cenar-caminó como si nada hacia la puerta y sin pensar en lo que dijo y al darse cuenta se maldijo ya que eso era como diciéndole al azabache que le invitara como si fueran a una cita y eso Naruto no quería

-quieres que te invite?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado y el rubio abrió la puerta y le miró sobre el hombro

-no, pero lo dije sin pensar-dijo sincero Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-me gustaría invitarte a cenar pero si no quieres no te voy a obligar-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto sintió que hirió los sentimientos del varón

-accedo por que me has ayudado-dijo Naruto caminando y saliendo de su oficina y Sasuke fue tras él y se puso a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa pero inmediatamente la borró

-nunca vas a perdonarme cierto?-el rubio suspiró fuertemente

-nunca digas nunca Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-pero te perdoné al igual que Sakura, lo que cuesta es olvidar lo que sentí

-te pediría perdón mil veces mas pero se que si sigo no lo olvidaras-los dos salieron del ascensor ya que para ir a la planta de la salida tenían que montarse al ascensor y mientras hablaban se subieron, salieron y después salieron por las puertas del hospital viendo como el cielo estaba oscureciendo para darle entrada a la noche

-no tiene caso, Sasuke, me diste algo muy importante y eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida-le sonrió al azabache que esté alzó una ceja pero luego sonrió pensando que se refería el tiempo que estuvieron juntos

-te invito a lo que quieras para cenar

-lo que quiera-dijo alegre Naruto

-si

-entonces vamos a por mi amado Ramen

-sabes que solía sentirme celoso de esa comida-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y Naruto lo miró incrédulo

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Naruto-aunque puede ser por que le prestara mas atención a mi Ramen que a ti

-por eso es-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora salió del cuarto de Mitsuki poniéndose correctamente su ropa, vio sentado a Mitsuki viendo su teléfono y haciendo alguna sonrisa por algo que leía, el Doncel se acercó al varón y se sentó a su lado que este seguía leyendo y asta escribiendo en su teléfono sin importarle que Sora estaba a su lado y que podía leer lo que escribía como lo que le enviaba

-te llevo a tu casa? -dijo Mitsuki sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono, Sora se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose mal por que Mitsuki no le prestaba atención solo cuando tenían sexo pero lo que le estaba molestando y tenía unas grandes ganas de coger el teléfono del varón y estamparlo en la pared es que había podido ver que estaba mensageándose con una chica que estaba seguro que era de su escuela

-si, quiero irme a casa-dijo con dolor Sora por que cada vez creía que lo que tenía con Mitsuki no era nada serio si no un pasatiempo para el varón aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas no creer en eso, Mitsuki al sentir ese tono de voz de tristeza y dolor del Doncel dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se guardó el teléfono y le miró

-te pasa algo?

-no-negó con la cabeza Sora

-seguro?-dijo Mitsuki sin creer ese no del Doncel-puedes decirme lo que quieras, confía en mi

-tenía un pequeño problema y estado hablando con Ren y me desahogado

-Ren-dijo pensativo Mitsuki-ese Doncel de nuestra clase y que últimamente hablas

-si-dijo Sora

-debe de ser bueno tener a alguien para contarle tus problemas y que te de un consejo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki levantándose

-me siento algo mejor por haberme desahogado-dijo Sora

-te llevo a casa o quieres antes cenar algo-dijo Mitsuki y Sora le miró como si no le creyera

-me estás invitando a cenar?-sonrió Sora sincero y feliz y Mitsuki al ver esa reacción tragó duro y se golpeó mentalmente para quitarse de la mente que Sora era lindo y que le gustaba

-solo soy cortes-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y el Doncel suspiró con tristeza sin ser notado por el varón-pero quieres que te invite o no-miró al lado el varón

-si-dijo Sora levantándose del asiento-pero quiero Ramen y que tenga menma-Mitsuki alzó una ceja-me apetece-sonrió

-de acuerdo-susurró Mitsuki y cogió los dos cascos y la llave de la moto y salieron, en cambio Sora iba pensativo por el simple hecho que él nunca solía comer Ramen y menos comer menma, pero llevaba unos días que solo le apetecía comer Ramen y menma, también se le antojaba otras cosas extrañas, como que a veces su estado variaba drásticamente pero el mas notable era que a veces por cualquier tontería lloraba cuando antes le costaba soltar las lágrimas -Sora estás bien-el Doncel salió de sus pensamientos y vio la preocupación de Mitsuki y eso le alegró

-solo estaba pensando-dijo Sora

-parece que estás apagado y si te preocupa algo me gustaría que me dijeras-dijo sincero Mitsuki

-gracias por preocuparte-dijo Sora con un pequeño sonrojo y con ganas de agarrar la mano del varón pero este no tenía intenciones de coger la suya-pero estoy bien-suspiró con desgano y de repente paró para ponerse la mano en la frente por un pequeño mareo, Mitsuki le miró alzando la ceja

-estás bien?

-si-dijo Sora asustado por lo que de repente pensó que podía pasarle pero no quiso darle importancia-tengo ganas de comer Ramen con mucho menma-y comenzó a caminar mas rápido y el varón se le quedó mirando varios segundos la espalda del Doncel asta que decidió seguirle y a si llegar al restaurante familiar que había cerca de donde vivía

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una gran sorpresa le invadieron a los cuatro al verse en el restaurante y llegar al mismo tiempo, Sasuke que fue con Naruto miró con enfado a Mitsuki por que no entendía que hacía con su hijo Doncel el la calle y sobre todo que fuesen a cenar juntos como pareja, Naruto en cambio miraba a Sora minuciosamente por que lo notaba extraño pero como no tenía la confianza de preguntar lo que le pasaba no le preguntó, miró a su hijo ya que tampoco entendía que hacía con Sora y Mitsuki miraba serio a su padre

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo serio Naruto a su hijo que este alzó una ceja ya que no sabía el por que-ir a buscar un sitio vosotros dos para cenar los cuatro-y el rubio cogió del la muñeca de su hijo y lo alejó de todos saliendo del restaurante, en cambio Sasuke y Sora solo caminaron buscando una mesa libre cuando la encontraron se sentaron los dos uno en frente del otro, el Doncel adolescente suspiró poniendo su codo en la mesa y mano en la barbilla y comenzó a mirar por el ventanal la calle pero sobre todo viendo a Naruto y Mitsuki que salieron

-sois pareja?-dijo directo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a su hijo serio, Sora entrecerró los ojos pensando que esta él dudaba que fuesen pareja pero por lo que sentía por Mitsuki prefería aferrarse a que eran pareja pero sabía que no lo eran, cogió aire profundamente y la soltó ya que le comenzaron unas ganas de llorar y también tirar al suelo con rabia todo lo que tuviera a su alcance-Sora

-no te pregunto si tú tienes algo con Naruto entonces tú tampoco me preguntes-dijo tajante Sora y Sasuke sabía por la forma de hablar de su hijo que no iba a saber nada ni que su hijo le iba decir nada mas, y la punzada de dolor que le vino fue mas grande a Sasuke por que confirmaba la poca confianza que tenía su hijo con él pero sobre todo le confirmaba lo mal padre que fue con su hijo Doncel, decidió mirar por la ventana para quitarse esos pensamientos

Fuera del restaurante estaban Mitsuki y Naruto, el rubio miraba demasiado serio al varón y asta recriminándole algo que Mitsuki no sabía

-dime ahora mismo que tipo de relación tienes con Sora Uchiha-dijo directo Naruto y asta con enfado, Mitsuki en cambio no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su padre

-no se por que esa actitud y me estás haciendo pensar que necesitas pareja urgentemente

-no me cambies de tema Mitsuki-dijo Naruto sin desaparecer su enfado por que mas ver a Sora lo supo por la mirada del Doncel, estaba enamorado de su hijo y este parecía que lo sabía o hacía que no sabía para aprovecharse de Sora y eso como Doncel Naruto no lo iba a permitir por parte de su hijo-te estás acostando con Sora Uchiha-dijo demasiado directo Naruto y Mitsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba lo dicho por su padre

-papa-dijo serio Mitsuki-solo tenemos una relación de amigos-Naruto solo miró serio a su hijo y supo por que conocía demasiado bien a su hijo que esa relación de amigos era una relación de solo sexo y se maldijo el rubio ya que tenía que haberle dicho la relación de sangre que tenía Sora Uchiha y su hijo pero si no se lo dijo es por que sabía que su hijo iría a por Sasuke y le reclamaría pero lo que no quería que pasara es que Mitsuki fuese a por Sora para hacerle daño por siempre supo que su hijo tenía rencor al hijo que tuvo Sasuke por que pensó que por culpa de ese niño su padre varón no estaba con ellos

-no tengas ese tipo de relación con Sora-Mitsuki le interpretó como regaño y frunció el ceño por que no veía justo que su padre le dijera con quien tenía que estar cosa que él nunca le dijo el varón que le convenía, nunca se metió en las relaciones de su padre

-voy a estar con quien yo quiera-dijo seguro Mitsuki-yo no me meto con tus relaciones tú no te metas en las mías

-no lo entiendes, Sora tiene sen …-Naruto no siguió por que se dio cuenta que su hijo no sabía nada de los sentimientos del Doncel y supo que metió la pata y que solo eran amigos

-tú sabes lo que le pasa a Sora?-dijo preocupado Mitsuki y Naruto entrecerró los ojos observando esa preocupación de su hijo y suspiró por que supo en ese momento que su hijo tenía los mismo sentimientos que Sora pero este parecía que no se había dado cuenta

-Sora necesita cariño-dijo Naruto cabizbajo y Mitsuki no entendió el cambio de su padre-no le hagas daño-susurró Naruto mirando a su hijo que este no entendió-él es el mas afectado y no es el culpable de nada

-papa no se de que hablas-dijo Mitsuki serio, pero si sabes lo que le pasa a Sora me gustaría saber-Naruto le sonrió

-vamos adentro a comer-dijo Naruto y entró y su hijo le siguió pensando que no entendía nada de lo que le dijo su padre, Naruto mientras caminaba a la mesa solo pensaba en su hijo y en Sora, en los sentimientos que estos se tenían, uno lo admitía y aceptaba y el otro ni cuenta se daba, pero el problema es que los dos era medio hermano y no le gustaba que en un futuro tuvieran problemas, por parte de él no los tendría lo que quería es que su único hijo fuese feliz con la persona que amara, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la familia de Sora, no los conocía y no sabía que pensarían, sabía que Sasuke acabaría accediendo por que quería que su hijo fuese feliz aunque le costara demostrarlo

-Naruto que piensas?-el rubio escuchó la voz de Sasuke y le miró y este le miraba con una ceja alzada, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la mesa sin darse cuenta, su hijo estaba sentado al lado de Sora y Sasuke en frente de ellos, decidió sentarse y miró a los dos adolescentes

-estoy bien-susurró Naruto y Sasuke le miró varios segundos para luego mirar lo que iba a pedir para cenar sin percatarse de los adolescentes que tenían la carta Mitsuki que este le enseñaba a Sora y le decía lo que podía comer, Naruto se percataba de todo, de las miradas de Sora y asta las miradas de su hijo que hacía inconscientemente

-ya han elegido lo que van a cenar, señores-dijo un Doncel que era el camarero que sonreía y tenía pinta de tener entre diecisiete años y dieciocho

-bistec con verduras-dijo Sasuke

-estofado-dijo Mitsuki

-Ramen-dijeron a la vez Sora y Naruto y los dos se miraron y sonrieron, el rubio comenzó a reirse y el camarero sonrió

-los dos ramen, cierto?-dijo el camarero

-yo con muchos menma-dijo Sora y el camarero lo apuntó, Sasuke miraba a su hijo ya que no sabía que le gustaba esa comida como los menma, Mitsuki rodó los ojos ya que intentó convencerlo para que comiera otra comida pero no pudo

-y para beber-dijo el camarero

-vino para nosotros dos-dijo Naruto

-agua-dijo Sora

-un refresco de lo que quieras-dijo Mitsuki

-te traeré el que mas me gusta a mi-dijo el camarero y guiñó un ojo a Mitsuki que este le sonrió de medio lado y el camarero se fue, Sora miró con enfado y odio al camarero y después a Mitsuki que ni este se dio cuenta, Naruto negó con la cabeza por lo tonto que es su hijo

-Mitsuki ibais algún lado? Como llevas los cascos-dijo Naruto

-le iba a llevar a su casa-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y comenzaron a tener una cena amena, Sora solo habló cuando le preguntaban algo, se sentía como si él no encajara con ellos tres por que el recuerdo de ellos tres con su hermana parecían una familia feliz, él sobraba y eso lo tenía asumido, y últimamente le venía algo en mente, alejarse de ellos, pero lo que se lo impedía era que una parte de él creía en que Mitsuki tenía sentimientos por él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, Naruto fue al Hospital, Sasuke a su empresa, Mitsuki a la escuela y Sora decidió ir caminando a la escuela aunque llegara tarde, cuando llegó la primera clase ya había comenzado, no le importó y fue hacia la azotea y a si mirar el lugar desde lo alto, se sentía cansado de tanto pensar en lo que le estaba pasando y también en la relación que tenía con Mitsuki, suspiraba en cada momento asta que vio que faltaba poco para que tocara la campana que indicaba el final de la primera clase, salió de la azotea y escuchó la campana, sabía que cuando llegara al pasillo habría alumnos que irían corriendo a su nueva clase o si no que reían o gritaban tonterías, estaba caminando despacio por el pasillo y comenzó a tener un sudor frío por su frente y su respiración se agitó como que sus ojos se entrecerraban, notaba que estaba cansado, mas de lo que debía de estar, cuando iba a girar para ir a su siguiente clase vio a una distancia a una chica de su clase bastante cerca de Mitsuki que este estaba apoyado en la pared esperando que sea la hora para entrar, Sora paró de caminar mirando a los dos, mas concretamente al varón que dejaba acercarse a la chica, tanto a su oído para hablarle como a los labios, asta veía como la mano de la chica se posaba en el pecho del varón deslizándolo lentamente por él, veía la sonrisa de Mitsuki mientras miraba a la chica que esta hablaba cosas que seguramente le gustaban al varón, Sora se puso la mano en la frente ya que un mareo le vino y puso su mano en la pared para no caerse, sintió una mano en el hombro y el Doncel alzó la mirada viendo a Ren que le miraba preocupado

-vamos al baño-dijo Ren y agarró a Sora y lo llevó al baño lentamente, cuando entraron, tocó la campana para el inicio de la nueva clase-no nos molestará nadie-puso a Sora para que se agarrara en la pica y abrió el grifo y salió agua y comenzó a echarle agua en la nuca-cada día tienes peor aspecto

-necesito descansar, siento como si un camión me atropellase cada mañana-dijo Sora

-deberías de hacerte la prueba-dijo directo Ren

-no, solo tengo malestar, últimamente no como lo necesario solo por estar delgado y no engordar-Ren sopló de mala gana

-Sora si quieres te acompaño a comprar el predictor-dijo Ren-asta si hace falta digo que es para mi, tienes que salir de dudas

-el de las dudas eres tú no yo-dijo serio y asta alterado Sora-no estoy embarazado, no me gustan los niños, no puedo estarlo, eso sería como una maldición para mi

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Ren-pero cuando empieces a engordar que vas a responder cuando te pregunten, que has comido de mas y has subido de peso-Sora sopló y miró al lado no quería pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazado y menos sabiendo en ese momento que su pareja o mas concretamente con la persona que se acostaba no le interesaría nada que estuviera embarazado por que no le quería solo era una diversión, en pensar eso notó como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, inmediatamente se las quitó con la manga de la camisa del uniforme escolar, se escuchó un mensaje en el teléfono de Sora que este le miró solo para saber quien era pero al saber que era Mitsuki ni contestó ni lo leyó el mensaje

-solo estoy preocupado por el resultado de paternidad, estoy seguro que mi padre es Lee y que él no quiso hacerse cargo de mi, y el que lo hizo nunca me quiso solo le di lástima y estropeé una relación que tenía con otra persona, mi padre o mejor dicho Sasuke solo quiere a su hija Sarada, yo no soy su hijo, no le intereso, le importa poco lo que me pase, nunca me ha preguntado nada, solo ve que no merezco ser su hijo y menos llevar su apellido, destruí una familia

-Sora yo no creo eso-dijo Ren con tristeza y se volvió a escuchar el sonido del teléfono de Sora-algo me dice que estás equivocado

-lo tengo todo pensado-dijo serio Sora-cuando tengo los resultados de paternidad diciendo que mi padre varón es Rock Lee me largo de Konoha, he mirado sitios y tengo algo de dinero para salir adelante durante bastante tiempo, a si demostraré a todas las personas que no se hacer nada por mi solo que si puedo hacer lo que quiero

-Sora solo tienes quince años, no puedes irte a otro sitio sin decir nada, se preocuparan tu familia

-no son familia mía-dijo seguro Sora-de mientras solo debo de actuar como siempre, que nadie sospeche

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo serio Ren

-tú eres el único que sabes de esto, por que quiero confiar en alguien, en ti-dijo serio Sora y su amigo se mordió el labio inferior no estando de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer Sora-no te preocupes, a mi familia le dará igual mi desaparición

-Mitsuki es muy observador y aunque no lo demuestre sobre todo a ti él te aprecia y asta te quiere-dijo Ren y Sora sonrió negando con la cabeza

-solo soy diversión para él-dijo con tristeza y dolor Sora-pero eso se acabado hoy-dijo con decisión-hoy será la última vez que me toque-y después de un gran silencio Ren sonrió

-por lo menos puedes decir que Mitsuki tiene buen cuerpo-dijo Ren divertido

-lo tiene-dijo Sora-aunque si te insinúas a él puede que también veas su cuerpo

-eres mi amigo y yo nunca me liaría con la persona que está enamorado mi mejor amigo-dijo sincero Ren y Sora se le quedó mirando sorprendido mas que nada por decir que era su mejor amigo ya que nadie se lo había dicho-tenemos que respetar lo que es de tu amigo-le quiñó un ojo y Sora le sonrió

-yo tampoco me liaría con el varón que te gusta

-lo se-dijo Ren sincero y sonriendo, y se volvió a escuchar el tono de mensaje del teléfono de Sora que este volvió a mirarlo-quien es?-dijo interesado

-Mitsuki-susurró Sora

-ves como se preocupa por ti? Sabe que no has ido a las dos primeras horas de clase y se ha preocupado por ti

-me gustaría creer eso que dices-dijo Sora escribiendo un mensaje-le escribo que en la siguiente hora estaré en clase y que no me encontraba bien

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al acabar las clases Sora caminaba hacia su casa a su lado estaba Ren y Mitsuki que este miraba su teléfono, se le notaba al varón serio y Ren notaba que era por que Sora no le dijo el por que había faltado las dos horas primeras de clase

-chicos os dejo aquí-dijo Ren ya que tenía que tomar otro camino para ir a su casa-llámame por cualquier cosa Sora

-si-dijo Sora y comenzó a caminar y Mitsuki le siguió

-tan mal te encontrabas que no has ido las dos clases primeras?

-no te hagas el preocupado cuando no sientes ese sentimiento hacia mi-dijo serio Sora y Mitsuki frunció el ceño no le gustó nada esa forma de contestarle de parte del Doncel

-tienes razón intento aparentar que me preocupo por ti solo por que eres Doncel, pero te aseguro que ya no aparentaré mas preocupación por ti-dijo serio y asta enfadado Mitsuki, el Doncel cogió aire intentando que no se le notara que le había afectado esas palabras y miró de reojo al varón que miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido

-me gustaría que vinieras a casa, no hay nadie-dijo Sora aparentando que estaba bien y lo consiguió por que Mitsuki no notó con el dolor que lo dijo

-es lo que quieres?

-quiero que me ayudes en algo-dijo Sora y eso era verdad tenía que buscar en Internet un lugar donde debería instalarse en un futuro y que nadie si se le ocurriese buscarle no le encontrase pero a Mitsuki le diría alguna mentira para que no sospechara

-sobre que-dijo Mitsuki

-quiero que me busques pueblos donde no suelen las personas ir a vivir por su reputación pero en verdad no es como suelen hablar-Mitsuki le miró ya que no entendía el por que

-para que quieres saber eso

-Ren me ha dicho que hay muchos pueblos que suelen hablar muy mal de ellos y que en verdad no suelen ser como se dicen y yo creo que si hablan mal de esos pueblos es por que en verdad son malos-dijo Sora

-estoy de acuerdo con Ren-dijo Mitsuki-el pueblo el remolino donde vive mis abuelos y yo viví mi infancia se suele decir que esta lleno de personas malditas y eso no es verdad, estuviste en ese lugar y creo que no te pareció malo

-la verdad es que me gustó y tus abuelos son muy agradables

-también están el pueblo de Suna y del Sonido esos dos están cercanos al pueblo del remolino y los tres son de muy mala reputación, yo he ido y no son tan malos y puedes estar bien en ese lugar, son de pocos habitantes pero son personas igual que nosotros-Sora le miró un segundo y se mentalizó que no debía de olvidar los nombres de Suna y Sonido, investigaría en esos lugares y el que mas le convenga se iría hacia ese lugar-cuando lleguemos a tu casa los miramos

-claro-dijo Sora

-aunque se perfectamente que a ti no te gustaran como que tampoco irías para verlos-dijo Mitsuki seguro de lo que decía y el Doncel se alegró por lo que escuchó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sarada llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras para ir a la planta de arriba y a si ir a su cuarto, dejó las cosas de la escuela y se quitó el uniforme, escuchó un ruido, no era exactamente un ruido si no que alguien había gemido, la chica salió de su cuarto con curiosidad, sabía que no se trataba de su padre por que él no tenía esa voz tan suave, escuchó otro gemido y supo en ese momento que se trataba de Sora y que esos gemidos eran de placer, Sarada frunció el ceño por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano mayor en su casa y algo que no podían hacer por que sabía, que su padre se enfadaría, a parte que Sora sabía perfectamente que ella iba a llegar a esa hora y si lo estaba haciendo era para fastidiarla, sin pensarlo fue al cuarto de su hermano que la puerta estaba cerrada, ella sin importarla nada abrió la puerta lentamente, quería saber cual de los varones que le hacía favores de criado a su hermano era el que le estaba dando placer, no abrió la puerta lo suficiente pero si lo bastante para ver a su hermano Doncel con un sonrojo en la cara, con la boca semi abierta con un hilillo de saliva que salía por la comisura de sus labios y su respiración agitada, miró al varón de turno como decía Sarada y creía que era a si y se sorprendió que fuese Mitsuki, la chica quedó en shock, nunca imaginó que ese varón fuese uno de los que consolaba en ese aspecto a su hermano mayor y una parte de ella se decepcionó

-te amo-susurró el hermano de Sarada que ella miró a su hermano que parecía que esas palabras se le habían escapado de su boca cuando habían llegado al clímax, miró a Mitsuki que inmediatamente este se separó de Sora y la chica supo en ese momento que debía de darles privacidad a los dos amantes y se fue a la sala para mirar lo que sea que echaran en la televisión

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki al escuchar las palabras te amo de parte de Sora y aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió y algo dentro de él se removió, se quitó de encima del Doncel y miró al techo para calmarse, una vez calmado miró de reojo a Sora que tenía los ojos cerrados para poder descansar un poco, siguió mirándolo unos segundos mas para admirar sin poder evitar su rostro apacible notando que estaba algo mas delgado, se puso de lado y siguió mirando al Doncel que ya tenía la respiración mas tranquila, acarició su mejilla que era tan suave y asta parecía que podría romperse si se le tocaba con brusquedad y frunció el ceño levantándose por que Sora había rota la regla fundamental que cuando solo tenían relaciones sexuales no se podía enamorar, fue al baño del mismo cuarto y se lavó para a si irse de esa casa, al ver el baño tan lujoso y tan diferente al de su casa mas le hacía enfadar, cuando se lavó salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse, seguía mirando el cuarto de Sora que era mas grande que la sala de su casa, también miró todo a su alrededor que era todo bastante caro, cerró sus puños con fuerza por que estaba frustrado, él nunca podría darle nada de eso a Sora, solo aguantaría con él lo justo por que era un Doncel adinerado que siempre a tenido todo lo que ha querido, desde el lugar miró por la ventana y se encaminó hacia ella pensando en que eso que tenían se tenía que acabar, abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y vio el escritorio bastante desordenado, con hojas revueltas, bolígrafos, su teléfono , pero se percató de algo, de cartas que ponían para Sasuke, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que eso estaba escrito por su padre, reconocería la letra de su padre Doncel asta con los ojos cerrados, cogió la primera carta que por casualidad ponía un uno arriba del todo y la curiosidad que tenía decidió leer lo que ponía, sacó la hoja de dentro y efectivamente era la letra de su padre, no entendía el por que le había escrito a Sasuke y el por que las tenía Sora, entonces recordó que Sora las pudo coger de la casa de sus abuelos y frunció el ceño dando una mirada al Doncel que comenzaba a moverse lentamente, comenzó a leer la carta y mientras avanzaba sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa por el contenido, pero cuando mas avanzaba sus manos comenzaron a temblar de rabia y su ceño mas se fruncía, acabó de leer la carta y la guardó donde correspondía para coger las demás, sus ojos azules mostraba enfado y rabia aunque aparentara lo contrario, Sora sabía desde el momento que estuvieron en la casa de sus abuelos su parentesco y quien era su padre varón, pero no le importó, ahora Mitsuki lo veía claro, era un juego para Sora y todo estaba permitido, y ese juego estaba permitido él también jugaría y sería mucho mas cruel por que sabía lo que mas le dolía a ese Doncel, miró la foto de la madre de Sora y después al Doncel que ya tenía signos de estar despierto, comenzó a caminar asta la puerta por que sabía que desde allí Sora le vería, y a si fue, los ojos verdes de Sora le enfocaron desde ese lugar y le sonrió

-se acabó-dijo directo Mitsuki y Sora lo miró sin entender levantándose de la cama y poniéndose algo de ropa para no estar desnudo

-el que-dijo sin comprender Sora

-esto que tenemos, si es que hay algo-dijo Mitsuki sin quitar la seriedad y esa mirada de rabia-no quiero seguir involucrándome con alguien como tú-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no esperaba eso-tú representas lo que no me gusta de una persona, un niño adinerado que no sabe hacer nada y no sabe valorar las pequeñas cosas que tiene-el Doncel intentaba retener el llanto por que le dolía lo que le estaba diciendo el varón-para mi esto era solo sexo y sinceramente he tenido mejores pero ya puedo comparar en tener sexo con alguien como tú a alguien como yo y las personas como tú sois aburridos-Sora aunque sintiera dolor por las palabras escuchadas se llenaba de rabia, por que fue uno mas para Mitsuki y solo quería comparar entre él y alguien de nivel inferior a él, sonrió con prepotencia y vio las cartas de la mano de Mitsuki y supo que ya sabía la verdad o la sabría dentro de poco

-crees que para mi fuiste algo importante?-dijo Sora y sonrió y le miró como si no valiera nada el varón que este notó esa mirada y le hizo enfadar mas de lo que estaba-no lo fuiste, solo eres un trofeo, un trofeo sin valor que no vale nada para mi, lo admito eres bueno en el sexo pero solo eres bueno en eso para mi, asta te aconsejaría que te dedicaras a eso-hizo una sonrisita divertida Sora

-por lo menos valgo para algo cosa que tú no vales para nada, solo a gastar el dinero que ni siquiera te pertenece-el Doncel tragó duro ante lo dicho-si no que me pertenece a mi y a Sarada-sonrió de medio lado Mitsuki

-tardaste en proclamar algo que has estado renegando siempre, eres igual a mi o peor-dijo Sora-aunque es normal que quieras reclamar lo que te pertenece, seguro que tu padre Doncel te preparó para eso desde que eran un niño, por eso se embarazo tu padre para quitarle todo a mi padre-y Sora no lo vio venir, Mitsuki se le abalanzó en cima cogiéndole de su camisa con fuerza y cayó en la cama y el varón encima de él que cada vez apretaba mas fuerte el agarre de la camisa y a si cortar la respiración del Doncel que le estaba costando respirar

-te prohíbo que menciones con esos términos a mi padre, por que tú y las personas como tú no le llegáis ni a la suela de sus zapatillas

-me cuesta … respirar-dijo como pudo Sora y una lágrima le salió de sus ojos verdes, Mitsuki entre cerró los ojos y le soltó

-deberías de desear morir por el daño que has hecho desde el momento que te engendraron-Sora se sobaba su cuello y cuando escuchó eso paró de acariciándose y miró a los ojos azules de Mitsuki que no se había levantado de estar encima suyo y que seguía mirándolo con rabia-has hecho daño a tu padre y a mi padre, por tu culpa se separaron para que tu padre tenga que corresponder el deber de padre que ni siquiera deseaba hacer y menos contigo, por eso suele darte de lado, a parte que tú representas el rompimiento con la persona que amaba, suele tienes que darte cuenta cuando Sasuke está con mi padre, pero tu existencia no solo a ellos si no alrededor de ellos, a tus abuelos y tíos como a los míos, veían a su hijo sufriendo y ellos sufrían, como te das cuenta todo es una cadena, uno sufre y los demás también, pero hay mas gente que sufre, yo, tú me arrebataste a mi padre varón y desde que supo que él dejó a mi padre para hacerse cargo de un hijo no deseado, comencé a odiar a ese hijo-Sora no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran por que las palabras de Mitsuki eran ciertas y le estaba afectado-pero hay alguien mas que sufrió y tuvo que aparentar un breve periodo de tiempo que era feliz, es persona era Sakura Haruno, tu madre, ella tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida por que tú decidiste existir, ella no quería ningún hijo y por eso decidió por que era infeliz a tu lado morir, asta en eso eres el culpable, eres el culpable de las desgracias y de la infelicidad de todos

-mi madre-cogió aire por que le costaba respirar a Sora-ella me quería, era la única

-estás seguro?-dijo Mitsuki con malicia-ella debe de estar tan decepcionada y maldiciéndote por haberlo dejado todo por ti, y sabes por que, por lo que te has convertido, en un Doncel que no vale para nada, que no sabe defenderse en la vida por si solo, cualquiera que tuviera un hijo como tú, renegaría de serlo-Mitsuki se puso de pie y Sora se quedó en la misma posición, ero mirando el techo como si eso fuese lo mas importante, sus ojos verdes cada vez estaban mas apagados por que le daba la razón en todo lo que le había dicho Mitsuki, este solo se quedó mirando al Doncel y se maldijo por haberle dicho algo que no pensaba, pero estaba enfadado, Sora sabía quien era su padre y que los dos eran medio hermanos y no le importó tener sexo con él, no dijo nada y sin mas se fue con la cartas de su padre Doncel, bajó las escaleras pensativo y asta que se fue de la casa sin darse cuenta que en la sala estaba Sarada que le miraba sin entender por lo pensativo que iba-Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre varón-se dijo a si mismo, Sarada es mi hermana y por eso sentí esa conexión con ella-suspiró-y con Sora no sentí nada de eso-miró al cielo y luego al frente, se mordió el labio inferior-no me importa si le afecta mis palabras-frunció el ceño y se puso la mano en el corazón-parecía como ido-negó con la cabeza-estas cartas las tiene que recibir su dueño, solo tengo que pensar como entregárselas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de tarde casi oscureciendo, Sasuke llegó a su casa y se encontró en la sala a su hija Sarada en el sofá, al verlo la chica se levantó y se acercó a su padre

-preparé yo misma la cena, papa-dijo Sarada orgullosa

-ya estoy deseando probar tu comida-dijo Sasuke y miró alrededor y después las escaleras-y tu hermano?

-en su cuarto, no ha salido para nada desde que se fue su amigo de turno-Sasuke miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido no le gustó nada lo que dijo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Sarda tragó duro

-llegué y estaba con un varón en su cuarto haciendo cosas-dijo Sarada-no le importa si estoy en casa o no estoy-suspiró la chica-estoy segura que sabía por que cada vez le escuchaba mas como haciéndome entender que sabía que estaba en casa-dijo apenada-y no me importa

-ahora iremos a cenar-dijo Sasuke y se fue hacia las escaleras dirección al cuarto de su hijo, en cambio Sarada miraba a las escaleras seria

-te vas arrepentir Sora a verme golpeado y haberme dicho eso, voy hacer que sufras, si tú no me quieres yo dejaré de hacerlo-susurró Sarada con dolor y se fue a preparar la mesa

Sasuke sin tocar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo lo abrió, estaba enfadado, no le gustaba nada que su hijo trajera varones a su casa para tener relaciones y menos que estuviera su hija, vio a Sora mirando por la ventana, sus cabellos azabache se movían por el suave viento que entraba y su expresión era melancólica y asta vacía, no tenía ninguna lágrima pero sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado pero Sasuke ni cuenta, estaba enfadado con su hijo

-Sora-dijo enfadado Sasuke acercándose a su hijo que este suspiró sin darle la cara a su padre-mírame-alzó un poco la voz y el Doncel se estremeció preguntándose que había hecho mal para que su padre este enfadado con él y entonces recordó las palabras de Mitsuki y que él siempre pensó que le había hecho algo a su padre para que no le quisiera, miró a su padre

-que pasa?

-me dices que pasa?-dijo Sasuke-tienes una edad y asta acepto que tengas necesidades-Sora no entendía a que se refería su padre y alzó una ceja-pero que traigas a varones a casa sabiendo que está tu hermana eso no te consiento

-traer a varones-susurró Sora pensando que Sarada le dijo eso y que lo mas seguro que vio a Mitsuki y a él juntos y suspiró, miró al lado con un nuevo suspiro

-una cosa que hagas lo que quieras y te comportes como un niño caprichoso y otra que no respetes a tu hermana y parece que a ti tampoco-dijo demasiado serio Sasuke-por eso a partir de este momento voy a buscarte un lugar para que aprendas a ser una persona digna y que sepas defenderte en la vida

-me estás diciendo que me quieres meter en uno de esos sitios que no podré salir asta que tú decidas?

-exacto-dijo Sasuke-admito que te he consentido tanto al igual que tus abuelos que te has convertido en lo que eres y tengo la esperanza que donde te voy a enviar te pondrán en el camino correcto y sepas valorar las pequeñas cosas que tienes

-te estás deshaciendo de mi-susurró Sora intentando que no saliera su voz débil y rota

-si lo quieres interpretar a si, pues si, me deshago de ti por que no puedo seguir teniendo un hijo como tú, que solo piensas en ti y en cosas que no tiene sentido-Sora agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior cada vez mas convencido que Sasuke no le quería por que él podría saber que no era en verdad su hijo y que destruyó su verdadera felicidad al existir

-si tú nunca me has visto como un hijo yo nunca te he visto como padre y a esa que tienes como hija tampoco la veo como hermana, por que es una maldita asesi …-Sora no acabó lo que iba a decir por que Sasuke le golpeó en la cara con la mano abierta sabiendo que le iba a decir a Sarada que era una asesina cuando no lo era-te odio, os odio a los dos, pero sobre todo a ti

-pues sigue odiándome-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-ahora baja que vas a cenar lo que ha preparado tu hermana

-no voy hacerlo, no pienso comer algo que a preparado esa

-como quieras, no creas que si amenazas al cocinero te hará algo de comer por que si te lo hace yo le despediré-dijo Sasuke intentando tranquilizarse por que le había dolido que su hijo le dijera que le odiaba y que también odiaba a su hermana pequeña-pero esa comida será lo único que comas asta que decidas comerla

-prefiero morirme-dijo serio Sora

-pues te morirás-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto de su hijo sabiendo que no iba a dejar morirse de hambre a Sora, pero también sabía que tenía que ser duro con su hijo para que se de cuenta que todo no es fácil si no que cuesta conseguir todo lo que desea

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber si os ha gustado


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sora se levantó lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para vomitar, cuando estuvo mas o menos recuperado se duchó y se puso el uniforme de la escuela, cogió sus cosas y fue hacia la cocina ya que tenía hambre, al no cenar y vomitar a buena mañana le abrió el apetito, cuando entró a la cocina vio a Sarada que salía de ella

-que te aproveche mi comida, hermano-dijo Sarada marchándose y dejando a Sora solo con el cocinero, el Doncel se acordó que su padre le dijo que el cocinero no le prepararía nada asta que se comiera la comida de Sarada, sopló de mala gana

-tú, déjame solo-dijo de mal humor Sora al cocinero que este sin decir nada y por que conocía el carácter de Sora prefirió dejarlo solo en la cocina, el Doncel al estar solo fue a la nevera viendo la cena o mas bien su cena, tenía buen aspecto pero no se la comería su orgullo no se lo permitía-cogió lo que era su cena y con una media sonrisa la tiró en la basura, volvió a la nevera y miró lo que había por que tenía que hacerse el mismo algo para desayunar como también para llevar a la escuela, vio la leche y se le antojó beberla fría y de la misma botella, la abrió y a morro comenzó a beberla, bebía la leche como si nunca hubiera bebido leche y asta por la comisura de los labios le salía algo de leche, paró un momento de beber para coger aire y volvió a beber de la misma forma asta que se acabó todo el contenido dejando la botella al lado de la nevera-estoy lleno-acarició su estómago plano con una sonrisa y después se limpió con una servilleta la boca, volvió a mirar la nevera y vio un bote que ponía mora y recordó que una vez escuchó que eso se podía juntar en el pan, y por no buscar algo mas para hacerse para la escuela, cogió pan, lo cortó y lo abrió por la mitad y comenzó a juntar lo del bote de mora, que mientras lo hacía parecía que no estaría malo pero como no tenía hambre no lo probó, cuando acabó se preguntó si llevarlo tal cual o lo tenía que envolver y es cuando recordó que cuando llevaban algo de comer sus compañeros lo mismo que él se había hecho lo llevaban envuelto, buscó en toda la cocina algo para envolverlo y no encontró nada asta que decidió coger un papel normal y corriente y lo envolvió de una forma bastante extraña ya que solo estaba envuelto una parte, pero como se estaba enfadando lo metió en una bolsa de plástico y después en su bandolera y decidió irse, salió de su casa y frunció el ceño ya que el coche que solía llevarle no estaba por que se había ido con su hermana, contó asta tres y se dijo que no pasaría nada por que fuera a la escuela andando pero se hizo nota mental de cuando viera al chofer decirle unas cuantas cosas para que la próxima vez no le dejara en casa y que tuviera que ir caminando

Sora estaba agotado de tanto caminar y mientras caminaba tenía que pararse por que de repente le daban pequeños mareos que no le daba importancia por que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, siempre tenía a alguien que le llevaba a los sitios, miró la hora y sabía que se había perdido la primera hora de clase, le dio igual como si el director llamara a su padre y le castigase, se tocó su estómago teniendo hambre y miró alrededor por si veía alguna tienda para comprarse algo de comer, pero lo único que veía era cafeterías donde las personas entraban y salían con prisa, seguía caminando haciendo suspiros y mordiéndose el labio inferior, por que de repente le entró ganas de llorar por no poder comprar algo para comer, no entendía el por que pero estaba claro que tenía hambre, alzó la mirada y vio la escuela, hizo una mueca de desagrado y recordó que al lado de la escuela a parte de una cafetería había una pastelería, al recordar eso unas ganas enormes de comer un trozo de pastel le vino, caminó con prisa asta que vio la pastelería y entró, vio todo lo que había en el mostrador, cosas con chocolate, sin chocolate, nata, con frutas, con crema y cosas que no sabía identificar pero que igualmente se las comería, cuando la dependienta le preguntó solo pidió que le pusiera un poco de todas las cosas que tenía y la dependienta con una sonrisa se lo puso, Sora pagó y con una sonrisa salió de la pastelería comiendo un pastelito con frutas, solo tenerlo en la boca sintió un gran placer, lo saboreó y cuando lo tragó se dijo que siempre vendría a esa pastelería, sin darse cuenta entró a la escuela sin escuchar que el guardia le estaba diciendo que esas no eran hora de llegar a clase, entró al edificio y como si sus pies supieran a que clase iba se dirigió a ella, en ese momento tocó el timbre de que la clase terminaba, llegó a su clase y entró sin importarle las miradas de todos a su persona, nunca le había importado por eso en ese momento no le importaba, ahora lo que le importaba era comerse todos esos pastelitos de diferentes formas y sabores, de solo pensarlo su estómago hacía ruido

-Sora-el nombrado reconoció la voz de su amigo Ren cuando se sentó en su lugar sin dejar de comer, seguía sintiendo las miradas de todos-no viniste a las dos primeras clases, pasó algo?

-la estúpida de Sarada se mete en mi vida y se lo dice a mi padre-dijo Sora de lo mas normal y con la boca llena

-te pasa algo?-dijo preocupado Ren y Sora le miró alzando una ceja-y deja de comer

-no comí anoche por la culpa de esa tonta-dijo Sora refiriéndose a su hermana-tiene que ir delante de mi padre que sabe cocinar cuando en verdad no sabe hacer nada

-toma Sora-dijo Ren dándole un pañuelo de papel

-por que?

-tienes la boca sucia-dijo apenado Ren y Sora se sonrojó de la vergüenza y rápidamente se limpió, miró a todo el mundo sabiendo que le miraban por eso y frunció el ceño

-queréis cada uno probar mis puños como sigáis riéndose?-amenazó Sora y todos dejaron de mirarlo para hablar entre ellos o hacer otra cosa, Mitsuki no dejó de mirarlo serio y negó con la cabeza

-Sora a pasado algo cierto?-dijo Ren preocupado

-luego te cuento-dijo Sora y se acabó rápidamente todos los pasteles sin decirle a su amigo si quería para que los probara

-no es normal que comas a si y sobre todo tanto dulce-dijo Ren-deberías …

-no-cortó Sora-no me gustaría nada que tú tuvieras razón en lo que crees, me suicidaría por que esos pequeños monstruos no me gustan-Sora hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que los niños no le gustaban y en sus planes no entraba ser padre tan joven si no cuando fuera muy mayor y solo por complacer a la pareja que tuviera, no por que él quisiera

-luego me explicas-dijo Ren y Sora afirmó con la cabeza ya que el profesor entró a la clase

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora estaba en el baño devolviendo todo los pastelitos junto el único bocado que había dado al bocadillo que se había hecho de mora, Ren estaba fuera y que no le entrara ganas de vomitar por ver a su amigo de esa forma, Ren ya no escuchó a su amigo vomitar, solo la cadena del baño y como salía con cara pálida

-te encuentras mejor?-dijo Ren

-cuando juntaba eso en el pan parecía que era comestible-dijo Sora y con lágrimas en su rostro

-es mermelada de mora y suele estar buena, a mi me gusta pero parece que a ti no-dijo Ren intentando sonreír

-no se que me pasa-dijo con tristeza Sora-cuando me levanté vomité, ahora he vomitado asta esos pastelitos tan buenos que ahora volvería a comerme, ni siquiera se prepararme algo para comer-se puso las manos en la cara y lloró con desesperación-por eso Mitsuki me dejó, me utilizó por que sabía que yo no soy bueno para nada

-puedes empezar aprender hacer cosas-dijo Ren intentando animar a su amigo pasando su mano por su espalda

-no sirvo para eso, no se hacer nada, mi padre quiere enviarme aún sitio de esos para estar encerrado asta que él quiera, por que se siente decepcionado de mi y no soy lo que él esperaba-dijo Sora con dolor-soy un mal hijo, le hice infelices a todos, a mis abuelos, a mi padre y a mi madre, ella prefirió morir antes de estar conmigo por que yo fue el culpable de todo, yo les quité la felicidad a mis padres cuando ellos podían haber sido felices con la persona que de verdad amaban

-yo no creo eso, Sora

-es a si, Ren-dijo Sora-yo soy el culpable de todo, de que Mitsuki no estuviera con su padre y que Naruto estuviera solo cuando estuvo embarazado

-que tienen que ver ellos?

-Mitsuki es hijo de mi padre-dijo Sora-yo lo sabía y no me importó, Mitsuki me odia por que soy el culpable de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos y que su padre varón no estuviera con él

-tú sabías que Mitsuki es tu medio hermano y te estabas acostando con él?-dijo sorprendido Ren

-si, pero yo nunca he sentido que fuese mi hermano, yo cuando lo vi por primera vez solo pensé que me gustaba su color de ojos pero que era inferior a mi por que no tenía los lujos que yo y estoy seguro que Mitsuki nunca sintió ningún tipo de conexión conmigo como se siente con los hermanos

-puede que no lo sinterais por que nunca habíais estado juntos como familia-dijo Ren

-con Sarada la siente, los dos la sienten, asta yo siento ese vinculo de hermano con la tonta de Sarada-dijo Sora

-que raro-susurró Ren

-y he llegado a la conclusión que yo no soy hijo de mi padre si no de Lee, no me siento como el hermano de Mitsuki, él me atrae como varón, estoy seguro que Lee es mi padre, solo estoy esperando el resultado de la prueba y se que va a salir que Lee es mi padre

-y si el resultado dice que eres hijo de Lee?

-me largo de aquí-dijo Sora seguro-no quiero estar con el que dice ser mi padre por que no lo es, él nunca me ha querido como hijo, solo quiere a Sarada, quiero estar alejado de todos ellos

-pero Sora, no puedes decir quiero estar lejos de ellos a si por que si, la vida no es sencilla, tendrás que hacer cosas, como trabajar, saber lo principal en una casa, saber cocinar para alimentarte

-lo se, pero saldré adelante-dijo Sora con tristeza-no quiero seguir siendo el obstáculo de las personas para ser felices

-para mi eres hijo de Sasuke-dijo con seguridad Ren-te pareces mucho a él menos en el color de ojos

-no soy su hijo-dijo seguro Sora

-cuando te darán el resultado?-dijo Ren con tristeza

-Lee me llamará y me lo dirá-dijo con una sonrisa Sora

-Sora pienso que no es la mejor opción en irte-dijo preocupado Ren

-y yo creo que si-dijo serio Sora-y tú como mi amigo no dirás nada y si alguna vez te preguntas y que estoy seguro que no te preguntaran tú no sabes nada

-te lo prometí y no diré nada pero me preocupas

-yo estaré bien-dijo Sora-lo mejor será ir a clase

-vamos-dijo Ren y los dos salieron de los baños

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando acabó las clases Mitsuki fue hacia su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el uniforme y luego se puso ropa cómoda, se quedó en su cuarto tumbado en su cama, todo el día estuvo observando a Sora, primero le extrañó que faltara las dos clases primeras, después se le hizo raro cuando llegó a clase comiendo como si nunca hubiese comido ese tipo de pasteles, pero lo que mas le extrañó fue escuchar que Sora se preparó su propia comida, en ese momento solo pudo pensar Mitsuki que era un bastardo por lo que le dijo al Doncel y este quisiera demostrar que no estaba en lo cierto, suspiró fuertemente el varón pensando que debía de dejar de pensar en Sora y pensar en otra cosa mas importante, las cartas de su padre Doncel, el contenido que tenían y sobre todo quien era su padre varón, no sabía como reaccionar o decir cuando tuviera a Sasuke en frente ya que sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no sabía nada y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía ser su hijo, pero lo que estaba seguro es que Sasuke debía de saber que él era su hijo y demostrarle que hizo un gran error en preferir a su otro hijo antes de estar con su padre Doncel, aunque algo le decía que se arrepentía de haber criado a un hijo como Sora pero Mitsuki al pensar en eso pensó que no fuese a si por que eso a Sora le dolería

-tendría de decirle a mi padre que se quien es mi padre varón?-se preguntó Mitsuki serio para luego negar con la cabeza-por ahora no-se puso de lado y mirando desde esa posición la ventana-me alegra que te haya afectado menos que a mi Sora-susurró-una vez me prometí que no me involucraría sentimentalmente con personas de tu estatus

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y Sora se levantó con nauseas, después de vomitar se duchó, se aseo como se debe y se puso su uniforme, un mareo le vino de repente que hizo que se sentara en la cama por varios minutos, tiempo que pensó detenidamente lo que le pasaba, no entendía los mareos, las nauseas y los vómitos, decidió para salir de dudas que después de salir de clase sabría si su amigo Ren estaba en lo cierto, aunque rezaba por que no tuviera razón su amigo por que si no no sabría que hacer, pero estaba claro que se largaría una vez supiera la prueba de paternidad por que sabía perfectamente y estaba convencido que era hijo biológico de Lee y que no tenía nada con Sasuke, cuando se recuperó Sora del mareo salió de su cuarto y decidió que ese día también se iría andando y de camino se compraría algo para comer en el descanso como para antes de entrar a la clase

Cuando entró a la clase se acabó de tomar el café que se compró y sintió otra la miradas de sus compañeros de clase, algo que estaba acostumbrado pero algo le molestaba que le mirasen d esa forma, le enfadaba y quería gritarles a todos que no valían para nada y que le dejasen de mirar, pero se mordió la lengua y después de tirar el vaso de plástico de su café se sentó en su sitio y puso la cabeza en la mesa con sus brazos alrededor, estaba agotado física y mentalmente y tenía ganas de dormir, pensó que no sería mala idea echar una cabezada antes de que viniera el profesor pero una mano en su hombro desistió esa idea tan tentadora y frunció el ceño quitando esa mano en su hombro de mala gana y miró a la persona con odio y que era Ren que le miró sorprendido por su reacción

-que quieres-dijo enfadado Sora

-quería preguntarte si estabas bien-dijo Ren preocupado y también cohibido por la reacción de Sora

-no me ves-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sora-estoy perfecto

-siento haberte molestado-susurró Ren ya que notaba por el tono de voz de Sora que estaba molesto por algo y decidió sentarse en su lugar para no molestar a su amigo, Sora al ver que Ren le dejó solo sopló de mal humor, estaba enfadado y ni siquiera sabía el por que de su enfado

-no ves que se preocupa por ti para que le trates de esa forma?-Sora al escuchar la voz de Mitsuki que estaba enfadado sopló de mala gana y le miró de la misma forma ya que no se iba a dejar humillar por el varón, se levantó para estar en la misma altura aunque fuese algo mas bajo que Mitsuki y le encaró

-y a ti que te importa como trato a las personas-atacó Sora al varón que este se le quedó mirando con desprecio al Doncel que este si dio cuenta de esa minada e hizo lo mismo-crees que me importa tu estúpida opinión-Mitsuki frunció el ceño ya que esa actitud del Doncel le sacaba de sus casillas pero a la vez era algo que le gustaba

-como si a mi me importases tú, estoy deseando que desaparezcas de mi vida y no volverte a ver nunca mas-dijo Mitsuki enfadado y con una media sonrisa, cosa que a Sora no le gustó eso, si no que le dolió y le entró unas ganas tremendas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer por que también tenía ganas de coger al varón y golpearlo asta cansarse

-eres despreciable-dijo Sora-te odio muerto de hambre-el varón ante lo dicho por el Doncel lo cogió del brazo con fuerza y lo acercó a su cuerpo, los compañeros que estaban en el aula solo miraban expectantes y divertidos por lo que pudiera pasar, Ren en cambio se acercó a ellos preocupado, por que nadie se daba cuenta ni el varón del sufrimiento y el dolor que tenía Sora al escuchar las palabras de Mitsuki

-y tú que no sirves para nada-dijo con desprecio Mitsuki

-suéltame, no quiero que me toques-exigió Sora tragando duro por que le estaba doliendo el agarre e intentando que no le saliera ninguna lágrima-y no me importa que tú pienses eso, para mi no eres nadie

-y tú para mi tampoco eres nadie

-sueltame-exigió Sora y alzó la mano libre para poder golpear Mitsuki pero este se dio cuenta y le agarró la mano para luego soltarle con brusquedad que se sentó en su asiento, Mitsuki se le acercó al oído

-eres un despojo humano que no debería haber existido nunca, por que lo que has hecho es hacer daño a las personas desde el momento que fuiste engendrado-dijo Mitsuki con malicia y se separó para sentarse en su sitio dejando a Sora sentado en su sitio mirando a la nada, no pasó ni un segundo que se levantó y se fue corriendo dejando a todos sin saber que pensar, Ren solo miraba por el lugar que se fue su amigo preocupado y creyendo que era su culpa lo que había pasado y miró a Mitsuki con el ceño fruncido que este también lo tenía mirando la mesa, el varón solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos maldiciéndose y arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho a Sora ya que nada lo pensaba pero le enfurecía esa actitud que tenía de despreciar a las personas con solo un gesto o una mirada, sintió que alguien le puso la mano en su hombro y miró viendo a Ren que le miraba enfadado y de repente alzó la mano y le golpeó en la cara, el varón no dijo nada solo miró al Doncel dándole igual las miradas de sus compañeros como los cuchicheos

-sabes que te has pasado-dijo enfadado y asta con regaño Ren y Mitsuki supo por la mirada de ese Doncel que lo sabía todo de Sora y él y de todo lo que le involucraba con los Uchiha-espero que te hayas arrepentido o si no serás tú el que pierda-el Doncel no dijo nada mas y se fue a sentar en su sitio, Mitsuki solo pensó en esas palabras y solo podía pensar que Ren sabía mas de sus sentimientos que él mismo, cerró los puños y se levantó y salió del aula para irse corriendo a la azotea por que algo le decía que Sora estaba allí, subió las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea y abrió la puerta, se paró en la entrada y miró el lugar asta que vio a Sora sentado en una esquina con las rodillas en la cara y esta escondidas y que temblaba ligeramente, Mitsuki suspiró se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho tanto ese día como la otra vez y siempre se arrepentía al ver su expresión y pasó fugazmente por su mente que estaba enamorado de ese Doncel pero inmediatamente se negaba a eso por que él nunca estaría con alguien como él a parte que le importaba bien poco que fuese su medio hermano por que no lo veía de esa forma a parte que no sentía ese tipo de lazo que sintió cuando conoció a Sarada, se acercó lentamente asta que llegó a su lado y se puso de cuclillas

-lárgate-dijo Sora

-solo he venido ha …

-me importa muy poco a lo que has venido-cortó Sora a Mitsuki ya que sabía que era él sin mirarle

-de acuerdo-dijo Mitsuke frunciendo el ceño y levantándose-solo he venido por que tengo conciencia y ella me decía que ha veces no tengo que ser tan sincero con personas como tú- Sora se mordió el labio inferior ya que seguía con su rostro tapado por sus brazos y rodilla las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla desde que llegó a la azotea

-vete y no quiero tu maldita lástima por que el que debería tener lástima soy yo por ti

-y se pude saber por que-dijo Mitsuki

-por que tú padre varón me prefirió a mi antes que a ti-dijo Sora con burla y asta con malicia, Mitsuki solo lo miraba con desprecio a parte que el Doncel no le dio la cara

-no vuelvas acercarte ni hablarme

-ni tú a mi-dijo Sora y Mitsuki se fue a paso tranquilo de la azotea una vez cerró la puerta le dio un puñetazo en la pared por la ira y el dolor que sentía por las palabras de Sora por que en verdad su padre varón hubiese preferido a Sora antes que a él, se miró sus nudillos y los tenía rojos por el golpe a parte que le estaba doliendo

-deberé ir a la enfermería-susurró de mala gana Mitsuki y bajó las escaleras

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La tarde llegó y Sarada después de salir de la escuela se fue a casa, cuando llegó se cambió de ropa a algo mas cómodo, se hizo algo para merendar ella misma, cuando acabó fue a su cuarto que como siempre lo tenía todo en perfecto estado y comenzó hacer la tarea, como era la primera de la clase no tuvo problemas para hacer la tarea y no tardó mucho, salió de su cuarto y a si poder ver algo en la televisión en la sala, pero al salir de su cuarto se extrañó al ver a Sora que salía del baño apresurado y con algo en la mano y alzó una ceja, no solo por lo que llevaba si no que su hermano parecía algo angustiado, nervioso y asta enfadado, pero lo que le llamó las atención era el aspecto tan pálido, le preocupó pero la chica se dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por su hermano por que él nunca se preocupaba por ella, lo vio como se metió en su cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta, por curiosidad se acercó y miró por el hueco abierto de ella viendo como Sora se sentaba en la cama con algo en la mano que no dejaba de mirarlo con seriedad

-eso parece un test de embarazo-susurró Sarada para ella misma, siguió mirando a su hermano minuciosamente asta que notó como le comenzaba a temblar las manos a su hermano, miró el rostro de Sora que le temblaba el labio inferior y que sus ojos se humedecían como si quisiera llorar, se levantó de la cama y vio como lo que tenía entre las manos su hermano se caía de sus manos sin que este se diera cuenta y sin mas salió corriendo de su cuarto sin percatarse que Sarada estaba, la chica vio como su hermano iba a la primera planta y sin pensarlo entró al cuarto cogiendo el pequeño aparatito y lo miró abriendo los ojos sorprendida-esta embarazado-susurró sorprendida y al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír-voy a ser tía muy joven-dejó el aparatito en el suelo donde había caído y salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa y asta feliz, iba a bajar a la sala para ver la televisión cuando se encontró a Sora en las escaleras, los dos se miraron, él la miró con rencor y ella solo le sonrió feliz de la vida y mordiéndose la lengua en felicitarlo, no se dijeron nada y ella fue a ver la televisión como si nada y el Doncel se fue a su cuarto

Sora cuando entró a su cuarto cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró con desesperación pensando que es lo que había hecho para merecer semejante castigo, se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero sabía que era mucho por que pudo escuchar la voz de su padre, se levantó quitándose las lágrimas y cogió el test que confirmaba que estaba embarazado

-nadie tiene que saber-susurró Sora-pero necesito que alguien me diga que hacer, soy muy joven y yo no deseo ser padre-tiró el aparatito a la basura poniendo bastantes papeles encima para que la chica que hacía la limpieza no viera el test de embarazo-espero que Ren me de algún consejo por que no se a quien acudir-dijo con tristeza y se mordió el labio inferior y se puso sus manos alrededor de su vientre-no quiero que sientas que nadie te quiere-unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos verdes-no te quiere ni tu padre varón, ni yo, ni nadie te querrá, puede que la mejor opción es que no nazcas-volvió a morderse el labio inferior al no gustarle esa opción ya que no era justo para ese bebé-yo soy una persona que no sabe cuidarse solo como voy a cuidarte-se mordió la uña del dedo gordo de la mano derecha-podría buscarte unos padres que desean tener un hijo-sonrió al gustarle mas esa opción-también podría sacar algo a cambio como dinero ya que no quiero seguir con todas estas personas que no me quieren-dijo convencido-eso haré-sonrió y fue a su ordenador ya que desde hace un día estaba buscando un lugar donde viviría cuando se largara

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado una semana, Sora solo le había dicho de su embarazo a Ren y lo que pensaba hacer, Ren puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo de las intenciones de Sora de vender a su hijo, le empezó a decir que eso no estaba bien y que al final se arrepentiría, pero como Sora era muy terco no pudo convencerlo para que no haga esa locura aunque era mejor que abortar, Sora ya tenía todo preparado para irse lejos sin ningún conocido, sabía que a nadie eso le iba a importar, solo esperaba la llamada de Lee para que le diga los resultados de paternidad que estaba seguro el Doncel que iba a ser favorables y como deseaba él

Sora estaba en su cuarto mirando por el ordenador y haciendo suspiros de vez en cuando, sabía perfectamente que iba extrañar a sus abuelos como que a Mitsuki le tendría presente por que estaba enamorado de él, pero se había prometido que lo iba a olvidar de su mente y que iba a seguir con su vida como si no tuviera nada que ver con nadie que conocía, tenía dinero suficiente para salir adelante una temporada pero después como recibiría dinero de la venta de su hijo tendría otro tiempo mas para poder buscar un trabajo acorde a él, apagó el ordenador y fue a su cama y se tumbó, cerró los ojos ya que se sentía cansado, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó la música de su telefonote que alguien le llamaba, con pereza lo cogió y vio que se trataba de Lee, sonrió ya que solo esperaba la confirmación del varón para saber que era su padre

-hola Lee-dijo emocionado Sora

- _hola Sora, como estas?_

 _-_ perfecto ahora que me has llamado-dijo Sora levantándose y mirando por la ventana-tienes los resultados?-dijo directo y Lee comenzó a reír

- _eres directo-_ dijo Lee dejando de reír y Sora rodó los ojos

-los tienes si o no-exigió Sora

- _los tengo-_ dijo Lee y Sora se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para intentar calmarse, estaba nervioso

-dime el resultado y se directo

 _-pues el resultado desgraciadamente para mi es …_

 _-_ lo sabía-cortó Sora emocionado y feliz y Lee no continuó por que no sabía que decir por que no había dicho el resultado-para mi no es una desgracia Lee, es lo que quería, puede que para ti si, no voy a pedirte nada, has hecho tu vida lejos de mi, pero yo me alegro de este resultado

- _Sora espera, creo que estás …_

 _-_ insisto Lee no voy a reclamarte nada-volvió a cortar Sora-soy feliz y es lo que deseaba, sigue con tu vida como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, por que yo lo haré-

- _Sora déjame acabar_

 _-_ como están las cosas están bien, te dejo Lee-y Sora colgó, inmediatamente apagó el teléfono sacando la tarjeta y dejándola en el escritorio, se guardó el teléfono en su bandolera, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pero en verdad estaba llorando no le gustaba nada saber y que una prueba le dijera que su padre varón no era Sasuke, el varón que estuvo siempre con él, pero se mentalizaría que se olvidaría que era su padre y saldría adelante solo sin ayuda de nadie y a si demostraría a ciertas personas que era capaz de salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie solo por si mismo-tengo que llamar a Ren y decirle lo del resultado y que mañana me largo de Konoha y comenzaré una nueva vida por mi mismo-tragó duro Sora mirando su cuarto que era grande y lleno de lujos-no tengo miedo y saldré adelante-se convenció a si mismo

Sarada llegó mas tarde a casa ya que fue hacer la tarea a la casa de una amiga, mas entrar vio a Sora cogiendo algo de un mueble y que lo miraba minuciosamente, se acercó sin que se diera cuenta el Doncel y vio que era una foto que estaban su padre con ella en brazos y Sora de la mano, ella tenía tres años y sonreía, Sarada recordó que en ese tiempo Sora la trataba como su hermana pequeña y que cuando creció dejó de tratarla si no a mirarla con odio y desprecio, y eso a ella la dolía pero parecía que a su hermano le daba igual sus sentimientos por eso decidió que a ella tampoco le importaría los sentimientos de su hermano mayor

-parecíamos una familia, no lo crees?-dijo Sarada y Sora dejó la fotografía en sus sitio miró con despreció a su hermana

-si tu no existiera las cosas serían diferente-dijo Sora sin una pizca de sentimientos que Sarada frunció el ceño

-podría decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Sarada

-siempre he deseado que te murieras por que para mi no serás mi hermana ni nada eres una extraña que un día apareció matando a mi madre-dijo sincero y frío Sora

-insisto Sora, ponte a pensar si es que sabes lo que es eso y a si te darás cuenta quien es el culpable del sufrimiento de las personas que están a tu alrededor-aunque Sora no lo demostró esas palabras le afectaron, por que esas palabras eran ciertas, el era el culpable de la infelicidad de muchas personas, pero eso no se lo iba hacer ver a Sarada

-crees que me importa si estás bien o mal, para mi no eres nada, solo la persona que mató a mi madre, solo de pensar eso Sarada me entra un odio hacia ti que me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vida-Sarada apretó sus puños con fuerzas

-no me vengas que eres un santo que no te queda

-yo no he dicho que sea un santo

-es verdad-sonrió de medio lado Sarada-se perfectamente de tu estado-Sora frunció el ceño-siempre te he visto con diferentes varones, ahora la pregunta es de todos ellos?

-como te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas

-yo no hago eso, tú que eres un descuidado-dijo Sarada-pero sabes una cosa a papa le encantará saber de tu estado-hizo un gesto con su cabeza

-como si me importara su opinión como la tuya-y sin mas Sora se fue de la sala para irse a la calle para que le diera el aire y a si no tener que ver a Sarada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-iras caminando a la escuela?-se extrañó Sasuke cuando Sora le dijo eso

-llevo días que voy a la escuela caminando-dijo Sora serio y Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró a Sarada

-yo voy con el chofer-dijo Sarada-nos vemos mas tarde papa y que tengas un buen día-Sora vio la sonrisa de Sasuke y frunció el ceño, Sarada salió de la casa dejando a padre e hijo solos

-Sora me gustaría que luego cuando salga del trabajo hablemos de algo importante que me hha comentado tu hermana-dijo Sasuke serio

-que puede saber esa de mi-dijo Sora de mala gana

-Sora es tu hermana, trátala como tu hermana

-de acuerdo, la próxima vez que la vea la trataré como mi dulce hermanita pequeña-dijo Sora haciendo una sonrisa forzada y Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-vendré antes y a si hablaremos seriamente de lo que me ha dicho Sarada y saber si es verdad

-como quieras-dijo sin darle importancia Sora y Sasuke decidió irse al coche para ir a la empresa, Sora en cambio se preguntó que era lo que le había dicho Sarada a su padre, le intrigaba pero no iba a estar para saber y tampoco le importaba como reaccionaría Sasuke cuando se diera cuanta que no iba a parecer

Al pasar un cuarto de hora que sabía Sora que no iba a venir nadie y que en su casa solo estaba los empleados, fue al teléfono y llamó a su amigo Ren para poder despedirse pero este no le cogió el teléfono y decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz que sería él que se pusiera en contacto con él ya que no seguiría teniendo el mismo número de teléfono

Sora cuando subió a su cuarto se quitó el uniforme y lo dejó tirado en el suelo sin importarle que le regañaran, se puso ropa de Naruto cuando era adolescente que cuando estuvo en la casa de los abuelos de Mitsuki la cogió, metió en la mochila naranja algo mas de ropa que era de Naruto y sobre todo la foto de su madre y de él cuando era pequeño, también como le dijo a Ren llevaba no todo el dinero que le dejó su madre de herencia para pasar un tiempo, una vez que todo lo tenía listo salió de la casa con una gorra de color oscura y caminó una calle para después llamar un taxi para que le llevara a la estación de autobuses ya que había comprado los billetes hacia el pueblo de nombre Sonido y que sabía que nadie de su familia buscaría allí

Llegó media hora de antelación para que el trasporte se pusiera en marcha, el conductor dejó subir al autobús a los pasajeros que fue llegando y Sora se sentó dos asientos atrás del conductor, se agarró la mochila naranja con fuerza mientras esperaba por que si tenía que ser sincero tenía algo de miedo, era la primera vez que se subía aún transporte público, también iba a estar solo, no iba a tener a nadie que le hiciera nada, pero se mentalizó que iba a salir adelante y que cuando pasara un tiempo les demostraría a todos que no era lo que ellos pensaba, se aferró mas a su mochila cundo sintió que el autobús ya cerró las puerta y que en cualquier momento se pondría en marcha

-en algún momento pensarás en mi, Mitsuki-susurró Sora con tristeza y dolor y miró por la ventanillo viendo como el paisaje se movía ya que estaban en movimiento-por que yo pensaré mucho en ti-apoyó su cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos por lo menos descansar un poco, escuchaba como las personas hablaban asta que dejó de escucharla por que se durmió

A Sora le despertó un grito y un frenazo brusco e inmediatamente se tensó y miró por la ventanilla con miedo por saber que pasaba, pero fuera no pasaba nada solo vió como un animal se cruzó por la carretera y el conductor tuvo que parar bruscamente, los pasajeros entendieron y siguieron cada pasajero con lo suyo, no pasó ni diez minutos cuando Sora escuchó como el conductor tocaba el claxon del autobús y el Doncel miró hacia delante donde estaba conductor, pero lo único que vio fue un camión que se dirigía a ellos y que el conductor hacía todo lo posible para esquivar al camión pero fue algo imposible, el choque fue inminente, Sora escuchó gritos y el suyo propio pero inconscientemente y como no había soltado la mochila naranja la atrajo a su cuerpo y con sus brazos protegió su vientre y rezó por que a su bebé no le pasara nada, eso fue su primer pensamiento dando se cuenta que su madre puso haber pensado lo mismo cuando tuvo a Sarada, quiso protegerla a ella y por eso prefrió morir para que Sarada viviera, el camión y el autobús chocaron dejando cada transporte destrozados y todas las personas sin ningún tipo de movimiento

Mitsuki que estaba ya en la escuela y era hora de descanso tenía su teléfono en la mano y en ese momento soltó su teléfono ya que sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, pero no solo sintió eso las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules y solo le vino una persona en mente y que sabía y sentía por que se lo decía su corazón que algo muy malo le había pasado

-Sora-susurró Mitsuki y fue escuchado por Ren y le miró preocupado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Mitsuki estaba en la cafetería de al lado de la escuela, se preocupó de no ver a Sora ir a la escuela pero luego pensó que no tenía interés en ese Doncel como que también dio de lado ese dolor que sintió como que algo le había pasado a Sora, no quería pensar en eso ni tampoco quería tener nada que ver con el Doncel, como que le daba igual si iba o no iba a la escuela, si estaba en ese momento en la cafetería es por que había quedado con Sasuke, quería entregarle las cartas que había escrito su padre Doncel por que si tenía que ser sincero no se le ocurría otra forma para decirle la verdad y su padre Doncel muchas ganas de decirle la verdad no tenía, pero sabía que le tiraba indirectas a Sasuke para que se diera cuenta pero este no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta, la campanilla de la puerta sonó por que había entrado otro cliente, Mitsuki miró y vio que era Sasuke que miraba el reloj de pulsera, cuando este le vio se sentó enfrente de él

-hola Sasuke-dijo Mitsuki

-que es lo que me tienes que decir?-dijo directo Sasuke y Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado ya que a él le gustaba que fuesen las personas directos al hablar, no le gustaba los rodeos-perdona que sea tan directo es que he quedado con Sora por que me tiene que responder a algo

-Sora no ha ido a la escuela-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-que!-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-si esta mañana estaba bien

-pues no ha ido-dijo Mitsuki aparentando no estar preocupado y negó con la cabeza

-querías hablarme de Sora?

-no-dijo Mitsuki-quería darte algo-comenzó a mirar en su bandolera asta que cogió las cartas-quiero que las leas-las puso en la mesa y Sasuke las miró viendo que eran dirigidas a él y que reconocía la letra

-por que Naruto me escribe cartas cuando me las puede dar él mismo o si no decirme lo que quiera-Mitsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ya que Sasuke reconoció la letra de su padre

-por que las escribió hace años, antes de que yo naciera y después de yo nacer-dijo Mitsuki serio-me gustaría que las leas para que sepas algo importante-Sasuke miró al adolescente unos segundos mientras este se levantaba-tengo que irme, solo quería entregarte las cartas ya que son dirigidas a ti

-tú las has leído?

-todas no-dijo Mitsuki-Sora también las ha leído ya que él las cogió cuando fue a la casa de mis abuelos, pero si no fuese hecho eso nunca me fuese dado cuenta de nuestro parentesco-Sasuke miró al adolescente cuando dijo eso ya que miraba la carta minuciosamente-me tengo que ir, Sasuke-y Mitsuki se alejó tranquilamente de Sasuke asta que salió de la cafetería, en cambio Sasuke volvió a mirar las cartas

-parentesco-susurró Sasuke y negó con la cabeza y guardó las cartas por que tenía que ir hablar con Sora por lo que le dijo el día anterior Sarada sobre que su hijo estaba embarazado y que ni siquiera sabía quien era el padre del hijo que esperaba -espero que no sea verdad que está embarazado si no tendré que apoyarle y aceptar que seré pronto abuelo

Continuará ….

Que os va pareciendo … cada vez se pone mejor … seguro que el próximo capítulo será un poco del pasado de Sasuke y Naruto sobre todo cuando discuten Sasuke y Naruto y el primero se va con Sakura y también cuando Naruto por boca de Sasuke le dice que va a ser padre y que Sakura está embarazada …. Comentar para saber que os aparecido


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-ese niño me va escuchar cuando llegue-dijo enfadado Sasuke ya que Sora le desobedeció, Sarada solo le miró con una sonrisa pero la hizo desaparecer cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono de su padre-Sasuke Uchiha al habla-la chica solo miraba como su padre se ponía seria y afirmaba a lo que le decían asta que colgó-dile a tu hermano cuando venga que está castigado asta que yo vuelva del viaje

-viaje?-dijo Sarada-donde vas?

-tengo que ir a Suna a ver como está la empresa que tengo allí-dijo Sasuke-serán unos días y salgo ahora

-irás en coche, cierto?

-si-dijo Sasuke y se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para irse

-no me hace mucha ilusión quedarme a solas con Sora-se dijo a si misma Sarada-lo mejor es irme a la casa de los abuelos asta que venga papa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó casi una semana y Sasuke no volvió de su viaje, de vez en cuando llamaba por teléfono a su hija y esta le decía que todo estaba bien, no le dijo en ningún momento que Sora no había aparecido por casa ni por la casa de los abuelos, pero la chica solo pudo pensar que se habría quedado en la casa de algún varón

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-en estos días Sora no ha ido a la escuela?-dijo Naruto cuando estaba cenando con su hijo que este le miró un segundo y luego siguió cenando-que raro-dijo pensativo el rubio

-deja de preocuparte por él que no es tu hijo-dijo Mitsuki ya que le ponía de mal humor el no saber nada de Sora, y se dijo que hablaría con Ren pero este parecía que le odiaba por la forma que le miraba

-no puedo evitar preocuparme

-te da lástima

-no me da lástima, creo que no os dais cuenta que es un gran niño pero al no recibir el cariño que deseaba se a vuelto de una forma de ser poco madura

-no quiero saber nada de él-dijo Mitsuki-quien debe de preocuparse es su padre-el varón frunció el ceño ya que le dio las cartas a Sasuke y este no ha dicho y hecho nada para que sepa que lo sabe

-Sasuke se fue hace unos días a Suna, allí se le a complicado algo de una de sus empresas y ha ido par poder resolverla, lo mas seguro que dentro de unos días esté aquí con doble faena y se despreocupará de todo y solo tendrá atención por su empresa

-tener una empresa te absorbe mucho tiempo

-parece que si-dijo Naruto y Mitsuki entendió el por que Sasuke no le dijo nada a él o a su padre que también debería decirle que ya sabía quien es su padre varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y Mitsuki estaba en la escuela mas concretamente esperando a que llegara Ren, estaba leyendo un libro en su puesto asta que vio que Ren llegó al aula y fue a su asiento y se sentó inmediatamente Mitsuki se levantó y se dirigió a él

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo Mitsuki serio

-si es de Sora no te importa nada de él-el varón frunció el ceño-a no ser que te interesa y que de verdad estás enamorado de él

-yo enamorado de Sora?-dijo Mitsuki alzando una ceja como si eso fuese lo mas estúpido que e hayan dicho

-como no lo estás o no quieres admitirlo, no quiero que me preguntes nada de él-dijo Ren

-solo quería decirte que mi vida está mas tranquila sin él-dijo Mitsuki

-eres un bastardo, te has aprovechado de él …

-y Sora de mi-cortó Mitsuki a Ren-parece que solo te cuenta lo que le parece, pregúntale las palabras que me dijo

-se lo que te dijo y lo que le dijo su padre

-no me interesa lo que le puede decir su padre, aunque puede que Sora se lo merezca-Ren frunció el ceño

-no te interesa saber lo que le puede decir el padre de Sora que también es el tuyo a Sora?

-estás de algunas cosas muy bien informado-dijo Mitsuki-pero no me gustaría que vayas divulgando cosas cuando no te pertenece a ti

-no soy un chismoso

-demuestra que no lo eres-dijo Mitsuki y volvió a su lugar pensando que Sora estaba bien por la actitud de Ren, pero aún tenía ese mal presentimiento en el corazón y quería que se fuera

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una de las habitaciones de un hospital estaba en la cama un Doncel de cabello corto negro ya que le tuvo que cortar por el accidente que tuvo, estaba inconsciente, lleva en esa cama sin ningún movimiento y con máquinas para que siguiera con vida por el accidente que tuvo, una enfermera que estaba en ese momento en la habitación con carpeta en mano miraba las constantes y todo lo que indicaba la maquina que tenía conectado el Doncel, la enfermera estaba tan tranquilamente asta que notó que el Doncel azabache movió uno de sus dedos y después los demás, la enfermera al ver eso y que los dedos junto con los parpados del Doncel se movían con intención de despertar fue en busca del médico a cargo del Doncel, la enfermera iba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras fue corriendo hacia el despacho del médico

Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y sin del todo al tenerlos abiertos miró el lugar el Doncel azabache, quería ver el lugar donde estaba que solo veía el techo blanco y la pared blanca, ese color no le gustó pero quería moverse, al intentarlo le dolió todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo su cabeza

-doctor, despertó, lo ve-dijo emocionada la enfermera que minutos antes había estado en la habitación, el Doctor que ya era una persona de edad se acercó al paciente y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, luego comenzó a mirar minuciosamente el cuerpo del Doncel

-muchacho soy el doctor Harold y te he estado atendiendo desde que te trajeron aquí-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza-recuerdas lo que pasó?-el Doncel frunció el ceño y hubo silencio, no hubo respuesta y el médico como la enfermera se miraron ya que vieron la desesperación por recordar del adolescente-no te preocupes, pero tuviste un accidente, viajabas en un autobús y tu eres de los pocos supervivientes, todos llevaban documentación y tú no la llevabas, por eso no sabemos nada de ti, podrías decirnos tu nombre y apellido? Y también lo que sepas de ti?-el Doncel volvió a fruncir el ceño intentando recordar y su rostro se volvió confuso y puso sus manos en su cabeza que tenía poco cabello que dedujo que era por que recibió el golpe en la cabeza

-no recuerdo-susurró-no se nada de mi, no se mi nombre, no recuerdo nada-dijo desesperado y con lágrimas, quien soy?-alzó la voz ya que estaba nervios

-tranquilízate, no es bueno que te pongas nervioso por tu estado-el Doncel paró de moverse y miró a la enfermera ya que fue ella quien habó-protegiste a tu bebé y sobrevivió

-costó mucho para que siguiera con vida pero lo conseguimos, debes de sentirte afortunado ya que otra persona teniendo ese accidento no podría haber sobrevivido el bebé-dijo el doctor y el Doncel lo miró y se puso su mano en su vientre

-doctor que hacemos?-dijo preocupada la enfermera

-este chico es menor de edad., las autoridades se deben de ocupar de él sobre todo estando en el estado que está-dijo serio el médico

-lo llevará a una casa hogar para Donceles embarazados-dijo la enfermera mirando al Doncel que aunque tuviera sus manos en su vientre plano estaba confundido

-llamaré a las autoridades y ellos llamaran a la casa hogar y ellos se ocuparan de él, aunque podría decirle al doctor Subaku No Gaara ya que es el dueño de la casa hogar y es el que ayuda en este tipo de situaciones-se dirigió al Doncel el médico-y si hace falta le pondrán un nombre si ven que no hay denuncia sobre este chico

-de acuerdo-dijo la enfermera-me ocuparé yo de llamar a las autoridades-se fue la enfermera

-muchacho solo tenías esa mochila de pertenencia-señaló la mochila de color naranja y el Doncel la miró-miremos el contenido pero no había nada que nos dijera quien eres-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza como ido y pensativo-poco a poco irás recuperando la memoria, cuando menos lo esperes tendrás imágenes de tu vida, sería mas fácil si estuvieses en un sitio donde hayas vivido siempre pero al tener perdida de memoria y que nadie te reclame por ahora te costará que te venga los recuerdos

-me puedes decir en donde estoy?

-estás en el hospital como te habrás dado cuenta-el Doncel afirmó-el accidente fue en la entrada del pueblo de Suna y eso quiere decir que estás en el hospital de Suna, te recuerda algo?

-no-negó con la cabeza el Doncel y le sonrió forzadamente al médico-gracias

-por que-dijo el doctor-es mi deber salvar la vida de las personas

-por salvar a mi bebé-sonrió el Doncel-creo que lo deseaba tener

-yo también lo creo-sonrió el médico agradándole el Doncel-luego volveré para volver a revisarte

-de acuerdo-dijo el Doncel y miró por la ventana-estoy feliz que estés bien y a si no estar solo, pero me pregunto si tu padre varón nos está buscando-se tumbó en la cama mas cómodamente ya que no dejó de estar tumbado-espero que nos encuentre pronto para poder recordarle, le voy a esperar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el pueblo de Suna mas concretamente en una de las empresas mas prestigiosas de ese lugar, en una oficina estaba Sasuke acabando de ver unos papeles con una pequeña sonrisa, en esa oficina no estaba solo si no que estaba con él un varón de cabellera azabache y piel blanca, era familiar de Sasuke mas concretamente su primo, un primo que rara vez salía de Suna e iba a visitar a sus únicos familiares en Konoha, conoció a los hijos del hermano de Sasuke de casualidad y cuando eran pequeños y pasó los mismo con los hijos de Sasuke que si los viera no los reconocería

-por fin puedo irme a Konoha, Sai

-ya tenía ganas que te fueras-dijo Sai sonriendo y Sasuke rodó los ojos-no me has dejado pasar tiempo con mi querido esposo Gaara

-pero si Gaara no tiene tiempo para nada, se la pasa todo el tiempo en esa sitio donde tiene Donceles embarazados

-no lo digas de esa forma Sasuke-dijo Sai-cada Doncel tiene su historia, además no conoces a Gaara

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-yo no abandonaré nunca a mi hijo por que esté embarazado

-la verdad me dijiste que el pequeño Sora estaba embarazado, que edad tiene?

-quince-susurró Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-mira el lado bueno serás la envidia de todos los abuelos-sonrió de forma divertida Sai y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-yo nunca daría a mi hijo de lado aunque no me gustase que esté embarazado

-en la casa hogar están muy bien atendidos-dijo Sai-Gaara tiene empleados y empleadas que les ayudan en todo, les enseña hacer las cosas, a compartir y a valorar las pequeñas cosas de la vida y sobre todo como salir adelante con un hijo, además Gaara es médico y él mismo se ocupa de la salud de los embarazados

-me alegra que haya un lugar a si-dijo Sasuke

-y cuando te vas a ir?

-mañana por la tarde-dijo Sasuke como pensativo y Sai se dio cuenta

-pasa algo?

-es que algo me dice que antes de irme tengo que hacer algo pero no se el que

-si es algo importante lo recordaras-dijo Sai y su primo afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasó y Sasuke estaba nervioso, preocupado y enfadado, si estaba de esa forma es por que cuando llegó de Suna supo que su hijo Sora en ese tiempo no fue a su casa como a la casa de sus padres, regañó a su hija y la castigó por mentirle, y ahora su gran problema era saber donde estaba Sora y cuando lo encontrase que estaba seguro que lo haría lo castigaría sin salir de casa durante bastante tiempo, pero Sasuke sabía que eso no era el gran problema, el problema es que había sido un mal padre y que las últimas palabras dichas por su hijo se repetían en su mente como las palabras dichas por el mismo, estaba arrepentido por haberle dicho lo que le dijo y solo quería que apareciera por que aparte de haber desaparecido estaba embarazado a no ser que fuese otra de las mentiras de Sarada que ella dijo que eso era cierto por que vio el test de embarazo, la denuncia estaba hecha por la desaparición de Sora Uchiha y los padres como hermano y cuñado de Sasuke solo querían que aparecieran

Sasuke sin poder esconder por mas tiempo que estaba mal por la desaparición de su hijo fue a la casa de Naruto que este estaba con Mitsuki que este estaba extraño, pero como era muy orgulloso no decía lo que le pasaba y menos que estaba preocupado por Sora por que no iba a la escuela, a parte que Ren aunque le preguntase no le decía nada, solo le miraba como si estuviera enfadado con él y asta parecía preocupado por algo

-Sasuke, que haces aquí?-dijo preocupado Naruto cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y ver el semblante de que estaba decaído Sasuke y sobre todo preocupado

-Naruto soy lo peor-dijo Sasuke y Mitsuki que estaba escuchando alzó una ceja, después frunció el ceño ya que Sasuke sobre el tema de las cartas no había mencionado nada, ni a él ni a su papi

-pasa-dijo Naruto preocupado y Sasuke entró haciendo una sonrisa forzada al adolescente, una vez que cerró la puerta el rubio se sentó en frente del Sasuke que este se sentó al lado de Mitsuki-dime que te pasa-ordenó ya que le extrañaba que estuviera de esa forma Sasuke y recordó que solo una vez estuvo a si cuando le confesó que se acostó con Sakura y que esta había quedado embarazada

-se trata de Sora-dijo Sasuke

-Sora?-dijo preocupado Naruto pensando que hacía tiempo que no le veía

-hace cinco meses que desapareció-Naruto se sorprendió y asta Mitsuki que no se esperaba eso-he puesto la denuncia cuando volví de Suna-pasó sus manos por su cabello negro con desesperación-creía que aparecería por eso no dije nada y le dije a Sarada que no dijera nada, hace un mes y medio se lo dije a mis padres-miró al rubio que este le miraba preocupado-no aparece y ni siquiera ser por donde buscar, y pensé aunque se que era algo ilógico que podría estar aquí contigo Naruto-Sasuke forzó una sonrisa-en este tiempo solo le he buscado en toda Konoha y pueblos de alrededor-suspiró-ni siquiera he leído tus cartas, no he tenido tiempo

-mis cartas? Que cartas-dijo Naruto desconcertado

-las que me dio Mitsuki-dijo Sasuke

-tú le diste unas cartas?-dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo

-las tenía Sora que las cogió de la casa de los abuelos-dijo Mitsuki-se la di por que ponía que era para él, esas cartas las escribiste cuando estuviste embarazado de mi y creo que después también-Naruto se puso pálido y Sasuke lo notó-Sora y yo las hemos leído, Sora lo sabía antes que yo-dijo de lo mas normal el adolescente

-que es lo que pone exactamente esas cartas-dijo curioso Sasuke

-léelas y lo sabrás-dijo Mitsuki

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto alterado y a Sasuke le dio mas interés en saber el contenido de las cartas, sabía que era algo importante o si no Naruto no se pondría de esa forma-las escribí por que estaba enfadado contigo por lo que me hiciste y lo único que pone son insultos hacia tu persona

-ahora con mas interés quiero leer lo que pone-dijo Sasuke

-por que le diste esas cartas-dijo Naruto recriminando a su hijo, Sasuke en cambio entrecerró los ojos pensando el por que Naruto se ponía tan nervioso-las escribí para desahogarme

-él tiene el miso derecho que yo a saber-dijo Mitsuki y el Uchiha al escuchar eso algo le hizo clic en su mente y miró sorprendido a Naruto y después a Mitsuki como si no se creyera lo que estaba pensando ya que Naruto antes no solía mentirle y sobre su hijo le había mentido por lo que estaba pensando en ese momento

-si pero-dijo Naruto nervioso-no es de esta forma como tiene que enterarse al igual que tú

-pues parecía que por ti nunca me iba a enterar-dijo Mitsuki frunciendo el ceño

-te ibas a enterar, pero no ahora-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo serio y asta enfadado Sasuke y el adolescente y el rubio le miraron-no quiero enfadarme por lo que estoy pensando en este momento, pero te haré la pregunta directamente

-no-dijo Naruto sin dejar que le preguntara y Mitsuki le miró enfadado y Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados-no se donde está Sora, debías de haberte preocupado desde el primer momento por él, recuerda que muchas cosas cambió por ese embarazo

-no me cambies de tema-dijo Sasuke bastante serio-cuando te fuiste de aquí tú estabas embarazado?

-si-dijo Naruto-pero eso ya lo sabías

-te haré otra pregunta y ahí sabré la verdad, confío que no me vas a mentir, por que antes no me mentías

-cuando te dije que Sakura estaba embarazada tú estabas embarazado?-Naruto solo miró al lado y después a su hijo y suspiró para luego mirar a Sasuke

-estaba embarazado pero yo no lo sabía, me enteré cuando ya estaba en la casa de mis padres

-por que no me lo dijiste-alzó la voz Sasuke, Mitsuki solo miraba y escuchaba creía que no tenía derecho en meterse en esa conversación

-por que tú ya ibas a tener a tu familia y te ibas a casar-dijo Naruto-algo me decía que si te decía ibas a dejar a Sakura y a tu futuro hijo y yo eso no quería, lo que quería es que estuvieras con las personas que son como tú, quería que estuvieras con la persona que amabas, yo en ese tiempo ni ahora soy de tu nivel social, escondiste la relación que teníamos y de solo pensar eso me dije que no quería que estuvieras mal con tu familia ni que te avergonzaras en un futuro por estar con alguien que no tenía un gran apellido

-no voy a recriminarte mas por que creo que en parte tienes razón aunque no me dejaste elegir-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento-dijo Naruto

-el que lo siente soy yo-dijo Sasuke

-creo que también debes de saber algo mas sobre Mitsuki y Sora-dijo Naruto

-yo creo que no le tienes que decir-dijo Mitsuki levantándose y poniéndose al lado de su padre Doncel

-el que-dijo Sasuke

-tienes la excusa que no sabías que era tu medio hermano-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se levantó eso no le gustó nada

-un momento-dijo Sasuke pero no le hicieron caso

-Sora sabía que era su medio hermano, cuando yo lo supe le dejé-dijo Mitsuki de lo mas normal y Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja por que le habían ignorado y a él no le gusta que le ignoren a demás por lo dicho por el adolescente sabía y asta le confirmaba que su hijo Sora y también Mitsuki tenían una relación

-te has tirado a mi hijo-alzó la voz Sasuke enfadado y asta indignado y los otros dos lo miraron

-Sasuke mi hijo no se tira a nadie-dijo Naruto

-bueno si, me tiré como dices tú a Sora varias veces, pero yo prefiero decir tener relaciones sexuales al menos delante de los padres-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto negó con la cabeza ya que su hijo era demasiado sincero

-no me voy a enfadar-se dijo Sasuke-pero tú solo has sido el único, cierto?

-si-dijo convencido Mitsuki y Sasuke suspiró en saber que su hijo solo había estado con solo un varón y que ya sabía quien es el padre varón del hijo que espera su hijo y al caer en cuenta volvió a ponerse pálido

-Sasuke que ocurre, te as puesto pálido-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Sarada me dijo que Sora está embarazado y por lo que me has dicho tú eres el padre-dijo directo Sasuke y Naruto y Mitsuki abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, el rubio miró a su hijo que cada vez se ponía mas pálido y este al sentir que se iba a marear por lo que le dijeron se acercó al sofá y se sentó

-dime que es una broma por haberme acostado con Sora

-no lo es-dijo Sasuke-vamos a ser abuelos y tú padre-sonrió forzadamente-pero si no fueses quien eres te puede asegurar que te la estaría cortando en este momento

-te has librado por ser su hijo Mitsuki-dijo Naruto en broma pero inmediatamente al ver la mirada negra de Sasuke prefirió callar

-no se si darle las gracias-dijo de mala manera Mitsuki

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los cinco meses el Doncel azabache que fue de los pocos supervivientes los pasó en el hospital cuidado por su médico a cargo de su salud como de la salud de su futuro bebé, que ya su vientre se fue notando, después de hacerle pruebas en su cabeza por si tenía problemas por que no había recuperado la memoria decidieron los médicos darle el alta médica, pasó una semana, el médico que atendía a Doncel y ver que el Doncel se encontraba bien y su embarazo estaba en perfecto estado, llamó a las autoridades para que se hicieran cargo del Doncel por ser menor de edad, estos solo llamaron al director de la casa hogar de Suna que este era un Doncel pelirrojo de ojos claros de nombre Subaku No Gaara, y que trabajaba en ese mismo hospital, una vez que este hizo los tramites que sería el tutor y que el adolescente viviría en la casa hogar se lo llevó, pero el problema era que no sabía como llamar al Doncel que este parecía que le deba igual no saber que nombre tener, cuando llegaron a la casa hogar que era una casa bastante grande donde en ese lugar había mas Donceles como chicas embarazadas, el Doncel adolescente se sorprendió como si estuviera admirando el lugar, Gaara lo veía de reojo viendo que el adolescente parecía muy expresivo y asta sociable

-te enseñaré cual será tú cuarto y que compartirás con otro Doncel -dijo Gaara y el adolescente miraba el lugar maravillado sobre todo al escuchar las risas de las personas que vivían en ese lugar-has pensado en un nombre?

-la verdad es que no, pero cualquiera está bien-el pelirrojo con lo que le dijo se dio cuenta que cualquier nombre que le eligiera estaría bien

-no soy bueno con los nombres y mi hijo me lo ha dicho por que no le gusta su nombre, pero a ti te gusta Kori?-el adolescente le miró pensativo y luego le sonrió

.me gusta-le sonrió agradecido

-te enseñaré cual será tu habitación y tu compañero te enseñará el lugar-dijo Gaara-yo iré a registrarte

-gracias-dijo el adolescente

-por que?

-por ayudarme por las circunstancias que estoy

-cualquiera lo haría-dijo Gaara-también quiero decirte y tu compañero te lo esplicará mejor ya que aquí se hacen tareas, también viene un médico para revisar los embarazo a parte de mi que como sabes soy medico, pero lo mas importante y que a mi me interesa que también podéis estudiar

-estudiar?

-no vas a estar toda la vida aquí Kori-dijo Gaara sonriendo y si le dijo el nombre era para que se familiarice con su nombre nuevo-tendrás que estudiar para que en un futuro tengas un trabajo para poder salir adelante con tu futuro bebé-el adolescente se puso su mano en su vientre como si esas palabras del pelirrojo las recordaría siempre por que haría cualquier cosa para que su hijo tuviera todo lo que quisiera y sobre todo lo necesario

-puede que yo deseara estudiar algo y si algo me atrae puede que recupere mi memoria, aunque lo de ser médico me llama mucho la atención

-ojala la recuperes pronto la memoria, mas que nada para que sepas quien eres-pararon en la puerta de uno de los cuartos de la segunda planta y el pelirrojo tocó la puerta-y ser médico no es fácil

-voy hacer lo posible por recuperar mis recuerdos ya que le quiero recordar a él, se que le amo y que lo mas seguro va a venir a buscarnos-el pelirrojo sabía que se refería al padre varón de su bebé, aunque le sorprendía lo seguro que decía eso y asta creía que siempre le esperaría a ese varón

-espero que no se rinda en buscaros-dijo Gaara y escuchó un pase y abrió la puerta el pelirrojo-hola Josh, como amaneciste hoy?-el nombrado miró al pelirrojo que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta y al lado un libro, llegaron a la conclusión que estaba estudiando

-bien, Gaara-dijo Josh levantándose y acercándose, se le notaba su vientre de seis meses-él es mi nuevo compañero de cuarto?

-si-dijo Gaara-perdió la memoria en el accidente, y como ves él y su hijo están perfectos

-no recuerdas nada?-se acercó al adolescente

-no-respondió apenado-pero me esforzaré a recordar-sonrió el adolescente

-eres muy joven, sabes que edad tienes?

-por lo que han podido deducir el médico que le atendía debe de tener quince o dieciséis años-dijo Gaara

-que joven para estar embarazado-dijo Josh

-no me presenté, mi nombre es Kori y este nombre me lo ha puesto Gaara

-por eso me voy a registrarlo-dijo Gaara-Josh te lo encargo para que le muestres todo y también le digas las cosas que se tienen que hacer y también para que le puedes convencer que estudie alguna caso para que esté entretenido y a si poder salir adelante cundo salga de aquí

-claro Gaara-dijo Josh-y nos vemos después

-claro-dijo Gaara

-primero deja esa mochila en esa cama que será la tuya -dijo Josh y el adolescente fue a donde le dijo para dejar la mochila naranja-es lo única pertenencia que tienes?

-si-dijo el adolescente de nombre Kori-ni siquiera me atrevido a mirar lo que hay dentro

-luego si quieres miramos entre los dos-dijo Josh-ahora te voy a enseñar este lugar que a partir de este momento es tu casa y puedes ir por donde quieras, también te presentaré los demás compañeros y compañeras

-estoy seguro que me divertiré mucho-dijo el adolescente sonriendo con sinceridad y los dos salieron del cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Sasuke, este estaba en casa, ese día no fue al trabajo, desde que desapareció Sora y nadie sabía donde estaba el azabache no estaba de ánimos para nada, pensaba que fue un mal padre con su hijo Doncel y solo podía pensar que le podía haber pasado algo malo a su hijo

Sasuke se levantó y abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas, la culpabilidad le mataba y no había forma de pensar el por que Sora no aparecía, al abrir la puerta ya que ese día le dio el día libre a los empleados, vio a Naruto mas abrir la puerta, este le miró serio, hacia dos semanas que no se veían desde el día que Sasuke le dijo al rubio que Sora desapareció y puso la denuncia y que también supo de que Mitsuki era su hijo, pero eso era lo menos importante para Sasuke, primero quería saber si su hijo Doncel estaba bien una vez encontrase a su hijo ya vería como reaccionaba por lo de su hijo varón recién descubierto

Naruto al ver que Sasuke no se apartaba de la puerta entrecerró los ojos, se fijó bien en el aspecto del varón, se notaba que estaba demacrado y preocupado por su hijo, al verlo confirmó que Sarada le dijo la verdad, que su padre estaba mal y que solía meterse en su despacho durante bastante tiempo y que bebía alcohol asta que se artaba, a parte que rara vez iba a la empresa, el rubio suspiró fuertemente por ver en ese estado al varón, no veía justo que cuando Sora ya no está se comportaba como padre preocupado y cuando lo tenía le daba de lado, se ponía en el lugar de Sora y solo veía hipocresía de parte de Sasuke, volvió a suspirar fuertemente ya que venía a ver al varón por que se preocupó por él, pero eso no era por lo único que fue a verlo, si no por que el día anterior vio a Lee y le contó cosas y le dio unos papeles de un médico, negó con la cabeza intentando no enfadarse con el azabache por que si Sora hizo lo que hizo con Lee es por que dudaba por el poco cariño que le daba su padre, el único que tenía, cerró sus puños fuertemente y sin pensarlo le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Sasuke que este retrocedió varios pasos, se puso la mano en la mejilla y miró al rubio sin entender mientras este entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta con enfado

-quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo serio Naruto como si Sasuke no tuviera derecho a negarse ante eso, el azabache siguió al Doncel asta la sala y se sentó sin ganas en el sofá, el rubio le miró durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza-no te queda tener ese aspecto, lo que debes de hacer es buscar por todos los lugares a tu hijo, no quedarte encerrado en tu despacho de casa o de la empresa y en borrachearte para que otra persona haga el trabajo de un padre tiene que hacer cuando su hijo a desaparecido

-si has venido a eso ya puedes largarte, Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke y mirando al rubio con enfado

-si me voy a largar, pero antes te voy a decir que actúes como debe actuar un padre

-no entiendo el interés que tienes con mi hijo, deberías de odiarlo-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hijo la noche anterior

 **Flash Back**

-no puedo creer que Sora haya echo esto con Lee-dijo sin entender Mitsuki dándole el papel que había acabado de leer a Naruto

-yo tampoco me lo creo

-que poco inteligente resultó ser Sora-dijo Mitsuki pero se notaba que no lo decía en serio

-tampoco a tenido mucho cariño que digamos de Sasuke-dijo Naruto-y me da rabia, no entiendo el por que

-lo dices por que prefirió a Sora y Sakura antes que a ti?

-no es por eso-dijo Naruto-Sora no tiene la culpa, nunca hay que involucrar a los niños o hijos en los problemas, yo siempre he sabido diferenciar entre lo que hicieron ellos dos y de Sora

-Sora siempre a añorado mucho a su madre y se ha sentido solo-dijo Mitsuki mirando al techo-creo que ha pagado algo que él no tenía nada que ver

-por fin te has dado cuenta de eso-dijo Naruto-Sora nunca tuvo nada que ver en que Sasuke y yo lo dejáramos o que Sasuke me traicionara y me dejara

-yo siempre pensé que era culpa de ese hijo que tuvo-susurró Mitsuki sentándose en el sofá y poniéndose las

manos en su cabello negro

-desde que vi por primera vez a Sora no le vi como un niño que ha tenido todo en la vida, si no un niño que pedía el cariño de su padre, que su padre actuara como debe actuar un padre-dijo Naruto-asta pienso que si se deja conocer podría ser mas abierto y asta mas cariñoso con las personas y si te soy sincero me daba mucha tristeza de ver su mirada tan vacía, por eso siempre estaba a la defensiva con todo el mundo-Mitsuki sonrió como dando la razón a su padre Doncel

-últimamente he pensado el por que tienes ese interés con Sora, el por que no le odias, si Sakura no se fuese quedado embarazada nunca te fueses enterado de la infidelidad y puede que ahora estuvieras juntos los dos-dijo Mitsuki y el rubio supo que se refería a Sasuke y él

-te puedo asegurar que me fuese enterado de esa infidelidad-dijo seguro Naruto-notaba extraños a Sakura y Sasuke, ninguno de los dos me miraban a los ojos, si no me lo hubiera dicho Sasuke me lo hubiera dicho Sakura, y los dos sabían que si me enteraba se acabaría lo que yo tenía con Sasuke

-a veces no es malo perdonar una infidelidad-dijo Mitsuki

-las infidelidades no se perdonan ni se olvidan al momento, necesitas bastante tiempo para recuperarte de esa traición y poder volver confiar

-entiendo-susurró Mitsuki y el rubio se sentó a su lado

-que es lo que sientes por Sora?-dijo directo y serio Naruto, su hijo le miró y le hizo una media sonrisa

 **Fin Flash Back**

-no tengo por que odiar a una personas que no tiene la culpa de nada, si no otras personas que no supieron medir lo que hacían, Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-te perdí a ti, a mi mejor amiga y a mi hijo, debo de ser una mala persona, como pudiste fijarte en alguien como yo?-Naruto lo miró con dolor y fue hacia donde estaba sentado el azabache y se sentó a su lado

-puede que me fijara en ti por que tenías un buen cuerpo y me atraía-dijo con diversión Naruto para que la expresión de tristeza y dolor de Sasuke desapareciera-pero lo que mas me gustaba de ti que eras leal con tus pocos amigos y tu mirada me hacía viajar a otro mundo donde solo estábamos tú y yo-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior-primero fuimos amigos y luego fuimos novios, y me quedo con lo bueno que vivimos juntos

-asta fue culpa mía de hacernos novios tan tarde, yo no me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, aunque odiaba que se te acercaran, hablaran o te tocaran

-te diste cuenta-dijo Naruto-y estuvimos un tiempo juntos

-y la jodí por mis celos, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, asta en este momento suelo tener celos en solo imaginarme que puede algún varón una posibilidad de tener un contacto contigo

-eres un egoísta-dijo sincero Naruto

-se que has tenido otras pareja pero de solo pensarlo me enfada, pero también se que no es justo, por que yo he estado con potras personas y tú tienes el mismo derecho de estar con quien quieras-dijo Sasuke y hubo un silencio en ese momento de varios minutos, y Sasuke como Naruto se metieron en sus pensamientos sin saber que los dos viajaron al pasado cuando todo comenzó, ese día que Sasuke a la salida de la escuela vio a Naruto hablando con un varón

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el muro de la entrada de la escuela, llevaba el uniforme de esta al igual que los compañeros que salían para ir a sus casas o algún lugar para divertirse, estaba apoyado en el muro con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y uno de sus dedos se movían rápido señal de enfado que no podía controlar, aunque su mirada negra también le delataba, el por que de su enfado era simple, había quedado con su rubio Doncel salir juntos de clase pero este prefirió hablar con un compañero varón bastante animado, pero no era solo por ese momento si no que llevaba ese varón detrás de su rubio desde la mañana y asta días atrás cosa que el Doncel no hacía nada para alejarlo y eso a Sasuke le llenaba de celos que le costaba controlar y sabía que tendría una discusión con su novio, cosa que era una relación a escondidas que solo sabía su mejor amiga Sakura y su novio por que les descubrieron en el gimnasio con intenciones de tener sexo en ese lugar, el azabache escuchó una risa fuerte y jovial que sabía que era de su rubio y miró, estaba con ese varón que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y ni quería saberlo, ellos dos se acercaban y Sasuke dejó de estar apoyado pero se notaba enfadado

-parece que todo lo que te dice este es muy divertido-dijo con ira Sasuke cuando tenía al rubio al lado junto con el varón de cabello castaño

-es un amigo-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio-además tú y yo solo somos amigos, tengo derecho a conocer algún varón-miró al castaño con una sonrisa y a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja e inmediatamente cogió del brazo al rubio y lo puso a su lado con brusquedad-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo enfadado Naruto con lo brusco que había sido el azabache

-nos vamos-ordenó Sasuke

-pues yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado-dijo enfadado Naruto quitándose con brusquedad el agarre del azabache-me voy con él y no eres nadie para impedir eso

-no te atrevas, Naruto

-no eres nadie para amenazarme ni impedir que salga con quien quiera-dijo Naruto y cogió del brazo al varón de cabello marrón y se lo llevó alejándolo de Sasuke que este se quedó parado y humillado en ese lugar apretando con fuerza sus puños

-no se va a quedar a si Naruto-dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar para su coche con intención de ir al apartamento de Naruto y esperarlo y cuando llegara el rubio este le daría una buena explicación del por que se fue con ese varón y también por que acepta tenerlo cerca

Una hora y Naruto llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo mas entrar y cerrar la puerta es dejar la mochila de color naranja que llevaba algunos libros en el suelo, escuchó un carraspeó y miró hacia el frente donde Sasuke estaba sentado con enfado y esperando una explicación de algo, el rubio en ese momento se arrepintió de darle la llave de su apartamento

-que quieres-dijo Naruto

-la pregunta es que has estado haciendo?-dijo Sasuke levantándose y aparentando tranquilidad y acercándose al rubio

-según tú que he estado haciendo?

-seguro que abriéndote de piernas a ese varón que no has parado de insinuarte-y Naruto le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo, no era como otros Donceles si tenía que golpear a alguien lo hacía bien no con la mano abierta que hacía menos daño

-lárgate, Sasuke-ordenó y exigió Sasuke

-dime lo que has estado haciendo con ese tipo

-no te importa por que tú y yo no somos nada-el azabache al escuchar eso cogió con fuerza los brazos de Naruto sabiendo este que le dejaría marcas y lo acercó su cuerpo-suéltame-ordenó-llebas días tras ese varón y me ignoras

-te repito que no te importa por que tú y yo no somos nada-alzó la voz Naruto-no me dijiste eso la última vez?-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar que hace tres días vio a su hermano como cuñado y lo presentó como un simple compañero de clase y que eran pareja para hacer un trabajo, y que no tenían ningún tipo de relación, Sasuke al recordar eso se maldijo

-no podía decirle a mi hermano que eres mi novio

-suéltame-gritó Naruto enfadado y lleno de ira por lo dicho por el azabache tan a la ligera sin que notara que esas palabras hiciera daño al rubio-lárgate y tú y yo desde ese momento solo somos simples compañeros de clase y que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación

-no digas tonterías y ese era nuestro tato cuando empecemos lo que tenemos

-no tenemos nada por que nunca ha habido nada y puedo estar con quien me de la gana por que no tengo pareja-dijo alterado Naruto-ahora, lárgate Sasuke

-tú eres mi pareja te guste o no, y lo seguiras siendo asta que yo quiera-alzó la voz Sasuke ya que estaba enfadado

-no quiero volver a verte, lárgate de mi vida-abrió la puerta Naruto para que Sasuke saliera de su apartamento, solo le faltaba escuchar esas palabras de parte del azabache para que pensara que no era nada para él, solo diversión para desfogarse, el azabache solo lo miró por unos segundos y decidió irse ya que él estaba alterado y le estaba diciendo cosas que no quería y Naruto también estaba alterado

-me voy para que pienses que no estás actuando correctamente

-lárgate y no quiero verte-volvió a decir Naruto y Sasuke salió y el rubio dio un portazo y comenzó a llorar, no soportaba esa situación, no quería tener una relación a escondidas de todos, quería hacer lo que hacían las pareja, pasear, agarrarse de la mano, besarse cuando le apetecían, abrazarse, decirse cosas cariñosas, pero lo que tenía con Sasuke era una relación de sexo y de estar en su apartamento viendo películas y pasar un rato a tener a Sasuke en cima para tener sexo sin dejar que terminara la película ni dejarle verla tranquilamente, aunque se dijeran el te amo no había nada mas como salir a la calle o poder decir libremente que eran pareja, se sentía como el prostituto privado de Sasuke Uchiha y de eso se estaba cansando, quería que eso se terminara y ser un pareja normal o si no acabar lo que tenían aunque le doliera

Esa misma tarde Sasuke fue a la casa de Sakura, su amiga de la infancia y confidente de siempre pero desde que ella descubrió lo que tenía con Naruto solía desahogarse sobre eso, fue a la casa de Sakura y se alegró que ella estuviera sola, sin sus padres ni su novio Lee, ella estaba haciendo su tarea y al ver a Sasuke tan enfadado decidió atenderlo, los dos fueron al cuarto de Sakura

-que es lo que ha pasado-dijo Sakura como si fuese su madre

-discutimos, solo hacemos eso desde hace tres días

-siempre habéis discutido-dijo Sakura

-pero es diferente, siento que le pierdo a parte que esta ese tipo que no se separa de mi novio y Naruto no hace nada para que se aleje-Sasuke al decir eso cerró los puños con fuerza con enfado, Sakura suspiró, no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo rubio ya que él no solía decirle desde que descubrió su relación nada de Sasuke solo a veces le decía que era un orgulloso bastardo pero nada mas, pero ella notó en Naruto que le pasaba algo

-la verdad es que le noto que ya no me tiene esa confianza en decirme las cosas-dijo Sakura pensativa y preocupada-puede que piense que por que soy amiga tuya desde la infancia te defienda en todo lo que haces mas

-es que debes de defenderme en todo al igual que hago yo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y la chica le sonrió

-se que te tengo que defender pero hay cosas que no me gusta que haces-Sasuke suspiró al escuchar a su amiga por que sabía que le iba a decir ya que siempre se lo decía-debería de darte igual lo que digan tus padres o demás personas, si tu amas a Naruto no debe importante nada mas, solo estar con él, hacerle feliz y hacer lo que hace las parejas sin miedo a que alguien se lo diga a tus padres-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que Sakura tenía razón pero tenía miedo a que sus padres mas concretamente su padre quisiera humillar a Naruto o amenazarlo para que le dejara, no quería que sufriera Naruto por culpa de una sociedad clasista

-Naruto y yo somos novios y hacemos cosas de novios-dijo Sasuke y al cabo de unos segundos suspiró fuertemente por la mirada verde de su amiga-cuando vienen tus padres?

-mañana por la mañana, han ido a una convención de médicos y salieron esta mañana y asta mañana por la mañana no llegaran

-estas sola-insistió Sasuke y miró por la ventana y Sakura sabía que se refería si había invitado a Lee por que ella estaba sola

-si, estaré sola todo el día-dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miró

-creo que Naruto me quiere dejar y no lo voy a permitir-dijo con enfado el azabache y la chica suspiró

-Naruto te ama y si te dejara tendrías que hacer algo horrible-dijo Sakura

-quiero olvidarme que en cualquier momento Naruto puede decirme que lo dejemos y que ni siquiera quiere ser mi amigo

-no seas tan radical, Sasuke

-tengo ese presentimiento-dijo Sasuke serio

-lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en otra cosa que no sea que tu adorado novio quiere dejarte, a veces yo pienso que Lee me quiere dejar y entonces sin que mi padre se de cuenta y al no estar en casa le cojo una de sus botellas que tiene guardadas y me emborracho en mi soledad de mi cuarto

-y por que no lo hacemos ahora?-sugirió Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa y Sakura solo se levantó y salió de su cuarto, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando la peli rosa volvió con cinco botellas en sus brazos y sonriendo sentándose al frente de Sasuke ya que este estaba en suelo

-quiero saber tu aguante, Sasu-chan

-y yo el tuyo Saku-chan-y los dos comenzaron a reír, la chica puso unos vasos de plástico y comenzaron a beber como si fuese una competición, Sasuke solo se olvidó de que estaba enfadado y que se estaba divirtiendo con su amiga de la infancia y Sakura se olvidó de todo sobre todo que tenía novio y un buen amigo, por que los dos se bebieron las botellas y se emborracharon y pensando que era su pareja se besaron y fueron a la cama sin importarles las consecuencias que eso tendría en un futuro tanto en la relación que tenían con sus respectivas parejas como en sus futuros hijos

La mañana siguiente llegó, Naruto se levantó de su cama con ojeras y con los ojos rojos, había llorado casi toda la noche y paró cuando estaba cansado y se durmió, no hizo la tarea de la escuela y le dio igual, se ducho sin ganas y se preparó para ir a la escuela, cogió su mochila preferida de color naranja, comió algo ligero y después cogió el almuerzo, salió del apartamento sin ningún animo, cuando salió del edificio se extrañó que Sasuke no estuviera esperándole en la entrada o hubiera subido a su apartamento para que aligerara para ir a la escuela

-ayer discutimos y le dije que no quería saber nada de él-susurró Naruto haciendo un pequeño suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior con dolor, se había arrepentido de haberle dicho que se fuera a Sasuke por que tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que lo que tenían los dos se iba a acabar, mientras pensaba eso no dejó de caminar, tenía el estómago revuelto pero no le dio importancia, llegó a su destino y sin mas entró al recinto, no saludó a nadie, ni amigos que le saludaban ni compañeros, entró al aula y vio a Sasuke mirando por la ventana como si estuviera pensando en algo, se fijó bien en el rostro del azabache y puso notar que este no durmió y que había pasado mala noche, Naruto una parte se alegró creyendo que estaba mal por la discusión que tuvieron y eso significaba que lo que tenían podía ser real, tragó duro y se acercó a Sasuke, le observó ya que este ni cuenta se daba de su alrededor, estaba metido en su mundo-buenos días, Sasuke-dijo intentando que no se notara en su voz que estaba mal por la discusión, Sasuke al escuchar la voz del rubio se tensó y lentamente giró su rostro para mirar a Naruto, una vez que miró los ojos azules vio que había ojeras y que el Doncel no durmió bien por su culpa, se maldijo internamente y apartó su mirada, se sentía avergonzado, estúpido y la peor persona del mundo por haber traicionado a Naruto a la persona que amaba, sabía que si el rubio se enteraba de lo que hizo con Sakura le dejaría y con razón, nunca le perdonaría, por eso decidió no decirle nada a Naruto y le hizo prometer a Sakura que no le diría nada a ninguna de sus parejas

-lo siento-susurró sincero Sasuke por lo que le hizo al rubio, serle infiel con su amiga Sakura pero Naruto al no saber eso pensó y creyó que era por su comportamiento y las palabras dichas por el varón y le sonrió

-tú también, no quiero que te alejes de mi vida-dijo sincero Naruto y mas tranquilo, el azabache se mordió el labio inferior, le dolía lo que le había echo al rubio sabía que no ere justo que le estuviera mintiendo pero no quería perderlo, quería estar con él siempre

-tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi-dijo Sasuke sincero y Naruto se le quedó mirando extrañado al azabache ya que era raro que se comportara a si

-quieres que pasemos la tarde juntos en el centro comercial?

-si-dijo Sasuke y sonrió forzadamente

-pero si no quieres por si alguien conocido a ti nos ve podemos ir a mi apartamento-dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa mas que nada por lo último dicho por que sabía que podía negarse el varón

-prefiero ir a tu apartamento y estar los dos solos-dijo Sasuke por que lo que deseaba era estar a solas con su rubio y decirle en privado lo que le amaba y que era el único en su vida, que nadie era mas importante que él

-vale-susurró Naruto convencido de que al único sitio que podían ir Sasuke y él era en su apartamento, pero si quería estar con él tenía que aceptarlo, por que no quería volver a pasarlo mal como lo pasó la noche anterior-luego si quieres en el descanso comemos juntos-Naruto en ese momento sintió por lo que acababa de decir y como se estaba comportando que era él el culpable de la discusión y eso no era a si, se sentía entupido y llegó a la conclusión que estar enamorado hacías cosas estúpidas y la dignidad se iba de paseo

-lo siento pero me gustaría estar solo-dijo Sasuke suspirando y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y se giró dando la espalda al azabache para ir a su asiento y vio cara a cara a Sakura que ella estaba demacrada y sus ojos verdes opacos con ojeras y rojos de haber llorado mucho y que hacía unos minutos había dejado de llorar

-Sakura que te pasa-dijo preocupado Naruto acercándose a su amiga y con intenciones de abrazarla pero ella dio un paso atrás para que no la tocara-Sakura?-dijo el rubio extrañado-y Lee? Donde está?-miró alrededor de la chica asta que a volvió a mirar-has peleado con Lee?-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas la salieron de sus ojos-cuando vea a Lee le voy a decir que no debe de hacerte llorar pero todo tiene solución, si ha pasado algo malo entre vosotros debéis de hablarlo

-lo siento mucho Naruto, yo …

-Sakura-dijo la voz autoritaria y asta de enfado de Sasuke cortando a la chica, el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender el comportamiento de ambos

-me estáis escondiendo algo?-dijo Naruto serio

-no- dijo Sasuke levantándose y se acercó al rubio, mas concretamente a su oído-te amo Naruto, no lo olvides nunca-se separó y cogió la muñeca de Sacura y la sacó del aula, el rubio se quedó parado pensando que se traían entre manos esos dos y sobre todo que le pasaba a Sakura y supuso que peleo con su novio, por eso hablaría con Lee para que vaya hablar con la chica, se sentó en su asiento pensando si tardarían mucho Sasuke y Sakura en entrar ya que en cualquier momento el profesor llegaría

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a uno de los baños para varones, miró que no hubiese nadie y al comprobarlo cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiese, en ese momento tocó el timbre que comenzaba la primera clase pero no le importó, miró serio a Sakura que esta no paraba de llorar, él también quería descargarse de alguna forma pero no podía hacer que Naruto sospechara ni tampoco Lee, el azabache se acercó a la chica con intención de poner su mano en su hombro pero ella lo rechazó

-no me toques-alzó la voz Sakura y después se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-lo siento-susurró-no voy a poder llevar esta carga, Naruto es mi amigo y le he traicionado pero no solo a él si no a la persona que es mi novio y amo

-Sakura-dijo serio Sasuke ya que uno de los dos tenía que tener la situación controlada

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo-gritó Sakura ya que no entendía la actitud del varón-dices amar a Naruto y parece que no te importa haberle traicionado

-por que crees que te he dicho que no deben de saber esto ni Naruto ni Lee-dijo Sasuke alzando un poco la voz-por que si ellos se enteran nos vana a dejar y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a Naruto por un maldito polvo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber disfrutado por que estaba borracho-Sakura se le quedó mirando con dolor por lo hipócrita que parecía en ese momento su amiga

-si estuviera en el lugar de ellos me gustaría saber si mi pareja me ha traicionado-dijo Sakura-y como fue un polvo de borrachos lo pueden entender y asta perdonar, pero ante todo es la confianza Sasuke

-Naruto no se puede enterar nunca de esto-dijo Sasuke como si la estuviera amenazando y la chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás-él es al que amo y no lo voy a perder por una estupidez

-si tanto lo amas por que no le dices a tus padres y deja de ser una relación a escondidas-recriminó Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-cuando esté en la empresa y esté seguro que mi padre no podrá hacer nada por que esté con una persona que no le agrade, les diré, haré oficial que somos pareja y si hace falta le diré al mundo entero que es al Doncel que amo, al único que quiero que sea el padre de mis hijos, por eso tú no le dirás nada, actuaras como siempre y si no puedes aléjate de él un tiempo para tranquilizarte

-pero …

-o quieres que Lee al enterarse te deje-cortó Sasuke a la peli rosa que este bajó la mirada con tristeza-por que no creas que por decirle a tu novio este te perdonará y estará todo como siempre

-yo se que no será como siempre pero se puede recuperar la confianza-dijo convencida Sakura

-una vez escuché a Lee que decía que nunca perdonaría una infidelidad sea como haya ocurrido-dijo Sasuke serio y mintiendo para que Sakura no dijera nada

-de acuerdo, no diré nada, me alejaré un tiempo de Naruto por que se que si en estos momento estoy cerca de él le diré, también pasaré menos tiempo con Lee

-eso es tu problema de pasar tiempo con Lee o no pasarlo, pero yo si pasaré tiempo con Naruto

-por lo que ha pasado entre los dos podrás tener relaciones con Naruto?-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender esa pregunta-es que yo me siento sucia, se que no me has obligado pero se que les he traicionado a los dos, por eso me siento sucia, la verdad es que creo que estaba necesitada, Lee y yo hacia un tiempo que no teníamos relaciones por que él esta estudiando los exámenes al igual que yo y también el tiene competencia en deportes y está entrenando-hubo un silencio por que Sasuke no sabía que decir-creo que me costará tener relaciones con mi novio

-no quiero saber de eso-dijo Sasuke y la chica lo miró molesta y asta decepcionada-pero yo tengo una vida sexual muy activa aunque tengamos exámenes finales

-ya veo que no te importa tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja que dices que amas aunque hayas tenido sexo con otra persona

-estaba borracho al igual que tú-dijo Sasuke-y olvidemos eso, necesitamos un tiempo para olvidarlo y tú también

-la verdad es que quiero olvidarlo-dijo Sakura y Sasuke decidió que era tiempote salir del baño de varones y como sabían que estaban en clase salieron del lugar sin mirar y los dos fueron por diferentes direcciones asta que volviera a tocar el timbre para entrar a la clase, pero lo que los dos no se dieron cuenta es que fueron vistos salir del baño de varones por alguien, que al verlos sonrió ya que eso confirmaba algunos rumores que había que Sakura y Sasuke eran amantes ya que se sabía que Sakura era novia del capitán del equipo de artes marciales

Casi un mes había pasado desde que Sasuke y Sakura les fueron infieles a su pareja, la chica hacia unos días que comenzó a encontrarse mal, ella creyó que era por los rumores que había esparciéndose por todo el campus que ella y Sasuke eran amantes, también llegaron esos rumores a sus padres como los padres de Sasuke que ellos estaban felices por esos rumores que para ellos no lo eran si no que era un hecho y que eso haría que las dos familias se unieran, Sakura no entendía la tranquilidad de Sasuke ante los rumores y las cosas que hablaban sus madres de un futuro matrimonio entre ellos, su noviazgo con Lee parecía a simple vista que estaba bien, pero ella sabía que no estaba bien, ella había sido infiel a su novio y ella sentía que debía ser sincera y asta le costaba que la besara y asta no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación sexual, en cambio Sasuke y Naruto todo estaba bien y parecía que asta mejor que antes, no hacía caso de los rumores que circulaban, sobre todo Naruto que confiaba en su amiga y en su pareja

Ese día Sakura caminaba pensativa y asta triste por los pasillos para ir a su clase, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos por la noticia que había tenido esa mañana que le dolía la cabeza y que todo que estaba a su alrededor se iba acabar

-Sakura-la chica paró alzando su mirada ya que miraba al suelo mientras caminaba y delante ella estaban Sasuke que era el que le había llamado y a su lado Naruto que parecía preocupado y notó que estaba un poco pálido pero la peli rosa no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por el estado de su amigo si no lo que debía hacer es estar preocupada por su estado y decirle a Sasuke-te ocurre algo?-la chica solo miró al azabache sin entender como podía estar tan tranquilo, como no podía tener cargo de conciencia por a ver engañado a su pareja, pero lo que mas dolor le causaba era cuando Naruto se enterase de su estado recién descubierto de esta mañana

-quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, Sasuke-dijo la chica como si no tuviera energías

-tendrá que ser en otro momento-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-Sakura estás bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado y ella le sonrió forzadamente-si te pasa algo me puedes decir, se que te has distanciado de mi y no se el por que, pero te noto decaída y que necesitas hablar de lo que te pasa

-Naruto para mi eres un gran amigo y yo no quería hacerte daño-el rubio alzó una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería

-Sakura hablaré contigo ahora-dijo fríamente Sasuke ya que él si sabía a lo que se refería la chica y lo mal que lo estaba pasando cosa que él mientras que Naruto no se enterara todo estaría bien

-Naruto yo no quería que hubiera consecuencias y menos hacerte daño a ti -le volvió a decir Sakura y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-Sakura eres mi amiga y lo que sea que haya pasado te perdonaré-dijo Naruto sonriendo y la chica no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes, Sasuke solo la cogió de la muñeca

-Naruto luego nos vemos-dijo serio Sasuke

-claro-susurró el rubio preocupado por su amiga y viendo como su pareja se llevaba a su amiga casi arrastra, estaba seguro que irían a la azotea para hablar tranquilamente

Cuando llegaron Sasuke y Sakura a la azotea el azabache la separó de él un poco brusco

-se puede saber que te pasa-alzó la voz alterado Sasuke, la chica solo le miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes sin comprender el comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia, como si no le importara nada solo su egoísmo y orgullo-no vayas diciendo cosas extrañas a Naruto

-no escuchas los rumores-fue lo que dijo Sakura

-me da igual lo que digan y Naruto no le da importancia por que confía en mi

-Sasuke no puedes decir tan a la ligera que Naruto confíe en ti cuando lo has traicionado conmigo

-eso ya está olvidado y tú deberías de olvidarlo-dijo Sasuke

-va ser difícil de olvidarlo-dijo Sakura-me siento tan mal por haber traicionado a mi novio y a mi amigo contigo que ni siquiera puedo seguir adelante si no les digo la verdad, ni siquiera puedo estar con mi novio, no me siento digna de estar con él y ni siquiera puedo mirar a los ojos a Naruto, como puedes ser tú tan hipócrita y actuar como si nada sabiendo que si Naruto se entera te va a dejar

-Naruto no debe de enterarse que me acosté contigo-dijo Sasuke enfadado y agarrando a la chica por los brazos con fuerza-fue un maldito error lo de acostarme contigo

-pues ese error tiene consecuencias-susurró Sakura llorando y Sasuke lentamente la soltó

-que-dijo como ido Sasuke

-estoy embarazada-dijo Sakura-esta mañana me dieron los resultados y son positivos

-puede ser de Lee-dijo Sasuke en un susurro y asta con temor por que algo le decía que era suyo-dime que ese hijo que esperas es de Lee-alzó la voz

-Lee y yo tenemos dos meses sin tener relaciones sexuales, el mes anterior por los exámenes finales y también por sus competiciones deportivas y este mes por que yo no podía tener relaciones sexuales con él-Sasuke solo podía negar con la cabeza, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo-yo no tenía planeado ser madre y menos tener un hijo tuyo

-yo tampoco quiero un hijo tuyo-dijo desesperado Sasuke que asta le empezaron a salir las lágrimas-sabes lo que significa eso?

-que le has perdido-susurró Sakura agachando la mirada y Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro con su puño por la rabia y la tristeza que estaba teniendo

-siempre poniéndome por cualquier tontería celoso y fui yo el que cometió el mas grande error, embarazar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, no me lo va a perdonar nunca-tragó duro Sasuke mientras escuchaba sollozar con desesperación a Sakura mientras ella también decía que había perdido a su novio, Sasuke caminó unos pasos asta la pared y lentamente se arrodilló para comenzar a golpearla con las manos abiertas con rabia

-Sasuke que vamos hacer-dijo Sakura con dolor y desesperada sin dejar de llorar, el varón la miró y se sentó en el suelo

-lo que decidas está bien, no voy a inmiscuirme en tu decisión-Sakura sabia a lo que se refería el azabache, en seguir adelante con el embarazo o ir abortar

-yo no quiero abortar-dijo Sakura poniéndose de rodillas delante de Sasuke que este la miraba y la sonrió de medio lado-no es culpa de él, es nuestra

-lo se, es solo nuestra culpa-susurró Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior sin retener las lágrimas y Sakura sin pensarlo abrazó al varón que este correspondió el gesto y lloraron por varios minutos asta que decidieron que ya no llorarían mas y respondería como debe de ser con la responsabilidad que habían creado-quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo con tristeza Sasuke intentando que no saliera ni una lágrima ya que desde ese momento se había acabado la relación que tenía con Naruto

-si-dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior y llorando ella también sabía que su relación con su novio se rompió en el momento que accedió en acostarse con su amigo-las únicas que estarán felices serán tu madre y la mía

-por lo menos alguien será feliz-dijo Sasuke separando a Sakura y ayudándola a levantarse y la miró, los dos se moraron por que sabían que era mejor acceder de esa forma para casarse por que una vez que se enteraran sus padres les obligarían a casarse aunque se negaran

-como se lo vas a decir-susurró Sakura

-se lo diré hoy-dijo Sasuke

-yo también le diré a Lee, pero le diré que no estoy enamorada de ti

-yo solo le iba decir a Naruto que si me caso contigo es por haberte dejado embarazada-dijo Sasuke intentando sonreír ya que no tenía ganas, Sakura agarró su mano con fuerzas-se que me perdonará, Naruto no es rencoroso, pero también se que tardará en perdonarme

-lo mejor es que vayamos a clase-dijo Sakura

Las clases terminaron y los estudiantes decidieron salir a divertirse o si no ir a su casa para hacer la tarea, pero ese día había sido diferente para Naruto, ya que Sasuke le llevó a una cafetería, le invitó a lo que quiso, después al parque de atracciones y se subieron a todos los sitios donde el rubio quiso, luego al parque donde comieron helado y por último al apartamento del Doncel que este estaba feliz por que era la primera vez que salían los dos juntos sin compañía de nadie y habían estado como si fuesen una pareja, delante de todos se agarraron de la manos y se besaban en los labios, pero lo que mas extrañaba a Naruto es que cada momento Sasuke le decía que le amaba y que nunca dudara de eso

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, el varón se le lanzó encima al rubio con un beso hambriento, después de eso vino gemidos y placer por parte de los dos asta que llegaron al clímax en la cama del Doncel, Sasuke estando en la cama besó con amor los labios del rubio y le volvió a decir que le amaba, Naruto estaba como en una burbuja ya que Sasuke no era de esa forma y creía que todo iba a cambiar entre ellos y que le podría decir al mundo entero que eran pareja y que se amaban, pero se equivocó al ver la mirada de Sasuke en su persona cuando se estaba vistiendo por que era hora de marcharse, el Doncel por inercia se levantó y se vistió dejando para después ducharse

-por que esa cara, Teme-dijo Naruto sonriendo-aunque hoy has estado extraño-puso cara de sorprendido-no será que estás enfermo?-se acercó al varón y puso su mano en la frente para poder saber la temperatura-está bien-susurró y miró los ojos negros que le miraba con dolor, algo que nunca había visto-pasa algo Sasuke-dijo con temor algo le decía que no iba a pasar nada bueno

-te amo-susurró Sasuke y acarició la mejilla del rubio que este frunció el ceño arto de que le dijera eso ya que Sasuke no solía decirle tan seguido, algo le vino en la mente que cuando una persona o mas bien pareja era amable y hacía cosas o las decía y nunca lo había hecho es por que había hecho algo malo como ser infiel, inconscientemente el rubio al pensar eso se puso la mano en la boca y negando la cabeza

-tú no me lo has podido hacer-susurró Naruto con dolor mas al ver que Sasuke se mordía el labio inferior a parte que lo veía claramente en su expresión y es entonces recordó los rumores de que Sakura y Sasuke eran amantes, tragó duro el rubio recordando a Sakura, no le miraba a los ojos, lo de pedirle disculpas, en la actitud de Sasuke cuando ella se le acercaba-con ella no-susurró

-lo siento

-no-siguió susurrando Naruto dando un paso atrás y cayéndole lágrimas por su rostro-con ella no

-por favor perdónanos-dijo sincero Sasuke

-pero como, cuando-se preguntó a si mismo Naruto desesperado-por que

-fue ese día que discutimos cuando estuviste con ese varón en la tarde-Naruto supo el día al que se refería-quise desahogarme con Sakura, siempre lo he hecho, no estaban sus padres, estábamos los dos solos y decidimos beber, nos emborrachamos y -Sasuke tragó duro y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla-nos acostemos, la obligué a que no te dijera nada a ti ni a Lee, por eso se distanció de ti, yo actuaba como siempre por que creía que era lo mejor, no quería decírtelo, y no te lo iba a decir pero …

-lárgate

-Naruto

-he dicho que te largues-gritó Naruto-lárgate de mi vida, no quiero saber nada mas de ti ni de ella, te odio y no te lo perdonaré jamás

-está embarazada-lo dijo de golpe Sasuke por que quería que lo supiera por él no por terceras personas, en cambio el rubio se quedó blanco y un mareo le vino que hizo que se sentara en la cama-estas bien?-dijo preocupado

-lo sabía-susurró Naruto-sabía que estabais enamorados

-que!

-los borrachos y los niños dicen y hacen la verdad, vosotros os demostrasteis lo que os amabais y asta vais a tener un hijo, os felicito-el rubio parecía que estaba como ido procesando todo-me alegra que hayas encontrado a una persona de tu mismo nivel para no tener que avergonzarte de ella y a si poder presentarla a tus padres y no tener que decir que es un simple compañero

-no estoy enamorado de ella, yo lo estoy de ti y siempre lo estaré, siempre he creído y he querido que tú fueses el padre de mis hijo, esto no estaba en mis planes

-te odio-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo con dolor Sasuke sintiendo que era verdad ese odio hacia él

-no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida y recuerda que te odio y que esto lo recordaré siempre, solo te he servido de diversión

-eso no es verdad

-vete de mi vida, por favor y no vuelvas a meterte en ella

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke-siempre me voy arrepentir de haber embarazado a Sakura, no deseo ser padre y menos que ella me haga padre

-no ha nacido y ya lo desprecias, que horrible persona eres-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin saber que contestar a eso

-te amo Naruto-dijo Sasuke y se fue, el rubio lo que quedaba de día lloró asta que se quedó dormido, a la mañana siguiente sin importarle nada hizo sus maletas e y envió un mensaje a Kakashi y después a sus padre, les dijo que volvería de donde nunca debió salir, pero para irse tenía que hacer unos tramites y tenía que quedarse unos días mas, cuando volvió a la escuela pudo ver a Lee y Sakura, el varón parecía enfadado y ella desesperada y asta pudo escucharla decir por el desespero que era de Lee, nadie supo a lo que se refería pero Naruto si, se refería al hijo que esperaba, Sakura también se le acercó para conseguir su perdón y Naruto solo le dijo que sea feliz con la persona que aman y que sobre todo que amara al hijo que iba a tener, a los cuatro días y como Naruto ya tenía las maletas echas se fue a su pueblo natal y solo se llevó de ese lugar el peluche del zorro de nueve colas que le regaló Sasuke

 **Fin Flas Back**

-Sasuke vamos a encontrar a Sora, creo que solo quiere estar un tiempo solo para pensar, pero lo vamos a encontrar-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo quiero a mi hijo, Naruto, nunca le he culpado de nada, y Sakura tampoco, tú me dijiste la última vez que era una horrible persona por despreciar a mi hijo sin haber nacido, y tenías razón ya lo despreciaba en ese momento, pero cuando nació y lo tuve en mis brazos, supe que me iba a dar muchos dolores de cabeza por ser Doncel y tener que quitarle de encima a los varones, me prometí protegerlo y quererlo, pero lo hizo de un modo que parecía que no quería a mi hijo, me arrepiento de no haber estado por él en todo lo que quería

-desde el primer momento que vi a Sora supe que no era un mal niño, si hacía lo que hacía era para llamar la atención de su padre, quería cariño y no lo conseguía, por eso tenía esa coraza de me importa todo bien poco pero en verdad seguro que es un niño dulce

-sonreía mucho, me recordaba a ti-dijo Sasuke-y de repente dejó de sonreír para estar siempre serio y ser una persona fría y humillar a las personas

-lo vamos a encontrar-dijo serio y seguro Naruto agarrando la mano de Sasuke-me pongo en tu lugar de que se ha ido Mitsuki y no sabría que hacer, por eso quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte

-gracias-dijo Sasuke entrelazando la mano que tenía agarrada con el rubio que este le sonrió y acabaron sonriendo y Sasuke puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-no me arrepiento de nada-susurró el azabache

-yo tampoco-dijo Naruto y una lágrima cayó de su mejilla

Continuará …..

Este capítulo es mas largo que los otros …. Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Su vientre ya estaba muy abultado, pero eso no dejaba de hacer lo que le gustaba, leer, pero sobre todo leer libros románticos donde el príncipe azul iba a buscar a su enamorado o enamorada, y él soñaba con que el padre de su bebé apareciera aunque eso cada día que pasaba lo veía mas difícil ya que no tenía el mismo nombre y estaba registrado con otro nombre y eso podía hacerle mas difícil de buscarle al padre varón de su bebé

En ese momento estaba regando las plantas del jardín, lo hacía con cariño y le hablaba a su bebé como lo hacía ya que Gaara le dijo que era muy bueno que le hablara por que a si su bebé reconocería su voz cuando naciera, pero no solo se ocupaba de las plantas, también había aprendido con mucho esfuerzo a cocinar aunque no le gustase, también hacer la tarea de la casa, otra cosa que no le gustaba hacer, que en definitiva no le gustaba hacer nada de la casa pero lo hacía mas que nada por entretenerse y también por ayudar, acabó de regar y se estiró, estaba cansado y cada día tenía un vientre mas grande que le cansaba aunque ya estaba contando los días por ver la cara de su hijo por que ya le habían asegurado que era un niño, luego cuando naciera sabrían si sería varón o Doncel pero a él no le importaba, lo que quería es que naciera sano y fuerte

En ese tiempo que estuvo en la casa hogar a parte de aprender hacer las cosas del hogar también hizo un curso de idiomas y vio que aprendía rápido y pensó que tenía de haber sido un buen estudiante por eso se animó que cuando naciera su hijo estudiaría lo que le había llamado la atención después de ver una película y sobre todo al ver a Gaara lo entregado que era en su profesión, quería ser médico para curar a todas las personas enfermas y poder ayudarlas

Caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la casa y de repente le vinieron ganas de comer Ramen con menma, siempre deseaba comer eso, sobre todo ese ingrediente, pero un día hablando con Gaara y comiendo Ramen sobre todo menma el pelirrojo le comentó que tenía un amigo Doncel de nombre Naruto y que su madre le puso a si por que cuando estaba embarazado no podía dejar de comer naruto, de esa conversación pensó mucho a parte que el nombre de Naruto le hizo como si supiera que él también conocía a alguien con ese nombre, pero eso no era a si, solo conocía a los de la casa hogar, a Gaara, a los empleados y al esposo de Gaara que había ido en ese tiempo dos veces y que se le quedaba mirando minuciosamente como si lo conociera pero parecía que no lo conocía

Cuando comió su Ramen con menma se fue a su cuarto, que en ese momento no tenía compañero fue a su cama, estaba cansado, los médicos le habían dicho que caminara pero a veces se cansaba mucho y no caminaba lo que tenía que caminar, se sentó en su cama y miró la única foto que tenía y que llevaba en la mochila naranja, la foto había una mujer de pelo rosa y un niño pequeño que todos decían que era él y que la mujer su madre ya que tenían el mismo color de ojos, y algo dentro de él les daba la razón, algo le decía que ella era su madre y se preguntó si le estaba buscando tanto ella como su padre, suspiró fuertemente y se tumbó en la cama acariciando su vientre con cariño

-falta poco para que nazcas-dijo en un susurro y con cariño-quiero conocerte y quererte mas de lo que te quiero, pero deseo que tu otro padre venga a por nosotros, se que nos busca pero no sabe donde estamos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki estaba tumbado en el césped de la escuela, mirando el cielo claro, desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre y que Sora se fue, solo tenía nostalgia, quería saber donde estaba el Doncel, quería verlo y cada minuto que pasaba lo echaba mas de menos y sus sentimientos hacia él eran mas fuertes, le daba igual su orgullo y lo aceptaba , por eso cuando no tenía clase o no tenía que trabajar cogía su moto y se iba a los pueblos mas cercanos por si veía a Sora, pero desgraciadamente no sabía nada mas, una sobra le quitó el sol y frunció el ceño por que veía de quien se trataba

-que quieres Ren-dijo Mitsuki sentándose

-que desagradable eres-dijo de mala gana Ren-te traje tus cosas-le lanzó su bandolera-como no has ido a la última hora?-el varón no le dio importancia y volvió a tumbarse el Doncel se sentó a su lado-no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?-el Doncel puso sus rodillas en su cara y sus brazos los pasó por ellas

-no, estoy pensando en dejar el trabajo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-mi mente está en otro lado

-las personas suelen darse cuenta o aceptar las cosas cuando no tienen lo que aman al lado-dijo Ren con una media sonrisa y mirando al varón con burla

-si tu lo dices

-quiero serte sincero, Mitsuki

-si te vas a declarar no hace falta, te rechazo-dijo sin mas Mitsuki y asta con diversión, el Doncel se sonrojó y se enfadó

-no iba a declararme-dijo alterado Ren y suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse-nunca le haría algo a si a Sora, ante todo es mi amigo y respetamos de no interferir amorosamente en la persona que quiere-el varón rodó los ojos

-tonterías de Donceles y mujeres

-los varones no respetáis a la pareja o la persona que le gusta al amigo varón?

-si-dijo Mitsuki-pero no lo decimos-Ren estiró sus piernas y puso atrás sus manos en el césped echando su cuerpo un poco para atrás y a si mirar el cielo

-en este tiempo no he recibido llamada de él-dijo Ren con tristeza-me dijo que me contactaría por que no tendría el mismo número de teléfono-Mitsuki se sentó y miró al Doncel enfadado-me pregunto todos los días el por que no me ha llamado para decirme que están bien

-tú sabías del estado de Sora-dijo Mitsuki y Ren le miró dejando de estar con la posición que estaba si no que solo le miró

-y tú como te has enterado

-eso es lo de menos, pero si sabías debías de haberme dicho

-no tengo por que decirte, yo no soy el embarazado-el varón entrecerró los ojos-Sora tenía que decirte pero ya había planeado lo que quería hacer con el bebé

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Mitsuki-Sora quería abortar? Crees que lo ha hecho?

-el primer pensamiento que tuvo Sora fue ese, junto con que era muy joven, que no le gustaban los niños y que en sus planes no entraba ser padre asta que no pasara muchos años-el varón solo le miraba serio pero estaba sorprendido-Sora no tenía intención de ser padre nunca

-no puedo cree que Sora haya abortado-dijo Mitsuki-será lo que sea pero no lo veo haciendo eso

-pero cambió de pensar-dijo Ren con un suspiro a parte que vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos azules del varón-buscaría a alguien para …

-darlo en adopción-finalizó Mitsuki tranquilo por que eso no lo veía tan malo, lo malo sería el aborto, Ren negó con la cabeza

-Sora buscaría por su cuenta a la familia y lo vendería ya que tenía pensado en alejarse de supuesta familia y a si tendría dinero para salir adelante

-venderlo-susurró Mitsuki-espera, que quieres decir con supuesta familia?-el Doncel frunció el ceño

-no recuerdas tus palabras hacia él?

-él también me dijo cosas-se defendió el varón

-los dos os dijisteis cosas, pero ti le atacaste con cosas que el pensaba y que si tú le decías ya que eres uno de los afectados podría afectarle mas y asta creérselo

-me equivoqué, no lo pensaba, pero estaba enfadado, me había mentido, él sabía que éramos medio hermanos y no le importó seguir con lo que teníamos

-a ti te fuese importado?-dijo serio Ren mirando los ojos azules que este suspiró

-no, con él nunca he sentido esa conexión como la que sentí con Sarada, pero a la vez siento que estamos aparentados

-si os fijáis bien tenéis los tres un gran parecido con vuestro padre varón, en ti y en Sora tenéis el color de ojos diferentes, pero os parecéis a Sasuke

-la verdad es que puso mucho empeño en que sus hijos se parecieran a él-dijo Mitsuki divertido y se tiró hacia atrás para tumbarse en el césped

-no le ves como hermano, cierto Mitsuki?

-nunca, lo he visto a si-dijo el varón-cuando lo conocí sentí conexión con él pero inmediatamente vi que era -el varón sonrió de medio lado sincero y el Doncel lo vio-lindo, hermoso y asta algo inocente, pero su carácter o como trataba a las personas me enfadaba y me olvidaba que lo que quería hacer de verdad era quitarle esa inocencia para que espabilara respecto a los varones -Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el varón miró al Doncel y vio el sonrojo por lo abochornado que estaba -necesitas un varón-el Doncel le miró mas sonrojado-pero yo no estoy disponible-se volvió a sentar y le dio un pequeño empujón a Ren para que espabilara-que has querido decir con su supuesta familia?

-Sora se hizo la prueba de paternidad con Lee-Mitsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido aparentando que no sabía de eso ya que lo sabía por que se lo dijo su padre Doncel a parte que tenía una copia de los resultados de esa prueba de paternidad -y el resultado es que Lee es su padre biológico, parece que no sois medio hermanos -Mitsuki le miró sorprendido y se levantó poniéndose su bandolera para irse-ya te vas?

-si-dijo Mitsuki-y eso es lo primero que tenías de haberme dicho

-si te lo digo es por que estoy preocupado por Sora-dijo Ren y el varón frunció el ceño-debe de estar de unos ocho meses, no me ha llamado y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, sabes perfectamente que Sora no está acostumbrado hacer cosas por si mismo

-se ha contratado a un detective y lo está buscando a parte está la denuncia de su desaparición-dijo Mitsuki-pero lo de la prueba de paternidad lo tiene que saber Sasuke

-no le dices papa?

-cuesta, necesito tiempo-dijo Mitsuki de lo mas normal-te dejo y no crees que es hora que busques un varón para que tengas mejor humor?-Ren frunció el ceño con un sonrojo-ya tenemos dieciséis años, necesitas dar ese amor a alguien-el varón se contuvo de reír por ver la cara desencajada del Doncel-nos vemos -y tranquilamente se alejó del Doncel

-maldito pervertido-susurró Ren

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La moto de Mitsuki llegó a la mansión donde vivía Sarada y Sasuke, antes de ir envió un mensaje a Sasuke diciéndole si estaba en su casa que este contestó que acababa de llegar y Sarada también estaba, también le envió otro mensaje a su padre Doncel diciéndole que vaya a la casa de Sasuke por que tenía que decir algo importante sobre Sora

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta aunque tuviera llaves ya que se las dio Sasuke pero igualmente aún no estaba acostumbrado a utilizarla, abrieron la puerta mostrando a Sarada que le sonrió con diversión, para luego aparecer Sasuke en la puerta, los tres escucharon un coche que aparcó en la puerta y vieron como salía de el Naruto que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa

-Mitsuki tesoro ya llegaste-dijo Naruto alzando la voz y el nombrado entrecerró los ojos con enfado por que su padre Doncel le dijo tesoro, vio como Sarada se estaba riendo a su costa y Sasuke intentaba no reírse-que pasa?-miró a todos y su hijo le miró

-papa tengo dieciséis años, no me digas a si

-soy tu padre y te llamo como quiera-dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello de su hijo-te vas a dejar el cabello largo?

-no-dijo Mitsuki-un día de estos iré a ver a la abuela y me lo cortará

-solo quieres a tu abuela para que te corte el pelo

-como lo sabes-dijo divertido Mitsuki y Naruto negó con la cabeza

-mi madre también podría cortarte el pelo-dijo Sasuke mas que nada para que el adolescente tenga mas acercamiento con su familia aunque ya sabían que era su hijo varón cosa que el que fue mas feliz fue Fugaku por que deseaba un nieto varón, además Mitsuki por ver la alegría del hombre fue con quien mejor tuvo relación y tenía, ahora solo pedía el hombre el nieto rubio con ojos azules

-es una excusa para poder ir a ver a mis abuelos que están algo lejos-dijo Mitsuki

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-pero a tus padres los suelo ver seguido-dijo Mitsuki-la señora Mikoto me pregunta siempre que es lo que me gusta y lo querría en ese momento y yo le he dicho que me conformaría con un coche-sonrió Mitsuki divertido por las caras de sorpresa de los dos azabache y la cara de enfado que estaba teniendo el rubio-me a dicho que me va arreglar uno y he dicho que eso me haría feliz-e inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Naruto le hizo hacer una mueca

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no se debe de conseguir las cosas por que a si crea que está teniendo mas acercamiento contigo

-luego le dije que no hacía falta, que estoy trabajando y ahorrando a parte que ya tengo una moto-dijo Mitsuki-pero me agrada mas el señor Fugaku, dice cosas muy interesantes

-de verdad?-dijo sorprendida y sin entender eso Sarada

-si-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-yo lo veo muy serio y su mirada me da miedo-dijo Naruto

-es por que no entiendes lo que habla-dijo Mitsuki serio

-debe de ser eso-susurró Naruto y sintió la mirada de los tres que tenía al lado-espera me has dicho tonto indirectamente?-Mitsuki miró al lado como si eso no fuese con él-maldito niño mal educado-dijo con fingido enfado el rubio

-Mitsuki a mis padres les gustaría que no les dijera lo de señor-dijo Sasuke-quieren tener confianza contigo

-necesito algo de tiempo para decirles abuelos y a ti papa-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y Sasuke le sonrió por que le entendía

-y de que es lo que tienes que decir Mitsuki?-dijo Naruto

-mejor dentro-dijo serio Mitsuki-es algo de Sora y me lo a dicho Ren

-entremos-dijo serio Sasuke y los cuatro fueron hacia la sala y se sentaron-dime lo que sabes, por que el detective que he contratado no encuentran nada es como si le fuese tragado la tierra a Sora y la verdad no quiero pensar nada malo que le haya sucedido

-estoy seguro que no le ha pasado nada malo, se por que lo siento que en este momento está perfectamente-dijo con seguridad Mitsuki y Sarada que estaba sentada a su lado sonrió por que ella también sentía que Sora estaba bien pero algo dentro de ella la decía que había algo en Sora que hacía que nadie diera con él

-entonces que es lo que has sabido?-dijo Naruto

-he estado hablando con Ren y me ha dicho que Sora quedó en llamarle para decirle que estaba bien pero no ha recibido ninguna señal de Sora-dijo Mitsuki haciendo una mueca-también me ha dicho que Sora tenía planeado que cuando naciera el hijo que va a tener

-tu hijo-dijo serio Naruto

-mi hijo-dijo Mitsuki ya que le costaba decir que era su hijo delante de sus padres-lo que quería decir es que Sora planeaba y seguramente no habrá cambiado de parecer es que cuando naciera lo daría a una familia-los dos adultos y Sarada abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-es mejor eso que no pensara en abortar-Mitsuki se mordió el labio inferior-eso no es lo único que me ha dicho Ren

-parece que es algo mucho peor, cierto?-dijo Sarada preocupada-se nota en tu expresión

-no se si sabéis que Sora conoció a Rock Lee y él nos contó y creo que no se dio cuenta cuando lo dijo que cuando Sakura la madre de Sora estaba embarazada le dijo a Lee que no estaba segura quien era el padre de su hijo, pero también dijo que él sabía que el hijo que esperaba Sakura era tuyo, Sasuke como tú sabías que tú eras el padre, y si ella decía eso era por la situación y la culpabilidad que sentía por separar a sus dos amigos y también por que ella perdería a su pareja

-Sora es mi hijo, yo soy su padre biológico, un momento quise que no lo fuera pero siempre supe que era mi hijo y por eso le pedí matrimonio a Sakura a parte que si no lo hacía igualmente nos casarían nuestros padres-dijo Sasuke y Sarada miraba triste el suelo, hacía unos días que su padre le contó el por que se casó con su madre, pero la recalcó que ellos se querían y se respetaban, Mitsuki suspiró entendiendo esa situación a parte que Sasuke no sabía que su padre Doncel estaba embarazado y si hubiera sabido todo sería diferente

-la cuestión es que Sora le pidió a Lee de hacerse las pruebas de paternidad-dijo Mitsuki

-que-dijo alzando la voz y sorprendido Sasuke-como que le pedió que se hiciera las pruebas de paternidad?-Naruto no dijo nada por que ya sabía de eso cuando vio a Lee unos meses atrás

-Sora dudaba de que si tú le querías por que le dabas de lado, solo mirabas a Sarada y hablabas con ella y a él solo le hacías caso en cuanto no tenías mas remedio-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que eso era verdad-pues al sentir que tú no le tomabas en cuenta y escuchar que Sakura dudaba de quien era su padre llegó a la conclusión de pedirle las pruebas de paternidad a Lee y este accedió para que se diera cuenta que tú eres su padre biológico-Mitsuki no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke-parece que Sora deseaba que Lee fuese su padre y al saber los resultados con mas razón decidió irse de aquí por que nada le ataba a este lugar, esto es lo que yo creo

-llamaré a Lee-dijo inméritamente Naruto a parte que Sasuke estaba pensativo por lo que había escuchado

-esas pruebas están equivocadas-dijo enfadado Sasuke-Sora es mi hijo y nadie va a cambiar eso-Naruto que ya estaba hablando con Lee por teléfono sonrió al escuchar eso de Sasuke

Una hora había pasado y en la casa de Sasuke había llegado Lee con un sobre en la mano, saludó a Naruto como a Sasuke y también a los dos adolescentes, se sentó para estar mas cómodo y decidió que sería directo en contar todo con respecto a Sora y la prueba de paternidad y los resultados que los llevaba en el sobre que lo dejó en la mesita de delante de él

-que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Sora-dijo Sasuke con su ceño fruncido mirando a Lee

-será lo que no pude decirle-dijo Lee y Naruto alzó una ceja y los demás le miraron para que continuara

-explícate-exigió Sasuke

-yo tenía claro que Sora no es mi hijo siempre lo he sabido al igual que tú como Sakura-dijo Lee demasiado serio-pero Sora mantenía la esperanza y asta creía que era mi hijo-Sasuke sopló frustrado-lo veía en su expresión, quería que los resultados dieran positivos de que él y yo fuésemos padre e hijo por que sabía Sora que su supuesto padre no le quería y asta que sabía que no era su hijo por eso no le tomaba en cuenta -Sasuke se sintió culpable por no haber atendido como se debe a su hijo Doncel-la cuestión que cuando llamé a Sora para darle los resultados solo le dije que desgraciadamente y no me dejó hablar para luego colgarme, me imagino que se imaginó que iba a decir que desgraciadamente eres mi hijo o algo a si, pero yo solo le iba a decir que desgraciadamente no es mi hijo si no que es hijo de Sasuke, que las pruebas son negativas

-no hay duda que es hijo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y todos le miraron serios menos Lee que le sonrió como dándole la razón-Sasuke nunca te deja terminar lo que vas a decir y siempre todo lo pone a su favor aunque no sea a si, eso lo ha heredado todos sus hijos-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-en ese sobre está el resultado de la prueba de paternidad, cierto?-dijo Sarada mirando a Lee que esta la miró

-exacto, la he traído para que le enseñéis a Sora y sepa que su padre pues es el que siempre ha sido-dijo Lee-le di una copia a Naruto-Sasuke y Sarada miraron al rubio pero no dijeron nada al respecto

-por que no dijiste algo?-dijo Naruto

-creía que Sora fue a ver a Sasuke y le dijo que no era su hijo y que lo arreglaríais entre vosotros y si hacía falta Sasuke se haría las pruebas de paternidad -dijo Lee

-Sora a desaparecido-dijo Naruto-y todos estamos preocupados por que no sabemos nada de donde puede estar

-como que ha desaparecido-dijo Lee levantándose del asiento y preocupado

-se ha ido por propia voluntad-dijo Mitsuki y Lee no supo que decir ante eso

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba Mitsuki en el muelle apoyado, a su lado estaba su moto y en el otro lado Ren, que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos como si de esa forma se apoyaran aunque no se dijeran ninguna palabra de apoyo solo la presencia de ellos

-no hay día que no me sienta mas preocupado por Sora, se que algo le a pasado pero a la vez se que no está mal-dijo Ren mirando al frente, el varón también miraba, hacía una semana que fue a ver a su abuela y abuelo y le cortaron el cabello pero igualmente el viento hacia que lo moviera

-nunca le he dicho a nadie pero el primer día que faltó Sora a clase sentí como una parte de mi se iba-Ren miró preocupado a Mitsuki preguntándose si era tanta esa conexión que tenían su amigo y el varón que tenía al lado-y también no hay día que no sienta que me llama-suspiró Mitsuki

-le he echas de menos?-afirmó Ren aunque le estuviera preguntando

-mucho-dijo sincero Mitsuki poniendo su cara entre los brazos de la barandilla-parecerá tonto pero me gustaría decirle niño rico y caprichoso-suspiró fuertemente-me gustaría saber si está bien, con eso me conformo-el Doncel le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior por que también estaba preocupado por su amigo, sabía que solo le costaría salir adelante por que siempre tenía a alguien que le hiciera las cosas pero al saber que no tenía a nadie le hacía que se preocupase-no sabe hacer muchas cosas por si mismo y me preocupa que no se alimente bien o que se haga daño o si no que se queme entero por querer cocinar cuando no tiene ni idea de cómo encender el fuego de la hornilla-miró al cielo

-esas pequeñas cosas también me preocupa-dijo Ren haciendo una sonrisa forzada-pero lo que mas me gustaría es que no hiciera una estupidez ya que está embarazado y al final acabaría arrepentido por lo que quiere hacer

-quiero verle aunque sea para decirle que no era lo que realmente pensaba lo que le dije-dijo Mitsuki

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-hola Sasuke-dijo sorprendido Naruto ya que Sasuke fue a su oficina en el hospital sin avisar a parte que tenía algo de mal aspecto-siéntate y dime que te pasa

-recuerdas que contrate un detective?

-pero lo contrataste hace cinco meses

-y en ese tiempo solo me daba larga diciendo que no encontraba nada y que necesitaba mas tiempo

-y esa cara-dijo preocupado Naruto acercándose al azabache que se había sentado y sentó a su lado

-hoy he estado hablando con el detective-dijo como ido Sasuke, el rubio solo lo miraba y algo le decía que el varón le iba a decir algo malo-me ha dicho que no encuentra nada de mi hijo, no hay registro de él en ningún lugar, eso significa una cosa Naruto-el azabache le miró sin poder contener las lágrimas, Naruto lo miraba con dolor sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke-me dijo que hace diez meses hubo un accidente en la entrada de Suna de un autobús

-hace diez meses Sora desapareció-susurró Naruto y el varón afirmó con la cabeza

-ese accidente de autobús fue contra un camión, fue desastroso todos murieron en el acto menos tres que murieron en el hospital, el detective me ha dicho que al coincidir fecha y no haber registros de Sora que puede haber muerto

-no puede ser-susurró Naruto y sin poder evitar abrazó a Sasuke que este comenzó a llorar y Naruto también

-lo último que tengo de mi hijo es que me dijo que me odia y que creía que no era su padre-cogió aire Sasuke ya que sentía un gran dolor de solo pensar que su hijo había muerto odiándolo

-Sasuke se que no es el momento pero que vas hacer

-nada-dijo Sasuke-no quiero saber nada mas, ya tengo bastante en saber que mi hijo me odiaba

-yo creo que no te odiaba solo era el momento, estaba enfadado y esas cosas se dicen

-pero lo dijo

-como le vas a decir a Sarada lo de Sora, ella se siente tan culpable por todo que le dijo

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke

-yo no se como decirle a Mitsuki-dijo el Doncel

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en todo momento-el rubio le miró y le agarró la mano y la apretó

-no me voy a separar de ti y piensa que estará con Sakura

-ella lo hubiera hecho mejor que yo-dijo Sasuke

-voy a estar contigo-dijo Naruto y lo volvió abrazar por que también le dolía que Sora haya muerto, por que era joven y sobre todo por que no pudo ser feliz en ningún momento

-no me dejes Naruto-susurró Sasuke y el rubio cerró los ojos y apretó mas el abrazo que le daba al varón

-si tú no me dejas yo no te dejaré-dijo sincero Naruto abriendo sus ojos azules y viendo como los ojos negros de Sasuke le miraban y le sonreía

-eres el único que hará que supere esto-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Kyubi o como dice el libro Kurama su verdadero nombre-el Doncel que estaba sentado en su cama y al lado tenía la cuna que había un bebé, también tenía la radio puesta que sonaba canciones, no estaba muy fuerte pero se podía escuchar perfectamente-tengo el presentimiento que lo escuchado antes el nombre de Kyubi-negó con la cabeza-mi amor, papi te va a contar un cuento de un zorro de nueve colas, lo encontré en la biblioteca y se que te gustará-dejó de mirar a su hijo de cabello azabache que extendía sus manitas hacia arriba y sonreía, tenía los ojos azules, miró hacia la radio por que la canción que pusieron le hizo tener nostalgia y asta tristeza como si esa canción fuese para él

There was a time I was one of a kind lost in the world out of me myself and I  
Was lonely then like an alien  
I tried but I never figured it out  
Why I always felt like a stranger in a crowd  
Ooh that was then like an alien

But the stars in the sky look like home, take me home  
And the light in your eyes lets me know I'm not alone

Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone  
(I'm never alone)  
Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone

Crossed through the universe to get where you are  
Travel the night riding on a shooting star  
Was lonely then like an alien  
Had to get used to the world I was on  
While yet still unsure if I knew where I belong  
Ooh That was then like an alien

But the stars in the sky look like home , take me home  
And the light in your eyes lets me know I'm not not alone

Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone  
(I'm never alone)  
Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone

But the stars in the sky look like home , take me home  
And the light in your eyes lets me know I'm not alone

Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone  
(I'm never alone)  
Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone  
(Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone  
Not alone not alone not alone)

Cuando acabó la canción notó como las lágrimas habían salido sin darse cuenta, pasó su mano por su mejilla con suavidad y se preguntó el por que esa canción le hacía tener tantos sentimientos negativos, escuchó un balbuceo y miró a su hijo y le sonrió, era un bebé de tres meses muy despierto, era varón y además los ojos azules que tenía le hacía tener también nostalgia

-Menma vamos a dar una vuelta a la calle? Seguro que prefieres eso antes de que te lea la historia del zorro de nueve colas-lo cogió en brazos y le besó la cabecita como su mejilla sonrojada a parte que el niño no dejaba de mirarle por poca cosa que hacía-recuerda que tenemos que buscar un lugar para vivir, no tengo la mayoría de edad pero Gaara dice que soy muy responsable para vivir solo y contigo-el bebé rió abiertamente-sabes una cosa Menma, he llegado a la conclusión que tu papa no vendrá por nosotros, no es por que no nos quiera si no por que no sabe donde estamos y no sabrá mi nuevo nombre-salió de su cuarto ya que se puso a su hijo en el pecho agarrado para poder salir a la calle sin tener que llevar un carrito-lo vamos a buscar nosotros, por que estará preocupado sobre todo por ti por que eres su hijo-el bebé intentó con sus manos agarrar el cabello de su papi que se lo estaba dejando crecer-como crees que será tu padre, Menma?-durante todo el tiempo que despertó en el hospital y supo de su embarazo intentó imaginar como sería físicamente el padre de su bebé-está claro que tiene los ojos azules-sonrió feliz, y miró a las personas que pasaban con las calles algunas saludaba y a otra sonreía, pasó por un establecimiento y vio en el vidrio su rostro, era muy joven y sus ojos verdes mostraban un brillo que nunca había tenido, se sentía feliz y sabía que con su hijo podría ser feliz, pero añoraba cosas, sobre todo de donde venía y que pasaba con sus padres, por que al ser padre sabía lo que se quería aún hijo y se imaginaba que sus padres lo estarían pasando mal, se preguntó también si tenía hermanos y que también estarían preocupados, y durante el tiempo de embarazo que estuvo en la casa hogar preparándose para el parto, y salía con demás donceles a la calle o chicas no podía pensar que su familia no podían encontrarlo por que no tenía su verdadero nombre si no otro, por eso decidió cuando fuese mayor de edad buscar a su familia él mismo, quería saber de su pasado y sobre todo por que viajaba en ese autobús y donde iba

Continuará

Este capitulo a sido mas corto solo espero que no has haya molestado …. La canción es de Britney Spears, Alien, a mi personalmente me gusta y creo que venía muy bien en el caso de Sora por que me imagino que os habréis dado cuenta que es Sora el Doncel que ha tenido a su bebé, el tiempo pasa y Sora a decidido ser él que buscará a su familia y al padre de su hijo, ya que Sora fue el primero en aceptar sus sentimientos y estaba enamorado de Mitsuki y eso demuestra que no es un amor de esos capricho de estar un niño rico con una persona que no es rica … el detective que tenía contratado Sasuke le ha dado la noticia a Sasuke que Sora está muerto por que no encuentra nada sobre él, puede que también haya hecho eso por que no sabe como buscar mas cosas sobre Sora y lo mas fácil es decir que está muerto ….. Os dejo y comentar para saber si os ha gustado el capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-entonces estás decidido a ir a Konoha?-dijo serio Gaara mirando los ojos verdes de Kori que este estaba serio y afirmaba con la cabeza-por que?

-quiero acabar la Universidad en Konoha, y se que el hospital que hay allí es el mejor y puedo hacer las practicas-Gaara suspiró

-hablaré con el director del hospital para tus prácticas y Sai hablará en la Universidad para que acabes tu último año, que por cierto te felicito por tus calificaciones que gracias a eso te adelantaste un curso-el Doncel azabache sonrió feliz con un pequeño sonrojo

-se que debo esforzarme para tener un buen empleo y sacar a mi hijo adelante-Gaara sonrió orgulloso de ese chico

-en la Universidad de Konoha tendrás competencia

-a si?

-el hijo de mi amigo Naruto es el mejor, el primero de su clase y está también un curso adelantado

-estoy deseando en conocerlo-dijo emocionado Kori

-es varón y por lo que he visto en fotos es muy atractivo-el Doncel azabache se sonrojó-creo que haríais muy buena pareja

-no digas eso-dijo avergonzado

-no te comportes a si que no te queda lo de tímido, que se que eres un rompe corazones

-pero no hago caso a los varones que se me acercan

-aún sigues esperándolo?

-él me espera, quiero verlo y después haré lo que tenga que hacer

-entonces te vas dentro de dos días a Konoha

-ya lo tengo todo organizado, me he mirado un pequeño apartamento y la escuela para Menma

-de acuerdo y te digo que buen viaje y también de parte de Sai, seguro que algún día iremos, Sai tiene familia y yo tengo a Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki estaba en la azotea de la Universidad apoyado en la pared y sentado, bostezó por lo aburrido que estaba con los ojos cerrados con ganas de dormir un rato y de repente la puerta se cerró

-aquí estas-Mitsuki escuchó la voz de chica que sabía quien era ya que la conocía de años pero decidió venir a Konoha a estudiar en la Universidad

-que quieres Moly-dijo como aburrido Mitsuki y vio que la chica estaba acompañado de un Doncel-tu también viniste Ren?

-vine a fastidiarte-dijo el Doncel

-los dos me fastidiáis-dijo el varón levantándose-a que vais venido?

-para convencerte a que te apuntes aunque sea este último año al equipo de básquet-dijo Ren y la chica afirmó con la cabeza feliz

-no-dijo seco Mitsuki-este año comienzo las prácticas en la empresa y mi padre no creo que le guste que no vaya todo los días

-que aburrido eres-dijo Ren y el varón le miró haciendo una media sonrisa y se le acercó con diversión

-quieres que te enseñe lo aburrido que soy?-dijo coqueto Mitsuki y el Doncel se puso rojo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás y alterado

-no hagas eso idiota-gritó alterado Ren

-te voy a presentar algún varón para que se te quite ese mal humor que tienes

-idiota no soy como tú que me gusta estar con diferentes personas cada día-dijo Ren enfadado sabiendo que eso haría enfadar al varón por que era mentira

-la verdad es que deberé de seguir tu consejo, no puedo esperarlo toda la vida-sonrió forzadamente Mitsuki

-me alegra que tu no creas que esté muerto-dijo Ren-yo tampoco lo creo

-mis padres lo crees y creo que es por no seguir en el pasado, Sarada tampoco cree que esté muerto pero cada vez piensa que no lo volverá a ver y se quedará con las ganas de pedirle disculpas y ser una verdadera hermana y yo cada día pienso que donde esté espero que sea feliz-el Doncel como la chica se le quedaron viendo el dolor en sus facciones

-por que no vamos a tomar algo-dijo Moly-no pasa nada si nos saltamos la última clase

-eso estaría bien-dijo Ren

-vamos-dijo Mitsuki y los tres comenzaron a caminar saliendo de la azotea para adentrarse en el interior del edificio de la Universidad

-chicos os he dicho que hace una semana entró un chico nuevo a mi clase?-los otros dos la miraron a la chica ya que no sabían nada de eso-es Doncel y es muy lindo y simpático-sonrió la chica-también muy inteligente y está a último año de medicina al ser un año menor que yo

-igual que Mitsuki-dijo Ren-como se llama?

-Kori-dijo Moly-un nombre raro, pero es muy agradable y los varones solo quieres acercarse a él para conocerlo-la chica se quedó pensativa -a veces cuando lo miro creo que lo he visto en algún momento de mi vida

-hablas con todo el mundo-dijo Mitsuki-eres una persona muy sociable Moly

-si pero-la chica no dijo nada mas pero se quedó en su mente que intentaría recordar donde había visto antes a su nuevo compañero de clase -algo me dice que lo he visto en algún momento de mi vida-Mitsuki alzó una ceja y no dijo nada mas sobre eso, de repente paró

-que pasa?-dijo Ren que también paró al igual que la chica ya que estaban por salir del recinto que pertenece a la Universidad

-tengo que ir a por los cascos de la mato-dijo Mitsuki e inmediatamente fue hacia el interior de la Universidad, los otros dos suspiraron y decidieron salir de las instalaciones de la Universidad y esperar al varón en el parque de en frente

Mitsuki tenía sus cascos de la moto colgados en su brazo, el por que tener dos por que fue a buscar a Ren a la mañana ya que siempre iban juntos y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, los cascos los tenía en una taquilla asignada para él como todos los alumnos, el por que había tardado tanto por que cuando iba hacia donde tenía sus cascos una chica se le acercó y lo llevó a un sitio apartado y se le declaró, el varón solo la rechazó y la dejó con su pena, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo tocó la campana de fin de clase y los alumnos comenzaron a salir felices y asta serios aunque tuvieran que ir ya a sus casas para descansar, escuchó que le enviaron un mensaje en su teléfono y lo miró viendo que era de Ren para saber el por que tardaba tanto, giró la esquina y por estar viendo la pantalla del teléfono por que escribía la respuesta se chocó con alguien, chasqueó la lengua por no haberse fijado a parte que escuchó como algo se le caía a la persona por haberse chocado, se guardó su teléfono y por inercia y sin mirar a la persona se agachó para coger los libros del suelo y hojas de la persona que se había chocado que este también se agachó un poco mas tarde que él

Acabó la última clase del día de la Universidad, y con rapidez recogió los libros y las hojas de los apuntes para seguir estudiando en su apartamento, pero lo primero era ir a buscar a su hijo Menma ya que iba a la escuela de niños pequeños mientras él iba a la Universidad, después de que le diera de comer volvería a llevar a su hijo a la escuela y luego iría hacer practicas al hospital que ese día sería su primer día y estaba bastante nervioso por eso aunque estuviera cargado con libros y hojas, estaba leyendo concentrado la última hoja que había puesto en la montaña de libros para poder estar a la altura en las practicas en el hospital, estaba tan concentrado que giró la esquina y sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien haciendo que cayera todo al suelo, lo primero que iba hacer era disculparse pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver al varón frente a él que se estaba guardando el teléfono, ese varón tenía el pelo corto azabache, tenía gafas y sus ojos azules le llamaron mucho la atención ya que parecía que mostraba indiferencia pero podía ver algo de dolor en ellos, su piel era clara, era alto y tenía muy buen cuerpo, le resultó muy atractivo y se sonrojó sin dejar de mirar al varón al frente suyo que este se agachó para recoger sus cosas, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez pensando que le daría una taquicardia y sintió que sus ojos verdes le quitaban como si quisiera llorar, negó la cabeza rápido para no llorar en ese momento y no sentirse como un idiota delante de esa varón que aceptó que estaba de muy buen ver y asta le podría gustar, se agachó y cogió algún libro y las hojas

-gracias por ayudarme-susurró el Doncel con timidez preguntándose el por que lo era si no solía serlo, se levantó ya que recogió lo que el varón no recogió y este se levantó lentamente viendo como leía una de las hojas que había cogido del suelo, a parte que notó como el varón se tensó aunque lo disimuló cuando le habló

-te llamas Kori

-si-dijo el Doncel no muy seguro y con ganas de decirle que podría ser que ese no fuese su nombre pero pensó que a ese varón no le importaría ya que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara y eso le molestó como que también le dolió-el tuyo cual es?-dijo como pudo el Doncel sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y agachó la mirada, escuchó el suspiro que hizo el varón que parecía de tristeza y lo volvió a mirar y sus miradas conectaron, dejando a los dos sin saber que decir, asta que el Doncel vio como el varón comenzó a fruncir el ceño y asta notó que uno de sus puños por que aún agarraba sus libros

-mi nombre es Kay-dijo demasiado serio el varón y el Doncel sintió por el tono de voz que parecía enfadado por algo y se entristeció-toma-le extendió sus cosas y el Doncel con dificultad las cogió-ve con mas cuidado-el Doncel no dejó de mirar al varón un segundo y su sonrojo no se iba de sus mejillas-los dos tenemos que ir con mas cuidado

-si-dijo Kori sonriendo y el varón le sonrió

-nos vemos-y el Doncel vio como se alejaba el varón y no podía quitar la mirada de él, cuando pasó unos segundos sonrió inconscientemente para luego abrir los ojos-debo apresurarme para ir a por Menma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sarada había salido de la Universidad y rápidamente fue a la escuela que había al lado del instituto donde antes estudiaba, esperó en la entrada mirando su reloj de pulsera, para que abrieran la puerta y a si entrar, la chica ya tenía diecinueve años, era muy responsable y se la veía muy seria, estudiaba derecho, ese día le había tocado a ella ir a la escuela de niños pequeños, ya que Mitsuki dijo que no podía por que estaba muy atareado por lo exámenes una mentira que Sarada sabía y no dijo nada a su padre como a Naruto, si ellos dos no podían ir era por su trabajo y era una hora mala para ellos cosa que a la tarde si iban, si no era uno de ellos eran los dos

Sarada vio como abrían las puertas y entró tranquilamente al lugar, para ir hacia la clase que siempre iba para recoger a Hiroki que tenía dos años, paró de caminar un momento y miró por los ventanales el bonito día que hacía, suspiró fuertemente preguntándose si Sora hubiera aceptado a Hiroki, quiso creer que si, pero estaba segura que no se ocuparía de él alegando que eso lo tiene que hacer sus padres, sonrió la chica recordando que Mitsuki dijo eso a su padre y Naruto, volvió a suspirar e iba a volver a caminar pero algo la golpeó un poco el brazo, fue alguien que corría por el pasillo, se notaba que tenía prisa, solo puso ver que era joven y que podría tener su edad o un año mas

-lo siento-gritó ese chico que corría de cabello largo negro atado en una coleta larga, no pudo evitar recordar a su tío Itachi por un momento ya que ese chico tenía el mismo peinado de su tío, pero a parte de eso algo la dejó parada en ese lugar, como si algo la fuese clavado en el suelo y no pudiera moverse, sus ojos negros comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas salieron y comenzó a sollozar y de repente la voz de ese chico se repetía en su cabeza, la encontraba tan parecida a la de su hermano Sora que su mente la decía que era Sora, pero una parte de ella solo la decía que Sora no era tan alegre como ese chico, se puso de cuclillas y se tapó la boca para que no escucharan sus sollozos, volvía la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que le dijo a su hermano, aunque no creyera que estaba muerto algo la decía que no estaba con ellos, y ella deseaba verlo aunque sea un minuto solo padirle disculpas por lo que le dijo, por mentir a su padre de cosas que eran mentiras, y la voz de ese chico le recordó tanto a Sora que pensó que era él, pero era algo imposible, algo la levantó del suelo, no supo descifrar que era asta que sus ojos negros dieron con unos ojos verdes que la veían preocupada y su respiración comenzó ha ir mas rápida

-hermano-susurró Sarada, el chico de ojos verdes alzó una ceja sin comprender

-hermanita esta bien?-era una voz infantil lo que escuchó Sarada y miró al lado donde le agarraban los pantalones, ahí estaba Hiroki, su hermano Doncel, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era tan alegre que hacía olvidar a todos que Sora no estaba con ellos

-estás bien?-dijo el chico de ojos verdes que la miraba preocupado

-si-dijo Sarada intentando tranquilizarse

-te vi agachada y llorando y me preocupé, los demás no sabían que hacer y ella-señaló a una mujer que estaba cerca de Hiroki-me dijo que eras la hermana de este niño tan lindo-sonrió el de ojos verdes

-a veces recuerdo cosas y me pongo triste-dijo Sarada

-soy Kori-dijo el chico ojos verdes y Sarada solo lo veía sorprendida a parte que ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima-y él es mi hijo varón Menma tiene cinco años-puso la mano en el cabello negro de su hijo que la miraba serio pero neutral-es algo serio pero es muy buen niño-sonrió el Doncel

-él es mi hermano menor Hiroki tiene dos años y yo soy Sarada Uchiha-el Doncel no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos verdes sorprendido y su corazón dio un vuelco, algo le asustaba al escuchar ese apellido sabía que era el apellido pero dudaba también en el nombre, la cuestión que al escuchar eso le dolía y no sabía el por que

-tengo que irme-susurró el Doncel, la sonrió forzadamente y se fue agarrando la mano al niño que miró hacia atrás viendo como el niño rubio decía adiós con su mano y sonriendo ampliamente, Sarada tragó duro, ese Doncel era idéntico a Sora y su hijo tiene la edad que debería tener su sobrino

-Hiroki-dijo Sarada y el menor la miró-quieres ver a Mitsuki?

-si-la chica sonrió

-tengo que hablar esto con él-dijo Sarada para ella-si se lo digo a papa me va a decir que es imposible y Naruto puede que me diga que deseo tanto ver a Sora que me lo imagino en cualquier persona-la chica sacó su teléfono y se extrañó de ver un mensaje de Mitsuki

- _te espero en el restaurante que hay al lado de la Universidad, ven tengo que decirte algo de Sora-_ Sarada al leer eso no supo que pensar y decidió responder

-nos vemos ahora allí, también tengo que decirte algo de mi hermano-Sarada lo envió y cogió en brazos a Hiroki y comenzó a caminar

- _ok-_ leyó Sarada el mensaje de Mitsuki y salió de la escuela y fue directa hacia ese restaurante donde había quedado con Mitsuki

Sarada cuando entró al restaurante con su hermanito vio a Mitsuki que miraba por la ventana con la mano en la barbilla y el codo en la mesa, estaba como pensativo y nostálgico, cuando se puso a su lado le iba a saludar

-hola hermanito-fue la voz de Hiroki que sacó de su mundo al varón y miró hacia la chica y su hermano menor rubio

-hola enano-dijo Mitsuki y vio como Sarada se sentaba en frente del varón poniendo a su hermano a su lado al lado del ventanal y le dieron una especie de almohadón para que el mas pequeño estuviera en alto

-empiezas tú o empiezo yo-dijo Sarada y vio como el varón frunció el ceño

-tú misma-dijo Mitsuki

-cuando he ido a recoger a Hiroki alguien choco conmigo por que llegaba tarde a buscar a su hijo-el varón aunque no se había quitado su posición de mirar por la ventana escuchaba atentamente como que miraba a Sarada-me pidió disculpas, mi primera impresión que me recordó al tío Itachi por que tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta, pero una parte de mi comenzó a procesar su voz, y me recordó a él, estoy segura y no me equivoco que es la misma voz, entré algo en shock y esa culpabilidad que tenía y que la tenía guardada vino a mi y me quedé sin fuerza y comencé a llorar, solo podía pensar que era él, no se el tiempo que estuve a si pero fue él quien me ayudó a levantarme y pudo ver que eran sus mismos ojos, era su rostro, era él, se presentó con otro nombre y yo al decir el mío y mi apellido noté que se tensó y decidió irse aparentando que tenía prisa

-hermana dices el chico de ojos verdes?-dijo Hiroki

-si

-estaba con niño mayor, tiene los ojos como yo y tú hermano-dijo Hiroki pensativo

-se dice como tú y yo-corrigió Mitsuki y Hiroki hizo un puchero pensando que su hermano mayor era muy estricto con él asta mas que sus propios padres

-lo presentó como su hijo, tiene cinco años y se llama Menma-dijo Sarada y el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido-la misma edad Mitsuki-el varón cerró los puños con fuerza

-me lo he encontrado en la Universidad-dijo serio Mitsuki

-de verdad?-dijo Sarada sorprendida y el varón afirmó con la cabeza

-le recogí las cosas del suelo y cuando me fijé en él supo que era Sora, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba nervioso, su mirada era la misma al mirarme, dolor, eso es lo que había su mirada, como que también se y estoy seguro que está fingiendo

-como?-dijo Sarada

-Sora no es tonto-dijo con el ceño fruncido Mitsuki-sabe que la Universidad a la que vamos es la mejor, y él tenía que ir a ella, solo que ha decidió fingir que no nos conoce y cambiarse el nombre

-yo no creo que sea a si-dijo Sarada

-él fue quien decidió irse para no tener nada que ver con nosotros y quiere que siga a si, eso me hace enfadar y si quiere jugar a ese juegue yo jugaré con él

-que quieres decir

-me presenté con otro nombre, él lo hizo yo también

-no creo que debéis de actuar de esa manera

-no pienso ser el idiota, Sarada, él seguido con su vida sin importarle nada, yo no he podido seguir, aunque han creído que está muerto yo nunca pensé en eso y he seguido buscándolo

-Mitsuki-susurró Sarada

-él a seguido con su vida como si nada y yo me he sentido culpable

-y que nombre le has dicho?

-para él soy Kay

-vaya nombre aunque si es como dices Sora a elegido un nombre bastante feo, se nota que sois hijos del mismo padre

-y tú que nombre te hubieras puesto?

-Sarada-dijo la chica sonriendo y Mitsuki negó con la cabeza-comamos-ella levantó la mano para que el camarero fuese a su mesa y a si poder pedir algo de comer

-tengo hambre

-yo también-dijo Hiroki que parecía pensativo

-que piensas?-dijo Sarada a su hermano pequeño

-habéis dicho Sora-dijo Hiroki sin quitar su expresión de estar pensando-vamos a buscarlo?-y la chica y el varón sonrieron

-no hace falta-dijo Sarada-asta está mas cerca de lo que creemos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kori llegó a su apartamento, estaba pensativo desde que salió de la escuela de su hijo, preparó algo rápido para comer mientras Menma veía la televisión, suspiró fuertemente pensando en el nombre y apellido de esa chica, de solo escucharlo algo dentro de su cuerpo se removió, no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero estaba claro que le investigaría, al igual que se informó quien era la mujer de la fotografía, no descubrió mucha cosa, solo su nombre y apellido y heredera del hospital del Konoha por eso tenía tanto interés de hacer las prácticas en ese lugar, pero no logró saber nada mas de ella, en Suna parecía que conseguir información privada de las personas era bastante difícil y sobre todo si estás eran adineradas y conocidas por un buen apellido, se giró ya que había acabado de preparar la comida y miró a su hijo

-Menma la comida está lista-el menor se levantó y fue hacia el lugar donde solía comer con su papi, se sentó enfrente de su papi y los dos comenzaron a comer, el Doncel después de pensar sobre su actitud sobre lo que sintió al escuchar el nombre y apellido de la chica le vino a la mente el varón y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asta comportarse como un adolescente inmaduro con las hormonas revueltas para planear tener un acercamiento con ese varón tan atractivo y que sus ojos azules le atraían-no solo sus ojos si no su cuerpo-susurró y se sonrojó mas de solo pensarlo y puso su cabeza en la mesa por sentirse avergonzado

-papi te pasa algo?-el Doncel alzó su cabeza aparentando no pasar nada por que asta él se había dado cuenta que había actuado como un idiota y no podía actuar a si por que lo primero que tenía que tener en mente era a su hijo ya que era su responsabilidad y era lo que mas quería en el mundo

-estoy bien, cariño-dijo sonriendo el Doncel-si no tuviera prácticas en el hospital nos quedaríamos los dos en casa

-a mi no me importa ir a la escuela, aprendo cosas

-se que aprendes cosas pero … -el Doncel no supo que decir y no dijo nada

-es por esa chica?

-si tengo que ser sincero no me gustaría verla-dijo como ido el Doncel y ya no dijeron nada mas sobre ese tema

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y mas concretamente la hora de la comida, donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban comiendo juntos en un restaurante cercano al hospital, los dos comían tranquilamente mientras que Sasuke no dejaba de teclear en su teléfono y Naruto no dejaba de leer unas hojas, el azabache suspiró fuertemente y se guardó su teléfono

-no se como decirles que no quiero que me moleste mientras estoy comiendo-dijo serio y asta enfadado Sasuke, el rubio lo miró un momento -que tiene de interesante esas hojas?

-lo que tiene de interesante que ayer a la tarde me la dieron por que comienzan las prácticas de los Universitarios de último año

-alguno interesante?

-no me he fijado mucho pero Gaara me ha recomendado al mas joven de todos ellos

-a si?-alzó una ceja Sasuke

-buenas calificaciones, siempre el primero y le adelantaron un curso-dijo Naruto mientras leía el papel-no tengo foto pero al ser recomendado por mi amigo Gaara confiaré

-ya tengo ganas de conocer a Gaara

-y yo a su esposo Sai-dijo Naruto y guardó las hojas para que no se pierdan

-que cosa mas rara, tú no conoces a mi primo Sai y yo no conozco a tu amigo Gaara que es el esposo de Sai

-el tiempo-dijo Naruto echándose para atrás como si estuviera cansado-estoy agotado-hizo un puchero

-cuando quieras te coges unas vacaciones y nos vamos de viaje

-me encantaría eso pero mi mente está en quien será el sucesor del hospital-Sasuke cambió el semblante a serio y asta con dolor-Sarada estudia para ser abogado e intenté que Mitsuki tuviera algo de interés en la medicina pero puso cara de terror

-Mitsuki es el que va ser el nuevo director y jefe de la empresa Sharingan

-además a él le gusta todo eso que haces

-lo dices como si fuese un juego

-se que no lo es-dijo Naruto suspirando y echándose para adelante-solo necesito un día en la cama para dormir y estaré como nuevo-el azabache sonrió

-a Sarada no le importa que seas tú quien lleve el hospital como lo has hecho asta ahora

-estoy pensando en Mitsuki-dijo Naruto poniéndose bien y la camarera llegó retirando los platos vacíos

-pasa algo con él?

-tiene muy buena relación con Ren y es un Doncel lindo-dijo Naruto como pensativo-pero también está Moli que yo siempre pensé que Mitsuki acabaría siendo el novio de esa chica-la cmarera apuntó los cafés y se fue

-Mitsuki estará con quien él elija y sea feliz-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto-pero a veces me hace creer que uno de ellos dos es su pareja además no suele ir con mas personas, solo son ellos dos

-para que tener tanto amigos si tiene dos amigos que están de buen ver -dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-lo importante no es eso-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-la cuestión es que Mitsuki ya debería de tener una pareja formal

-para que-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-para contentarte a ti, a mis padres y a los tuyos-el rubio entre cerró los ojos ya que no le gustaba que dijera Sasuke que él estaba obligando a su hijo a tener pareja-lo único que haría si hiciese eso es serle infiel a esa persona y aparentar algo que no es

-pues que tenga pareja formal cuando quiera-dijo Naruto

-de quien habláis?-los dos mayores miraron y ahí estaba Mitsuki, sin quitar esa seriedad de su rostro

-siéntate, tesoro-dijo Naruto haciendo hueco y su hijo se sentó al lado con suspiro

-no me llames a si, soy mayor-dijo Mitsuki viendo la sonrisa divertida de Sasuke

-para mi serás un bebé toda la vida-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo, pero cambiemos de tema-dijo Mitsuki-de quien hablabais?

-de ti-dijo directo Naruto

-de que-dijo el mas joven

-me preguntaba si tenías a alguien especial, como un novio o novia, como siempre andas con Ren y Moli a no ser que uno de ellos sea tu pareja y no me lo has dicho-dijo Naruto

-la verdad es que hacemos tríos pero no es algo serio-el rubio frunció el ceño al no gustarle la respuesta pero al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke que era divertida y que le estaba diciendo que se había creído lo que su hijo le había dicho-no me interesa tener pareja-se echó para atrás para ponerse de una forma despreocupada pero su rostro se transformó en melancolía y tanto Naruto como Sasuke supieron el por que

-no has venido en moto-dijo Naruto

-no, preferí venir en coche-dijo Mitsuki

-dirás el coche de tu abuelo-dijo Naruto

-el abuelo Fugaku me lo prestó y prefiere que utilice el coche antes que la moto-dijo Mitsuki

-cuando menos te lo esperes te regalaré un coche-dijo Naruto y su hijo le miró con una media sonrisa

-pero que sea de esos grandes, que suben montañas-dijo Mitsuki

-no pides nada -dijo Naruto

-pero si es otro no tengo problemas-dijo Mitsuki y se puso serio mas concretamente pensativo y se dieron cuenta sus padres

-que tanto piensas?-dijo Sasuke serio

-conocí un chico Doncel-dijo Mitsuki serio

-y te gusta ese chico-dijo Naruto-y estás a si por que te has declarado y te rechazó

-ojala fuese eso-susurró Mitsuki

-entonces?-dijo Naruto

-ese chico se …-Mitsuki no siguió ya que al ver los rostros de su padres y mas concretamente de Sasuke decidió no decir que había conocido un Doncel idéntico a Sora y que estaba seguro que era él, no lo vio conveniente, no quería dar falsas esperanzas ni ver a Sasuke mal por que volvía a su mente lo mal padre que fue que Mitsuki estaba de acuerdo con eso

-ese chico que-dijo Sasuke

-es lindo-dijo Mitsuki-y tiene los ojos verdes y no quiero fijarme en él por eso-los dos adultos se miraron comprendiendo que Sora tenía los ojos verdes y que le podía llamar la atención los Donceles como chicas de ese color de ojos por que Sora los tenía de ese mismo color

-sal con el y conócelo-dijo Sasuke y Mitsuki le miró asta que pasó unos segundos y sonrió

-tienes razón lo voy a conocer -dijo Mitsuki y su mente solo siguió- _y saber que trama_

 _-_ has comido?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Mitsuki

-te tomas un café con nosotros?-dijo esta vez Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo Mitsuki ya que veían a la camarera con dos cafés en las manos y cuando llegó los puso en la mesa y Mitsuki pidió un café y la chica se fue hacer su pedido guiñándole un ojo, Mitsuki solo rodó los ojos ya que estaba acostumbrado que le coquetearan

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kori estaba en el parque sentado de al lado del hospital ya que estaba descansando por que había acabado de hacer las prácticas por ese día, suspiró y miró al cielo unos segundos para luego mirar al frente, no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, ya que desde que había puesto un pie en Konoha sentía nostalgia como si ese lugar lo conociera, volvió a suspirar por que odiaba estar en ese ánimo tan melancólico, se levantó del asiento ya que tenía que irse y a si ir a por su hijo, caminó hacia salida del parque y una vez salió paró de repente ya que vio de lejos, mas concretamente en una de las puertas del hospital un coche azul oscuro, bastante moderno, pero eso no fue que le llamó la atención si no una chica que era su compañera de clase y que hacía prácticas con él, ella estaba apoyada en el coche riendo junto con un varón, que reconoció al instante y su corazón comenzó a palpitar deprisa, pero no estaban ellos dos si no un Doncel que se acercaba con mucha confianza al varón de cabello azabache y gafas, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al ver como el Doncel le dijo algo al oído al varón y este sonrió, algo dentro de él sintió que le traicionaba pero no entendió ya que no conocía a ninguno de los tres, puede que supiera el nombre del varón y no parara de pensar en él, pero no tenían ningún tipo de relación para sentir que le estaba traicionando, cerró los puños con fuerza con intención de ir al ese lugar, caminó con decisión hacia ellos, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar la confianza que se tenían, quería golpear a esos dos pero inmediatamente paró al ver aún rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas en cada mejilla y mayor que él, se le quedó mirando mientras este se acercaban a los tres jóvenes que hablaban entre ellos, hablaron algo breve entre los cuatro y la chica y el Doncel mas joven se alejaron, dio un paso hacia el rubio Doncel dándose cuenta que tenían el mismo color de ojos y que tenían algunos rasgos, sin pensarlo mucho sabía que eran padre e hijo

-gracias por venir a recogerme-dijo el rubio Doncel

-no tienes que agradecer nada, papa-dijo el varón de gafas

-Naruto-susurró el Doncel de ojos verdes parando al instante ya que se sorprendió al decir eso nombre con tanta seguridad y sabía que era el nombre del rubio que este inmediatamente miró hacia donde le llamaron, Naruto al ver al Doncel abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido por la persona que estaba viendo, en cambio el varón frunció el ceño mirando al Doncel de cabello negro

-So …

-Kori-cortó Mitsuki a su padre que este le miró y el varón negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no era quien creía-que haces aquí?-el Doncel mas joven miró al varón y rápidamente se sonrojó y miró al lado

-hago las practicas en este hospital-dijo el Doncel

-Moli también las hace aquí-dijo Mitsuki

-la vi hablando contigo y el otro Doncel-Naruto no dejaba de mirar al Doncel de cabello negro ya que tenía un parecido enorme a Sora

-se llama Ren-dijo Mitsuki y el de ojos verdes sonrió forzadamente

-haces buena pareja con él-le salió solo al Doncel mas joven pero con un tono de recriminación y enfado

-somos amigos-dijo Mitsuki y Naruto vio un brillo especial en los ojos verdes pero antes notó celos

-nunca me fuese imaginado que tu padre fuese médica

-lo es-dijo Mitsuki-pero ahora es el que dirige el hospital-el de ojos verdes miró a Naruto con ganas de preguntarle el por que la dueña que era Sakura Haruno no era la que dirigía el hospital, pero era una pregunta que haría que tuviera mas preguntas y no estaba dispuesto a responder nada-espero que te vaya bien las prácticas-el Doncel de pelo negro miró al varón

-me apasiona-dijo el Doncel mas joven, Naruto no dejaba de mirar al Doncel minuciosamente sobre todo cuando intentaba disimular que su cabeza dolía-a ti te gusta?

-no-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-creí que tendríamos algo en común-dijo nervioso y sonrojado el Doncel a parte que no sabía de donde le salía lo vergüenza que sentía al hablar con el varón aunque estuviera hablando, por que admitía que no era tímido pero con ese varón lo era y supuso que era por su mirada penetrante como si quisiera saber al mirarlo todo sus secretos

-seguro que tenemos mas cosas de lo que crees-dijo Mitsuki

-eso crees, Kai?-Naruto frunció el ceño y miró un segundo a su hijo por que no sabía por que le dijo que se llamaba a si

-si-dijo Mitsuki y Kori al estar nervioso solo pasó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja-tengo que irme-susurró el Doncel de ojos verdes

-Kori-dijo Mitsuki y este le miró-te gustaría que mañana comamos juntos?-el Doncel de cabello negro se sonrojó otra vez por que le invitara a comer podría ser que le interesaba como Doncel, pero tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo a la escuela pero no quería que el varón supiese por ahora que tenía un hijo, eso lo dejaría asta mas tarde para saber si era confiable el varón, la cuestión que iría a comer con el varón por que una fuerza inexplicable le atraía no solo físicamente si no algo mas que no sabía identificar

-de acuerdo-dijo el Doncel y Mitsuki sonrió

-nosotros nos vamos y nos vemos mañana, te espero en la puerta de la Universidad-dijo Mitsuki hiendo hacia la puerta del conductor, Naruto sonrió al Doncel con cariño

-ya me dirás como supiste mi nombre-dijo Naruto ya que los del hospital le decían doctor Uzumaki o señor Uzumaki

-salió solo-dijo el de ojos verdes

-espero que nos llevemos bien, Kori

-yo se que si

-nos vemos-dijo Naruto y fue hacia el coche y se subió en el lugar del copiloto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegó a su apartamento Kori con su hijo se cambiaron de ropa después de ducharse para estar mas cómodos, el Doncel se recogió su cabello ya que tenía calor

-te ayudo, papi, hacer la cena?

-claro que si, Menma-los dos fueron a la pequeña cocina y Menma comenzó a darle lo que le pedía su papi mientras este lo cortaba o freía, una hora pasó y comenzó a limpiar los cacharros sucios el Doncel, cuando terminó miró a su hijo que miraba la televisión entretenido una seria mientras se restregaba sus puños en sus ojos-es hora de que vayas a dormir

-los ojos me pican cuando veo algo-dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño-la maestra me ha dicho que debería ir al médico para que me miren la vista

-tendré que hablar con ella, pero eres muy pequeño para que tengas problemas en la vista-dijo pensativo el Doncel-pero por que esto me resulta tan familiar-se dijo a si mismo como si en el pasado hubiera vivido esa escena con otras personas y él de espectador -mañana hablaré con tu profesora sobre lo de tu vista, pero ahora a la cama que se que tienes sueño-el mas pequeño afirmó con la cabeza y el Doncel lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a su pequeño cuarto ya que dormía solo, lo sentó en su cama y fue ha coger el pijama de su hijo, mientras este con un rostro serio se quitaba la camiseta, el Doncel sonrió y le ayudó para ponerle la parte de arriba del pijama, luego le quitó los pantalones y le puso la parte de abajo del pijama, Menma inmediatamente se tumbó en la cama y su papi le tapó para darle un beso en la frente y suspiró poniéndose recto de pie

-papi, cuando encontremos a mi papa seremos una familia como lo son mis compañeros en la escuela?-dijo inocentemente el mas pequeño y el Doncel se mordió el labio para luego sonreírle

-claro que si

-pero a pasado tiempo, se acordará de mi y de ti?

-mas le vale acordarse de nosotros o si no le golpearé asta dejarle inconscientemente-Menma no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho con su papi

-papi, si él no nos quisiera estamos bien los dos juntos por que yo te quiero mas a ti que a él-el Doncel sonrió y acarició los cabellos negros de su hijo

-yo también te quiero a ti mas que a él-le sonrió-te adoro

-y yo te quiero

-que duermas bien-y el Doncel decidió salir del cuarto de su hijo pensativo por las palabras de su hijo, por que si lo pensaba va bien había pasado tiempo y el padre de su hijo podría haber rehecho su vida y asta podría pensar por no poder encontrarlo que les había pasado algo muy grave y por eso rehizo su vida, negó con la cabeza no conforme con eso y sintiendo lo mismo que sintió cuando vio a Kai con la chica y Ren, supo identificar ese sentimientos y sabía perfectamente que eran celos pero la pregunta era por que, si al varón solo le había visto dos veces y una de ellas esa misma tarde, no entendía el por que de repente tuvo ese sentimiento hacia el varón que estaba seguro que el varón no sentía hacia él y si por casualidad lo sintiera lo dejaría de sentir al saber que tenía un hijo ya que era muy joven, frunció el ceño preguntándose quien era en realidad, deseaba saber de su vida, fue hacia su cuarto que era pequeño y fue directo a sentarse en la cama y coger esa fotografía que era lo único que tenía de su pasado, cada día estaba mas seguro que esa mujer de cabello rosa era su madre, lo sentía dentro de él, sentí el sentimiento de amor que tenía hacia ella pero también estaba el de dolor cuando veía esa fotografía, pero había algo nuevo al ver esta fotografía el sentimiento de la culpa, aunque no lo supiera el por que quería saber todo lo de su pasado, quería ver a sus padres, abrazarlos y necesitaba decir que les quería sobre todo a su padre que era otra cosa que no sabía el por que, dejó la fotografía donde la tenía y se tumbó en la cama de lado mirando hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Kai y sentir su corazón latir apresurado, sabía que era emoción, felicidad y también había algo de dolor, no entendía el por que ese sentimiento recién despertado hacia al varón y se preguntó que podía ser por que era atractivo, que fue amable con él pero lo que tenía mas fuerza era esa mirada que tenía cuando le miraba a él, que era como diciéndole que sentía lo mismo que él pero que estaba dolido por algo por que le estaba mintiendo, se puso mirando al techo sin dejar de sonreír y con los ojos cerrados-Mitsuki-abrió de golpe sus ojos enarcando sus cejas sin saber el por que había dicho ese nombre ya que nunca conoció a nadie con ese nombre pero inmediatamente le vino el Doncel rubio en como acertó al decir su nombre y se preguntó por que, no quiso darle mas vueltas y decidió que lo mejor era dormir

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando llegó a casa vio en la sala a Sasuke que tenía a Hiroki en brazos mientras este reía abiertamente, Sarada en cambio estaba con un libro en la mano concentrada y el rubio supuso que estaba estudiando, suspiró fuertemente por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás antes de que Mitsuki le dejara en la puerta de la casa y sin ganas de entrar aunque sea solo a saludar

-hola a todos-dijo sin ganas Naruto y Sarada lo miró un segundo

-hola Naruto-fue lo que dijo la chica sin quitar la mirada en el libro, Hiroki al escuchar la voz de su padre Doncel le miró y comenzó a moverse para que su padre varón le soltara y le dejara ir con él, pero eso no fue necesario por que Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke echándose hacia atrás y la mano en su frente como si estuviera agotado mentalmente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso

-papi-dijo Hiroki y Sasuke aflojó su agarre y el mas pequeño fue a medio tumbarse en el cuerpo de su padre Doncel-dormir contigo-Naruto solo sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de su pequeño hijo para que no cayera y vio como este comenzaba a respirar mas pausado y cerrar los ojos, siempre le esperaba para dormir encima de él

-Naruto pasa algo?-dijo Sarada sin dejar de mirar al libro y haciendo un suspiro

-llevas toda la tarde haciendo suspiros, Sarada-dijo Sasuke serio

-no me había dado cuento-dijo Sarada sin darle importancia

-no será que tendrás algún chico que no nos quieres presentar-dijo Sasuke

-los varones son unos inútiles, y tenemos de ejemplo a Mitsuki-dijo sincera Sarada y Sasuke frunció el ceño al no estar de acuerdo con eso

-que pasa, Naruto?-dijo Sasuke para no seguir con el tema de varones que son inútiles para su hija

-he estado con Mitsuki-dijo Naruto

-está bien?-dijo preocupado Sasuke ya que este comenzó a tener una especia de mal presentimiento malo para todos sus hijos desde que Sora decidió irse y después le comunicaron su muerte, la cuestión es que cualquier cosa que le dijeran de sus hijos Sasuke se alarmaba por que creía que les pasaba algo malo

-perfecto o eso creo-dijo serio Naruto

-entonces?-dijo Sasuke, Sarada solo escuchaba aunque estuviera la vista en el libro

-cuando salí del hospital fue a buscarme Mitsuki y estaba acompañado por Moly y Ren-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-siempre está con ellos-dijo Sarada

-me despedí de ellos dos y de repente apareció …-Naruto no siguió por que cayó al recordar que su hijo le dijo por el camino que no le dijera nada a Sasuke por que si se enteraba que había un chico parecido a Sora podría querer conocerlo y lo mas seguro pensara que era su hijo y por ahora lo mejor era que no se enterase

-quien apareció?-dijo Sasuke intrigado y Naruto vio como Sarada lo miraba con intensidad sabiendo en ese momento que ella sabía de la existencia de ese Doncel

-un amante de Mitsuki-dijo lo primero que le vino en mente a Naruto, Sasuke alzó la ceja-y al saber que yo soy su padre empezó a decirme que le convenza para formalizar su relación-el varón no creyó en eso pero quiso seguirle la corriente al rubio

-y Mitsuki que opina?-dijo Sasuke

-que solo a sido unos encuentros-dijo Sasuke

-en otras palabras, solo sexo-dijo Sarada-por eso no quiero por ahora ningún varón, solo piensan con su entre pierna no en los sentimientos-los otros dos decidieron no decir nada mas y dejaron la conversación ahí, Sarada con su libro y asta mas seria de lo que estaba, Naruto metido en sus pensamientos sobre ese Doncel tan parecido a Sora y Sasuke pensando en lo que en verdad quería contarle Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki nada mas despertarse se duchó y se vistió para ir a la Universidad, puso la radio para a si estar algo entretenido mientras se hacía algo para desayunar, se preparaba algo sencillo ya que vivía en el apartamento donde vivió con su padre Doncel antes de que este se fuese a vivir con su padre varón, mientras lo preparaba de vez en cuando suspiraba como si estuviera cansado, puso su desayuno en la mesa y se sentó sin muchas ganas solo metido en sus pensamientos y escuchando la canción que sonaba en ese momento en la radio

Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,  
volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo.  
Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,  
nos separa y nos une a través de la vida.  
Nos dijimos adiós y pasaron los años,  
volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado,  
otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,  
pero la misma mirada felina.  
A veces te mataría, y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
ojillos de agua marina.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.  
Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco  
tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.  
Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos,  
un trozo de hielo desecho en los labios,  
la radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado,  
pero las hogueras no se han apagado aun.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,  
y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.  
Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,  
tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.  
A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
me estas quitando la vida, como hablar...

Al acabar la canción dejó el cubierto en la mesa y apartó lo demás para poner su cabeza en la mesa y fue rodeada por sus brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior, no creyó cuando su padre Doncel le dijo que el detective que Sora estaba muerto, cuando lo escuchó solo comenzó a reír por que sabía que eso no era verdad, él lo sentía y por eso siempre que podía iba a cualquier pueblo cercano o ciudad a buscar a Sora pero no lo encontró, nunca se cansó, siempre había sabido que Sora y su hijo estaban bien, pero ahora no entendía el por que Sora aparentaba que no le conocía tanto a él como a su padre y a Sarada, estaba convencido que estaba fingiendo por que podía pensar que no tomaron en cuenta que se fue, volvió a suspirar maldiciéndose el por que actúo con Sora de esa forma y por que le dijo lo que le dijo, pero el pasado no podía cambiarlo, no quería seguirle el juego a Sora pero tenía orgullo y parecía que el Doncel también lo tenía

-se nota que somos hijo del mismo padre-se dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa forzada y cerró los ojos con ganas de quedarse en casa pero no quería por que no iba a dejar que Sora volviera a largarse de su vida pero antes le daría la lección de que con él no se juega a que no lo conoce o recuerda por que también sabía jugar a eso, se levantó e iba a pagar la radio pero la dejó al escuchar la siguiente canción

Oh, ohhhhh.  
como quieres que me aclare  
si aun soy demasiado joven  
para entender lo que siento  
pero no para jurarle  
al mismísimo ángel negro  
que si rompe la distancia  
que ahora mismo nos separa  
volveré para adorarle  
le daría hasta mi alma  
si trajera tu presencia  
a esta noche que no acaba

Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
en este invierno frío  
'pa' darme tu calor  
Oh, ohhhhh...  
como quieres que te olvide  
si tu nombre esta en el aire  
y sopla entre mis recuerdos  
si ya se que no eres libre  
si ya se que yo no debo  
retenerte en mi memoria  
a si es como yo contemplo  
mi tormenta de tormento  
a si es como yo te quiero

Oh, ohhh...  
como quieres que me aclare  
oh, ohhh...amor  
como quieres que te olvide

Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
tus ojos el abismo  
donde muere mi razón  
Oh, ohhh...  
te necesito  
te necesito  
te necesito  
te necesito

Al acabar la canción apagó la radio con una sonrisa ya que era verdad que necesitaba a ese Doncel que desde el día que lo conoció supo que iba cambiar muchas cosas de su vida rutinaria

Continuará ….

Holaaaa … intento subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo pero el trabajo hace que vaya mas lenta y mirar que solo tengo un capítulo por adelantado a cuando subo un capítulo

Primero las dos canciones son de Amaral, una Como Hablar y la otra Te Necesito, esto aclarado que os aparecido el capítulo? Sobre todo lo que piensa Mitsuki sobre que Sora está fingiendo que no le conoce ni a él ni a Naruto … comentar para saber que opináis


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Era la hora del almuerzo y desde hace tres semanas Mitsuki iba a buscar a Kori para almorzar juntos, los dos iban a la azotea para que nadie les molestara, los dos hablaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, se contaban cosas que habían echo pero el Doncel en ningún momento le contó que tenía un hijo varón como que tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria, prefería guardarse eso para él, pero ese día decidió el Doncel preguntarle al varón por algo que tenía en mente

-Kai puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Kori serio pero a la vez con timidez, en cambio Mitsuki le costaba hacer caso cuando le llamaba con el otro nombre

-si es algo difícil de responder será imposible-dijo Mitsuki

-es de una persona en particular-dijo el Doncel

-de una persona?

-si-dijo el de ojos verdes serio y Mitsuki notaba en esa seriedad al Sora que conocía cuando antes siempre estaba serio ya que había descubierto que este Sora era diferente, reía mas abiertamente, sus ojos brillaban, hacia bromas, en otras palabras no estaba amargado, era feliz, pero podía ver en la mirada verde que le faltaba algo que no sabía identificar -como tu padre Doncel trabaja en el hospital donde yo hago prácticas quería preguntarte por una persona en particular

-mi padre esta de director asta que encuentre a alguien que pueda llevar ese cargo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-llevar ese cargo?-dijo sorprendido el Doncel sin saber el por que buscar a alguien que herede el cargo de director del hospital

-si

-pero la heredera?-dijo interesado Kori y Mitsuki alzó una ceja

-dirás heredero-dijo Mitsuki poniéndose serio que al Doncel asta le asustó, pero no lo demostró ya que tenía mucho interés en eso

-la dueña del hospital no es Sakura Haruno?

-era-dijo extrañado Mitsuki-ahora es su hijo Doncel que está haciendo el idota por no tener responsabilidades-dijo enfadado el varón ya que creía que el Doncel se estaba burlando de él con esa pregunta que era estúpida, ya que todo el mundo sabía que Sakura Haruno falleció al dar la luz a su segunda hija

-no entiendo-susurró el Doncel-debería de ser ella la que heredara

-ella falleció-dijo enfadado Mitsuki-no vayas hablando de esa forma en el hospital, ni aquí, todos de Konoha saben que Sakura Haruno falleció cuando tuvo a su hija

-yo … yo no sabía-susurró ido el Doncel sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón

-que no sabías? Eso no me lo creo-dijo sin mas Mitsuki y se alejó para irse de ese lugar y dejar solo al Doncel que estaba pálido y asta en blanco, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que esa mujer estuviera muerta ni que hubiera tenido una hija, sintió mojada la mejilla y pasó su mano, estaba llorando, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes con rapidez y comenzó a respirar con dificultad

-mama-susurró el Doncel poniéndose la mano en la boca ya que tenía ganas de gritar de que eso no podía ser, que no era justo

- _eres una asesina, tú la mataste-_ escuchó el Doncel en su cabeza y sabía que era su voz, se notaba que lo decía con rabia y sobre todo odio a la persona que se lo decía, se puso las manos en su cabeza como si le comenzara a doler

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba en el hospital con un grupo de estudiantes en práctica, intentaba Kori estar atento a lo que les estaba explicando el médico a cargo de ellos, pero era algo imposible, su cabeza le daba pinchazos de dolor e intentaba esconder que le dolía, no hacer ninguna expresión que delatara que le dolía algo, comenzaron a caminar y él se quedó un poco mas atrás acariciando la zona que le dolía, notó la mirada de la amiga de Mitsuki y él le devolvió la mirada con enfado para que la chica notara que no le agradaba sobre todo cuando se acercaba al varón de ojos azules con gafas, suspiró fuertemente para intentar tranquilizarse pero no podía, estaba inquieto y con ganas de ir algún lugar para que le diera el aire

-estás bien?-el Doncel miró hacia la persona que le habló que era un varón de ojos negros y cabello castaño que era un compañero, pero le miraba algo preocupado

-estoy bien, solo que estoy cansado-dijo el Doncel mostrando una sonrisa

-quieres que nos alejemos del grupo y vayamos a que nos de el aire?-Kori le miró sorprendido por que no entendía que significaba eso, si era para conocerlo y ligar con él o simplemente hacerle compañía como amigos, miró detenidamente al varón y aceptó que no estaba mal físicamente pero algo en su interior se le impedía

- _estoy enamorado de él, Ren, y ni siquiera puedo pensar en otro varón en un sentido sentimental o carnal-_ su voz se escuchó en su mente y parecía dolida y asta podía creer que estaba llorando, negó con la cabeza rápido para quitarse ese malestar de escucharse a si mismo en la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta que escuchó un nombre y ahora por lo terco que era tendría que encontrar a esa persona

-te ocurre algo, Kori? Te quedaste pensativo

-sabes mi nombre-dijo el Doncel-como te llamas?

-Kakeru-dijo el varón con una sonrisa-no coincidimos en todos las clases

-sobre lo que me has dicho ….

-no pienses que quiero conquistarte para tener algo sentimental contigo, no me mal interpretes-ya que vio la mirada verde con enfado-estás muy bien, pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas-le sonrió y el Doncel se relajó

-yo también-dijo sin darse cuenta el Doncel y se quedó extrañado por su comentario y se puso su mano en el corazón que latía fuertemente sin saber por que

-creo que no estás bien-dijo el varón ya que vio como el labio inferior del Doncel temblaba y sus ojos se humedecieron

-es que me enterado de algo antes de venir aquí y es algo que no esperaba-dijo el Doncel y dándose cuenta que cuando estuvo con Mitsuki este te había ido enfadado y eso no le agradaba

-si quieres puedes decirme

-en otro momento hablamos, pero ahora lo que quiero es estar solo-dijo el Doncel-si preguntan por mi podrías decir que no me encuentro bien?

-no hay problema y mañana nos vemos y me cuentas

-claro

-nos vemos-dijo el varón y se alejó del Doncel para ir con el grupo de estudiantes, Kori suspiró y fue hacia los vestidores y a si dejar la bata blanca que les daban para hacer la práctica

Kori salió del vestidor y caminó por los pasillos del hospital, seguía doliéndole la cabeza y de vez en cuando escuchaba su voz y eso hacía que le doliera mas y cerrara los ojos fuertemente, mientras caminaba vio una cabellera conocida, era rubia y lo veía de perfil

-el padre de Kai-dijo el Doncel y sonrió inconscientemente-Naruto-susurró e inmediatamente frunció el ceño ya que el nombre salió solo como si conociera a ese Doncel y le simpatizase, caminó lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al rubio que hablaba de algo con algún médico asta que se alejó de él y lo vio suspirar para girarse y quedarse mirando el uno al otro, Kori dejó de caminar y le sonrió, su cuerpo quería acercarse y abrazarle como si le reconociera como si el rubio fuese una persona importante para él o si no alguien quien quiere en su vida

-hola-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al Doncel de pelo negro

-Naruto, como está mi pa …-inmediatamente Kori se tapó la boca con sus manos fuertemente y sus ojos se abrieron, su boca se movió sola y deseaba que el rubio no escuchara por que habó en un susurró, supo que no escuchó por que vio que la ceja rubia se alzaba

-me quieres preguntar por alguien?-dijo Naruto por que solo escuchó su nombre seguido de cómo está, el azabache lentamente se quitó las manos de su boca

-te quería preguntar por tu hijo-el rubio sonrió con picardía

-te gusta mi hijo?-dijo Naruto y el azabache se sonrojó y miró al suelo, el rubio se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro que el azabache lo miró inmediatamente-si los dos os queréis no nos importa-dijo en plural el rubio ya que se refería a él y también a Sasuke, el azabache sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como si lo que le dijo el rubio fuese de gran felicidad para él-no olvides que mi hijo te quiere solo a ti-dijo sincero el de ojos azules y el azabache comenzó a respirar con mas rapidez-le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos sobre todo cuando piensa que le están engañando-el de ojos verdes no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio pero una parte de él entendía y se dijo que nunca le había engañado, sintió como la mano del rubio que estaba en su hombro subió a su mejilla y la acarició con cariño

-mama-susurró Kori cerrando los ojos

-ella siempre está contigo

-lo se-susurró el azabache sin abrir los ojos era como si estuviera en otro lugar en ese momento y respondía por inercia

-tu padre también te quiere

-nunca me lo ha demostrado-susurró Kori e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos asustado y dio unos pasos atrás mirando la mirada azul del rubio-tengo que irme-dijo como ido y asustado

-puedes contarme lo que quieras, sin importar lo que sea

-lo se-susurró el de ojos verdes y sus ojos comenzaron a picar señal que le estaba afectando esa conversación que si lo pensaba bien era extraña-tengo … que irme

-te queremos …. Nunca has estado fuera de la familia-dijo Naruto dándose cuenta en ese momento algo importante que le pasaba a Sora, por eso le decía lo que le decía aunque era verdad

El Doncel de cabello azabache sin mas se fue corriendo para irse de ese lugar, quería estar solo, pensar en lo que había pasado con ese rubio Doncel y el por que sentía que sus palabras le afectaban tanto y el dolor de su cabeza cada vez era mas fuerte, sin darse cuenta salió del hospital y al girar a la esquina ya que iba corriendo sin fijarse en nada de su alrededor se chocó con algo o mas bien con alguien que le hizo caerse al suelo

-Sora-el Doncel escuchó ese nombre y sin levantarse puso sus manos en la cabeza, le dolía y no podía aguantar ese dolor, sus ojos los tenía fuertemente cerrados y sabía que estaba llorando, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban con fuerza y protección, sabía quien era ese persona, no abrió los ojos para ver el rostro ni nada de esa persona, pero era a quien había estado esperando que le fuese a buscar en todos esos años

-no me dejes otra vez, Mitsuki-susurró inconscientemente el Doncel y sintiendo tensión en cuerpo ajeno, pero no pudo mas ya que las fuerzas le abandonaban pero era por todo lo que le había pasado ese día pero sobre todo ese dolor de cabeza y quedó inconsciente en los brazos de la persona que le abrazaba con tanta protección y cariño

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, puso sus manos en su cabeza y miró al lado viendo a su lado un peluche de un zorro de nueve colas, abrió los ojos a no mas poder y lo cogió para mirarlo de frente y detenidamente asta que sonrió

-seguro que a Menma le gustaría Kyubi-dijo el Doncel de ojos verdes, se sentó en la cama abrazando al peluche como si ese peluche fuese lo mas preciado que tenía, miró el cuarto reconociendo que en ese lugar había estado varias veces pero no recordaba cuando, puso una de sus manos en la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiendo que no servía nada ni siquiera para recordad

- _los tipos como tú no saben hacer nada solo ir de compras_

-no es verdad-contestó a esa voz que le vino a su cabeza que se parecía a la de Kai

-el que no es verdad?-Kori miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a Kori que le miraba sin parpadear y asta con preocupación, se sonrojó inmediatamente por esa mirada azul tan penetrante

- _su mirada es igual a la de papa y la del tío Itachi-_ se dijo mentalmente el Doncel y sintió como en el pasado haya pensado lo mismo sobre su mirada y abrió los ojos por lo que pensó

-me gustaría que me contaras lo que te ha pasado

-me choqué contigo?

-si-el Doncel enarcó las cejas sin comprender ya que recordaba que dijo el nombre de otra persona-no me vas a decir que te pasó?-el Doncel miró al varón que se sentó en la cama y lo miró sin parpadear

-da lo mismo-susurró el Doncel

-lo importante es que estés bien-dijo Mitsuki y acercó su mano a la mejilla del Doncel para acariciarla y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto

-gracias por preocuparte por mi

-siempre lo haré-dijo sincero Mitsuki y el Doncel le sonrió

 _-eres el culpable de la infelicidad de tus padres, del mío y asta de mi infelicidad por que tú existencia hizo que todos fuéramos infelices -_ el Doncel por un movimiento que hizo quitó la mano del varón de su mejilla ya que al escuchar la voz del varón diciéndole eso y se notaba que estaba enfadado y asta era sincero

-eso no es verdad-alzó la voz el de ojos verdes y se quedó paralizado al ver la expresión del varón ya que no entendía el por que le dijo eso-quiero irme a casa-susurró el Doncel intentando levantarse pero las manos de Mitsuki se lo impidió

-dime que es lo que te sucede, déjame ayudarte

-no quiero sufrir mas-dijo el Doncel ya que al escuchar la voz de Mitsuki en su mente diciéndole esas palabras sintió el dolor que sintió en ese momento y sobre todo por que esas palabras venían de ese varón que tenía delante-quiero ser feliz, nunca he sido feliz-agachó la mirada y las lágrimas se deslizaba por su mejilla lentamente, el varón al ver el estado del Doncel se sintió culpable, alzó el rostro con su dedo por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos , estuvieron a si unos segundos

-eres tan hermoso-susurró Mitsuki sincero y el Doncel sintió como si ese comentario lo hubiera querido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, sus lágrimas salieron con mas prisa de sus ojos verdes, Mitsuki puso sus dos manos en la mejilla del Doncel y besó los labios lentamente como si con ese acto quisiera transmitir todo lo que le quería decir, el Doncel en cambió cuando sintió los labios del varón se sorprendió pero inmediatamente correspondió de la misma forma cerrando sus ojos verdes, deseaba ser besado por esa persona, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante los años que estuvieron separados, sentía como si en un pasado lo hubiera besado, mientras lo besaba Mitsuki se fue tumbando encima del Doncel que este se dejaba tocar como besar y esta vez el cuello, sus ojos estaban cerrados sintiendo el placer que estaba teniendo y su cuerpo reaccionaba como si esas manos ante le hubiera tocado y le hubiera hecho eso, sus respiración cada vez era mas rápida por lo que estaba sintiendo como que también su mente estaba teniendo imágenes como que escuchaba como le recriminaban cosas pero se notaba que era en el pasado, ya que él mismo se veía mas joven como la persona que en ese momento tenía encima, algo le decía que no siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo pero la otra parte le decía que siguiera que no se iba a arrepentir como nunca lo había hecho en el pasado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a recoger a Hiroki, junto a ellos también estaba Sarada, la chica mientras su padre fue a buscar a la clase a Hiroki ella miraba a su alrededor mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naruto notó eso y alzó una ceja

-buscas a alguien, Sarada?-la chica miró a Naruto

-no-dijo la chica y el rubio siguió mirando a la chica ya que no se creía que buscara a alguien

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Sasuke que llevaba en brazos al pequeño Doncel de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Naruto los miró y sonrió, cosa que Sarada solo miró al otro lado viendo a la profesora que el día anterior llevaba el niño que fue a buscar el Doncel que tenía gran parecido a su hermano Sora, la chica se acercó a la profesora dándose cuenta que el niño de pelo negro y ojos azules estaba a su lado, refregándose los ojos como si tuviera algo en ellos para que le picaran o molestara

-disculpa-dijo Sarada a la profesora, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Sarada ya que no entendía el por que se acercaba a la profesora, los dos adultos se acercaron para a si saber que era lo que quería la chica de gafas

-tú eres Sarada Uchiha, cierto?-dijo la profesora

-soy la misma-la chica miró un segundo al mas pequeño que no dejaba de mirarla y entre sus manos llevaba una moto azul de juguete que era su favorita

-es amiga del padre de Menma?-preguntó la profesora y Sarada miró al niño que la miró demasiado serio para su gusto-es que ayer os vi hablar

-somos amigos, lo que pasa que se fue Kori a otro pueblo y me dio mucha sorpresa volver a verlo-dijo Sarada haciendo una sonrisa

-lo que pasa es que estamos llamando a su padre y no coge el teléfono-dijo pensativa la profesora-y como son amigos, te importaría llevarte a Menma?

-no me importaría-dijo Sarada sonriendo

-se que no tenemos que hacer esto pero como eres de una buena familia por el apellido que tienes y dice que es amiga de Kori, pues no tendríamos ningún inconveniente de que se llevara a Menma ya que estoy segura que localizaras antes que nosotros su padre

-estaré a cargo de Menma-dijo Sarada y miró al mas pequeño que seguía mirándola con seriedad

-que bien-dijo feliz la profesora

-confía en mi-dijo Sarada y la profesora decidió irse, Menma la miró marcharse y después miró a la chica de gafas-mi nombre es Sarada-se agachó a la altura del niño

-ya lo se-dijo serio el niño-se lo escuché ala profesora irresponsable y ayer también te escuche tu nombre

-para lo pequeño que eres pareces ser muy listo-dijo Sarada haciendo una sonrisa forzada por lo que dijo el menor de profesora irresponsable

-no soy listo, soy un genio-dijo Menma

-ya veo-susurró Sarada levantándose-no te preocupes que te llevaré con tu papi

-quieres hacerle algo?-dijo Menma

-que!-dijo Sarada sorprendida-claro que no, solo quiero conocerlo-sonrió forzadamente la chica

-Sarada-dijo Sasuke-puedes explicar esto?

-claro, pero salgamos de aquí-dijo Sarada y le mostró la mano al niño que este la miró serio-vamos?-sonrió la chica al niño

-soy mayor para que me agarren de la mano-dijo Menma

-entonces no te separes de mi-dijo Sarada, Sasuke como Naruto sonrieron ante ese comentario

-eso me dijo Mitsuki cuando tenía aproximadamente su edad-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al niño de cabello azabache que este le miró

-tiene los ojos, míos, Mitsuki y tuyo-dijo Hiroki

-hay mucha gente con los ojos azules-dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos rubios de su hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El doncel de ojos verdes estaba mirando por la ventana, ya estaba vestido con sus ropas, de vez en cuando suspiraba ya que notó como el varón se había levantado para ir a ducharse cosa que él hizo antes, volvió a suspirar poniendo su mano en su mejilla y el codo en la ventana sin dejar de mirar al frente, y aspirando el aroma cuando entraba algo de aire, en ese momento su mente estaba en caos, habían llegado a su mente recuerdos que pudo ubicar a la perfección, no recordó la totalidad de sus recuerdos, pero su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa en el varón que se había presentado ante él con otro nombre y estaba seguro que le había reconocido por que mucho no había cambiado, había crecido un poco, su cabello negro estaba mas largo, tenía cuerpo mas maduro y asta un poco mas fuerte por que no se privaba de comer nada e igualmente se sentía feliz al estar un poco mas gordito con su cuerpo, de mientras que esperaba a que volviera de la ducha el varón decidió seguir que no lo conocía era lo mejor o al menos asta que Mitsuki le dijera el por que le había mentido y rezaba por que no fuese una aventura del varón por que desgraciadamente se volvió a enamorar de él aunque no supiera quien era, su mente le reconoció como su cuerpo sin que supiera nada del varón

-estás pensativo-el Doncel abrió los ojos mirando al lado donde estaba el varón apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana encendiéndose un cigarrillo, el de ojos verdes le miró minuciosamente sin parpadear, lo notaba mas serio de que lo recordaba, parecía que tramaba algo, los ojos azules le miraron y le sonrió-si no quieres decirme puedo esperar-siguieron mirándose unos segundos-comprenderé lo que me digas-Mitsuki se apoyó para mirar hacia fuera de la ventana y suspiró-aunque no comprendo el por que lo escondes-el Doncel parpadeó intentando comprender a lo que se refería asta que al final frunció el ceño

-no te conozco para que te tenga que contar mis cosas-dijo el Doncel serio y vio la mirada azul que le miraba con enfado aunque le estuviera sonriendo de medio lado con prepotencia

-para no conocerme te has abierto muy fácilmente de piernas-no vio venir el golpe en la cara que le dio el Doncel que después con rabia se quitó las lágrimas

-no sabes lo que me arrepiento-dijo con furia el Doncel comenzando a caminar para irse pero el varón le cogió del brazo para que le mirara

-lo se perfectamente, siempre lo has hecho y lo has sido-dijo Mitsuki sin quitar su seriedad y el Doncel no comprendió a que se refería el varón con esas palabras pero no quería averiguarlo y se soltó con brusquedad

-déjame en paz-dijo el Doncel

-me sorprendí al saber que tenías un hijo con lo joven que eres-dijo de lo mas normal y asta con frialdad Mitsuki y el Doncel le miró como preguntándose como sabía eso, frunció el ceño ya que al recordar algo de su pasado también recordó que no le gustó nada ser padre, no le agradó al enterarse estar embarazado y que al bebé lo iba a dar a una familia que se hiciera cargo por que no tenía el valor de abortar

-no es hijo mío, es mi hermano menor, mis padres murieron y yo me hice cargo cuando él era muy pequeño y a veces me dice papi, peo no es tu problema si tengo o no un hijo

-tienes razón no es mi problema que tengas un hijo ya que no es nada mío ese hijo tuyo-dijo Mitsuki que se quedó mirando al Doncel con los ojos entrecerrados y este tragó duro por que no quería mentir de esa forma, nunca había mentido de que tuviera un hijo, estaba orgulloso de ser padre y salir adelante con él y conseguir las cosas por si solo, pero algo le impulsó a que le dijera eso, y sabía que era miedo, no quería que le rechazara por haber tenido un hijo y menos que rechazara a su hijo ya que era hijo de esa persona

-tengo que irme -dijo con dolor el Doncel y miró los ojos azules que le miraba con regaño como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo-espero que no vuelvas aprovecharte de mi con intenciones nada buenas-el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido por esas palabras

-no se por que dices eso tú te aprovechaste mas de mi que yo de ti-dijo indignado Mitsuki y el Doncel se puso rojo recordando lo que hicieron y le dio la razón en su mente pero nunca se lo diría abiertamente

-tengo que irme

-espera Kori-el Doncel paró inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre-me gustaría conocerte mas-dijo sincero y el Doncel volvió a mirarlo

-a mi también-dijo el de ojos verdes ya que le daba curiosidad el varón parecía que seguía igual pero notó que se contenía mucho y asta parecía mas agresivo para ciertas cosas-nos vemos-y el Doncel decidió marcharse del apartamento, Mitsuki al escuchar la puerta sin poder contenerse mas le dio un puñetazo a la pared haciéndose daño aunque lo disimulara, lentamente se puso de cuclillas apoyando su cabeza en la pared y sus palmas de la mano también, hizo un sollozo y se arrodillo en el suelo

-por que mientes-susurró Mitsuki y las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla-por que lo complicas -y es cuando escuchó su teléfono ya que le llamaban, no era la primera vez, mientras se duchaba también lo había escuchado, se levantó sin ganas y cogió el teléfono mirando la pantalla alzando una ceja-es Sarada-y sin mas lo cogió para hablar con la chica

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que tiene que ver Mitsuki con este niño?-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a su hija ya que esta acababa de hablar por teléfono con su hijo varón

-creo que mucho-susurró Sarada

-explícate-exigió Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a su hija que este miró al niño y le sonrió que este le hizo una media sonrisa y se juntó a la pierna de Sarada refregándose sus ojos azules, Naruto se dio cuenta del gesto que hacia el niño y que fueron varias veces

-deduelen los ojos?-le preguntó Naruto al niño que este le miró con interés y negó con la cabeza-te pica y te lloran?-siguió preguntando el rubio y el niño solo puso una mueca de estar pensando

-mi profesora me preguntó eso-dijo Menma

-tus padres lo sabes que te pica mucho los ojos?-siguió Naruto

-le dije a mi papi-dijo Menma parpadeando seguidamente ya que le escocia los ojos

-te ha llevado al médico?-dijo Naruto con interés y el niño negó con la cabeza

-no, pero me ha dicho que me llevará-dijo Menma

-solo estás tú y tu papi?-dijo esta vez Sarada y a si poder sacar alguna información con el niño, Sasuke solo les miraba sin entender ya que no entendía mientras agarraba a Hiroki de las manos ya que lo había puesto en el suelo

-si-dijo Menma-pero mi papa vendrá por nosotros, pero si no viniera estamos bien mi papi y yo-Naruto al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido, por lo serio que lo había dicho el niño y que le recordó a su hijo cuando tenía su edad

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Sarada

-Mitsuki también decía eso de pequeño y con esa seriedad, son las mismas palabras-dijo Naruto

-el que decía yo?-todos miraron hacia la dirección de la voz

-vaya estas enfadado, no me digas que te interrumpí en algo importante-dijo con una media sonrisa Sarada

-ya había acabado-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y su mirada azul se fue a la del niño que le miraba con interés y después hacia atrás de Mitsuki ya que estaba la moto, Menma abrió los ojos y como tenía en una de sus manos la moto de juguete la miró

-se parece a mi moto-dijo feliz Menma señalando la moto de vedad y después la que tenía su mano y la verdad es que se parecían

-te gustan las motos?-preguntó Sarada

-si, tengo muchas en casa y hago carreras siempre gana esta por que es mi favorita-dijo sonriendo Menma

-quien te regaló esa moto que tanto te gusta?-dijo sonriendo Naruto y Menma le miró y se le acercó ya que el rubio le daba mucha confianza-tu padre varón?

-no-dijo Menma-me lo a regalado el esposo de Gaara su nombre me parece que es Sai

-conoces a Subaku No Gaara?-dijo sorprendido Naruto-él es un gran amigo

-y tiene muy malas pulgas-acabó Mitsuki y Menma frunció el ceño

-Gaara es simpático, pero a veces no me gusta por que me ha pinchado en el brazo-hizo morros el mas pequeño

-no puedo creer que conozcas a mi amigo, eso quiere decir que antes estabas en Suna-dijo emocionado Naruto

-vivíamos allí-dijo Menma inocentemente-pero mi papi decidió venir para estudiar y hacer prácticas-el niños se puso pensativo-y también a conocer a Sakura Haruno-todos al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendieron no entendían que tenía que ver el padre Doncel de ese niño con Sakura a parte que ella falleció hace años- creo que lo dicho bien el nombre

-a Sakura-susurró Sasuke soltando las manos de Hiroki que este caminó hacia Menma y hubo un silencio en el ambiente

-jugar conmigo?-le preguntó Hiroki a Menma

-debería ir con mi papi-dijo Menma y el mas pequeño de los dos hizo morros

-a él no le importará ya que tú y yo somos familia-nadie escuchó eso por que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos ya que querían saber la relación del padre Doncel de Menma con Sakura aunque Sarada al escuchar eso no supo muy bien que pensar por que si ese Doncel de ojos verdes era su hermano Sora no le cuadraba lo de buscar a su madre pero una hipótesis mas grande le vino a su cabeza que podría haber pasado algo en ese tiempo y a su hermano le pasara algo

-por que dices eso?-preguntó Menma-tenemos los ojos azules los dos, por eso somos familia-Menma sonrió por la ocurrencia del mas pequeño

-si quieres somos familia-dijo Menma

-si-dijo feliz Horoki

-Sarada puedes decirme de donde a salido este niño?-dijo Mitsuki en un susurro a la chica de gafas y se alejaron un poco de los otros para poder hablar tranquilamente y para que no sepan de que hablan

-de la escuela de Hiroki-dijo Sarada-no llegó su padre Doncel y decidí recogerlo yo ya que la profesora me vio hablando con su padre Doncel y cree que somos amigos-Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos como que le dijera la verdad completa

-dime la verdad-exigió Mitsuki

-es el hijo de Kori, el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró al niño varón que hablaba con su hermanito pequeño animadamente, le dio un huelco el corazón y negó con la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Kori

-no es su hijo-dijo Mitsuki-su padre Doncel me ha dicho que es su hermano menor, que sus padres hace unos años murieron y él lo ha criado y por eso le dice papi

-y tú te lo has creído?

-por que debe mentirme en eso?

-estás convencido que te está metiendo en que no te recuerdo a ti como a nosotros por que no te puede mentir en eso?

-por que no sacaría nada en mentirme, por que si me dijera que es su hijo no perdería nada

-Mitsuki estoy convencida que te ha mentido no se el por que, por miedo que le rechaces a ser padre tan joven o por que tú como dices finge a que no nos conoce y i te dice que su hijo puede pensar que tú como padre varón del niño puedes hacer algo en contra de él para quitarle al niño

-yo se perfectamente que Sora nunca pensaría que le quitaría a su hijo por que yo he vivido sin uno de mis padres y se lo que es estar en falta de uno

-la cuestión que creo que te ha mentido, ese niño en cierta forma me recuerda a ti y asta a papa-dijo Sarada y Mitsuki y Sarada miraron al niño que esta vez hablaba con Naruto que parecía que le había codo bastante confianza mas que a Sasuke que cando hablaba con él se retenía mas y asta se ponía serio

-tengo el teléfono de Kori, le llamaré para que venga a buscarlo a la casa-dijo Mitsuki-voy hacia allí y vosotros hacer lo mismo

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarada

-papa-dijo Mitsuki-voy a la casa venir vosotros que le diré al padre del niño que vaya y a si lo conocéis

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-ves con cuidado con esa moto

-lo tendré-dijo Mitsuki

-Mitsuki-dijo Sarada-quieres que papa vea a ese Doncel?

-quiero ver la reacción de él-dijo Mitsuki

-bien-dijo Sarada y vio como se alejaba de ellos su medio hermano mayor

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que casa mas grande-dijo sorprendido el pequeño Menma cuando entró a la mansión donde vivía Naruto y Sasuke, estos dos y sobre todo Naruto sonrió con cariño por la expresión del mas pequeño

-te gusta?-dijo Naruto ya que era él quien llevaba de la mano a Menma ya que fue el único que consiguió que le diera la mano cuando salieron del coche

-si-dijo Menma agarrando con mas fuerza la mano de Naruto ya que él le daba mucha confianza -donde vivimos mi papi y yo es muuuucho mas pequeño que esto Naruto comenzó a reír al escuchar como Menma alargaba la u de la palabra mucho

-eres un niño muy listo y estoy seguro que si le pedimos a tu papi que vengas para poder jugar te dejará-dijo Naruto

-de verdad?-dijo Menma-mi papi no suele dejarme con personas desconocidas

-eso es por que te quiere mucho-dijo Naruto

-y yo a él-dijo Menma sonriendo y dejó de sonreír al ver la mirada de Mitsuki que no dejaba de observarlo y se escondió detrás de la pierna del rubio que este se dio cuenta miró a su hijo mayor serio

-no mires a si al niño, Mitsuki que lo asustas-regañó Naruto y su hijo mayor miró al lado

-tienes hambre Menma?-dijo Sarada sonriendo a Menma y este se sonrojó avergonzado

-me parece que si-dijo Sasuke que se acercó a Menma y de su mano estaba agarrado Hiroki-voy a preparar la merienda a Hiroki quieres venir y a si me dices lo que te gusta?-Menma miró a Naruto como si él tuviera que darle permiso y le sonrió luego miró a Mitsuki que este le volvió a mirar y le sonrió de medio lado, Menma ante eso sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke y le agarró la mano y los tres se fueron a la cocina dejando a Mitsuki, Sarada y Naruto en la sala

-os habéis dado cuenta que a mirado a Mitsuki como si le fuese pedido permiso?-dijo Sarada

-a si?-dijo alzando una ceja Mitsuki

-eres muy fantasiosa, Sarada-dijo divertido Naruto y Sarada hizo morros

-te a contestado el mensaje el padre de Menma?-dijo arada cambiando radicalmente de tema

-si-dijo Mitsuki-me ha dicho que ya viene hacia aquí

-que escondéis vosotros dos?-dijo serio Naruto

-el padre de ese niño es el Doncel que vimos el otro día-dijo Mitsuki

-el que se parece a Sora?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-si-dijo Mituki

-Mitsuki cree que finge que no nos conoce y por eso ha dicho que venga para que vea a papa y a si saber como reacciona

-yo no lo creo-dijo serio Naruto-algo le ha tenido que pasar para qu no nos recuerde y Gaara me lo va ha decir

-no creo eso-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki

-voy a llamarle ahora mismo a Gaara-dijo Naruto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la sala

-también creo que Gaara debe de saber algo-dijo Sarada y Mitsuki no dijo nada solo miró por la ventana haciendo un suspiro la chica solo lo miraba con tristeza-no te gustaría que todo fuese como antes?-el varón no dijo nada solo seguía mirando por la ventana-quiero decir que ese chico fuese mi hermano Sora, que habláramos todos como adultos que somos, lo arreglamos todo y podamos ser felices todos, por que cada uno cargamos una culpa del por que se fue, yo personalmente me gustaría pedirle perdón

-Sarada-dijo Mitsuki viendo por la ventana como un coche paraba y de él salía el Doncel de cabello negro y ojos vedes-los sueños son muy bonitos y parecen fáciles de realizar

-pero Mitsuki-dijo triste Sarada

-mi orgullo no me deja que se burle de mi pero a la vez quiero que esté conmigo-dijo Mitsuki y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Mitsuki fue abrir encontrándose con el Doncel

-Kai, Menma está aquí?

-pasa Kori-dijo Mitsuki y el Doncel pasó y el varón le dijo que le siguiera mientras el Doncel miraba el lugar como si hubiera estado en ese lugar antes, llegaron a la sala y el Doncel vio a Sarada que ella le miraba con una sonrisa forzada, Kori frunció el ceño ya que esa chica había mentido al profesora de su hijo diciendo que eran amigos cuando no lo era y lo peor es que sentía algo de rechazo hacia esa chica

-como le has podido decir a la profesora que somos amigos cuando no te conozco-reclamó con enfado Kori

-es que como no llegabas-dijo Sarada con dolor por la forma que la miraba y le hablaba el Doncel

-es mi problema, la próxima vez no hagas algo a si por que Menma es solo mío, tú no tienes nada que ver con él

-lo se-susurró Sarada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros

-no lo trates a si, solo pesó en el bien de tu hermano menor-dijo Mitsuki y Kori le miró cogiendo aire y soltarlo por la boca, en ese momento bajó de la segunda planta Naruto y se acercó a ellos

-hola Kori, espero que no te haya importado que trajéramos a tu hijo-dijo Naruto-quiero decir tu hermano ya que se lo escuchado a mi hijo-el Doncel de ojos verdes se le quedó mirando al rubio regañándose mentalmente ya que no quería mentir a Naruto

-Naruto la verdad que Menma es mi …

-los niños comieron bien-cortó otra voz al Doncel de cabello azabache que era Sasuke que venía con los dos mas pequeños-él es el padre de Menma?

-su hermano mayor-dijo Naruto y miró al Doncel de ojos verdes que estaba pálido ya que al escuchar esa voz le comenzó a oler la cabeza, su pecho le comenzó a doler y sus manos le temblaban como sudaban

-Kori-dijo Sarada ya que lo veía sin moverse y asta parecía que no respiraba, Mitsuki solo le miraba pero decidió acercarse ya que se estaba preocupando, el Doncel de ojos verdes se giró lentamente asta que quedó de frente a Sasuke que este abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso pálido por ver a su hijo Sora en frente de él

-Sora-susurró Sasuke y caminó hacia el Doncel de cabello negro soltando a los mas pequeños que estos no entendían nada, Kori al ver que Sasuke se le acercaba comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y puso sus manos en su cabeza asta que paró de caminar

-Sora tranquilízate-ordenó Naruto poniéndose delante el Doncel de cabello negro y puso sus manos en el hombro-mírame a mi-ya que Sora comenzaba a hiper ventilar

-Naruto-susurró el Doncel de ojos verdes

-papi que te pasa-dijo preocupado Menma

-quiero irme de aquí-susurró el Doncel de cabello negro asta que cerró los ojos por que se había desvanecido y Naruto lo cogió en brazos para que no se hiciera daño

-lo llevaremos a su cuarto-dijo Naruto-Gaara me ha explicado cosas, Sora tuvo un accidente perdió todos sus recuerdos

Continuará …

Comentar por fa para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Suspiró con pesar al despertar en una cama mas grande que la que solía utilizar desde hacía unos años atrás, abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente sin moverse, estaba de lado tumbado y encogido, sus ojos estaba entrecerrados, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no soltar ningún sollozo, su mente solo le decía que quería irse lejos pero su corazón le decía que se quedase, suspiró fuertemente y lentamente se sentó en la cama, puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo y miró por la ventana que estaba abierta por el calor que hacía, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el aire fresco que entraba, abrió los ojos sin dejar de mirar al frente con seriedad y cerró los puños en la sabana ya que seguía sentado, miró el cuarto, lo recordaba, estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio, pudo divisar algún juguete en el suelo de niño pequeño y frunció el ceño

-no me gustan los niños-dijo con enfado-solo soporto a Menma por que es mi hijo-suspiró y se echó hacia atrás y extendió los brazos encima de la cama-pienso seguir con mi vida sin ninguno de ellos, no son mi familia y menos Sasuke-cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de ellos, abrió los ojos quitándose esas lágrimas al sentir como abrían la puerta y la cerraban lentamente, miró al lado y vio a Naruto

-como te encuentras?-dijo Naruto acercándose al Doncel que este se sentó en la cama y miraba por la ventana-te importa que me siente a tu lado?

-no me importa, Naruto-dijo el Doncel serio algo que no quería hacer, Naruto al sentir se tono de voz que le recordó cuando conoció a ese Doncel no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo lo evidente pero quiso preguntar algo para cerciorarse de algo

-gracias-dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado y miró por la ventana-me puedes decir tu nombre?-no dejó de mirar por la ventana el rubio y el azabache le miró de reojo por esa pregunta y luego miró al frente y sonrió de medio lado

-Kori-dijo sin mas

-lo supuse-susurró Naruto y le miró directamente-supe que conoces a Subaku No Gaara-el Doncel de ojos verdes miró al rubio que este le miraba serio pero le sonreía-se que lo conoces por que el fue quien te recomendó en el hospital, además Menma nos dijo que lo conocía, tanto a él como su esposo, Sai, he hablado con Gaara-Kori tragó duro disimuladamente por lo que le podía haber dicho Gaara-Gaara es mi mejor amigo a parte que compartimos profesión-el Doncel azabache quiso decirle que lo sabía pero decidió no decir nada-Sai, el esposo de Gaara es el primo de Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que eso no lo sabía-Sasuke es …

-el padre de Sarada Uchiha-cortó Kori y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y notando algo de enfado en la voz del Doncel mas joven

-Sasuke ha hablado con Sai y han decidido venir a Konoha a si poder estar un tiempo aquí con la familia

-eso está bien-susurró Kori

-a mi hijo le agradas

-a que viene eso, Naruto?

-tú sabes el por que te lo digo-el rubio no dijo nada y el azabache se quedó pensativo por esas palabras-creía que Menma era tu hijo pero mi hijo me ha dicho que le has dicho que es tu hermano menor y que le has criado por que tus padres murieron-el Doncel azabache volvió a mirar al rubio y se mordió el labio inferior con ganas de decirle a Naruto y solo a él que Menma era su hijo, ero no solo eso si no que ya sabía todo, no le agradaba mentir a Naruto, siempre le dio confianza, sonrió al recordar cuando le golpeó, se lo merecía y eso fue algo para que le agradase mas Naruto como que también sabía que su madre era su mejor amiga

-no quiero hablar de eso-susurró el de ojos verdes con tristeza y Naruto suspiró

-te puedo decir algo personal de la familia Uchiha?-dijo serio Naruto y el azabache le miró

-si pero tú no eres de esa familia?-el rubio sonrió

-por que tenga dos hijos con Sasuke Uchiha no significa que sea de su familia o esté casado con él

-no estáis casados?-dijo sorprendido el de ojos verdes

-no, yo no he aceptado de las veces que me lo ha pedido y mi hijo mayor dice que no quiere que me case con él

-por que?

-él es el único que piensa que está vivo y nunca a dudado de lo contrario-el azabache alzó una ceja-aunque Sarada tampoco lo cree, yo tampoco pero le he hecho creer a Sasuke que si-negó con la cabeza el rubio-lo que te estaba diciendo que no quiere que nos casemos asta que no aparezca Sora-el azabache abrió los ojos verdes muy sorprendido

-Sora?

-es el hijo Doncel de Sasuke, tiene unos meses menos que mi hijo, se fue por que sentía que nadie debía apreciarlo, pero como es muy parecido a Sasuke no lo hablaba con nadie y la única solución que encontró fue irse para no enfrentar a su padre sobre lo que creía y también sobre unas pruebas que se hizo con otro varón-el azabache frunció el ceño apretando los puños con fuerza indignado-si lo hubiera hablado aunque sea conmigo yo le hubiera icho la verdad y asta hubiera golpeado a Sasuke para que estuviera mas al pendiente de su hijo Doncel que solo quería que le mostrara cariño-el de ojos verdes tragó duro ya que no quería que ninguna lágrima salieran de sus ojos por que el rubio había acertado en todo lo que dijo

-que pena que no lo hiciera-susurró con tristeza

-pero eso no era lo único que le pasaba

-había mas?

-estaba embarazado-el azabache miró al rubio sorprendido ya que él creía que nadie sabía solo su amigo Ren, al pensar en su amigo frunció el ceño ya que tuvo de decirlo él y no solo eso si no que también recordó la confianza y esa amistad que tenía con Mitsuki, volvió a cerrar los puños con fuerza y comenzaron a temblar sus puños sin poder evitarlo, Naruto se dio cuenta-Sarada se lo dijo a su padre y él nos lo dijo a mi hijo varón y a mi-el rubio notaba que seguía igual el Doncel azabache-cuando se fue tuvo un accidente y nos dijeron que murió en el accidente, como te he dicho el único que creyó en eso fue Sasuke solo para no pensar el culpa de haber sido un mal padre con su hijo Doncel aunque siempre tiene en mente las últimas palabras de su hijo o mas bien discusión

-sus últimas palabras?-dijo el de ojos verdes sin comprender ya que lo último que recordaba de Sasuke que discutieron pero no se acordaba lo que se dijeron

-le dijo que le odiaba y Sasuke siempre se acuerda de eso-dijo Naruto y se levantó ya que vio que el Doncel agachó la cabeza para mirar el suelo con dolor-quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, dime lo que quieras que no le diré a nadie, será entre tú y yo-el rubio caminó hacia la puerta y puso la mano en el pomo para abrirla-confía en mi, Sora-este abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia la puerta que el rubio ya había salido y asta cerrado

-como-no siguió el Doncel para sonreír-que tonto fui, Naruto es médico y se perfectamente cuando se estudia medicina también se estudia algo de psicología-se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco, volvió a mirar el lugar, fue asta el armario y miró a la esquina donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró, se toco su cabello largo y algo despeinado, con sus dedos se peino y se hizo bien la coleta, miró el espejo con seriedad-Sora murió en ese accidente y junto a él la que se decía decir su familia-miró la mesita que estaba allí su teléfono y frunció el ceño, cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla, era un modelo antiguo pero funcionaba eso era lo que le importaba-maldito Ren, como te has atrevido a liarte con el padre de mi hijo, me las vas a pagar-se acordaba del número de teléfono de Ren pero decidió no llamar por que cabía la posibilidad que no tuviera el mismo número, se guardó el teléfono para ir a por su hijo, actuaría indiferente ante esa familia ya que no tenía nada que ver con él, salió del cuarto y es cuando se dijo que debía de actuar como lo haría Kori ya que era tan diferente a como era antes y supo por que no tenía ninguna preocupación solo de salir adelante con su hijo, no aparentar algo que no era por un apellido o por el simple echo para hacerse notar para que su padre le tome en cuenta, suspiró fuertemente cuando bajó el último escalón que le dejaba en la primera planta, solo escuchaba una voz infantil junto con la de su hijo Menma que este era mas moderado que el otro, caminó hacia la sala y paró en la entrada, viendo a Sasuke con los dos niños que parecía que le estaba enseñando algo, Sarada tenía en las manos un libro que apreció que era algo que estudiaba, Naruto estaba a su lado con el ordenador, miró la sala ya que no veía a Mitsuki

-ya despertaste, bella durmiente-al escuchar esa voz que era con burla y sabiendo que todos de la sala les estaba mirando le avergonzó y se giró con enfado

-no te importa, pobr … -no acabó lo que iba a decir por que se dio cuenta a tiempo-idiota

-papi ya despertaste-dijo Menma que fue corriendo a las piernas del Doncel con una pequeña sonrisa, su papi le miró serio y el niño dio un paso atrás ya que su papi nunca le miró de esa forma

-nos vamos-dijo el de ojos verdes y agarró la mano de su hijo

-en unas horas has cambiado de soy súper gentil y cariñoso a ser y mostrar que eres el mejor de mundo-dijo Mitsuki

-mi carácter es bastante extraño-dijo sin pensar el de ojos verdes, los demás solo miraban como esos dos discutían

-ahora solo falta que en estos momentos tienes la menstruación-dijo con indiferencia Mitsuki y asta con burla, el Doncel de cabello azabache le dio un tic, soltó la mano de su hijo y la cerró los dos puños sabiendo que el varón que tenía en frente se estaba burlando de él a parte que no le dejaba de mirar con esa seriedad que descubría todo lo que no quería decir, pero le dio igual y en un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Mitsuki que este ni cuenta se dio

-eres un estúpido y un creído-gritó el de ojos verdes que inmediatamente cogió a su hijo en brazos

-que fuerte que eres papi-dijo feliz Menma mientras caminaba en brazos de su papi hacia la puerta, salió de la casa

-sigues igual de agresivo, gatito-gritó desde la puerta Mitsuki y el Doncel paró ya que odiaba que le dijera ese moto estúpido

-no soy ningún gatito, idiota-gritó el Doncel para comenzar a caminar sin importarle que Mitsuki se había quedado observando como se alejaba el Doncel

-sabía que fingías en todo momento, Sora, pero si quieres jugar, jugaremos los dos al mismo juego-susurró Mitsuki y se adentró a la casa, al entrar en la sala vio a sus padres como a Sarada que lo miraban serios pero le dio igual

-Mitsuki os dije que perdió la memoria-dijo enfadado Naruto por lo terco que era su hijo mayor-debes de comprender que no recuerda nada, entiende que no nos recuerda a ninguno y eso incluye que a ti no te recuerda-Mitsuki gruñó al no estar conforme con lo dicho con su padre Doncel

-si vosotros queréis creer eso haya vosotros, porque yo no me lo creo, se que recuerda y que no ha tenido ni tiene amnesia por que noto que me recuerda

-por que eres tan egoísta-alzó la voz Naruto ya que no entendía el por que su hijo no creía lo que le había dicho Gaara por teléfono-Sora tuvo un accidente con el autobús con el que viajaba y fue uno de los pocos que sobrevivió junto con Menma, aunque él por el golpe en la cabeza perdió todos sus recuerdos

-se que Sora recuerda todo y os lo voy a demostrar aunque tenga que traerlo aquí y hacer que lo diga aunque sea a golpes-dijo con enfado Mitsuki

-que es lo que te molesta tanto Mitsuki-dijo esta vez Sarada enfadada por que ella si creía que su hermano había perdido la memoria a parte que eso seria algo bueno para ella para poder acercarse a él desde cero-que te haya olvidado, que no quiera recordarte o que finja que no te recuerda

-me voy no quiero seguir con esta patética conversación-dijo Mitsuki serio-pero os voy a demostrar a cada uno de vosotros que Sora esta fingiendo que no nos recuerda-y sin mas se fue dejándolos solo en la sala a Naruto a Hiroki, Sarada y Sasuke que este estaba demasiado callado y pensativo aunque antes estuviera con los mas pequeños y ahora con Hiroki

-este niño es tan terco -dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza y sentándose en el sofá y miró a Sasuke que hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada y frunció el ceño-Sasuke-el nombrado frunció el ceño sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia con su hijo menor-no vas a decir nada-alzó la voz Naruto y Hiroki miró a su padre Doncel asustado-maldita sea Sasuke no tienes nada que decir al saber que Sora está vivo y que tiene amnesia?-Hiroki comenzó a llorar por que nunca había escuchado ni visto de esa manera a su padre Doncel y le asustaba

-maldita sea Naruto asustas al niño con tus gritos-alzó la voz Sasuke y el rubio se enfadó mas por que le desviaba la pregunta

-me da igual, quiero saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento-Sarada solo se acercó a Hiroki y lo cogió en brazos para calmarlo y a si salir de la sala para que los dos mas mayores hablaran a solas

-sabes lo que pienso que mi hijo está mejor sin recuerdos por que era feliz y no quiero que los recupere para que no se acuerde de lo mal padre que fui con él-dijo alterado Sasuke con la respiración agitada, Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-se perfectamente como que te lo he dicho siempre que quieres compensar con Hiroki por lo que no hiciste con Sora y sabes que no debe de ser a si, tienes la oportunidad de volver acercarte a tu hijo Sora, reconciliarte con él y mostrarle que tu si eres su padre biológico

-Sora no tiene recuerdos, no sabe de eso-dijo Sasuke

-pero igualmente muéstrale que tu eres su padre biológico y el que le crió -Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-no quiero que me rechace aunque me lo merezca-susurró Sasuke con tristeza

-estoy seguro que ahora que sabe lo que es ser padre pensará lo de rechazarte y no rechazarte-Sasuke miró al rubio y le sonrió

-me da la sensación que tu sabes algo de Sora que yo no se-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió

-date una oportunidad con tu hijo-dijo Naruto y el azabache le sonrió para luego abrazarle

-que haría sin ti?

-lo mismo que has hecho durante años pasados-dijo Naruto-en otras palabras vivir

-te amo-susurró Sasuke

-yo también Teme-susurró Naruto y los dos se besaron en los labios en un beso lento asta que se les acabó el aire y juntaron sus frentes

-no me digas a si, Dobe-dijo divertido Sasuke y el rubio en vez de insultarle con su típico Teme le sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora llegó a su apartamento, Menma al ver a su papi tan serio, enfadado y asta triste hizo un puchero ya que tenía el presentimiento que si decía algo su papi no le diría nada o se enfadaría mas y eso Menma no quería, Sora en cambio estaba enfadado, pero sobre todo tenía tristeza, sin decirle nada a su hijo se fue a su cuarto para encerrarse, quería estar solo, no le gustaba nada haber recuperado todos sus recuerdos, pero fingiría ante todos que no recordaba nada, cuando entró a su cuarto lo primero que hizo después de cerrar la puerta para que Menma no entrara es irse a la cama y tumbarse boca abajo, cerró fuertemente los ojos, le hacía enfadar que Mitsuki le haya dicho otro nombre, le había engañado y seguramente solía hacer eso presentarse con otro nombre a las chicas y Donceles para intimar y luego deshacerse de ellos

-caí en su juego por idiota-se dijo enfadado Sora e inmediatamente se relajó-no me he arrepiento-se dio la vuelta mirando al techo-seguiremos jugando los dos-sonrió de medio lado con malicia-te vas arrepentir de las palabras que me dijiste y sobre todo por no buscarme a mi-cerró los puños con fuerza recordando a Ren a su amigo-maldito traidor-dijo con odio-me has traicionado, confíe en que tú no mirarías lo que es mío, pero te vas arrepentir por que lo mío no se mira ni se toca-se puso de lado y sus facciones cambiaron a tristeza-tanto cambié para que no me reconocieras, papa?-se quitó unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos-normal que no me reconociera nunca le interesé pero me da igual, yo tengo a mi hijo y volveré a tener a Mitsuki y seremos una familia los tres, una que sea verdadera no una falsa como la que tuve yo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Mitsuki decidió saltarse la última clase ya que Sasuke le llamó y a si los dos poder hablar, estaban en ese momento en una cafetería cercana a la universidad y tomaban los dos un café

-que es lo que piensas sobre lo de Sora?-dijo Sasuke dejando la taza del café en la mesa y luego observar el líquido negro que le quedaba en la taza

-lástima-dijo fríamente Mitsuki y Sasuke le miró serio para que le explicara el por que-siempre a querido tener a todo el mundo a su alrededor y hacer lo que está haciendo es tener a las personas tras él

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Sasuke

-cada uno tenemos puntos de vistas distintos-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki y miró por el ventanal comos estuviera pensativo

-de verdad crees eso?-dijo Sasuke observando a su hijo y notando que le afectaba esa situación pero no quería demostrarlo

-estoy pensando en irme con mis abuelos una temporada-susurró el mas joven

-es una decisión cobarde-dijo Sasuke demasiado serio y Mitsuki le miró

-también lo creo pero es mas fuerte lo de pensar que está jugando con todos nosotros con eso que no nos recuerda a que nos dicen la verdad, que tiene amnesia -suspiró Mitsuki-me entran unas ganas de estamparlo y que se le quite sus tonterías de niño mimado-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir por lo que dijo el mas joven que este miró por el ventanal y frunció el ceño ya que desde ese lugar podía ver la entrada de la Universidad y allí estaban Sora y Ren y no parecía que Sora estuviera amistoso, Sasuke miró hacia donde miraba su hijo y abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que se notaba que Sora quería golpear al otro Doncel

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no me vas a responder-alzó la voz Sora con enfado ya que delante de él estaba Ren que le miraba sorprendido ya que ese chico era igual a su amigo Sora, intentaba Ren procesar lo que le había dicho la otra persona que se le había acercado con intenciones de discutir y rebramándole algo de Mitsuki, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir-eres una puta-siguió alzando la voz sin importarle que las personas que pasaban por allí les mirase y murmurasen-pero te advierto que como vuelvas acercarte y tocar lo que es mío no voy a tener compasión en desfigurarte la cara de niño bueno que tienes

-no … no se de que me hablas, Sora-al nombrado l dio igual que le dijera su verdadero nombre solo lo interpretó que se burlaba de él como si fuese un idiota, apretó sus puños con fuerza y y agarró a Ren de la camiseta que llevaba y lo acercó a su rostro

-escuchado de los rumores que hay entre tú y Mitsuki, os he visto muy juntos a los dos-Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido sabiendo ya a lo que se refería y entendiendo esa situación pero pensaba que Sora estaba exagerando y que tendría de preguntarle sobre si tenía una relación con Mitsuki, no que creyera que eran pareja-él es mío y no te voy a perdonar que te hayas atrevido acercarte a él mas de la cuenta

-déjame explicarte-dijo como pudo Ren pero Sora no se lo permitió ya que le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Ren diera un paso hacia atrás y poner su mano en el lugar golpeado y mirando a Sora con dolor por creer lo que decían los demás

-como sigas con él te golpearé asta desfigurarte la cara-amenazó Sora

-a quien le vas a desfigurar la cara, Kori?-Sora reconoció la voz de Mitsuki y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse ya que para Mitsuki era Kori, miró hacia atrás y vio a Sasuke como a Mitsuki que este fue a donde estaba Ren para ayudarle, miró hacia Mituki y Ren y frunció el ceño

-Kai, no sabía …

-si lo hubieras sabido hubieras actuado a si? Pero me sorprende que te acuerdes de mi nombre -Ren al igual que Sasuke miraron a Mitsuki ya que no comprendían el por que le habían dicho por otro nombre

-claro que me acuerdo de tu nombre no se por que dices eso-dijo Sora serio y pensando que Mitsuki pensara que les estaba mintiendo sobre lo de sus recuerdo pero quiso no creer en eso

-que te pasa con Ren?-quiso saber Mitsuki

-es algo entre nosotros dos cosas de Donceles-sonrió Sora para quitar importancia y miro a Ren que seguía cerca de Mitsuki-pero me gustaría saber si sois pareja-dijo con inocencia

-es algo que no te importa-dijo serio Mitsuki

-creo que es tu deber de decirle a tu novio que tú y yo nos hemos acostado-sonrió de medio lado Sora

-que vosotros dos que?-dijo Sasuke y Sora le miró ya que se había olvidado de él por eso lo dijo por que si se hubiera acordado no lo hubiera dicho

-no le hagas caso Sasuke-dijo Mitsuki y Sora miró a Mitsuki sorprendido por que le dijera por su nombre a su padre varón, el varón de ojos azules se acercó al Doncel de ojos verdes-no molestes a Ren con tus estupideces

-te molesta que se haya enterado que tú y yo nos acostemos? Pero si te has acostado conmigo seguro que hay muchos mas con quienes te has acostado

-y si es a si que-dijo Mitsuki acercándose mas al Doncel de cabello negro atado en una coleta-me vas a castigar

-eres un bastardo aprovechado-alzó la voz Sora-que juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, como hiciste conmigo-y sus ojos se humedecieron comenzando a caer lágrimas lentamente, Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que en ese momento descubriría al Doncel

-tú hiciste lo mismo, no tienes derecho a reclamar algo cuando tú lo hiciste, Sora

-tu me odiabas desde siempre por que crees que era el culpable de que te quitara a tu padre, Mitsuki-el nombrado frunció el ceño

-yo no tenía ni idea de eso, eras tú quien lo sabía-alzó la voz Mitsuki olvidándose que tenía espectadores al igual que Sora

-tenías de haber ido a buscarme-esta vez recriminó Sora

-por que tenía que hacer tal cosa cuando no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti-Sora alzó su mano en un puño y golpeó la cara con fuerza al varón que este giró la cara pero hizo una media sonrisa y miró al Doncel que respiraba agitado y se quitaba con los puños las lágrimas

-que te jodan-dijo con rabia Sora-y te voy a joder la vida asta que me arte-miró a Ren y le miró con odio que Ren se asustó y Mitsuki no le quitó la mirada de encima al Doncel de ojos verdes que este se acercó al otro Doncel de forma amenazante -que sepas que no perdono que me hayas traicionado

-sabía que fingías desde un primer momento-dijo Mitsuki con frialdad y Sora le miró

-tú también fingías -dijo Sora-te presentaste con otro nombre para que fuese una de tus conquistas y que sepas que si caí como tú crees es por que quise, solo quería recordar si seguías igual que en el pasado-Mitsuki frunció el ceño

-yo también quería saber si seguías igual, pero solo fingías ser otra persona, cuando eres un hipócrita fingiendo ser alguien quien no eres -Sora frunció el ceño enfadado

-yo no fingía ser otra persona, eso lo haces tú-dijo con rabia Sora ya que no soportaba que Mitsuki le tratara de esa forma cuando él en ningún momento sabía exactamente quien era y era tal como era y eso le enfadaba tanto que no pensaba lo que decía-crees que no me he dado cuenta como has cambiado al tener un padre rico?-Mitsuki frunció el ceño cerrando los puños, Ren solo miraba a sus dos amigos preocupado sobre todo a Sora por que aunque le haya tratado de esa forma podía entenderle en cierta manera, Sasuke en cambio se sentía fuera de esa discusión de ellos dos pero algo le decía que parara la discusión por que el que iba a sufrir sus palabras era Sora -me dices a mi que soy caprichosos y tú ahora que sabes que tu padre es un Uchiha crees que el mundo gira a tus pies y que eres algo, pero si te tengo que serte sincero eres igual o mejor dicho peor de lo que eras, siempre serás un pobre diablo que no tiene donde caerse muerto

-Sora-regañó Sasuke para que no siguiera pero sabía que no era a si, su hijo Doncel iba a seguir

-siempre serás un pobretón, muerto de hambre que deseabas encontrar a tu padre rico para que te mantuviera, siempre fuiste para mi un capricho y siempre lo serás, deberías de preguntarte que las personas de tu calaña de bajo nivel económico para que sirven, o deberías de preguntarle a tu padre Doncel?-Sora sonrió con burla al acabar pero inmediatamente dejó de sonreír por que las manos de Mitsuki le agarraron de la ropa con ira y le miraba con odio

-me importa una mierda que me digas tú como la calaña de tu circulo social que soy un muerto de hambre pero cuando uno de vosotros o tú se mete con mi padre Doncel me olvido quien me lo ha dicho-apretaba mas fuerte el agarre haciendo que Sora cerrase los ojos por que le estaba haciendo daño como que le costaba respirar, es lo veían tanto Ren como Sasuke y los dos intentaron que le soltaran, el único que pudo hacer que aflojara un poco fue Sasuke-me importa una mierda que seas Doncel y te estoy teniendo en este momento un poco de consideración por que eres el padre de mi hijo por que si no te hubiera golpeado asta destrozarte

-Mitsuki suéltalo, le estás haciendo daño-decía Ren-seguro que se está arrepintiendo de lo que ha dicho, pero suéltalo por que te vas arrepentir

-las personas de tu calaña … no sois nada … no deberíais de existir-dijo como puso Sora y Mitsuki lo soltó con brusquedad y Sora comenzó a toser

-ojala te hubieras muerto en ese accidente pero para mi ya no existes-dijo Mitsuki y comenzó alejarse del lugar a paso tranquilo

-a mi me importas una mierda-alzó la voz Sora sin dejar de ver la espalda de Mitsuki que se alejaba, se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que todo lo que le dijo no era verdad no pensaba eso y que se había arrepentido, pero de solo ver que Mitsuki prefería defender a otra persona, y a él le daba de lado y sobre todo que pensara que le había mentido sobre su amnesia le enfurecía, miró a Sasuke que tenía intención en quedarse con él para hablar o acalar las cosas y eso es algo que en ese momento no quería hacer, miró al otro Doncel que este tenía intención de ir tras Mitsuki y eso si no lo iba a permitir por que el que iba a ir tras el varón de ojos azulejería a él aunque sea para pelear-vas tras él y te juro que te reviento la cara, Ren-amenazó Sora para luego ir tras Mitsuki corriendo que no pasó ni unos segundos cuando ya lo pasó y se puso en frente a él pero este solo pasó de largo pero el Doncel le agarró del brazo

-me importas-dijo Sora y Mitsuki se soltó del brazo con brusquedad para comenzar a caminar-Mitsuki soy una persona impulsiva que no suelo pensar a veces lo que digo-los dos caminaban y el varón ni siquiera le miraba y eso al Doncel lo desesperaba-perdona por lo que te he dicho-paró de caminar sabiendo que el varón no le iba a decir nada como que tampoco le estaba escuchando-odio a ver recuperado mis recuerdos-alzó un poco la voz y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes viendo como cada vez Mitsuki estaba mas lejos y que solo faltaba poco para que no le viera-joder, me pasé con lo que le dije, pero él me dijo que ojala me hubiera muerto-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para luego negar con la cabeza rápidamente-fui yo el que comenzó esta pelea y lo voy arreglar aunque tenga que estar encima de ti en todo momento-dijo serio esto-y a si te demostraré que se salir adelante por si mismo-sonrió de medio lado-se perfectamente como hacer para captar tu atención

Continuará …

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Al pasar dos días pudo notar que Mitsuki cumplió con lo que le dijo, hacer como si no existiera, y eso lo cumplía perfectamente por que ni le miraba ni le hablaba, lo ignoraba completamente y eso le ponía de mal humor, en ese momento estaba en su apartamento preparando las maletas mas concretamente dos, uno la suya y la otra de su hijo que le miraba sin comprender, cuando terminó de preparar todo sonrió satisfecho y miró a su hijo que seguía mirándolo pero esta vez serio

-Menma nos vamos a vivir con tu padre-dijo Sora sonriendo a su hijo que este alzó la ceja

-con mi papa-dijo Menma

-si

-pero no lo conozco ni se quien es

-por eso vamos a vivir con él, para que sepa lo que es tener un hijo-Menma puso cara que no le agradaba lo de irse a vivir con una persona que no conocía y Sora lo entendió-tu padre es algo serio, pero le agradas, ya veras que os llevaréis muy bien

-de verdad?

-claro que si-dijo Sora haciendo una sonrisa forzada ya que sabía que él no seria bienvenido al apartamento de Mitsuki pero algo le decía que no le iba a echar a patadas si no que le va ignorar y eso sérialo a su favor y a si poder hacer que el varón caiga a sus pies y sabía perfectamente como, y una vez echo eso se perdonarían mutuamente y podrían comenzar algo con buen pie, cogió la maleta donde tenía las cosas de su hijo y se la colgó cruzada en su cuerpo, luego le puso la pequeña mochila a su hijo y por último la maleta la llevó en la mano que era de ruedas

-me llevas en brazos, papi-dijo apenado Menma pero al tener su maleta colgado y tener que caminar eso le cansaba

-claro que si tesoro-dijo Sora cogiendo en brazos a su hijo y poniéndolo en su cadera, una vez que estuvo listo cerró la puerta guardándose la llaves del apartamento por cualquier imprevisto ya que no era tan tonto de dejarlo por las buenas y si algo salía mal quedarse en la calle con su hijo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que te pasa-dijo Sasuke que estaba en el apartamento de Mitsuki que este estaba sentado y echado hacia atrás en el sofá y con la mano en la frente, al lado de Sasuke estaba Naruto que le sonreía y Sarada tomaba café y sentado n el suelo jugando estaba Hiroki-no vas a contestar Mitsuki

-dolor de cabeza agudo-dijo Mitsuki serio

-no te hagas el orgulloso y habla como personas con Sora, dijiste que te pidió disculpas por lo que te dijo cosa que tú no-dijo Naruto

-no entiendo por que siempre le defiendes-dijo Mitsuki poniéndose bien en el sofá para recriminar a su padre Doncel

-por que él es Doncel y yo también-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-si supieras que siempre cuando puede te insulta-dijo de mala gana Mitsuki

-no eches leña al fuego, Mitsuki-dijo Sarada seria

-si lo hace es por que sabe que eso te enfada pero no te preocupes que si hace falta cuando lo vea lo golpearé como hice una vez en el pasado-dijo Naruto

-recuerdo ese día la cara de Sora, se notaba que nadie en su vida le había golpeado, pero aún no me has dicho el por que le golpeaste-dijo Mitsuki

-eso es algo entre Sora y yo-dijo Naruto y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Sarada se levantó para abrir

-esperas a alguien?-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Mitsuki y se puso serio ya que desde donde estaba podía ver quien había llamado que era Sora con maletas y niño en brazos, los que estaba allí quedaron sin habla ya que notaron que el Doncel de ojos verdes no esperaba a nadie mas que a Mitsuki en el apartamento, pero igualmente rodó los ojos y bajó con delicadeza a su hijote sus brazos que este estaba reacio acéralo que Sora le dijo que hiciera en el oído para luego sonreír de medio lado, Menma suspiró para mirar a todos los presentes

-si lo hago me vas a comprar esas gafas de color naranja?-dijo Menma a su papi

-por que de ese color, tienen que ser de otro color mas chulo-el niño rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a los presentes asta que su mirada azul se puso en Sasuke y sonrió

-papa-dijo feliz Menma y corrió hacia a él y le abrazó en una pierna, Sora al ver a quien se dirigió y abrazó su hijo negó con la cabeza, entró al apartamento-que feliz me hace de verte

-ese no es tu padre-dijo Sora serio

-ya decía yo que era muy viejo para ti-dijo Menma inocentemente

-tengo mejor gusto-susurró Sora

-te han dicho viejo-comenzó a reír divertido Naruto ya que los demás solo miraba expectante en lo que iba a suceder

-si no es él-señaló a Sasuke- debe de ser el otro-miró a Mitsuki que este estaba demasiado serio y eso al niño le asustaba y miró a su papi que le indicaba que fuera, Menma volvió a mirar a Mitsuki que este miraba a Sora serio que en ningún momento lo dejó de mirar de esa forma desde que entró, Menma daba pequeños pasos hacia Mitsuki sin ganas de llegar a él ya que le asustaba su mirada aunque no se dirigiera a él

-Menma-dijo Hiroki feliz cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Menma y este le miró-que bien que viniste, juegas conmigo?

-si-dijo feliz Menma librándose de ir a donde estaba Mitsuki y Sora se dio un golpe en la frente-sabes que me voy a quedar aquí un tiempo con mi papi?-todos miraron a los dos niños

-a si? Por que?-dijo Hiroki

-mi papi me ha dicho como mi padre varón le metió su cosita y le dejó embarazado pues se tiene que hacer cargo de mi y de él-dijo Menma de lo mas normal, Mitsuki ante ese comentario le enfadó, Sarada se sonrojó y Naruto y Sasuke se avergonzaron, cosa que Sora sonrió con prepotencia a Mitsuki

-de verdad?-dijo feliz Hiroki para luego quedarse pensativo-y que cosita le metió?

-no lo se, pero puedes preguntarle a mi papi-dijo Menma inocentemente y señaló a Sora

-Kori-dijo Sarada mas que nada para aclarar lo de quedarse a vivir con Mitsuki

-Sora-dijo el Doncel de ojos verdes aclarando con solo eso que su nombre era ese y que ya tenía sus recuerdos

-es cierto lo que dice Menma? Lo de quedarte aquí a vivir con Mitsuki-dijo Sarada, Sora ni la miró

-si, tiene que acatar su responsabilidad-dijo Sora viendo como Mitsuki aguantaba no saltar para discutir con él

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero creo que venir a vivir aquí es algo …

-es algo que a ti no te importa-cortó a Sarada el Doncel de cabello negro y la chica agachó la mirada-como a los demás que están aquí

-parece que no eres como me había dicho Gaara-dijo Naruto

-soy la misma persona, pero tu hijo me hace enfadar Naruto-dijo Sora

-a mi también me hace enfadar-dijo Naruto-solo espero que no os matéis

-no lo creo por que para Mitsuki no existo, eso significa que aquí no estaré viviendo, solo vivirá con su hijo-dijo Sora

-yo solo os digo que os comportéis como adultos y que hay un niño con vosotros que le puede afectar cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea-dijo Naruto mirando a Sora y luego Mitsuki serio para que recordaran ese detalle y si algo le pasaba a Menma se las vería los dos con él-nos vamos a ir-Naruto miró a Sasuke que esse te levantó sabiendo que no iba a ser saludado ni le despediría Sora por que había aún que hablar y asta que no le hicieran no estaría la cosa con ellos dos bien

-yo también me voy-dijo Sarada y miró a Mitsuki-no te pases Mitsuki

-yo-dijo Mitsuki-no se con quien, solo voy a convivir con un niño-sonrió y Sarada negó con la cabeza

-cualquier cosa me llamáis-dijo Naruto y decidieron irse los tres adultos y Hiroki en brazos de Naruto, quedaron en el apartamento, Mitsuki, Sora y Menma que este prefirió seguir jugando a lo que estaba jugando Hiroki

-si no recuerdo mal hay dos cuartos-dijo Sora que vio como Mitsuki no le prestaba atención, solo se levantó y se agachó para quedar de rente a Menma que este le miró

-te voy a enseñar tu cuarto, por que duermes solos no Menma?-dijo Mitsuki

-si, ya soy grande-dijo Menma y miró a su papi que tenía los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera enfadado

-te la enseñaré-dijo Mitsuki poniéndose de pie y enseñándole su mano al niño para que la agarrara, Menma la miró y después de unos segundos la agarró y los dos fueron hacia el cuarto que sería de Menma, en cambió Sora se sentía desplazado, sus puños se apretaron y comenzaron a temblar por lo enfadado que estaba pero sabía que tenía que calmarse, cogió aire y después lo expulsó por la boca, fue hacia el sofá y se sentó, escuchaba a su hijo hablar aunque no escuchaba de que hablaba y Mitsuki le respondía

-por lo menos los dos se han agradado-susurró Sora y suspiró-no me ha dicho nada, pero se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer para que me haga caso, si no funciona-frunció el ceño-me harás caso con lo que mas te duela

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto cuando llegaron a su casa se sentaron en el sofá como si estuvieran pensando o resignados, Sarada no llegó con ellos por que prefirió ir a la casa de una amiga y a si poder estudiar cómodamente ya que se acercaban los exámenes, a Hiroki lo llevaron a su cuarto para que durmiera un rato, Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron ala vez y el rubio hizo un puchero

-no puedo creer que esos dos se estén comportando de esa manera-dijo Sasuke

-los dos tienen tu carácter desagradable y caprichoso-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y el azabache le miró indignado

-eso no es verdad-dijo el varón

-lo importante es que no se maten o hagan o digan alguna tontería-el rubio se puso de lado sentado mirando al azabache que este le miraba-deben de recordar que tienen un hijo-chasqueó la lengua el rubio-demasiado irresponsables los dos para vivir juntos con un hijo-se levantó serio-voy a ir para golpearles a los dos por que el que saldrá perjudicado será Menma

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio le miró-si fueron adultos para tener relaciones sexuales sabiendo las consecuencias que hay si no usas precauciones, son adultos para saber como actuar delante de su propio hijo

-Sasuke-advirtió Naruto con regaño-te estás escuchando?-el azabache frunció el ceño-estas volviendo hacer lo mismo que en el pasado con Sora, le das de lado, no intentas acercarte a tu hijo

-Mitsuki también es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes por él, ya que yo me encargo de ese desconsiderado, y si hace falta le golpearé, pero es tu deber como padre de Sora de acercarte a él, hablar con él, decirle lo que está mal y bien, no tiene a su madre para que le diga esas cosas y siempre a querido que se las digas

-Naruto es difícil-dijo Sasuke-a fingido cuando despertó que no nos reconocía a ninguno-el rubio suspiró y se sentó donde estaba antes

-yo no soy su padre, lo conozco menos que tú y supe mas verle que mentía

-eso me hace ver que soy lo peor-susurró Sasuke

-pero al verte a ti recuperó su memoria, eso es por que siempre fuiste muy importante para él

-importante para mal-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró con tristeza ya que el azabache cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de Sora

-yo creo que no, se perfectamente como médico cuando una persona tiene amnesia necesita un estímulo para que sus recuerdos vuelvan, tanto poco a poco o de golpe, si en estos años no los a tenido es por que en el lugar que estaba no era nada familiar para él, cosa que al llegar a Konoha empezó a tener sentimientos de nostalgia por que creció aquí

-sentimientos negativos-Naruto sopló de mala gana por lo negativo que era Sasuke respecto a Sora

-pero son sentimientos-dijo Naruto-algo le trajo de venir aquí, no se el que-hubo un silencio de parte de los dos-pero estoy seguro que su mente o mas concretamente sus recuerdos comenzaron sin que se de cuenta Sora cuando vio a Mitsuki y cuando te vio a ti fue el detonante para que volviera el verdadero Sora

-Naruto se que intentas animarme con lo de Sora, pero él cree que no soy su padre, si yo hubiese sido un padre no hubiera dudado nunca y ni siquiera se hubiera hecho esas pruebas

-tú tienes los resultados de esas pruebas, muéstraselos y comienza comportarte como un padre, nada de consentirlo en darle todos sus caprichos si no a decirle lo que está bien y mal en la vida-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-gracias-dijo Sasuke

-por que?

-por haber estado conmigo en todo momento y sobre todo en no dejar de amarme-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojó avergonzado

-cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-susurró Naruto

-yo tampoco dejé de amarte-dijo Sasuke y besó los labios del rubio en un beso lento que fue correspondido de la misma forma

-si Sakura estuviera aquí te hubiera golpeado tantas veces por no haber sido el padre que tenías de haber sido con Sora y también con Mitsuki después de saber que eres su padre

-ellos dos son tan difíciles de poder acercarte a ellos? No se como tú lo logras

-te lo dije antes, ellos son muy parecidos a ti y yo tengo el privilegio de poder entender ese carácter que tenéis los tres tan desagradable-Naruto sonrió y Sasuke también-sabes una cosa?

-el que

-somos unos abuelos muy jóvenes y a la moda-dijo Naruto-otros no pueden decir eso-los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia del rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era de noche, Sora había reparado la cena, cocinar no le gustaba nada pero sabía defenderse y le habían dicho que no lo hacía mal, había preparado algo ligero para los tres, para su hijo, para Mitsuki y él mismo, su sorpresa fue que el varón hizo en todo momento que no estuviera, seguía con lo mismo y eso significaba que no probó la cena, si no que se preparó él algo rápido, Menma no entendía nada y miraba a los dos mayores sin entender, no comentó nada ya que veía la expresión de su papi que parecía que iba a coger la mesa y la iba a estampar en la cabeza de Mitsuki y eso no quería ver el mas pequeño, cuando acabaron de cenar, Mitsuki al ser el primero y luego Menma recogió los trastes de los dos y los limpió, Sora tenía un tic en la ceja ya que seguía ignorándolo y odiaba que le ignorasen, pero no solo era eso, si no que comentaba algo y Mitsuki ni le miraba ni respondía nada, cuando acabó de cenar el Doncel recogió lo que usó para cenar y los limpió mientras el varón llevó a Menma al que sería su cuarto para acostarlo, el Doncel vio salir al varón del cuarto donde acostó al mas pequeño después de media hora y se fue á su cuarto, en ese apartamento había dos cuartos y Sora vio como cerró la puerta Mitsuki como diciendo que no entrara en ese lugar y que durmiera donde quisiera menos en ese lugar, el Doncel sonrió de medio lado, cogió su maleta y fue hacia el cuarto donde se metió el varón, abrió la puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave y suspiró para coger fuerzas por lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba hacer, vio a Mitsuki que ya estaba cambiado con la ropa de dormir que consistía en un pantalón oscuro y como hacía calor sin camiseta, Sora se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó, el varón suspiró de mala gana y se metió en la cama como si el Doncel no estuviera en ese lugar

-como supuse-susurró Sora que sabía que fe escuchado por el varón-sabía que no dirías nada si entraba y me quedaría en este cuarto para dormir durante mi estancia en tu apartamento-no escuchó respuesta pero notó que al varón eso no le gustaba nada y eso le hizo sonreír-soy bastante ruidoso-eso era una mentira pero iba hacer ruido para que el otro dijera algo aunque sea solo para insultarlo o le gritase, encendió la luz y sonrió mas al ver como el varón se tapó por la molestia de tener la luz encendida-tengo que buscar mi ropa de dormir-se dijo Sora y se acercó a la cama y puso la maleta en ella con brusquedad, miró un momento el cuerpo de Mitsuki que seguía sin inmutarse pero sabía que no era a si-soy muy desordenado, siempre lo he sido-abrió la maleta y comenzó a sacar la ropa dejándola en cualquier lado, sabía lo ordenado y meticuloso que era el varón y le vino a la mente que era igual en eso que Sasuke, negó con la cabeza rápido para seguir con lo que estaba, durante esos años había aprendido a ser ordenado por su hijo para que aprenda a ser ordenado pero también lo era por que no tenía a nadie que viniera para ordenar sus cosas, tuvo que aprender con esfuerzo a ser ordenado con todas sus cosas, cuando acabó de sacar todo de su maleta dejando su ropa en el mueble, silla o escritorio de mal forma, encontró la ropa para dormir, sonrió, cerró la maleta y miró al frente que estaba el armario y que este tenía un espejo que podía ver al varón tumbado con los ojos cerrados pero con el ceño muy fruncido, sonrió ampliamente por que faltaba poco para que Mitsuki le dijera algo, se sentó en la cama que era de matrimonio con brusquedad sin respuesta del otro se levantó brusco teniendo la misma respuesta y volvió a mirar hacia el armario, tragó duro, eso de cambiarse delante de un varón nunca lo había hecho y si ese varón era el que estabas enamorado era muco mas difícil, aunque era diferente cuando ese varón te desnudaba, no era la mismo y sabía perfectamente que aunque Mitsuki tuviera los ojos cerrados estaba despierto, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba y la tiró al suelo y se puso la parte de arriba de la ropa de dormir, después comenzó a quitarse los pantalones que llevaba y su sonrojo se intensificaba a tan grado que se podía comparar aún tomate maduro, contó asta tres y se desnudó para ponerse los pantalones de dormir con una gran rapidez para luego sentarse en la cama como si hubiera corrido una maratón, suspiró y volvió a levantarse para meterse en la cama, miró al espejo y vio sus cabellos negros u largos, se tocó la coleta con delicadeza-inconscientemente me lo dejé largo por ti-susurró y se metió en la cama, dejando una distancia con el otro cuerpo, miraba al techo y de vez en cuando la espalda del varón que como hacía calor la sabana solo le taba de cintura para abajo, Sora quería acercarse para incomodarlo pero se dio cuenta que eso no podría hacerlo por que le daba corte y le dolería que le rechazara aunque buscaba una reacción del varón, se puso de lado dándole la espalda al varón y decidió cerrar los ojos para dormir, sabía que había dado un gran paso al atreverse a meterse en la cama del varón sin su consentimiento, pero estaba decidido aunque sea por fastidiarle dar cada vez que durmieran juntos un paso mas para acercarse a él, solo deseaba que le hablara y no le ignorara

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente y se acercó mas a quien estaba abrazando por la espalda cerrando los ojos, reconocía ese olor y asta esa figura, había pasado una buena noche cando consiguió dormir, pero antes estaba incómodo por la persona que se había atrevido a profanar su cuarto y su cama sin su permiso, pero lo importante es que en ese momento estaba a gusto y quería estar siempre a si, frunció el ceño al instante sabiendo que no era normal que él abrazara a alguien de la espalda con esas ganas, si pasaba la noche con un Doncel o chica nunca los llevaba a su apartamento y menos se quedaba a dormir con ellos y no entraba en abrazarles de esa forma, abrió sus ojos azules con el ceño fruncido y reconoció quien era, se separó de la persona como si estuviera asustado y se salió de la cama sin dejar de mirar al Doncel que dormía placidamente que en ese momento se movía para quedar boca arriba espatarrarse y hacerse el dueño de toda la cama, negó con la cabeza rápido y miró su cuarto y un tic en su ceja apareció, se puso sus gafas para verificar que lo que veía era cierto y cuando las tuvo puestas por casi le dio un paro cardiaco, había ropa en su escritorio, en la mesita de al lado de la cama, en la silla, la maleta estaba de cualquier forma en el suelo y también había ropa en el suelo tirada de cualquier forma, el tic de su ceja era algo extraño, estaba inmóvil de ver tanto desorden, no le gusta que las cosas estuvieran mal puestas, le gustaba el orden y en ese momento su cuarto no estaba en orden, miró a Sora que dormía placidamente en la cama, estaba espatarrado y las sabanas en un momento estaban desordenadas, cerró los puños con enfado y por su mente pasó en coger al Doncel y tirarlo por la ventana por la fechoría que había hecho en su cuarto, y es entonces que se acordó que lo hizo para hacerle enfadar y que el Doncel no era a si de desordenado ya que cuando en el pasado fue a su casa y mas concretamente a su cuarto estaba ordenado

-no voy a caer en tu juego-le dijo al Doncel intentando tranquilizarse y decidió quitar todo del medio y ponerlo en orden, por que no soportaba verlo todo tirada por el lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se estiró en la cama ya que acababa de despertar, había dormido muy bien, había pasado algo de calor como si algo le aprisionase contra algo pero era una sensación agradable, miró el reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendido, preocupado y asustado, ya que era tarde, siempre se ponía el despertador para despertar antes que su hijo ya que él solía dormir bastante

-mi niño debe de estar muerto de hambre-dijo levantándose de la cama rápido y asustado por su hijo y extrañado de que no haya ido a despertarlo ya que su hijo Menma era muy madrugador lo contrario a él aunque no solía parecerse en nada a él, salió del cuarto con rapidez dándole igual su aspecto, su prioridad era su hijo, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso y un sentimiento desagrado le vino, ante todo su hijo era lo primero para él, llegó a la sala con la respiración agitada-Menma, tesoro …-no siguió hablando por que en la sala estaba su hijo sentado tranquilamente viendo la televisión y a su lado Mitsuki, los dos le miraban sin entender lo que le pasaba

-papi, hoy dormiste mucho-dijo Menma restregándose su puño en sus ojos por que le picaban, Mitsuki solo miraba el aspecto des añilado del Doncel, pero sobre todo la preocupación en su semblante por Menma, Sora se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó

-mi amor la próxima vez llámame, tengo que ser la primera persona en verte-se separó Sora de su hijo

-vale-dijo Menma sin comprender a su papi, pero le gustaba que se preocupase por él-pero él me hizo el desayuno, se despierta pronto al igual que yo sin escuchar el despertador como tú-Sora se sonrojó y se separó de ellos unos pasos-nunca te he visto de esta forma papi-dijo inocentemente y Sora inconscientemente se miró a un cristal de la vitrina de al lado donde se reflejaba y se vio despeinado, la ropa desarreglada y se sonrojó como un tomate, miró a Mitsuki que en ese momento dejó de mirarle para mirar al lado y vio un sonrojo en su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se fue al baño ya que solo había uno en el apartamento y a su poder arreglarse y sobre todo ducharse

Mitsuki al ver como Sora se fue al baño miró al televisión ya que veían un programa de niños, no solía ver eso pero si vivía con un niño de cinco años y que es su hijo debería de complacerlo, no escuchaba lo que decían los del programa del televisor solo pensaba en esa actitud preocupada de Sora hacia el niño ya que tenía entendido que Sora no quería tener al niño y lo daría para no tener una carga

-siempre es a si?-dijo Mitsuki a Menma que este le miró sin entender-Sora siempre es a si contigo?

-Sora?-dijo Menma-es verdad ese es el nombre de mi papi ahora

-siempre a sido ese nombre-dijo Mitsuki frunciendo el ceño

-es que mi papi no recordaba nada de él y Gaara le puso el otro nombre

-siempre se ha preocupado por ti de esa forma?

-si-dijo serio Menma-siempre hemos estado mi papi y yo, siempre ha querido darme todo lo que he pedido pero he comprendido que todo no lo puedo tener por que si no mi papi se cansa y tenemos menos tiempo de estar juntos

-se cansa?

-trabaja-dijo Menma-mi papi trabaja, estudia y pasa mucho tiempo conmigo-sonrió el mas pequeño

-le quieres mucho, cierto?

-si, le quiero mucho y él a mi-dijo Menma-desde muy pequeño siempre me ha dicho que mi papa nos está buscando aunque él no le recuerde, por que nos estabas buscando, verdad?

-si-dijo Mitsuki haciendo una sonrisa y Menma le sonrió

-yo muchas veces le decía que si mi papa no nos quería ya nos bastaba con estar los dos solos, que no lo necesitábamos

-eres muy maduro para ser tan pequeño-dijo Mitsuki-pero a mi me decían lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad

-por que?

-yo crecí sin mi padre varón-dijo Mitsuki-no es agradable, sobre todo cuando ves a tus compañeros de clase con sus padres y entonces te preguntas por que el tuyo no está, y llegan respuestas que no sabes si son ciertas, cuando te haces mayor comprendes cosas como el por que no estaba a tu lado-Menma miraba interesado a Mitsuki sin pestañear-mi padre varón tenía que estar con ellos por que era lo mejor y las cosas pasan por algo -Mitsuki suspiró y se levantó para ir a mirar por la ventana, necesitaba aire para despejar su mente-por que si se hubiera quedado conmigo, habrían cambiado muchas cosas y no sería justo-y hubo silencio en el lugar, Sora que había escuchado parte de lo que había dicho se sintió un poco mal recordando lo egoísta que fue años atrás, negó con la cabeza y fue al cuarto para cambiarse y estar presentable, Menma que no le quitó ojo a Mitsuki de donde estaba fue hacia donde estaba y le agarró del pantalón estirándolo para que le mirara

-no nos dejaras-dijo con tristeza Menma y Mitsuki suspiró ya que Menma se refería a Sora y a él

-no-dijo sincero Mitsuki sabiendo que Menma era un niño y era normal que incluyera a su otro padre por que él hubiera hecho lo mismo-no te voy a dejar-sonrió y se puso a la altura del niño que le sonreía

-mi papi es serio como tú pero cuando sonríe lo hace de verdad, aunque últimamente no lo hace y parece enfadado o asustado

-puede que no tenía de haber recuperar sus recuerdos-dijo Mitsuki y se puso de pie

-crees que hubiera sido mejor? Crees que hubiera estado mejor sin saber quien era yo de verdad y quien era el padre de mi hijo?-Mitsuki al reconocer la voz cerró los ojos intentando no responder, se había dicho que Sora para él ya no existía y solía cumplir con su palabra, Menma miró a su papi y se entristeció por que lo estaba viendo alterado-contéstame-alzó la voz, pero el varón hizo oídos sordo y decidió ir a su cuarto a por sus cosas y a si ir a la calle para que le diera el aire, Sora en cambio se reprimía en no gritar groserías y sobre todo en ir hacia Mitsuki y golpearle asta cansarse, vio que salía del cuarto para irse-por que no querías que recuperara mis recuerdos, para aprovecharte de mi-Mitsuki puso la mano en el pomo para abrir la puerta pero al escuchar eso sopló de mala gana al no estar de acuerdo con Sora con sus gritos-o para no tener tu responsabilidad de criar un hijo-el varón apretó con mas fuerza el pomo teniendo el ceño fruncido-se perfectamente que nunca me quisiste, solo fui diversión pero por lo menos intenta ya que tenemos un hijo en común en demostrar algo de sentimientos por mi-Mitsuki abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta en un portazo, Sora se quedó en el lugar parado y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes , Menma solo al ver eso se entristeció y se acercó a su papi para abrazar su pierna

-si él no te quiere papi yo te quiero, podemos estar los dos juntos sin él-dijo Menma serio pero con inocencia

-pero yo le quiero a él-dijo Sora como si fuese un niño caprichoso y Menma solo se agarró con mas fuerza como demostrando que estaba con él para lo bueno y lo malo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no te esperaba, Mitsuki-dijo Ren cuando vio en la puerta de su casa a Mitsuki con mueca de enfado

-siento venir sin decirte nada-dijo el varón-pero solo podía venir aquí

-entra-dijo Ren dejando pasar al varón en su casa a parte que se encontraba en ese momento solo, pasaron a la sala y se sentaron los dos juntos en el sofá-por que solo podía venir aquí?

-Moli vive en el mismo edificio que yo y no quiero problemas con ella y mis padres no son opción

-y Sarada

-mejor que estudie-dijo Mitsuki-si estás ocupado puedo irme-miró al Doncel que este le sonrió pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor y puso la mano en su mejilla mas concretamente en el lugar que le golpeó Sora -no se porque te golpeó-dijo con tristeza y miró hacia el suelo

-celos-dijo de lo mas normal Ren-hay rumores los ha escuchado y a preferido hacer caso de lo que se dice antes de escucharme

-no me creo que sea celos-dijo Mitsuki y se echó para atrás poniendo quitándose las gafas y poniéndose una mano en sus ojos para taparlos-soy un capricho y le jode que no le haga caso

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso y siempre te lo he dicho-dijo Ren-pero si esta conversación la tuviera con Sora diría lo mismo de ti, sois muy parecidos-el varón no dijo nada y se mordió el labio inferior sin quitarse la mano de sus ojos

-dime que ha pasado-dijo comprensivo Ren

-se presentó en mi apartamento y se ha quedado a vivir allí

-Sora ha ido a vivir a tu apartamento?-preguntó sorprendido Ren

-lobuelo de eso es que ha llevado a mi hijo y a si lo puedo conocer y él a mi

-no me puedo creer que Sora se haya presentado en tu apartamento para vivir contigo-seguía sorprendido Ren

-y no solo eso, dormimos en la misma cama

-y se ha metido en tu cama sin que tú le metieras?-dijo incrédulo Ren y Mitsuki le miró con el ceño fruncido-en estos años Sora a cambiado-sonrió tontamente-debe de ser por que a sido padre y eso debe de hacer cambiar

-quieres escucharme?-recriminó Mitsuki-no hablamos si Sora a cambiado o no a cambiado si no que ha invadido mi apartamento y mi cama

-te escucho-dijo Ren-pero me resulta realmente difícil de creer que Sora se meta en tu cama solo sin que se muera de vergüenza-el varón al no comprender eso alzó una ceja ya que él no veía a Sora como un Doncel tímido-es que me explicó antes de que se fuera, de solo pensar en iniciar algo contigo y asta desnudarse por si mismo delante de ti le daba mucha vergüenza-Mitsuki solo se le quedó mirando como si eso no le importara o simplemente no se lo creía-entonces Sora se ha ido a tu apartamento con Menma a vivir, eso está bien-dijo sin saber muy bien que decir Ren

-no está bien-dijo Mitsuki y volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y taparse los ojos con la mano- no sabes lo que es tener de contar asta cien para no saltar encima de él tanto para bien como para mal

-me estás diciendo que quieres acostarte con él en cada momento?-dijo Ren

-estoy haciendo como si no existiera, me comporto indiferente con él-dijo Mitsuki

-por que-dijo sin comprender Ren

-por que si, por lo que me dijo-dijo Mitsuki

-te estas comportando como un crío-dijo Ren y el varón frunció el ceño solo quitándose la mano de sus ojos

-solo quiero olvidarlo-dijo Mitsuki y el Doncel lo miró con tristeza

-Sora es igual que tú de orgulloso y sobre todo de idiotas-sonrió Ren-pero creo que esa forma que actúas entorno a Sora no es la correcta para olvidarlo-el varón solo chasqueó la lengua y miró al lado

-solo te voy a decir que voy a intentar no estamparlo contra la pared cuando vuelva a desnudarse delante de mi o si no cuando frunza el ceño para comenzar a discutir conmigo

-en otras palabras te lo has querido follar o si no tu pene manda sobre tu mente-el varón suspiró abatido haciendo una sonrisa como diciendo que no sabía si tendría la fuerza de voluntad de no lanzarse en cima del Doncel

Continuará ….

Comentar para saber lo que opináis …


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Dos días pasaron, Sora hacia todo lo posible para que Mitsuki le mirase o le dijera algo aunque sea para comenzar una discusión pero no lo logró, también le dijo a Menma que su padre varón era Mitsuki para que su hijo supiera pero también para que Mitsuki le dijera algo sobre eso pero no le dijo nada, solo miró a Menma y Menma miró a Mitsuki y el mas pequeño después de varios segundos le sonrió, eso significaba que no tenía ningún problema de un acercamiento con Mitsuki y a si fue, poco a poco los dos tuvieron confianza y asta Menma de vez en cuando le decía papa, y de mientras estaba en clase en la Universidad o en las prácticas en el hospital Sora intentaba pensar cualquier cosa para captar la atención de Mitsuki, como estaba algo distraído Kakeru uno de sus compañeros varones con quien hacia practica intentaba sacarle información ya que le preocupaba que estuviera tan distrito Sora o como le conocía Kori

-no tienes con quien dejar a tu hermano menor?-Sora miró a Kakero ya que estaba pensando en algo y no prestaba atención en su alrededor a parte que ya salían del hospital

-a mi hermano?-dijo son comprender el Doncel

-me dijiste que vivías con tu hermano menor y lo estabas criando por que tus padres murieron hace un par de años

-ya lo recuerdo-dijo Sora apenado por mentir que su hijo no era su hijo ya que no quería ser juzgado por sus compañeros por ser padre tan joven, pero eso varón parecía agradable y mostraba preocupación por él y no mostraba que estuviera interesado sentimentalmente de él si no que mostraba que estaba enamorado de un Doncel que no había mencionado el nombre -que me habías dicho?

-que si tienes con quien dejar a tu hermano menor-dijo Kakeru

-por que-dijo Sora, los dos caminaban por las calles

-por si te gustaría salir un rato conmigo esta noche para ira tomar algo y a si distraernos-dijo el varón y el Doncel le miró frunciendo el ceño

-me quieres llevar a la cama?-dijo directo Sora y asta enfadado

-no-dijo Kakeru-te veo pensativo y quería que te distrajeras por que me agradas como amigo, pero si crees que voy aprovecharme de ti lo mejor será que dejemos de ir juntos hacia nuestros hogares-dijo enfadado Kakero mirando a Sora

-no soy tonto-dijo Sora apenado-lo que pasa es que noto las miradas de los varones y con solo eso se perfectamente lo que quieren de mi, y estoy a la defensiva-miró al frente-lo siento y a mi también me agradas como amigo-el varón suavizó sus facciones y sonrió-se que estás enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera se da cuenta que eres un buen chico

-podría decir lo mismo-dijo Kakeru-estás enamorado de un varón que ni cuenta se da de ti

-sabes una cosa saldré a divertirme contigo-dijo sonriendo Sora-tengo a alguien que se quedará con Menma

-tengo ganas que me presentes a Menma

-te lo presentaré de eso no hay duda-dijo Sora-a parte que quiero decirte algo importante que debo de empezar arreglar para que no haya confusiones

-como que-dijo interesado el varón

-es sobre mi identidad-dijo Sora sonriendo-te contaré esta noche que ya me enviaras un mensaje en donde quedaremos-el Doncel paró ya que había llegado al edificio donde estaba el apartamento-nos vemos mas tarde, Kakeru

-nos vemos, Kori-dijo el varón y los dos se separaron y Sora tocó el botón del ascensor que mientras esperaba a que se abrieran las puertas solo podía pensar que Kakeru en un buen chico y que podía confiar en él, pero también pensaba que esta salida podría darle celos a Mitsuki o si no le mostrara alguna mueca o algo que aunque no le mostrara interés a él directamente se lo mostraba inconscientemente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-vas a salir esta noche?-dijo Menma no muy de acuerdo con eso mirando serio a su papi, en la sala estaba Mitsuki y Moli que hacia cinco minutos que había ido al apartamento ya que a si el varón y ella hablarían y también conocería al mas pequeño, pero la sorpresa se la llevó Mitsuki que cuando acabaron de cenar escuchó que Sora decía que iba a salir con un compañero de prácticas esa noche, no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo ningún gesto que no estaba de acuerdo pero por dentro quería retener al Doncel y después saber quien era esa persona que había quedado esa noche con Sora y después destrozarle a golpes la cara a ese varón por que estaba seguro que se quería aprovechar del Doncel por que este era bastante inocente cuando se le acercaba los varones

-si-dijo Sora mirando su reloj de pulsera con tranquilidad, ya se había arreglado para salir y se había hecho una coleta alta que a Mitsuki le recordó el peinado a su tío Deidara-pero le haré esperar-sonrió-un Doncel como yo debe de hacer esperar al chico con quien va a salir

-y como se llame ese chico?-dijo Menma seguía serio no le agradaba nada que su papi saliera solo con alguien que él no conocía

-Kakeru-dijo sin mas Sora

-nuestro compañero de prácticas-dijo Moli mas para ella que para los demás que estaban allí, Sora la miró serio pero la sonrió-un varón muy atractivo-sonrió ella

-me he dado cuenta-dijo Sora

-haríais muy buena pareja, además os he visto que tenéis buena relación-dijo Moli

-celosa?-sonrió con superioridad Sora

-no-dijo de lo mas normal la chica-yo ya tengo mi cita-sonrió con superioridad ella al ver como el Doncel fruncía el ceño ya que ella se acercó a Mitsuki agarrándolo del brazo, este solo miraba al frente, mas concretamente a la televisión como si no le importara lo que pasaba a su alrededor -o eres tú quien está celoso

-no-dijo Sora de lo mas normal aunque se le notaba que quería golpear a la chica que esta sonrió divertida por la expresión del Doncel pero le hacía mas gracia Mitsuki con su pose indiferente pero la verdad estaba enfadado por que no le agradaba la cita de Sora

-a mi me han dicho que hacemos buena pareja-dijo Moli y Sora iba a contestar un insulto a la chica pero Mitsuki con un gesto hizo que la chica dejara de agarrarle el brazo

-Moli, vamos a mi cuarto-dijo demasiado serio Mitsuki y la chica se puso seria mirándolo

-vamos-dijo Moli y se levantaron los dos

-yo también me voy-dijo Sora enfadado ya que no le gustaba nada que se fueran los dos al cuarto de Mitsuki-pórtate bien Menma-viendo como la chica y el varón se adentraban en el cuarto

-si papi-dijo Menma con un puchero

-no creo que tarde-dijo Sora y se puso a la altura de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente-no me esperes y si puedes vigilarme a esos dos mejor-el niño miró hacia la puerta cerrado de donde se habían metido la chica y Mitsuki y después miró a Sora-y me lo dices-se puso derecho el Doncel

-vale-dijo sin entender el por que Menma pero si su papi decía que les vigilara lo haría y vio como su papi salió del apartamento y Menma decidió al estar solo ir a donde estaba su padre y la chica y a si poder vigilarlos detenidamente ya si poder contárselo a su papi, cuando entró al cuarto vio a los dos mas mayores hablando de algo que no entendía pero al entrar lo miraron y él para estar mas a gusto, se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar a los dos mayores serio que estos le miraron alzando una ceja para luego volver hablar de algo que seguía sin entender por el simple hecho que había llegado cuando la conversación ya estaba empezada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora y su compañero de prácticas Kakero fueron al centro a uno de los lugares de moda no por ser escandaloso por la música si no por ser un lugar tranquilo y relajado, tenía su zona de baile como también sus mesas y sillas para que pudieran estar sentados los clientes tranquilamente y poder hablar a pleno pulmón, Sora y el varón estaba sentados en una zona que podían ver tanto a las personas que bailaban, como a los camareros, a los demás clientes sentados y a las personas que salían y entraban, los dos hablaban amenamente, de vez en cuando sonreían por la anécdota dicha por el contrario, el Doncel se dio cuenta que el varón era muy agradable no solo por la vista si no que era simpático y divertido aunque tuviese ese toque de seriedad, también pudo darse cuenta que Kakero estaba muy enamorado y que según él su amor no era correspondido por que el Doncel por quien suspiraba ya tenía a alguien

-hay muchos Donceles que estoy seguro que te harían feliz-dijo Sora sin dejar de beber y asta parecía que ya tenía un puntito de estar un poco contento, le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y Kakero le sonrió

-eso deberías de aplicártelo a ti-dijo Kakeru divertido, bebiendo tranquilamente y llevaba menos copas que el Doncel que bebía con rapidez como si el mundo se acabara en ese momento, el varón no le iba impedir que siguiera bebiendo, ya lo cuidaría él y no dejaría que nadie se sobrepasara con él como que no dijera o hiciera nada a nadie en su estado de embriaguez que estaba ya teniendo

-es difícil-susurró Sora

-y crees que para mi no lo es?

-pero eres varón-dijo Sora como si los varones no tuvieran sentimientos de ese tipo

-seré varón pero también somos rechazados y nos hace daño, otra cosa si algunos no lo demuestran por que cree que es debilidad

-Mitsuki

-deja de pensar en él por un segundo, se que tenéis un hijo pero eso no implica que estés con él toda la vida si lo vuestro no funciona-dijo Kakero sin percatarse que Sora había dicho el nombre con sorpresa y asta con tristeza-que te pasa?-dijo extrañado notando que miraba a un unto en especifico y el varón miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a Mitsuki y aún Doncel a su lado mientras pedían algo para beber en la barra y sonreían

-no puedo creer que haya dejado solo a mi hijo-dijo Sora enfadado y saliendo del trance de ver a Mitsuki que entró con Ren

-no creo que lo haya dejado solo, me dijiste que también estaba Moli-dijo Kakero para tranquilizar al Doncel ya que se había levantado-Mitsuki no parece tan irresponsable-lo sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado viendo como Sora aguantaba las ganas de acercarse y golpearlos a los dos, Kakero volvió a mirar a la pareja y su mirada se entristeció viendo la complicidad de esos dos, intentó que nadie se diera cuenta que tampoco le agradaba esa imagen de Mitsuki y Ren

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no puedo creer que me hayas convencido a salir-reclamó Ren con el ceño fruncido al varón que tenía al lado

-necesitas aire y los amigos hacen esas cosas con sus amigos-dijo Mitsuki bebiendo de su baso y Ren hizo lo mismo

-si, pero ir de antro en antro por si vemos a Sora es muy cansado-el varón sopló para luego sonreír

-lo hacia por s encentras algún varón que te guste y te lo pases bien-Ren se sonrojó

-yo no soy de ese tipo de personas-dijo enfadado y suspiró por que era una tontería discutir sobre eso con Mitsuki-que miras?-dijo desconcertado, Mitsuki sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al oído del Doncel sabiendo que dos personas le estaban mirando aunque una de ellas no le interesaba de lo mas mínimo

-lo encontré y está con un tipo que parece idiota-susurró Mitsuki y se separó unos centímetros

-por que siempre tienes que insultar-dijo de mala gana Ren y miró hacia donde le indicaba Mitsuki con la mirada, inmediatamente al ver a las dos personas, Sora y Kakero, entristeció y bajó la mirada mas que nada porque la mirada verde de Sora parecía que quería desintegrarlo en ese momento y no le apetecía que le volviera a golpear -será mejor que nos vallamos o por lo menos yo

-por que?

-no me apetece que mi amigo me vuelva a golpear por que crea que le he quitado a su chico-Mitsuki frunció el ceño

-ese es tu problema-dijo Mitsuki-no enfrentes a tus problemas por miedo a que te hagan daño, enfréntalo-Ren volvió a mirar a Sora y a su acompañante con tristeza y sonrió forzadamente

-hacen buena pareja-dijo con dolor Ren

-no la hacen-dijo Mitsuki sin comprender el por que ese comportamiento de su amigo asta que miró otra vez a Sora y Kakero pero sobre todo al varón y suspiró-tomate eso y tendrás el privilegio de bailar conmigo, al Doncel se le iluminó la cara ya que le gustaba bailar

-de verdad

-si

-Mitsuki eres genial cuando quieres, y eso que no te gusta lo de bailar

-no me gusta, pero lo hago para que se te quite esa cara de deprimido por que me contagias y también por que no me gusta verte a si-Ren sonrió sinceramente y abrazó con cariño a Mitsuki

-yo se que no eres mal chico, solo te falta es ser sincero con Sora y todo se arreglará con vosotros

-lo dudo-suspiró Mitsuki separándose de ese abrazo cálido que le dio Ren-siempre cuando puede saca a relucir que él ha venido de una mejor familia y todas esas chorradas, duele que meta a mi padre Doncel, también duele que diga que lo que deseaba era que mi padre varón me reconociera para tener su dinero y conseguir lo que quiero, lo dice con tanta sinceridad que se que es lo que piensa de mi desde un principio

-Sora siempre se ha defendido de esa manera-dijo Ren serio-ataca a las personas con lo que mas le duele, y sabe que a ti te duele que digan algo que no es de tu padre Doncel y también que diga que lo que buscabas era el dinero de tu adre varón

-no creo que sea justo que siempre que discutamos me dijera las mismas palabras

-no estaría bien-dijo Ren-pero también sabes tú que le dices cosas desagradables-Mitsuki frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su amigo-le dijiste que ojala no existiera y te comportas como si no existiera ante su presencia

-por que tiene que ser tan complicado?

-lo hacéis los dos complicado-dijo Ren y agarró la mano de Mitsuki-vamos a bailar- y el varón le sonrió y fueron a la pequeña pista para ponerse a bailar una canción lenta, Mitsuki agarró la cintura del Doncel y este puso sus manos en su hombro dejando una pequeña separación , esto era visto por Sora y Kakero que nos les quitaba ojo de encima, antes y ahora que bailaban la canción, Sora que miraba a la pareja como queriendo matarlos a los dos cerraba su puño con fuerza, el otro apretaba el vaso que estaba entre sus manos, y su respiración cada vez era mas pesada a parte que tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar por lo que veía, el que consideraba su amigo y que le dijo que no le iba a traicionar, el padre de su hijo y el varón de que estaba enamorado estaban juntos los dos y le dolía, pero ese dolor se transformaba en rabia, se levantó del asiento con decisión e intentando tranquilizarse, miró a Kakero que parecía que estaba pensativo pero eso le hizo sonreír de medio lado, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, pero se notaba que estaba seguro en lo que iba a hacer, también se notaba que estaba un poco ebrio, llegó a la pista donde estaba Mitsuki y Ren que bailaban tranquilamente como si solo estuvieran ellos dos o por lo menos Sora lo percibió de esa manera y le enfureció, tocó con su mano el hombro de Ren y pararon de bailar, Ren lo miró sorprendido por que no se lo esperaba y también por que notaba que Sora estaba un poco bebido, Mitsuki al ver a Sora borracho por que lo captó mas verle en ese momento de cerca, se enfadó por que pensó que el varón lo quería emborrachar para llevárselo a la cama

-Hola-sonrió Sora, no contestaron ninguno de los dos, solo le miraron y es cuando en un rápido movimiento Sora le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ren que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás poniendo su mano en lugar golpeado e intentando que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos y sin dejar de mirar a Sora que sonreía con superioridad pero le miraba con enfado, Mitsuki se acercó a Ren y miraba con enfado a Sora, las personas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar lo que pasaba con esas tres personas-te lo advertí, y me sigues provocando-dijo Sora con intenciones de acercarse a Ren para seguir golpeándolo ya que solo podía ver como Mitsuki se le acercaba y le tocaba en señal de apoyo para ayudarle, estaba casi por volverle a golpear cuando alguien lo agarró para impedir eso

-Sora a si no se solucionan las cosas-dijo Kakero que había llegado rápido donde ellos, Sora comenzó a moverse para que le soltara

-déjame, que quiero golpear a ese traidor-alzó la voz Sora con desesperación, Ren agachó la cabeza con tristeza sintiendo el rechazo de Sora, Mitsuki en cambio miraba al varón que agarraba a Sora con odio ya que veía que se aprovechaba para tocarle, frunció el ceño con los puños cerrados

-no hagas una tontería Mitsuki-advirtió Ren viendo las intenciones de su amigo

-Sora tranquilo y lo mejor es que nos vayamos-dijo Kakero

-suéltame que no voy a ensuciarme las manos por un Doncel como él-dijo con enfado y sobre todo rencor Sora

-confíe en ti-dijo Kakero-voy a soltarte-y lo soltó viendo que Sora ya no tenía intención de golpear a Ren, pero lo que no vio venir es el puñetazo de parte de Mitsuki que le hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás

-esto es por aprovechado-dijo Mitsuki haciendo una media sonrisa, Sora no entendió el por que le golpeó a Kakeru y este le miró desafiándolo sabiendo el por que le había golpeado, le miró serio como diciéndole con la mirada a Mitsuki que si quería pelea la tendría en ese momento y Mitsuki se preparó para pelearse, pero no les dio tiempo ya que los guardias de seguridad cogió a Mitsuki como los otros para que no se acercaran y no pelearan

-empezó el Doncel de ojos verdes y el varón de ojos azules, los otros dos no hicieron nada-dijo alguien que estaba en ese lugar y lo vio todo y las demás personas le apoyaron, a si fue como llamaron a la policía y estos llevaron a Mitsuki y Sora a la estación de policías ya que todos le acusaron a ellos de la pelea

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mitsuki y Sora estaban sentados en una sala solos en la comisaría esperando a qu alguien viniera a recogerlos, si estaban allí es por que ambos comenzaron hacer jaleo cuando la seguridad les agarró para echarles por culparlos a ellos, golpearon a la seguridad sin darse cuenta solo para deshacerse el agarre de ellos, Ren como Kakero solo los miraban sin saber que hacer y de vez en cuando los defendía para que los soltara pero igualmente llegó la policía y se los llevó a los dos, Kakeru y Ren solo pudieron llamar a los padres de ambos para que los sacaran de comisaría y después se fueron los dos juntos a su respectivo hogar sabiendo que sus dos amigos estarían bien y que tenían mucho parecido en su carácter

Sora por el silencio que había en ese lugar suspiró mas tranquilo y mitró al lado donde estaba sentado Mitsuki un asiento mas alejado, pero este se le notaba que estaba aún enfadado, por que sus brazos estaban cruzados, su ceño muy fruncido y sus labios demasiado hacían un pequeño morro señal de enfadado, Sora al ver eso en los labios del varón sonrió brevemente por que eso también lo hacía Menma cuando se enfadaba y abrió los ojos recordando a su hijo que no sabía con quien lo había dejado Mitsuki

-donde dejaste a Menma-dijo Sora enfadado y mirando a Mitsuki que este frunció mas el ceño con intención de no contestar, eso a Sora le enfureció y se levantó, una cosa es que le ignorara por estupideces pero que le ignorara por algo que le preguntara de su hijo no se lo iba a permitir por eso se puso enfrente del varón enfadado y los puños en sus caderas-contesta-alzó la voz pero seguía sin respuesta solo que Mitsuki entrecerró los ojos -maldita sea-agarró con furia la camisa del varón y lo acercó a su rostro-dime con quien está mi hijo

-Sora tranquilo-dijo una tercera voz que reconocieron como la de Naruto que ni cuenta se había dado Sora de que había entrado a esa sala que estaban los dos-Menma está con Moli-Sora eso no le gustó eso y su enfado incrementó

-como te atreves a dejar a mi hijo con esa tipa, con tu amante-gritó Sora que seguía sin soltar a Mitsuki que este solo le miraba como si nada y al escucharlo de amante solo alzó una ceja indiferente

-Sora suéltalo-ordenó Naruto y con un movimiento le hizo soltar que Sora solo se separó unos pasos y miró al rubio que este frunció el ceño mirando a los dos -como habéis sido tan idiotas de pelearos-regañó enfadado Naruto

-no eres ni mi madre ni mi padre para regañarme Naruto-dijo Sora ya que aún seguía enfadado por que Mitsuki no le dirigió la palabra y también por que haya dejado a su hijo Menma con Moli

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-como no tienes madre y como supuestamente no tienes padre te quedaras aquí asta que tu hijo sea mayor de edad y a si pueda sacarte

-lo siento-dijo Sora por lo que le había dicho a Naruto sin pensar

-bien, ahora nos iremos y hablaremos los tres por lo que habéis hecho, Ren estaba muy preocupado cuando habló conmigo por teléfono-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro

-y como que has venido tú-dijo por primera vez Mitsuki

-por que el capullo de Sasuke hizo trampa-dijo resentido Naruto, los dos mas jóvenes abrieron los ojos sin comprender eso y el rubio lo notó-yo hablé con Ren, pero nos despertó a Sasuke y a mi, cuando le conté lo que pasaba me que estaba cansado de venir

-típico de Sasuke-susurró Mitsuki

-la cuestión que juguemos a piedra papel y tijeras y quien perdiera vendría-dijo Naruto

-que perdiste-dijo Mitsuki

-hizo trampas -dijo Naruto

-si claro-susurró Mitsuki sin creer eso, sabía perfectamente que no hubo trampas, que Naruto era fácil de ganar a ese juego

-vamos-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar seguido de los dos mas jóvenes, salió de comisaría dando unas disculpas a la policía por lo que hicieron los dos chicos y se subieron al coche de Naruto que inmediatamente comenzó a conducir

-donde vamos?-preguntó Mitsuki viendo que no iba hacia su apartamento

-ya que os hecho el favor de sacaros de ese lugar vosotros vais a la casa y mañana vamos hablar seriamente

-no soy ningún niño para que me regañes-recriminó Mitsuki, Sora solo miraba por la ventanilla, ya que le daba igual ir aún sitio o a otro

-si no eres un niño no hagas cosas estúpidas-dijo Naruto serio y Mitsuki decidió no decir nada mas ya que conocía a su papi lo terco que era y si seguía hablando de lo mismo comenzaría a recriminarle muchas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había pasado-hemos llegado-aparcó y salió del coche el rubio, los otros dos también salieron, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa entraron al interior-no hagáis escándalo que es muy tarde, Sarada se tiene que levantar temprano por que tiene examen e Hiroki si se despierta lo dormiréis vosotros-Sora al escuchar eso sopló de mala gana-ahora que lo pienso-el rubio miró a Sora ya que subían por las escaleras para ir cada uno a su cuarto-Sora no conoce a Hiroki

-ni quiero-dijo Sora serio, Naruto frunció el ceño y Mitsuki rodó los ojos-no es por nada, pero no me gustan los niños, los odio-el rubio iba a decir algo-si soporto a Menma es por que es mi hijo

-a Mitsuki tampoco le gustan mucho los niños-dijo mas para si Naruto que para los otros dos-pero si tiene que quedarse con Hiroki se queda

-yo odio a los niño y Hiroki no será una excepción-dijo serio Sora

-normal, los niños son muy pesados-dijo Mitsuki

-cambiaré ese echo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-e los dos

-lo dudo-dijo Sora viendo como Naruto ya se despedía de ellos para entrar en su cuarto para luego ver a donde entraba Mitsuki y entre cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa, entró Sora al que era su cuarto y se esperó sentado en la cama un rato, solo tenía que pasar tiempo para que Mitsuki se relajara en su cuarto y es cuando entraría, no pudo evitar de sonreír por lo que estaba pensando y asta lo que podría ocurrir si entraba en el cuarto del varón, admitía que estaba siendo atrevido con respecto a Mitsuki, pero si lo hacía era para no le tratara indiferente y si pasaba algo entre ellos dos pues mejor, aunque si se atrevía hacer lo que iba hacer también era por que aún tenía algo de alcohol en sus venas, se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, luego entró al cuarto de Mitsuki y cerró la puerta con llave sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama y durante unos segundos miró al varón que estaba durmiendo en ropa interior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y frunció el ceño, lentamente comenzó quitarse su ropa torpemente por los nervios y por el alcohol que llevaba encima y no le ayudaba a ser racional, cuando quedó en ropa interior puso la rodilla en el colchón y luego la otra, vio como el varón dejaba de estar de lado para mirar hacia arriba, eso le hizo sonreír al Doncel que lentamente se puso encima del varón, una vez echo eso suspiró y se tumbó lentamente encima del cuerpo del varón poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, le estaba entrando sueño al Doncel y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente pero no quería dormirse aún, levantó su cabeza del pecho y miró el rostro del varón que este estaba despierto y le miraba desconcertado, Sora sonrió y se le acercó a los labios-te …-susurró sin acabar lo que iba a decir por que se durmió, Mitsuki suspiró sin poder hacer mucha cosa en esa situación, con delicadeza pasó sus brazos por la cintura del Doncel y lentamente se lo quitó de encima, no se separó de ese abrazo por que notaba aunque Sora estuviera durmiendo que se aferraba a él, puso una pierna encima de la cadera de Sora y sonrió, besó la mejilla del Doncel que este inconscientemente sonrió y se apoyó mas en el pechote Mitsuki

-que duermas bien-susurró Mitsuki acariciando los cabellos sueltos que se habían salido de la coleta con delicadeza-te amo-susurró en el oído del Doncel que este como respuesta se acercó mucho mas al varón

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-me habéis escuchado-dijo serio Naruto a Sora y Mitsuki que estaban en la sala sentados ya que les estaban regañando, Sasuke solo miraba de reojo ya que se iba a ir a la empresa y a su lado estaba Hiroki que veía divertido a su papi en como regañaba a su hermano mayor y a Sora-por lo menos decir que me habéis escuchado-dijo indignado Naruto-es que sois iguales

-si has acabado me voy-dijo Mitsuki como si no le hubieran estado regañando, Naruto frunció el ceño por esa actitud de su hijo-me llevaré la moto-se levantó y Sora también lo hizo

-yo también me voy-dijo Sora haciendo un suspiro

-quieres que te lleve, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto, Sora miraba a Mitsuki que este se iba

-no, puedo ir caminando-dijo Sora comenzando a caminar para irse

-Sora ese chico varón que estaba contigo-Sora paró y miró al rubio, Mitsuki también paró en ese momento-es tu novio?

-es un amigo-dijo Sora de lo mas normal y miró a Mitsuki notando que estaba enfadado, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado-pero puede pasar que sea mi novio en algún momento

-parece un buen chico, estuvo esperando en comisaría junto con Ren asta que llegué yo, les dije que se fueran a casa-dijo Naruto sonriendo-le dije a Ren que se llevara tu coche Mitsuki

-me lo imaginé-dijo Mitsuki

-otra cosa par de irresponsables, donde está Menma?-cruzó los brazos Naruto como si estuviera enfadado con esos dos por dejar a su hijo solo en la casa saber con quien

-está con Moli-dijo Mitsuki serio por que no le agradó nada que su padre Doncel le dijera irresponsable

-iré a por yo-dijo Naruto y Mitsuki afirmó con la cabeza y asta Sora y sin detenerse los dos salieron de la casa sin decir nada mas, Sora vio como Mitsuki se alejaba con la moto a gran velocidad con tristeza y comenzó a caminar dirección al apartamento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-viniste a buscar el coche?-dijo Ren en una cafetería desayunando, en frente suyo estaba Mitsuki tomando café

-he traído la moto como te habrás dado cuenta

-y para que me vienes a ver si no es para llevarte tu coche que no es tuyo si no de tu abuelo?

-no puedo hacerte una visita?-dijo indignado Mitsuki

-si que puedes pero siempre que vienes hacerme una visita es por algo, y si te tengo que ser sincero no quiero mas que me golpeen en la cara

-lo siento-dijo Mitsuki sintiéndose culpable por eso, aunque fuese sido Sora el que le ha golpeado

-no te preocupes mi rostro se está acostumbrando a que me den golpes cuando Sora se siente muy celoso

-no creo que se sienta celoso-dijo seguro Mitsuki

-por que lo dices?-dijo Ren alzando una ceja

-lo que le pasa es que siente que soy de su propiedad y como no ha dicho me aburrido de este no quiere que me acerque a otras personas

-pues a ti te pasa lo mismo-dijo de lo mas normal Ren-golpeaste a Kakero por que quisiste

-le golpee por que sabía sus intenciones

-a si?-dijo Ren-y según tú cuales son?

-emborrachar a Sora que estaba casi borracho y llevárselo a la cama-dijo con seguridad y enfadado Mitsuki

-no veo a Kakeru de ese tipo de varones-dijo Ren y Mitsuki alzó una ceja ya que notó que estaba defendiendo a ese varón de nombre Kakeru

-solo falta que me digas que ese varón te gusta-dijo Mitsuki y Ren se sonrojó-te gusta-afirmó el varón

-claro que no me gusta, sabía su nombre pero a noche fue la primera vez que hablé con él y me pareció muy agradable -gachó la mirada el Doncel para que Mitsuki no le siguiera vendo el sonrojo

-que mal gusto tienes-dijo con diversión Mitsuki

-Sora también lo tiene y nunca he ido diciéndolo-el varón entrecerró los ojos no estando de acuerdo con eso

-no estoy de acuerdo-susurró Mitsuki poniendo el codo en la mesa y la mano en la mejilla y miró por la ventana haciendo un suspiro

-no crees que sería todo mas fácil para ti y para Sora si sois sinceros?-Mitsuki miró de reojo al Doncel para luego seguir mirando por la ventana

-deberías de saber que nos gusta complicarnos las cosas-dijo Mitsuki haciendo una media sonrisa triste

-por eso digo que eres idiota-dijo divertido Ren y el varón sonrió de medio lado -solo te quiero pedir que dejes de niñerías Mitsuki, recuerda que tenéis un hijo y lo único que recordará es que sus padres no tienen buena relación, quieres que Menma piense que sus padres no se quieren o que nunca se han querido?

-no quiero que piense eso-dijo Mitsuki

-entonces solo tienes que tragarte tu orgullo y pon de tu parte para tener buena relación con Sora aunque sea solo por el hijo que tenéis en común-dijo Ren serio y el varón no dijo nada solo suspiró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora estaba tumbado en el sofá que había en el apartamento donde se había mudado, su brazo tapaba sus ojos y de vez en cuando hacía suspiros, cuando llegó al apartamento fue lo primero que hizo sabiendo que su hijo estuvo en buenas manos por que sabía que Mitsuki no lo dejaría con alguien que no tuviera su confianza, a parte que Naruto en ese momento ya estaría con su hijo Menma

-no se que hacer-susurró Sora-que debo hacer para que seamos una familia real-bostezó y sin poder remediarlo se durmió

A las dos horas Mitsuki llegó al apartamento mas ver al Doncel dormido sopló de mala gana, dejó las cosas en su respectivo lugar para que nada esté fuera de lugar, volvió a la sala y miró a Sora que estaba dormido pero tenía otra posición que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, el varón rodó los ojos y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer

Mitsuki cuando acabó de comer recogió los trastes sucios y los limpió, miró hacia donde seguía dormido Sora sin intenciones de despertar pero si de caerse en cualquier momento, bostezó ya que le entraba sueño al ver al Doncel tan placidamente dormido, pasó por el lado de Sora y fue hacia su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta es cuando escuchó un sonido de dolor que supuso que era que Sora se cayó del sofá, no pudo evitar sonreír e imaginarse la caída, negó con la cabeza y decidió tumbarse en la cama para echar una cabezada

Sora se levantó del suelo acariciándose la cara ya que cayó del sofá de cara al suelo, sopló de mala gana y miró el lugar asta que vio que había dormido bastante tiempo, su estómago pidió comer algo y decidió hacerse algo ligero, mientras se hacía la comida se dio cuenta que alguien había estado en el apartamento mientras dormía y supuso que fue Mitsuki, sopló como si estuviera cansado

Cuando acabó Sora de comer puso los trastes en el fregadero y se fue hacia la sala, miró el lugar asta que vio una fotografía en el mueble de Mitsuki junto con Sarada los dos sonreían de medio lado, no pudo evitar sentir celos por esa imagen ya que él no tenía ninguna fotografía con el varón, miró otra fotografía que era de Naruto y Mitsuki que este se veía mas pequeño y la otra fotografía era de Naruto, Sasuke y Mitsuki, era los tres y se notaba que se la hicieron aproximadamente como un año

-normal que tenga una foto con ellos dos-susurró Sora-son sus padres-suspiró con desgano-ojala tuviera una fotografía a si-negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto, cuando vio a Mitsuki durmiendo Sora no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa, se acercó sigilosamente como si estuviera pensando que hacer y si lo que iba hacer estaba perfectamente bien calculado, volvió a sonreír-tengo que saber si aún sigue sintiendo deseo por mi-puso su mano en el pecho del varón sonrojándose por que le daba algo de vergüenza pero iba hacer que esa timidez o vergüenza que sentía no impidiera lo que iba hacer, su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente y después subir por el pecho de Mitsuki, el Doncel notó como su caricia daba algo de resultado ya que notaba como el varón comenzaba a moverse algo y también a morder su labio inferior, Sora ensalivó su labio inferior y puso la mano en un lado de la cabeza del varón, luego sin ser brusco ni nada se sentó encima de Mitsuki poniendo su otra mano en el otro lado de la cabeza del varón, se quedó mirando el rostro de Mitsuki con seriedad ya que este comenzaba abrir sus ojos, sonrió al ver que los ojos azules no dejaba de ver sus ojos verdes sin parpadear y poco a poco frunció el ceño, Sora sonrió en son de victoria y se acercó al rostro del varón sin demostrar nerviosismo aunque lo tuviera, pasó sus labios por los labios del varón que este no tuvo ninguna reacción y luego por su mejilla que tampoco se movió, Sora no quise darle mucha importancia a eso y decidió que unas de sus manos colocarla sobre el pecho de Mitsuki y bajar lentamente como que también decidió poner sus labios en el cuello de Mitsuki que este estaba paralizado sin ningún movimiento y eso al Doncel le estresaba y asta le dolía, se puso a besar el cuello lentamente del varón y su mano la comenzó a meter entro de los pantalones con timidez sabiendo que el varón notaba que no estaba seguro de hacer lo que iba hacer con su mano, pero lo que mas le dolía era no tener reacción de ninguna forma de Mitsuki, solo estaba quito sin ningún tipo de reacción como si eso que le estaba haciendo no significara nada al varón, al pensar y creer eso le entristecía en creer que Mitsuki no le quería y que nunca le quiso nunca, que no fue deseado por ese varón ni antes ni en ese momento, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron y sin separar sus labios del cuello del varón hizo un sollozo y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos-te odio-dijo con dolor Sora levantándose rápidamente y si le había dicho eso era por que creía que en un pasado Mitsuki le quiso y le deseo y como en ese momento el varón no sintió nada creyó que nunca le quiso ni deseo, salió Sora del cuarto dando un portazo, sin percatarse que Mitsuki estaba tieso, por que nunca ni en sus sueños mas eróticos tenía a Sora que iniciara las caricias y los besos, pero lo que le dejó en shock fue despertar de repente y ver a Sora encima suya para que luego le acariciara y besara, nunca se lo hubiera esperado por eso no tuvo reacción, suspiró Mitsuki al estar algo mas tranquilo y se sentó en la cama, recordó el te odio dicho por el Doncel y frunció el ceño creyendo que si Sora se había sentido de esa forma era por que le había herido su orgullo por que quería demostrarse que le tenía a su merced pero al no reaccionar le hirió su orgullo y por eso estaba en ese estado y por eso le dijo que le odiaba, se levantó de la cama poniéndose las gafas y salió del cuarto con la intención de decirle que también le odiaba, al llega a la sala vio a Sora sentado mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera destruir con su mirada la puerta

-es un niño mimado-se dijo a si mismo Mitsuki y en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el varón fue hacia ella y antes de abrir la puerta miró con el ceño fruncido al Doncel-que sepas que también te odio y no te soporto-y sin mas abrió la puerta mostrando a Naruto y a Menma que estaba agarrando la mano del rubio que estos entraron cerrando la puerta, el rubio notó la tensión en el ambiente cosa que el niño no lo notó, solo iba a ir a saludar a su papi

-crees que me importa-alzó la voz Sora levantándose y Menma al ver ese estado de enfado de su papi decidió no ir a su lado solo se quedó al lado del rubio-te odio, te odio-siguió alzando la voz que Mitsuki cerró los puños

-también te odio-alzó la voz Mitsuki -como me gustaría no haberte conocido nunca-Sora al escuchar eso intentó que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus ojos, y su respiración se puso mas rápida

-te voy a joder la vida-amenazó Sora y el varón entrecerró los ojos no le gustaba nada esa amenaza, Naruto en cambio lo único que sabía es que lo único que iban a conseguir esos dos era hacerse daño con palabras hirientes

-y según tú como-sin dejarse intimidar Mitsuki-vas a decir a todoel mundo que eres Sora Uchiha y que eres el Rey del mundo-dijo con burla que hizo enfurecer a Sora

-aún conservo el apellido Uchiha-sonrió Sora con prepotencia-y gracias a eso soy capaz de hacerte la vida miserable

-si supieras el miedo que me das-dijo con sarcasmo Mitsuki

-te juro que no voy a dejar que ni tú ni tu familia vuelva a ver a Menma-dijo con rabia y sin saber muy bien de lo que decía Sora, Naruto solo miró sorprendido a Sora, Menma agachó la cabeza ya que no reconocía a su papi y Mitsuki se acercó amenazante al Doncel mas joven con enfado

-intentalo y te juro que será lo único que hagas-dijo Mitsuki

-me estás amenazando?

-lo estás haciendo tú-dijo Mitsuki

-que te jodan-dijo Sora-pasando por el lado de Mitsuki-como te acerques a mi hijo o a mi, tendrás muchos problemas, problemas que suelen tener las personas de tu calaña-cogió la mano de su hijo-nos vamos Menma

-pero papi-dijo Menma sin entender muy bien la situación

-nos vamos-alzó la voz Sora abriendo la puerta y salir cerrando con un portazo, en el apartamento hubo silencio y Naruto vio como su hijo miraba al suelo con los puños cerrados y con impotencia en ese momento

-Mitsuki puedes explicarme que ha pasado?-dijo Naruto

-no se que hacer, papa-dijo Mitsuki y el rubio sin saber que decir o que hacer abrazó a su hijo con fuerza-quiero que se vaya este sentimiento que tengo hacia él, ya que él solo me utiliza para luego echarme en cara lo diferentes que somos desde el momento que nacimos-el varón n pudo evitar que comenzara a salirse las lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-creo que te lo dice por que sabe que eso es lo único que te afecta y te hace daño-dijo comprensivo Naruto

-todos estos años creyendo que estaba vivo y con ganas de verlo para que …-Mitsuki no siguió y negó con la cabeza-no quiero saber nada de él

-Mitsuki-dijo serio Naruto pero no tuvo contestación-escúchame lo que te voy a decir-separó a su hijo de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos tan iguales a los suyos con ese toque de seriedad heredado de su padre varón-te guste o no tienes que tener contacto con él, tenéis un hijo en común y tenéis que veros y hablar por cosas de Menma, no dejes que por peleas tontas por que son tontas pierdas a tu hijo

-tampoco he pasad tanto tiempo con él-dijo con dolor Mitsuki y Naruto frunció el ceño por lo dicho por su hijo

-ni te atrevas a decir eso-dijo enfadado Naruto-Menma te necesita como padre y tú le necesitas como hijo tuyo que es, además creo que si dejaras tú orgullo de lado tendrías mejor relación con Sora

-Sora también debería de dejar su orgullo-dijo Mitsuki

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mitsuki-dijo Naruto-pero a veces es mejor que el varón se abra con sus sentimientos-el azabache iba a decir algo pero el rubio le interrumpió-los Donceles y chicas pueden sentirse inseguros respecto a los sentimientos de los varones, por eso es mejor que el varón diga sus sentimientos a la persona que está enamorada y una vez echo eso muchas cosas pueden cambiar

-no puedo hacer eso-susurró Mitsuki

-por que?-dijo sin entender Naruto

-por que no creo que Sora tuviera o tenga un sentimiento por mi-dijo sincero y asta con dolor Mitsuki

-creo que estás equivocado-dijo serio Naruto-antes de que Sora desapareciera pude ver perfectamente como Sora estaba enamorado de ti y solo lo supo por la forma que te miraba-Mitsuki alzó una ceja-y te aseguro que ahora también-sonrió el rubio al ver la expresión de su hijo no muy conforme con eso-solo tienes que recordar cosas del pasado

-recordar el pasado-susurró Mitsuki

-o si no te diré el que no arriesga no gana-dijo Naruto

-necesito pensar-dijo Mitsuki

-de acuerdo-dijo el rubio-recuerda hagas lo que hagas yo siempre te apoyaré a ti por que eres mi hijo-el varón le sonrió

-lo se-dijo Mitsuki

-recuerda que siempre debes de luchar por lo que de verdad amas-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Mitsuki haciendo una sonrisa-pero recuerda que yo ya soy mayor y preocúpate mas por Hiroki

-por los dos por que sois mis hijos-dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo a su hijo que este le sonrió y vio como su padre se fue dejándole solo y suspiró

-que recuerde el pasado-susurró Mitsuki y fue a sentarse al sofá con despreocupación y miró hacia el techo y recordó algo de hace unos años, mas concretamente el día que discutieron y se dijeron cosas por que vio las cartas de su padre en el escritorio de Sora, no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al recordar que Sora le dijo te amo algo que olvidó por completo y que gracias a u padre Doncel decidió pensar en el asado con Sora

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora había decidido ir al parque ya que notó que su hijo estaba triste y asta algo asustado con su comportamiento, desde el lugar que estaba podía ver a su hijo en el columpio mientras él pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, como siempre se arrepentía de todo lo que le decía a Mitsuki pero no soportaba creer que para el varón no era nada, eso le enfurecía como que le ponía triste, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron por que no quería que las cosas salieran como han salido, deseaba en ese momento tener a alguien con quien desahogarse, un buen amigo o una madre

-tan mala persona soy-se dijo en un susurro Sora bajando la mirada con tristeza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-no lo eres-Sora abrió sus ojos reconociendo esa voz y miró a la persona que era Naruto-se que necesitas hablar con alguien, quieres hablar conmigo?-Sora solo miraba al rubio

-por que crees que no soy mala persona?

-por que eres hijo de Sakura y Sasuke-Sora frunció el ceño

-no soy hijo de Sasuke-dijo con enfado Sora y Naruto sonrió

-de eso podemos hablar en otro momento por que creo que tienes que arreglar las cosas una por una no todo a la vez-dijo Naruto-tampoco creo que seas mala persona por que desde el momento que te vi supo que necesitabas cariño y sobre todo que eras un buen chico que solo quería la atención de su padre por eso decidió hacer las cosas difíciles con el que podía ser en este momento tu pareja y sobre todo hubiera tenido a tu familia

-Mitsuki nunca me ha querido ni un poco y menos ahora me quiere-dijo con seguridad Sora-solo me ha querido para un rato, la prueba es que se me presentó con otro nombre

-os parecéis mas de lo que creéis-dijo Naruto serio y asta divertido

-que quieres decir-dijo serio Sora

-Mitsuki piensa lo mismo-dijo Naruto-él cree que decidiste hacerte que no recuerdas y cambiarte el nombre para que no te reclamemos nada y a si alejarte de tu familia y sobre todo de él-Sora se mordió el labio inferior

-pero igualmente él nunca me ha querido-dijo con dolor Sora mirando al suelo y Naruto se sentó a su lado

-lo peor que puedes hacer cuando no eres correspondido es chantajear con algo que sabes que le va a doler a la otra persona, haciendo eso lo que vas hacer es alejarlo de ti

-yo no chantajeo a nadie-dijo Sora mirando a Naruto

-nunca chantajees o amenaces a Mitsuki con Menma, eso es lo mas ruin que puedes hacer-dijo serio Naruto y a Sora le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior-tú has crecido sin tu madre y Mitsuki sin su padre, sabes lo doloroso que es eso, no solo para el hijo si no para el padre

-lo se-susurró Sora-estoy arrepentido de eso-se quitó la lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla-pero me sentía tan mal en ese momento, solo quiero que me quiera, no por que tengamos un hijo esté conmigo si no que me quiera por que me quiere a mi-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír

-deberías de dejar ese orgullo y las cosas serían diferente-dijo Naruto -te puedo decir que la próxima vez que os veáis le digas lo que de verdad sientes, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás de su reacción-suspiró Naruto-daros un tiempo para pensar y después hablar

-pero yo no quiero que me rechace

-quien no arriesga no gana-dijo Naruto

-lo se, pero …-suspiró Sora con tristeza

-eres un Doncel muy hermoso y eso lo sabe Mitsuki y si no ve eso es por que no te merece

-resulta extraño que me digas eso siendo el padre de Mitsuki

-siempre defenderé a mi hijo pero hay cosas que son tan evidentes que no quiero que mi hijo o tu mismo seáis infelices por que no sabéis demostrar vuestros sentimientos -Sora se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo-estoy seguro que si lográis quitaros esas diferencias que tenéis seréis felices, no tengas miedo Sora, a veces las cosas se ven complicadas pero si lo piensas bien no lo son, no dejes que lo que amas se te escape de las manos por palabras que se yo perfectamente que no sientes por que se que cuando se las dices te duele mas a ti, piensa y cuando te veas seguro lucha por lo que quieres

-si-dijo Sora

-te dejo solo para que pienses y no dejes escapar lo que amas-dijo Naruto y comenzó alejarse dejando solo a Sora metido en sus pensamientos sobre todo en las palabras de Naruto

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, se perfectamente que he tardado pero lo importante es que haya actualizado …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Una semana y media había pasado para Mitsuki y Sora y fueron bastante lentas aunque lo disimularan, el varón no comentó nada de la discusión a sus amigos en esa semana y media a parte que estaba en exámenes y tenían que estar concentrados, además Mitsuki notó que estaba mas distraído que otras veces en ese tiempo y le intrigaba saber el por que, pero Moli le comentó que le había visto un día que salió con un varón que se llamaba Kakeru, Mitsuki al saber eso no le agradó mas que nada por que ese varón iba tras de Sora y entonces se preguntaba el por que salía con Ren, pero no le comentó nada, solo deseaba acabar los exámenes y a si poder despejar la mente y no pensar en Sora, ya que llegó a la conclusión que su padre tenía razón y que no pasaba nada si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos sabiendo que iba a ser rechazado e inflándole el orgullo a Sora

Sora en cambio en esa semana y media estaba igual o peor que Mitsuki, se había dado cuenta que Kakeru salía con Ren pero le daba igual, lo importante en ese momento era que acabara los exámenes finales y después aunque sabía que iba a ser rechazado le diría a Mitsuki sus sentimientos por él, solo quería que hubiese una buena relación entre los dos ya que tenían a Menma en común y no quería que su hijo estuviera sin su padre, por que sabía perfectamente que si había mala relación entre ellos la relación que tendrían con Menma no sería nada buena

Sora había entrado a su última clase del día y sobre todo a su último examen final, cuando acabó el examen se fue a buscar a su hijo a la escuela sin mirar a nadie ni saludar a nadie, después de recoger a Menma se fue al que era su apartamento y decidió pasar allí lo que quedaba de día con su hijo, sin ganas de hacer nada, escuchó el sonido del teléfono indicándole que era un mensaje y lo miró, se sorprendió por lo que le había escrito Naruto en el mensaje y con la duda de hacer algo para impedir lo que le había dicho el rubio

Era por la mañana y Mitsuki había metido una pequeña maleta en el maletero del coche, notó a su padre Doncel algo nervioso ya que le vio mirar a su teléfono y haciendo una sonrisa, no le dio importancia y se sentó en el lado del copiloto ya que recibió un mensaje y a si lo miraría y leería con tranquilidad

-gracias por prestarme tu coche, Sasuke-dijo Mitsuki y el mencionado afirmó con la cabeza ya que estaban en la entrada junto con Naruto-papa que pasa?-miró al rubio

-nada-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa-y quien te ha enviado el mensaje?

-Moli y Ren-dijo Mitsuki y le sonó el teléfono ya que era una llamada-hola?

-tengo que ganar tiempo-susurró Naruto y Sasuke solo le miraba sin entender, el rubio vio las llaves del coche y las cogió recibiendo una mirada de su hijo de no entender esa acción pero siguió con la llamada acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, no pasó ni dos minutos cuando un taxi llegó y del bajó Sora con Menma que se acercaron a los dos mas mayores, Mitsuki ni cuenta se dio

-Menma estarás con tus abuelos y pórtate bien-dijo Sora con cariño a su hijo dándole un beso en la frente, Naruto le extendió las llaves del coche y Sora las cogió y miró hacia el coche viendo como Mitsuki seguía hablando sin percatarse de nada, Naruto se acercó al coche y cerró la puerta del copiloto mientras Sora iba hacia la del conductor algo indeciso ya que nunca se había puesto a conducir un coche solo había leído algo de teórico, Mitsuki miró a su padre rubio como diciendo el por que le cierra la puerta pero solo recibió una sonrisa divertida de su parte y es cuando escuchó la puerta del conductor frunciendo el ceño sin querer mirar por que estaba sintiendo un olor corporal muy conocido para él, escuchó el sonido del motor al ser arrancado y miró al lado viendo a Sora, y al ver el rostro del Doncel de ojos verdes sabía perfectamente que no sabía conducir sobre todo cuando comenzó la marcha con frenazos bruscos y después acelerando, que Mitsuki inmediatamente se puso el cinturón de seguridad notando que Sora lo llevaba puesto

-espero que no se maten por el camino-dijo algo asustado Naruto

-mi pobre coche será el perjudicado-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le miró serio y el azabache-seguro que volverán enteros-sonrió Sasuke y Naruto suspiró

Mientras tanto en el coche que conducía Sora que devez en cuando frenaba bruscamente como que iba a gran velocidad los demás conductores que eran pocos se quejaban y pitaban al coche

-has conducido alguna vez en tu vida un coche-gritó Mitsuki viendo que por casi se chocan contra una valla

-nunca lo he hecho-dijo nervioso Sora

-si no lo has hecho por que estás conduciendo-recriminó Mitsuki

-por que sabía que a si me hablarías-dijo Sora y es cuando miró a Mitsuki y le sonrió

-nunca dejes de mirar la carretera-dijo enfadado Mitsuki mas que nada por que se salían de la vía-mejor déjame conducir a mi-Sora miraba ya al frente y conducía bastante rápido y de vez en cuando frenaba bruscamente

-no-dijo Sora serio-quiero ir contigo-le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior-quiero estar contigo-unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos y Mitsuki solo le miraba

-si te tengo que ser sincero no se que pensar cuando me dices esas cosas-Sora le miró-la carretera, nunca dejes de mirarla si conduces-ordenó el varón y el Doncel volvió a mirar al frente

-es la primera vez que conduzco un coche, solo he leído libros-dijo nervioso Sora -pero no quiero tener mala relación contigo

-no creo que sea momento de hablar de esto-dijo Mitsuki-cuidado un ciclista-dijo enfadado-si le atropellas tendrás problemas o mejor dicho tendremos muchos problemas y con razón sin nos mete a la cárcel

-si que es momento-dijo Sora dejando de ir tan rápido y dejando de lado que por casi atropella a un pobre ciclista-quiero tener buena relación contigo por que tenemos un hijo en común y no quiero que esté mal por que sus padres no dejan de discutir o de pelear, quiero que vea que tenemos buena relación aunque sea solo de amigos aunque yo no quiera eso, pero me conformo con una amistad contigo

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Mitsuki-tenemos un hijo y tenemos que tener buena relación-Sora a escuchar eso apretó con sus manos el volante, sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaros de lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Mitsuki se dio cuenta de eso

-me enamoré de ti, sigo estando enamorado de ti y desearía formar una familia contigo una que no tuve yo, una que sea real, te amo a ti y eres el único para mi-dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente Sora pero la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas

-para el coche-dijo serio Mitsuki y el Doncel le miró sin entender-por favor para el coche

-no quiero que me dejes atrás

-no te voy a dejar atrás-dijo Mitsuki y Sora apretó bruscamente el freno parando inmediatamente que Mitsuki sopló por lo brusco que fue-iba a ver a mis abuelos en el pueblo del remolino, seguro que les agradará verte-se quitaron los cinturones y Mitsuki bajó del coche para ir al lado del conductor que Sora solo se movió por dentro para sentarse en el lado del copiloto -yo no soy tan malo para dejarte tirado en medio de la nada-se sentó en el lado del conductor poniéndose el cinturón y arrancar el coche y comenzar a conducir, Sora solo miraba por la ventanilla por que le dolía que no le contestara por que se había confesado, de vez en cuando sollozaba sin poder evitarlo odiando que fuese tan débil en ese sentido por Mitsuki

-queda … mucho … por llegar-dijo como pudo Sora queriendo dejar de llorar

-queda poco-dijo Mitsuki y el trayecto fue silencioso, el varón de vez en cuando escuchaba los sollozos del Doncel y si no le había dicho nada era por que tenía que procesar la información recibida, miraba de reojo al Doncel viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando en ese momento y no pudo evitar sonreír por que se sentía correspondido y dándose cuenta lo idiota que había sido, no solo él si no también Sora, vio que entró al pueblo del remolino y cogió aire para luego soltarlo por la boca -te amo-dijo sin mas y el Doncel le miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que le había dicho-me enamoré de ti y sigo estando enamorado de ti, te amo y no tengo ojos para nadie mas solo para ti-Sora al escuchar eso abrió la boca como los ojos sintiendo que esas palabras eran muy sinceras, miró al frente sintiendo sus lágrimas bajar por su mejilla con rapidez notando que estaba sonrojado, y bajó la cabeza juntando sus manos en su regazo y mirando sus manos entrelazadas sintiéndose como un adolescente, tenía la mente en blanco como si estuviera en shock ya que nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras de Mitsuki -ya hemos llegado-el varón bajó del coche después de aparcar y al ver en el estado del Doncel comprendió el por que estaba a si ya que tenía que asimilar lo que le había dicho, bajó del coche y fue a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola y agarró la mano del Doncel y lo sacó del coche, solo que parecía que Sora seguía los movimientos de Mitsuki con la cabeza gacha, cuando llegaron a la puerta Mitsuki tocó la puerta e inmediatamente abrió la puerta Minato

-Mitsuki, ya te esperábamos-dijo Minato e inmediatamente Kushina ya estaba también en la entrada

-Mitsuki, querido que bien que trajiste a tu novio-dijo Kushina sonriendo, ella como Minato sabían de la desaparición de Sora pero al verlo no quiso decir nada, solo actuar con normalidad

-quería daros una sorpresa-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-le ocurre algo?-dijo preocupado Minato

-no le pasa nada-dijo Mitsuki-lo mejor es que vayamos a mi cuarto y allí volverá a ser él

-claro-dijo sin comprender Minato

-ahora bajaremos-dijo Mitsuki entrando a la casa y marchando con rapidez a la segunda planta donde estaba el cuarto de Mitsuki, Kushina cerró la puerta sin entender el comportamiento de los mas jóvenes

-no le demos importancia-dijo Kushina y Minato afirmó con la cabeza

Mitsuki al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave para que no molestaran sus abuelos, llevó a Sora a la cama para que se sentara y él se agachó para estar a su altura, puso sus manos en la mejilla del Doncel y le hizo mirarle

-dime otra vez que me amas-dijo serio Mitsuki notando como los ojos verdes no le dejaba de mirar sus ojos-quiero escucharlo siempre-Sora sonrió con un sonrojo

-y tú?-dijo en un susurro Sora

-te amo-dijo sincero Mitsuki

-yo … también te amo-dijo Sora e inmediatamente lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del varón y comenzó a llorar, Mitsuki al sentir ese llano del Doncel lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo como queriendo protegerlo y prometiéndose que sería la última vez que le escucharía como que le vería de esa forma aunque ese llanto fuese de felicidad con mezcla de dolor

-hemos sido tan idiotas-susurró Mitsuki que fue escuchado por el Doncel

-muy tontos-se comenzó a calmar Sora y se separó con una sonrisa y mirando al rostro de Mitsuki que este también le miraba

-perdona-dijo sincero Mitsuki

-y tú a mi, perdona, yo no siento nada de las cosas que te he dicho

-yo tampoco las siento-dijo Mitsuki y acarició la mejilla de Sora para luego agarrar un mechón de cabello suelto-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo sonriendo Sora abrazando a Mitsuki pasando sus brazos por su cintura y poniendo sus manos en su espalda

-creo que deberías de pedirle disculpas a Ren-dijo Mitsuki y Sora se iba a separar del abrazo pero el varón no le dejó y lo aferró mas a su cuerpo-Ren nunca a tenido nada conmigo, a respetado la amistad que teníais y creo que no ha sido justo que le hayas golpeado

-le pediré disculpas-dijo Sora-pero ninguno de los dos me habías negado nada

-puede que no te lo negáramos pero creo que es ante todo la confianza hacia tu amigo-dijo Mitsuki-pero bueno eso ya no importa-se separaron y se miraron a los ojos para luego darse un beso en los labios que duró asta que se les acabó el aire, se sonrieron y después pusieron sus frentes juntas para luego tumbarse en la cama con una sonrisa y darse un beso rápido en los labios

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kushina en una bandeja llevaba unas pastitas y café para ella, su esposo, su nieto y su pareja, estaba indecisa en ir a llamarlos para que tomaran café con ellos y comenzar hablar de las cosas que habían hecho los jóvenes en todo ese tiempo, suspiró derrotada ya que no iba a subir por si estaban haciendo algo juntos y no quería verlos, se sentó al lado de su esposo

-podría llamar a Naruto-se dijo Kushina

-mejor no lo hagas abuela-la mujer como Minato miraron asta donde provenía la voz viendo a su nieto y a Sora entrando a la sala y agarrados de la mano-tengo entendido que Gaara y Sai llegaban hoy y sabes como es mi padre con Gaara

-si lo se-dijo Kushina sin dejar de mirar a los dos jóvenes que se sentaban los dos juntos-Sora te veo mas grande

-he crecido un poco-dijo sonrojado Sora mientras veía que Mitsuki cogía uno de los pastelitos y se ponía su café sin azúcar

-t veo mucho mejor-dijo Kushina

-yo también-concordó Minato bebiendo café de su taza

-recuerdo que estabas demasiado delgado y me preguntaba si te alimentabas como es debido-dijo Kushina sonriendo ya que veía que Mitsuki le dio el café con poca azúcar a Sora

-la verdad es que se alimentaba poco-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki-no es alimentarse comer todos los días y a todas horas, ensaladas y verduras-el Doncel se sonrojó ya que creía que Mitsuki no se daba cuenta de esas cosas

-tenía quince años-se defendió Sora-solo tenía en mente estar delgado para tener buena impresión de todo el mundo

-tonterías-dijeron a la vez Mitsuki y sus abuelos

-a mi siempre me dio igual lo que opinaran de mi-dijo Mitsuki-por eso tuve esa temporada que vestía mal y me arreglaba mal además me di cuenta que todo el mundo se fija por lo que te pones no por lo que eres de verdad

-las personas son hipócritas-dijo Kushina dando la razón a su nieto

-pero no todos-dijo Minato sonriendo y mirando a Sora-sinceramente estás ahora mas hermoso Sora-el nombrado volvió a sonrojarse, Kushina sonrió por la reacción del Doncel y Mitsuki le acercó un pastelito

-seguro que te gustará-dijo Mitsuki a Sora-tiene chocolate amargo y no se nota mucho ya que se que ese tipo de chocolate no te gusta

-gracias-susurró Sora ya que se notaba algo intimidado sin saber por que con la presencia de los abuelos de Mitsuki, le cogió el pastelito

-recuerdas que te di la receta del pastel que le gusta a Mitsuki?-dijo Kushina de lo mas normal

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sora-pero la perdí, en ese tiempo no era bueno en la cocina, aunque ahora tampoco pero se defenderme

-te la volveré a dar-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-solo espero que me salga bien-dijo sonriendo Sora

-si hace falta te ayudo yo-se metió en la conversación Mitsuki

-a Mitsuki le gusta meterse en la cocina-dijo Minato

-es algo normal cuando tienes una padre que para cocinar pone el grito en el cielo, luego una hermana que pone excusas por no cocinar, un padre varón que dice que tiene trabajo, pues tendré que cocinar ya que si no se morirían de hambre esos tres

-Naruto tuvo que buscarse un varón mucho peor que él-dijo Kushina cruzándose los brazos en el pecho y se la notaba que no le agradaba mucho Sasuke

-Sasuke no es tan malo-dijo Mitsuki

-yo opino igual, tiene sus rarezas como todazas personas-dijo Minato y Sora miró al suelo sin intención de meterse en esa conversación

-le dices Sasuke-dijo de mala gana Kushina-deberías de decirle papa

-a veces le digo, pero me acostumbré a decirle por su nombre y él se acostumbró a que le diga por su nombre-dijo Mitsuki

-eso es cosa vuestra-dijo Kushina-pero me gustaría que ya que tienen dos hijos que se casaran que ese Uchiha le pidiera matrimonio a mi hijo

-abuela mi padre le pidió hace dos años matrimonio a mi padre Doncel cuando supieron que iban a ser padre, pero mi padre Doncel le dijo que no por que creyó que era por que le dejó embarazado, cuando tuvieron a Hiroki volvió a pedirle pero Sarada y yo notemos que lo decía sin muchas ganas y mi padre Doncel le diría que si por compromiso, entonces les dijo que no iba aceptar el matrimonio de ellos asta que no estuviera Sora y Sarada estuvo de acuerdo-el Doncel miróa Mitsuki sorprendido por eso a parte que recordó que Naruto se lo dijo-a los días Sasuke me comentó que no quería casarse con mi padre por que no sabía lo que opinaba Sora y es cuando me di cuenta con ese comentario que Sasuke fingía que aceptaba la supuesta muerte de Sora

-entonces no se han casado por que faltaba un miembro de la familia-dijo Kushina-pues eso está bien, en una ceremonia a si tienen que estar todos los miembros de la familia

-cambiando de tema, cuanto tiempo os vais a quedar aquí?-dijo Minato

-mañana nos vamos-dijo Mitsuki sin pensarlo y Sora le miró ya que creía que estarían mas días

-y cuando os casaréis vosotros-dijo de lo mas normal Kushina viendo como Sora se ponía mas ojo que un tomate y Mitsuki miraba al lado con un pequeño sonrojo-pero antes quiero conocer a mi bisnieto-los dos mas jóvenes la miraron y vieron como Minato la apoyaba en eso de conocer al bisnieto -venís aquí y no traéis a vuestro hijo y eso me enfada ya que hacéis igual que Naruto y Sasuke, por que ellos para que traigan a Hiroki necesitamos un milagro y tenemos que ir nosotros

-pues si queréis conocer a Menma ir allí y lo conocéis-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo de medio lado y sus abuelos le miraron serios durante unos segundos, Sora les miraba a los tres pensando que no habría problema en traer a Menma y que conocieran a ellos dos, Kushina comenzó a reír de repente para luego acercarse a su nieto

-quieres que te golpeé asta que me canse?-dijo seria Kushina

-no-dijo Mitsuki

-pero pensándolo lo bien podríamos ir, ya que Naruto trabaja, Sasuke también, no deben de tener mucho tiempo libre para venir a vernos y podemos viajar a donde están ellos como si fuese unas vacaciones-dijo Minato

-tienes razón Minato-dijo alegre Kushina-podríamos ir a Konoha y pasar una temporada

-sería agradable que fuerais-dijo sincero Sora y todos le miraron

-podríamos ir con mis padres-dijo Minato

-no conoces a Jiraya y Oochimaru, los padres de Minato, cierto?-dijo Kushina

-no-dijo Sora

-pues cuando vayamos a Konoha los conocerás-dijo Kushina

-te agradaran-dijo Mitsuki

-solo te voy a decir que Jiraya es un pervertido y no le hagas caso-dijo Kushina

-es mi héroe, él me enseñó todo lo que se-dijo con orgullo Mitsuki

-a si también veré a Kakashi, Obito y a Rin, hace mucho que no los veo-dijo Minato ilusionado-no es lo mismo verlos que hablar por teléfono

-yo también quiero verlos seguro que estarán muy grandes-dijo Kushina

-tienen el doble de edad que yo-dijo Mitsuki

-para mi todos vosotros seréis pequeños por que os he visto desde pequeños -dijo Kushina con enfado

-ya acabé-dijo Mitsuki

-yo también-dijo Sora

-os importa si vamos a dar una vuelta en el pueblo?-dijo Mitsuki

-ayudaré a tu abuela para recoger esto-dijo Sora y Mitsuki le miró de reojo como no creyendo lo que iba hacer ya que no solía hacerlo

-no hace falta-dijo Kushina-salir que os de el aire y a si conozcas este lugar-sonrió a mujer-además los varones, chicas y Donceles tienen que saber como es la pareja de mi nieto para que se mueran de envidia

-va monos-dijo Mitsuki cogiendo la mano del Doncel-nos vemos luego

-adiós-dijo Sora y los dos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar para ver el pueblo

-desde cuando ayudas a recoger las cosas-dijo Mitsuki

-desde que estuve viviendo en la casa hogar de Gaara cuando estuve embarazado

-y por que no lo hacías cuando estuviste en mi apartamento?

-por que quería joderte-dijo sincero y asta divertido Sora y a Mitsuki le dio un tic en la ceja

-si hubieras sabido las ganas de estrangularte te tenía

-lo se-dijo Sora-eres demasiado organizado y quieres tenerlo todo ordenado algo que a mi me cuesta hacer pero he aprendido para que Menma aprenda a tener todo ordenado y limpio

-por lo menos has pensado en Menma en ese sentido

-mas que nada fue Gaara, ya que cuando estaba embarazado lo dejaba todo en medio y supe que era a si yo de nacimiento, Gaara siempre me regañaba y al final aprendí a ser mas ordenado por mi hijo

-me alegro que hayas perdido tus recuerdos-dijo serio y sincero Mitsuki, Sora frunció el ceño ya que no le gustó eso y quiso quitar su mano que estaba agarrada con la mano del varón-mas que nada por que si no la hubieras perdido puede que hubieras dado a Menma-Sora inmediatamente se tranquilizó pensando en lo que pretendía hacer y que en ese momento no haría

-yo también me alegro de haber perdido mi memoria por que si no la pierdo hubiera dado a Menma-dijo Sora-vale que tenía quince años, era muy joven, no sabía ni mantenerme a mi mismo, estaba pasando el peor momento de mi vida y también que no me gustan los niños y sigue sin agradarme

-si te consuela a mi tampoco me gustan los niños-dijo Mitsuki

-menos mal-dijo Sora como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima-no me hubiera gustado nada que me dijeras que tengamos otro hijo, no hubiera sabido decirte que odio a los niños y estar embarazado no es algo que me guste mucho

-es bueno saber eso-dijo Mitsuki-aunque en mis planes no entraba tener hijos, pero tener uno está bien

-si está bien

-con aguantar y criar a Menma ya está bien

-si-dijo Sora-otro mas no-y Mitsuki le miró y Sora también y no pudieron evitar sonreír

-nos parecemos en algo-dijo Mitsuki

-tenemos cosas en común y eso me gusta

-a mi también-dijo Mitsuki sin dejar de caminar en ningún momento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-lo de Mitsuki y Sora lo tenías preparado para que se fueran juntos, cierto?-dijo Sasuke que estaba sentado en la fuente que tenía en su jardín, Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, a unos metros estaba Sarada con Hiroki y Menma, a la chica se la notaba que estaba estresada de estar todo el rato para arriba y abajo con los dos niños, había pasado dos días de que Mitsuki y Sora se habían ido

-no-dijo Naruto sonriendo-lo teníamos hablado Sora y yo

-lo tenías preparado-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-que te pasa?-dijo Naruto ya que notaba que al azabache le molestaba algo

-nada importante-dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

-te molesta que Sora y Mitsuki tenga una relación sentimental?-dijo serio Naruto-tienen un hijo y si ellos dos no fueran tan orgullosos desde hace un tiempo estarían juntos y asta me atrevo a decir que si estuviéramos en contra ellos estarían juntos sin importarles nuestra opinión

-Mitsuki y Sora se parecen mas de lo que ellos creen-dijo Sarada que se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Naruto mirando al cielo como si estuviera cansada-una de las razones por que les cuesta tanto decir lo que ellos sienten

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-sabes Naruto, me alegra que Sora y tú tengáis una buena relación-dijo Sarada sin dejar de mirar el cielo y parecía que mostraba dolor

-era eso-susurró Naruto sabiendo el por que de esa actitud de Sasuke y también de Sarada-si tengo esa buena relación con Sora es por que es muy parecido a Sasuke-sonrió Naruto y la chica lo miró alzando una ceja Sasuke también lo miró y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa-también tiene muchas cosas de Sakura aunque lo demuestra poco, cosa que tu Sarada aunque seas seria eres mas parecida a Sakura y tienes poco de la actitud de Sasuke

-eso me alegra-dijo Sarada-mas que nada por que físicamente no tengo nada de mi madre cosa que Sora tiene sus ojos verdes

-Sakura era especial-dijo Naruto-amiga de sus amigos y con un carácter bastante peculiar

-y una gran fuerza bruta-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Lee ayudó en eso ya que hacia que fuese al gimnasio a entrenar con él y parecía que le gustaba-dijo Naruto

-Sakura desde pequeña hacia ejercicio-dijo Sasuke y hubo un largo silencio que solo se escuchaba como los mas pequeños sobre todo Hiroki hablaba con Menma y este le corregía cuando decía algo mal dicho

-deberíais de hablar con él-dijo Naruto serio viendo a su hijo y Menma que hacían algo en el suelo y estaban algo sucios y sonreían pero Hiroki reía a carcajada, escuchó un suspiro de parte de Sasuke y de Sarada-no debéis de pensar que el que va a dar el paso es Sora por que no lo va hacer

-yo no se si podré dar el primer paso-susurró Sarada pero fue escuchada perfectamente por los dos mas mayores

-no he hablado con Sora sobre lo que piensa de ti pero al haber sido padre puede haber cambiado su forma de pensar sobre lo que pensaba lo que pasó con su madre y contigo-dijo Naruto

-tú crees?-dijo Sarada ilusionada

-yo creo eso-dijo Naruto

-yo también creo que ha podido cambiar su forma de pensar con respecto a ti, Sarada-dijo Sasuke

-si se ha arreglado con Mitsuki puede que él pueda hablar de ese tema con Sora, o le puedo comentar a Gaara ya que está en Konoha-dijo Naruto

-que queréis que hable con Sora?-dijo otra voz que ninguno se percató de que había venido, al verlo que era Mitsuki enseñó las llaves de la casa y también las llaves del coche-no vayas a enfadarte Sasuke por el pequeño golpe que tiene el coche

-vais tenido un accidente?-dijo preocupado Naruto levantándose del suelo y Sarada también lo hizo y Sasuke le cogió las llaves del coche

-no-dijo Mitsuki-pero le estado enseñando a conducir decentemente-los otros tres se miraron sin entender asta que sonrieron por que eso significaba que habían arreglado sus diferencias-pero es tan patoso que no hay forma, no sirve para eso, patético-negó con la cabeza

-a quien le dices patético, idiota-dijo Sora que estaba atrás de Mitsuki bebiendo agua de una botella, por eso había llegado al jardín mas tarde por que había ido a la cocina por agua, todos le miraron

-a quien va a ser a alguien que no conducirá un coche en la vida-dijo Mitsuki serio

-te voy a demostrar que si conduciré un coche y cuando lo haga harás lo que yo te diga durante una semana

-mientras no conduzcas tú harás lo que yo quiera y donde quiera-dijo Mitsuki y los dos se miraron a los ojos con desafío y con una media sonrosa de superioridad

-patéticos-dijo Naruto y Sora y Mitsuki le miraron-que tal lo habéis pasado?

-bien-dijo Sora

-tú y yo hablaremos por que estabais compinchados -dijo Mitsuki

-deja a tu padre-dijo Sora-si tienes algo que decir me lo dices a mi, por que yo le convencí y yo accedí

-en otras palabras, los dos tuvisteis la misma idea-dijo Mitsuki y vio como su padre y Sora se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices-parecéis padre e hijo-negó con la cabeza Mitsuki

-prefiero suegro y yerno-dijo de lo mas normal Sora y miró hacia los dos niños que seguían jugando sin percatarse de la presencia de Sora y Mitsuki-no pudo creer que esté tan sucio Menma-dijo Sora y fue hacia los dos niños

-por lo que ha dicho tengo que creer que sois pareja-dijo Sarada

-si-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-te sale la felicidad por todos los lados-dijo Naruto-al igual que a Sora -que este recibió un abrazo de su hijo y Sora con su mano intentaba quitarle el polvo o las manchas de su ropa, en cambio Hiroki solo miraba a Sora ya que este no le dijo nada ni le miró-Hiroki ven-el mencionado miró a su papi y comenzó a correr hacia él pasando por delante de Menma y Sora que caminaban tranquilamente

-papi-dijo Hiroki y Naruto se puso a su altura para quitarle una mancha que tenía en la cara

-te has divertido verdad?-dijo Naruto a su hijo que este sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, el rubio lo cogió en brazos sin importarle ensuciarse-Menma te divertiste?

-si-dijo Menma sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que había llegado junto con Sora donde estaba Mitsuki

-papi-dijo Hiroki serio y algo bastante raro y todos le prestaron atención-él señaló a Sora que este entrecerró los ojos-es igual de raro que Mitsuki-y todos se quedaron en silencio asta que Naruto comenzó a reír, Sarada disimuló la risa

-eso es normal, enano-dijo Sarada agarrando con sus dedos la mejilla de Hiroki que este hizo un puchero-tienen el mismo padre y la rareza se hereda-dijo de lo mas normal, Mitsuki rodó los ojos y Sora frunció el ceño ya que no estaba de acuerdo que tuvieran el mismo padre-vamos que te voy a dar un baño-Sarada miró a Menma mientras cogía en brazos a Hiroki-vamos Menma que también te bañaré

-vamos-dijo Menma acercándose a Sarada y agarrándola de la mano-te bañaras con nosotros?-dijo inocente Menma

-lo mas seguro-dijo Sarada pensando que al bañar a esos dos la mojarían y tendría que bañarse

-que bien-dijo Menma feliz y todos le miraron sin entender ya que no era un niño que mostrara tanta felicidad-podré ver los pechos de Sarada-pero su felicidad se fue cuando recibió una colleja de parte de Sora que le miraba demasiado serio como regañándole que eso no se decía y menos se hacía y se entristeció Menma, Sarada se sonrojó pero igualmente miraba al niño seria, Naruto sonrió pero dejó de sonreír al ver como Sora regañó de esa forma a Menma

-a si aprendes-dijo Mitsuki como si estuviera de acuerdo con Sora por lo que había dicho y las intenciones de su hijo-aunque Sarada mucho pecho no tiene-y el que recibió el golpe esta vez fue Mitsuki que le dio Sarada en la cabeza

-tengo las que tengo que tener, pervertido idiota-dijo Sarada

-no recordaba que estabas orgullosa de tus pechos-dijo Mitsuki y Sarada lo miró con odio-era broma

-vamos a bañarnos-dijo Sarada cogiendo la mano de Menma y comenzaron alejarse para entrar a la casa

-papi, prometo no mirar los pechos de Sarada-dijo Menma gritando

-tan pequeño y mostrando su lado pervertido-dijo Naruto-y aún no conoce a ero-sennin

-cuando lo conozca ya no dirá pechos-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo de medio lado, Sora miró a Sasuke neutral por que desde que llegó no había dicho nada y parecía que no iba hablar

-yo no lo conozco-dijo Sora mirando a Mitsuki

-es divertido-dijo Mitsuki-pero si viene con el abuelo Orochimaru no se te acercará demasiado, aunque con la abuela Kushina se modera mucho

-mi madre tiene carácter-dijo Naruto

-la conozco-dijo Sora y volvió a mirar a Sasuke que de vez en cuando lo miraba como si esperase algo de él, como que le dijera algo pero sabía que no le diría nada, aunque lo entendía en cierta parte, si no era su hijo no tenía que preguntarle nada-es agradable y divertida-sonrió Sora algo forzado y Mitsuki le miró sonriendo y notó lo que le pasaba a Sora-estaba planeando la boda

-la boda?-dijo Naruto sorprendido-la vuestra?

-la nuestra no-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo

-la vuestra-dijo Sora sonriendo de medio lado mirando directamente a Sasuke

-la abuela Kushina maldecía en cada momento a Sasuke por no ser un hombre y no pedirte matrimonio-dijo Mitsuki

-típico de tu madre-susurró Sasuke

-que conste que le dije que si le has pedido matrimonio y que fue mi padre quien te rechazó-dijo Mitsuki

-a mi la que me critica es Mikoto por rechazarte-dijo Naruto como si a si defendiera a su madre

-pero tú sabes que yo no quería casarme-dijo Sasuke serio

-Sora ya está aquí, podéis casaros-dijo Mitsuki-yo no estaba conforme por que no estaba Sora y asta Sarada tampoco quería por el mismo motivo que yo-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró al lado y Naruto se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba

-aún no es momento-dijo Naruto serio y miro a su hijo que este supo el por que no era el momento

-también creo que no es momento-dijo Mitsuki y miró a Sora que este miraba a Sasuke que esta vez se dio cuenta Naruto y este suspiró

-Gaara está aquí y también Sai-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema-te gustaría venir conmigo Sora y a si hacerle una visita

-claro-dijo Sora-nunca voy a estar lo suficiente agradecido por lo que hizo por mi y también por Menma

-le voy a llamar y a si vamos a verle hoy-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-vale-dijo Sora y viendo como Naruto entraba en la casa

-voy a llevar la maleta al cuarto-dijo Mitsuki y sin decir nada mas se fue tranquilamente dejando a Sasuke y a Sora solos en el jardín, durante un rato se miraron a los ojos, el de ojos verdes neutral y el de ojos negros con nerviosismo aunque no lo demostrase, Sasuke suspiró y miró al cielo sin saber que decir, notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso, Sora solo esperó a que Sasuke le dijera algo, o por lo menos un como estás por lo años que habían vivido como padre e hijo aunque ahora no lo fuesen había algo de cariño por lo menos él le tenía cariño a Sasuke, pero este no tenía intención de decirle nada, pero igualmente esperó a que le dijera algo, pero no le dijo nada, suspiró con dolor y decidió irse del jardín dejando solo a Sasuke que este aunque no mirase a Sora supo que se había ido, y también sabía que estaba esperando Sora una palabra suya pero al no saber que decirle decidió no decir nada y a si quedarse solo

-nunca te merecí como padre-susurró con dolor Sasuke-ni siquiera puedo decirte nada por que se que no merezco una palabra tuya por lo mal padre que fui contigo

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa …


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Naruto y Sora llegaron a una cafetería que era donde habían quedado con Gaara, nada mas llegar vieron en una de las mesas a Gaara tomando un café y comiendo una tostada, Naruto al ver al pelirrojo se acercó a él con paso rápido y lo saludó, el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a Sora que le sonreía pero el pelirrojo frunció el ceño

-te estuve llamando en estos días cuando me enteré de tu verdadera identidad-dijo Gaara como recriminándole-estaba reocupado, quería saber si lo habías encajado bien lo de recuperar tus recuerdos

-lo siento Gaara por no hablar contigo pero estaba ocupado-dijo Sora y el pelirrojo suspiró

-no pasa nada-dijo comprensivo Gaara-lo importante que estés bien

-lo estoy-dijo Sora

-será mejor que nos sentemos y comamos algo-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Gaara que este le sonrió y Sora se sentó en frente de los dos mas mayores

-a Menma lo vi bien-dijo Gaara -y tú como lo ves?-Naruto no entendió eso y el pelirrojo lo notó

-lo que pasa es que desde que Sora tuvo a Menma lo rechazó pero no lo rechazó, era como una parte de él lo rechazara y otra no, y ganaba la que no lo rechazaba

-debe de ser su verdadera personalidad no se fue aunque no tuviera su memoria-dijo Naruto

-eso mismo-dijo Gaara haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y miró al mas joven-entonces como ves a a tu hijo, Sora?

-bien-dijo Sora de lo mas normal

-no me vas a decir como por ejemplo que tu hijo que para tener la edad que tiene es muy espabilado e inteligente o cosas a si?-dijo Gaara serio

-ahora que lo dices es a si-dijo sin cambiar a su expresión seria Sora-aunque es normal al ser hijo de quien es-los dos mas mayores se miraron y suspiraron-me refiero a mi

-lo hemos entendido-dijo Naruto

-lo importante de todo es que hayas encajado bien tus recuerdos-dijo Gaara

-estoy bien-dijo Sora y Naruto suspiró al ver que Sora solo respondía mecánicamente el estoy bien, como si no le agradara hablar de eso o no querer hablar de otra cosa que era también de ese tema

-con tu hermana-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara como si no le diera importancia pero a si poder hablar sobre ese tema, vio tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo como alzaba la ceja el azabache

-no entiendo-dijo Sora

-quiere decir sobre Sarada-dijo Naruto serio

-intento que no haya mala relación al menos que sea cordial, ya que somos hermanos de madre-dijo de lo mas normal Sora, Gaara y Naruto se miraron unos segundos y después a Sora

-quería hablarte sobre eso, Sora-dijo Naruto demasiado serio, algo bastante raro viniendo del rubio

-no tengo que hablar nada sobre mi parentesco con Sarada, yo ya lo se-dijo Sora, Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio como si estuviera sobrepasado por ese asunto ya que no sabía como convencer o mejor dicho hacerle creer a Sora que estaba algo equivocado por lo que creía sobre la paternidad de Sasuke hacia él

-siempre recuerda que Sarada es tu hermana y es parte de tu madre Sakura, ella quería lo mejor para sus dos hijos, como quieren sus padres, nunca la des de lado por que es tu hermana y siempre os necesitaréis -hubo un silencia en el ambiente mientras Sora pensaba en lo que le había dicho Naruto-Sora sobre las pruebas de paternidad de Sasuke no …

-Naruto, Sasuke me ha demostrado durante muchos años la verdad y yo nunca me hice a la idea del por que no me tomaba en cuenta pero entiendo al saber el por que, si yo estuviera en su situación …-Sora no siguió por que le dolía ese tema de conversación aunque no lo demostrara y los otros dos Donceles lo notaban

-solo te voy a decir que el padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría-dijo Naruto serio-tu supones que Sasuke no es tu padre pero él …

-Naruto-cortó Sora como antes al rubio-no quiero saber nada de eso, Sasuke será el padre varón de Mitsuki y mi suegro, nada mas-Sora se iba a levantar ya que los ojos le escocían por las ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer delante de ellos dos que no paraban de mirarle minuciosamente para ver algún sentimiento hacia Sasuke que sabía que sin que se diera cuenta los mostraba aunque fuese poco o una milésima de segundos

-estás tan equivocado-dijo serio y asta enfadado Naruto que impidió que Sora se fuese y le sentó donde estaba, dándole igual si las personas les mirase a ellos por si hacían alboroto

-Naruto-regañó Gaara para que se tranquilizara y miró al mas joven que miraba a la mesa-Sora eres padre y al serlo debes de darte cuenta lo que duele cuando un hijo te rechaza

-por que crees que me siento culpable de haber tratado de esa forma a Sarada durante años-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sora-se lo que debe de sentir un padre cuando debe de elegir entre un hijo y él mismo, por eso comprendo lo que hizo mi madre, no culpo a Sarada, ya no lo hago, por eso mismo quiero pedirla disculpas, por ser un mal hermano mayor y asta comprendo su reacción conmigo cuando la traté mal en la calle, la humillé delante de todos sin que ella tuviera la culpa-cerró los ojos fuertemente y una lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes pero ya no salió ninguna mas-pero con Sasuke es distinto, él era el adulto, él era quien debía acercarse a mi, tenía de haberme consolado con lo de mi madre, lo único que hizo fue regalarme juguetes entre él y toda la familia, me dio de lado y vi como cada vez tenía mejor relación con Sarada y yo solo me preguntaba el por que, asta que vi a Lee y me dijo que fue novio de mi madre y es ahí que comencé a sospechar y decidí pedirle la prueba de paternidad ara no tener ningún lazo con Sasuke Uchiha-Sora se levantó y comenzó a ponerse bien la bandolera y la ropa, quería irse del lugar y estar solo pero también no quería estar solo

-eres tan parecido a Sasuke que no te das cuenta-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal como si se lo dijera al aire en un momento de pensamiento con él mismo, Sora lo miró sorprendido y frunció el ceño como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso e iba a decir algo-tienes ese carácter tan arrogante y bastardo-seguía hablando el rubio como si fuese a él mismo, Sora se sentó donde estaba y miraba al rubio serio y sin parpadear, Gaara sonrió tomando un poco de su bebida felicitando a Naruto por que sabía que tenía la atención del mas joven y asta podría hacer recapacitar-igualitos, no hay duda-sonrió de medio lado el rubio-tiene que ser lo que digáis, tercos como una mula y sobre todo no dejar terminar a nadie de hablar y cortarlos para decir y creer lo que vosotros creéis

-eso no es a si-susurró Sora ya que no se veía nada parecido a Sasuke

-Mitsuki también es a si y no lo admite, sabía que tú tampoco lo admitirías y menos lo hará Sasuke-dijo Naruto-en cambio Sarada tiene cosas de él pero me alegra que se parezca mas a Sakura, Sarada es mas humana en mostrar los sentimientos, que es algo muy bueno-Naruto puso el codo en la mesa y la mano en la mejilla-y soy feliz que mi hijo Hiroki sea igual que yo en todos lo sentidos, cosa que me da que Menma será muy parecido a vosotros tres

-Naruto no se por que me dices eso-susurró Sora

-solo te digo que lo pienses-dijo Naruto-también me gustaría que recordaras tu conversación con Lee cuando te dio los resultados

-él me dijo que era su hijo, que la prueba salió positivo-dijo Sora

-estás seguro?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sora con seguridad

-tengo entendido que no le dejaste terminar de hablar y le dijiste que ya sabías que eras hijo de él sin que Lee te dijera si era positivo o negativo-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos verdes y Sora tragó duro recordando ese detalle como las palabras de hace un segundo de Naruto que no dejaba hablar a nadie y a si pensar y creer lo que quería

-como Sasuke-dijo Sora terminando sus pensamientos en voz alta aunque fuese en un susurro

-Sora debes de hablar con Sasuke para que te de sus explicaciones-dijo Gaara-aunque no las tenga-susurró esto último

-yo a mi hijo le quiero, aunque no deseaba tener hijos-dijo con dolor Sora-entonces por que Sasuke no me quería y no me quiere, por que no me lo explicáis -le tembló el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron

-Sasuke te quiere-dijo con seguridad Naruto y Sora negó con la cabeza-lo se por que el tiempo que estado con él he visto como te ha buscado y como ha estado mal por tu desaparición y tu supuesta muerte-Naruto se sentó al lado de Sora y le agarró la mano-cada persona tiene diferentes forma de mostrar sus sentimientos y Sasuke no supo actuar contigo desde el momento que Sakura se fue, los dos sois tan parecidos en el carácter que no sabía como acercarse a ti, cosa que con Sarada fue mas sencillo por que era mas abierta con sus sentimientos, no le importaba hablar de lo que sentía por la perdida de Sakura-Sora miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a los de Naruto-tu necesitabas a tu madre y Sasuke no estuvo a la altura con respecto a ti y la fastidió, hizo por su forma reactuar contigo que fueras un niño infeliz y esa infelicidad se la transmitías a todos

-Sora sabes que ser padre es difícil y si estás solo mas-dijo está vez Gaara

-lo se-susurró Sora

-Sasuke lo ha pasado muy mal este tiempo, solo ha tenido en su mente tus últimas palabras hacia él y también lo que te dijo, se que está arrepentido y lo que mas desea es arreglar las cosas contigo y sobre todo que creas que él es tu padre y tu su hijo biológico-hubo silencio entre los tres ya que Sora estaba metido en sus pensamiento pensando que Naruto podría tener razón en eso de poder hablar con Sasuke y también con Sarada-es bueno sacar lo que tienes en el corazón para estar mas liberado

-tienes razón-dijo Sora levantándose y Naruto hizo lo mismo para ponerse al lado de Gaara que era donde estaba antes-necesito estar solo y a si poder pensar

-Sora se que vas hacer lo correcto por que eres inteligente y maduro-dijo Gaara

-yo siempre supe que era inteligente aunque nadie lo viera-dijo Naruto

-Naruto por que tú me trataste diferente a los demás?-dijo Sora-tenías una razón para dármele lado

-por que tú nunca tuviste nada que ver en lo que tuvimos Sasuke, Sakura y yo-dijo sincero y serio Naruto y Sora le sonrió

-sabes una cosa Naruto-dijo sincero Sora-ahora entiendo por que mi madre se fue

-por que?-dijo sin comprender el rubio

-se fue para que te conociera y para que fueses mi segunda madre-dijo sincero Sora-gracias por aparecer y se que te voy a tener para lo que sea

-claro-dijo Naruto sonriendo sinceramente

-fuiste el primero en mirarme con sinceridad y con cariño o por lo menos eso fue lo que noté desde el día que te conocí-dijo Sora

-llamaste mi atención y sabía que eras un buen chico y el indicado para mi hijo Mitsuki-le guiño un ojo el rubio al azabache que esse te sonrojó

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Sora-nos vemos Naruto y Gaara espero que la próxima vez tengamos una conversación mas interesante y saluda de mi parte a Sai

-lo haré-dijo Gaara y Sora se alejó de ellos tranquilamente y asta pensativo, los dos que se quedaron suspiraron a la vez y se miraron-solo espero que por lo menos hablen y se aclaren las cosas entre los tres, Naruto

-estoy seguro que con Sarada se arreglará-dijo Naruto y también con Sasuke-sacó su teléfono

-a quien vas a llamar?-dijo Gaara

-le voy a enviar un mensaje a Mitsuki para decirle lo que hemos hablado con Sora a si Mitsuki podrá convencerlo un poco mas y a si dejarles solos a los tres y a si que hablen-dijo Naruto mientras escribía en su teléfono

-tu hijo tiene un don para convencer a las personas?-dijo Gaara sonriendo

-solo a Sora-dijo Naruto-como que Sora puede convencer a Mitsuki de cualquier cosa

-vaya si que se quieren y se tienen esa confianza tan especial-dijo Gaara

-desde la primera vez que se vieron se enamoraron pero ninguno de los dos lo dirán en voz alta y menos se lo admitirán a ellos mismo por lo orgullosos que son

-igualitos a su padre varón-dijo divertido Gaara

-si-dijo Naruto guardándose el teléfono-y después ellos lo niegan-miró a Gaara divertido y no pudieron evitar reír

-quieres otra cosa-dijo Gaara

-quiero un refresco de naranja

-y yo de limón-dijo Gaara y llamó al camarero y pidieron otra ronda de refrescos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un día había pasado y Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina intentando hacer papeleo pero era algo imposible ya que sus pensamientos estaban en su hijo Sora, suspiró fuertemente pasándose la mano por la nuca y fue a sentarse en el sofá que tenía en la oficina, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Naruto y Mitsuki, Sasuke no mostró sorpresa al verlos por que no los esperaba, el rubio se sentó al lado de Sasuke dándole un beso rápido en los labios, Mitsuki se sentó en la silla y como era de esas giratorias se puso mirando a sus padres y se acercó a ellos poniéndose en frente de ellos

-me gusta que me visitéis pero cual es el motivo para que vengáis los dos?-dijo Sasuke interesado

-es un tema delicado-dijo Naruto

-se trata de Sora-dijo directo Mitsuki y Naruto frunció el ceño por haber sido su hijo tan directo ya que él quería rondar el tema

-de Sora-dijo sorprendido y asta preocupado Sasuke-le a pasado algo?-se levantó al instante

-no le ha pasado nada-dijo Naruto maldiciendo por lo exagerado que se había puesto Sasuke con todo de sus hijos pero sobre todo por Sora pero se dijo que debía ser la conciencia por que no actúo bien con su hijo mayor Doncel

-e intentado hablar con Sora-dijo Mitsuki sin desviarse de lo que quería hablar con su padre varón que este se sentó mas tranquilo y miró a su hijo mayor serio atento a lo que le iba a decir-pero desvía mucho el tema

-lo que quiere decir Mitsuki es que de una vez te comportes como el padre de Sora y hables con él y le enseñes los papeles que eres su padre biológico y sobre todo hacerle ver que le quieres, que siempre te has preocupado por él y que siempre estarás para él, tanto para lo bueno y lo malo-dijo serio y asta enfadado Naruto ya que no entendía como Sasuke actuaba de esa forma con Sora, de una manera irresponsable con su hijo

-decirle es muy fácil, lo difícil es acercarte y hablar-dijo Sasuke en un susurro pero fue escuchado y se notaba que le dolía

-no es difícil es tu maldito orgullo que no te deja acercarte a tu hijo-dijo enfadado y asta decepcionado Naruto-no puedo creer que seas de esta forma tan cobarde con tu hijo-Sasuke miró al lado con culpa ya que para él era bastante difícil ese acercamiento por que sabía que no se merecía ese acercamiento por haber sido un mal padre-si Sakura estuviera aquí no haría falta que te acercaras a tu hijo por que ella sabría como lidiar con su hijo haciendo de padre y de madre cosa que tú no sabes actuar como debes hacerlo, no siquiera lo supiste hacer con Sarada, ella te lo puso fácil pero si ella hubiera actuado como Sora no tendrías ningún tipo de relación con tus dos hijos que has tenido con Sakura

-eres injusto conmigo Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke-tú no sabes como me siento y lo que he tenido que pasar en criar a dos hijos solo

-como te atreves a decirme eso-dijo exaltado Naruto levantándose del asiento y Sasuke hizo lo mismo por que estaban igual y se miraban con enfado a los ojos, Mitsuki solo les miraba serio pero se le notaba en la mirada como si les regañara por como se estaban comportando en ese momento-yo he tenido que criar a un hijo solo, tú no estuviste en ningún momento

-yo no sabía nada y no puedes culparme de eso-dijo Sasuke

-que estoy aquí-dijo Mitsuki serio pero fue ignorado

-yo he tenido los mismo problemas que tú en criar a un hijo y tú me vienes que es difícil -alzó la voz Naruto indignado por que él lo había vivido

-yo he tenido que criar a dos, aún Doncel y a una chica, no compares en criar a un varón, tú lo tenías mas fácil que yo-alzó la voz Sasuke y Naruto al no gustarle eso le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo que hizo que Sasuke se sentara en el sofá por la fuerza del golpe

-que te jodan-dijo Naruto-quiero ayudarte con tu hijo y lo único que haces es poner estúpidas excusas para no acercarte a él y te atreves a decirme que criar a un hijo varón es sencillo, sabes lo que te digo que te vayas al infierno, bastardo-le dio la espalda a Sasuke para irse

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le miró con enfado-se que no es fácil criar un hijo solo pero …

-pones estúpidas excusas-habló Mitsuki sin dejar acabar a Sasuke-espero que dejéis de discutir como dos adolescentes -sus dos padres le miraron indignados-te voy a dar un empujón Sasuke para que hables con tu hijo, Sarada me ha contado que hay una zona en este lugar donde van los padres con sus hijos y que tú alguna vez has ido con Sora y su madre y después fuisteis Sora, Sarada y tú

-aquí hay un lugar de esos-dijo sorprendido Naruto y Mitsuki le miró de reojo serio por haberle interrumpido

-lo que estaba diciendo, llevaré a Sora a ese sitio y tú tienes que estar allí, os dejaré solos y hablaréis-dijo Mitsuki y Sasuke suspiró por que él quería tener una buena relación con Sora de padre e hijo

-de acuerdo-dijo en un susurró Sasuke no confiando que saliera bien ese encuentro ya que se conocía y también conocía a su hijo pero sobre todo recordaba la discusión que tuvieron ellos dos la última vez que se vieron en el pasado

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y este le miró-Sora es mas comprensivo y no es un niño de quince años-Sasuke le escuchaba atentamente-sabe lo que se siente al ser padre y te puede comprender, aunque si te soy sincero antes también podría comprenderte si le hubieras hablado con sinceridad y lo que de verdad te aquejaba y el motivo por que le dabas de lado-Sasuke le miró sorprendido al rubio por lo último dicho y Mitsuki le miró sin comprender

-cambiando de tema, con quien está Hiroki?-dijo Sasuke y Mitsuki y Naruto sonrieron de medio lado

-con Sarada-dijo Mitsuki

-con Sora-dijo Naruto

-que habéis planeado-dijo Sasuke

-ya que vosotros os cuesta tenemos que ayudar-dijo Naruto

-Menma está también con ellos, Sora al estar Menma suele ser menos agresivo-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-la cuestión es que en este momento Sora debe de estar en el parque donde están Sarada y Hiroki-sonrió Naruto

-solo espero que se arreglen ellos dos, con eso me conformo-dijo Sasuke y Mitsuki y Naruto se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora entró al parque con su hijo Menma, Naruto le había dicho que había dejado a Hiroki en ese lugar con un vecino y que le hiciera el favor de ir a buscarlo por que le había salido un asunto importante, Sora a regañadientes accedió pero se dijo que a si Menma iría al parque a jugar un rato y también estaría con Hiroki ya que pudo notar que tenían buena relación y eso le agradaba, cuando se adentró al parque pudo ver a Hiroki en un juego de arena, el rubio Doncel estaba algo sucio mientras jugaba, Sora suspiró y notó como su hijo miraba hacia el lugar con ganas de ir para saludar al Doncel rubio y jugar un rato con él

-Menma ve un rato con Hiroki a jugar-dijo Sora

-gracias papi-dijo Menma hiendo corriendo hacia donde estaba Hiroki, Sora miró a los bancos cercanos del lugar donde estaba Hiroki por si veía a alguien conocido ya que un vecino cuidaba del Doncel mas pequeño, pero no vio a nadie solo a Sarada sentada en el banco leyendo concentrada algo, Sora solo la miró serio y después de un suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba sentada la chica de gafas que estaba concentrada en su lectura

-ante todo somos hermanos-susurró Sora como si eso le diera fuerza, al llegar al banco se sentó, no dijo nada y a si estuvo unos minutos, sin saber que decir o mas bien pensando en como decir algo para que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia

-desde que te he visto he sabido que Mitsuki y Naruto habían planeado que nos juntáramos aquí-dijo Sarada cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su bandolera, la chica no recibió nada de parte de Sora y después de un suspiro levantándose para irse-estate al tanto de Hiroki es muy movido pero es un buen niño-la chica iba a irse se notaba en su voz dolor y eso el Doncel lo notaba como que también notó que estaba decepcionada por no haberla dicho nada

-lo siento-dijo Sora y Sarada antes de comenzara a caminar lo mirase sin comprender, Sora suspiró y la sonrió-he sido muy mal hermano mayor, te culpe por algo que tú no tenías la culpa y mama tendrá que estar muy enfadada conmigo por no estar a tu lado como un verdadero hermano mayor-Sarada no pudo evitar que su labio inferior temblara y sus ojos se humedecieran, pero no quería que saliera lágrimas, no quería mostrar que era débil ni el dolor que había sentido durante años por el rechazo de su hermano y sobre todo la culpabilidad de haber alejado a su hermano de su vida como de la familia-seguro que tú lo habrás pasado mucho peor que yo por la perdida de mama

-yo …-Sarada no podía por que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros, Sora se levantó-yo he sido muy mala hermana para ti, podía haber comprendido que tú tuviste un tiempo con mama y que la añorarías mas que yo, podía haberme dado cuenta de tu dolor por su ausencia y estar a tu lado, pero no lo veía, solo me daba cuenta que te alejabas de mi y que me odiabas y decidí hacerte daño por que tu me hacías daño por que me ignorabas-Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza intentando que ninguna lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes, le dolía ver a Sarada en ese estado-nunca habías dicho a nadie lo que verdad pensabas entorno a mi o por lo menos delante mía y cuando lo dijiste con esa rabia y odio, me dolió, me sentí humillada y dolida no por el golpe si no por que ya me di cuenta que mi hermano me odiaba por algo que sin darme cuenta o no pedí le hice a mi madre

-de verdad lo siento-susurró Sora

-yo soy la que te pide disculpas por hacer que pienses algo que no era, tú siempre serás mi hermano mayor y serás mi familia, te dije cosas que en verdad no siento, solo estaba enfadada y quería fastidiarte y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo dijo Sarada quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro-también te pido disculpas por las mentiras que le decía a papa sobre ti-Sora alzó una ceja-te vi con Mitsuki en casa y creí que lo hiciste apropósito por que sabías que estaba en casa, le dije a papa que llevabas a varones a casa y también le dije sobre tu embarazo ya que vi la prueba en tu cuarto, le dije a papa que podía ser cualquier varón con quien te acostaba, se que era una niña enfadada pero no era excusa, cuando papa se enteró que le mentí me castigó durante dos meses sin salir a ningún lado

-nunca me importó lo que pensaran de mi-dijo Sora-yo sabía con quien me acostaba y quien era el padre de mi hijo, lo que los demás pensaran sobre eso no me importaba-dijo Sora

-papa se enteró que le mentí cuando habló con Mitsuki y me castigó-la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la bronca de su padre por haberle mentido y sobre todo por hacer ver que Sora era un Doncel fácil

-Sarada-dijo serio Sora extendiendo su mano y la chica miró la mano y luego los ojos verdes de su hermano-yo tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien por lo de mama, ahora yo se que no es tu culpa, mama decidió salvarte la vida a ti y me alegro que lo haya hecho por que yo hubiera actuado igual que ella, y estoy seguro que también tú hubieras hecho lo mismo-la chica sonrió y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros-lo siento de verdad, yo tenía de haber actuado como un verdadero hermano mayor-Sora sonrió y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos verdes-siento que sufrieras durante tantos años por mis desprecios y también por mi ausencia

-si sufrí es por que me lo merecí-dijo Sarada y volvió la mano que seguía extendida de Sora sin intenciones de dejar de tenerla a si, y decidió agarrarla y agachó la cabeza y lloró, Sora solo la mirada con lágrimas sintiendo que los dos lo habían hecho mal pero que las cosas se podían arreglar y eso le gustaba, quería tener una hermana, hablar con ella y sobre todo divertirse con ella-cuando te vi en la escuela, o mas bien escuché tu voz me sentí tan mal, ya estaba asumiendo que nunca mas te vería pero no había día que deseaba verte para solo decirte que me perdones por todo, por que yo también había sido una mala hermana para ti

-los dos lo hemos hecho mal pero lo podemos arreglar y comenzar como hermanos-dijo Sora y Sarada lo miró y sonrió-comenzamos de nuevo?

-si-dijo Sarada y Sora la sonrió y miró las manos agarradas, sobre todo la de su hermana que parecía que tenía miedo de soltarle por si lo que pasaba era un sueño, la miró vio en los ojos negros algo que él quería con sinceridad

-desde que te vi quise decirte que estás echa toda una mujer-dijo Sora-seguro que tienes muchos varones detrás a no ser que tengas echado el ojo a uno-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse-tienes a alguien-dijo sonriendo Sora-espero que sea un buen chico, y cuando me lo presentes te diré si te conviene

-Mitsuki dice que no está mal para mi-dijo Sarada-y que asta nuestros empleaos se complementan

-a si?-dijo Sora

-Boruto policía yo abogada, el coge a los malos y yo me encargo de meterlos en la cárcel-dijo feliz Sarada

-espero que me lo presentes pronto-dijo Sora

-lo haré, eres mi hermano mayor-dijo Sarada y el Doncel la sonrió-Sora-la chica dijo el nombre con tanta seriedad que el Doncel se puso serio-desde que era pequeña siempre he querido algo de ti y me gustaría pedírtelo

-lo que quieras-dijo sin comprender Sora, aún tenían las manos agarradas ya que Sarada no las soltaba

-puedo abrazarte-dijo Sarada y el Doncel abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado esa petición de su hermana y menos que siempre quisiera eso de él, y es ahí donde se dio cuenta que fue un mal hermano aunque ella también lo hubiera sido todo fue por consecuencias de sus actos de darla de lado y culparla de algo que ella no era, la sonrió sincero

-claro y puedes hacerlo cuando quieras-dijo sincero Sora y Sarada sin pensarlo un segundo y soltando la mano lo abrazó con fuerzas y lloró con desesperación susurrando un lo siento y que siempre le quiso como el hermano mayor que era de ella, Sora la correspondió el abrazo sin ser tan emotivo como ella y la dijo que también la quería, estuvieron a si unos minutos asta que Sarada se separó y se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió sincera como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

-estoy plena-susurró Sarada al cielo

-Sarada-dijo Sora y la chica lo miró-te gustaría venir conmigo al cementerio un día de estos para hacer una visita a mama?-la chica se sorprendió por que sabía que Sora nunca había ido al cementerio al ver a su madre o por lo menos que supiera ella-nunca he ido hacerla una visita, pero creo que comprenderá que no estaba preparada para ir hacerla una visita, me gustaría que fuéramos los dos, como hermanos que somos-la sonrió de medio lado

-yo voy a visitarla siempre que puedo y mama estará feliz a que vayas avistarla-dijo Sarada y ninguno de los dos dijeron nada mas asta que alguien estiró los pantalones de la chica que esta miró hacia abajo viendo los ojos azules de Hiroki-pero mira que sucios estás-el rubio sonrió divertido-lo importante es que estés divirtiéndote

-yo y Menma nos divertimos mucho-dijo Hiroki y Sarada suspiró por que Hiroki había hablado mal

-se dice Menma y yo-corrigió Sora y Hiroki lo miró

-él hace igual que Mitsuki-dijo con un puchero Hiroki

-Mitsuki le corrige en todo por eso a Hiroki no le gusta estar con Mitsuki-dijo Sarada cogiendo en brazos a su hermano

-pero habla mal por que es pequeño-dijo Menma como si defendiera a Hiroki

-pero desde pequeño debe de aprender hablar bien-dijo Sora

-mira Hiroki quiero presentarte a alguien que seguro no te han presentado correctamente-dijo Sarada-sabes quien es él?-señaló la chica a Sora

-si, es el papi de Menma-dijo orgulloso Hiroki y todos sonrieron

-exacto-dijo Sarada-también tienes que saber que Menma es hijo de Mitsuki

-de mi hermano?-dijo confundido Hiroki

-y Sora es mi hermano mayor-dijo Sarada y los dos mas mayores notaron mucha confusión el rostros del rubio-y también es novio de Mitsuki

-pero Mitsuki es mi hermano y también tuyo-dijo sin entender Hiroki pero con seriedad-y él-señaló a Sora es tu hermano y Mitsuki es tu hermano y también mío

-podríamos decir que Sora también es tu medio hermano-dijo Sarada

-no entiendo-dijo Hiroki

-cuando seas mas mayor lo entenderás-dijo Sarada

-podríamos ir a tomar algo y de camino a comer, tengo hambre-dijo Sora

-de acuerdo-dijo Sarada-aunque me haces creer que Mitsuki te hace que gastes mucha energía ya que antes no eres de comer tanto-Sora no dino nada solo mostró un pequeño sonrojo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese día Sora salió a caminar un rato ya que el día anterior después de arreglar las cosas con Sarada Mitsiki cuando llegó al apartamento le comentó indirectamente cosas de Sasuke y le dijo que no estaría mal que hablaran los dos para arreglar las cosas, Sora solo decidió callar y esa mañana decidió caminar y comer fuera, cuando terminó de comer siguió caminando pensando en Sasuke asta que decidió sentarse en un asiento de una parada de autobuses haciendo un suspiro y sobre todo ya que estaba cansado de caminar sin rumbo y pensativo, una parte de él quería hablar con Sasuke y otra no, mas que nada por miedo a que Sasuke le dijera que nunca le quiso y que el tiempo que estuvo alejado no lo añorara ni un momento aunque todos le insinuaran que Sasuke le añoró en ese tiempo, miró al cielo con tristeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, estuvo a si unos segundos asta que se puso bien en el asiento y miró su teléfono sobre todo el fondo de su pantalla que era él mismo y su hijo Menma cuando tenía un año de vida y lo tenía en brazos y los dos mostraba una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad

-si en un futuro fueses lo peor nunca dejaría de quererte-susurró Sora sincero-aunque no lo demuestre-se guardó su teléfono recordando que había enviado un mensaje a Mitsuki ya que este se lo envió a él preguntándole donde estaba y le respondió por donde se ubicaba mas o menos, suspiró fuertemente mirando alrededor viendo a unas cuantas personas, unas que eran algo mas mayor que él estaban en su mundo y había dos chicas que hablaban entre ellas en susurros y sonriendo, negó con la cabeza Sora sabiendo que esas dos adolescentes murmuraban entre ellas cualquier cosa y refiriéndose a él-idiotas-susurró de mala gana y escucharon todos el ruido de una moto que paró delante de ellos y todos miraron, Sora inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que estaba en la moto con casco y sonrió, sobre todo cuando escuchó a las dos adolescentes murmuraban del atractivo varón que estaba subido en la moto

-vamos-dijo el motorista subiéndose la visera del casco y miraba a Sora que este se levantó y miró a las dos adolescentes con prepotencia y se acercó al motorista

-te puedes quitar el casco un momento, Mitsuki?-dijo Sora y este sin comprender le obedeció y sin esperarlo sintió los labios de Sora en los suyos dándole un beso demandante y como diciendo que era solo suyo, cuando se separaron Sora miró a las dos adolescente y las sonrió con superioridad y ellas solo estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas por lo que habían visto, Sora les sacó la lengua y Mitsuki alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero inmediatamente le dio el otro casco y Sora se lo puso y se subió detrás de Mitsuki que este se puso su casco, cuando estuvieron colocados correctamente sobre todo Sora que agarró fuerte la cintura del varón por que subirse a la moto no le agradaba mucho, sin esperar un segundo Mitsuki salió del lugar a toda velocidad sintiendo como el Doncel se apoyaba mas a su espalda, quince minutos de trayecto y pararon, bajaron de la moto quitándose los cascos-y este lugar?-miraba el lugar que parecía que iban ahora por un caminito que no podía circular los vehículos y era obligatorio ir andando-creo que quieres mostrarme algo lindo para luego que hago lo que quieras-Mitsuki le miró alzando una ceja

-espero que cuando lleguemos a la cima sigas diciendo lo mismo-dijo Mitsuki y ya no dijeron nada mas solo el varó agarró la mano del Doncel y subieron por el camino agarrados de las manos como una pareja normal y corriente, de vez en cuando hablaban de trivialidades asta que llegaron asta la cima, que era un descampado, había familias pero no era de parejas enamoradas, Sora miró en lugar minuciosamente ya que él había estado en ese lugar, soltó la mano del varón lentamente y se adelantó unos pasos recordando ese lugar, giró su rostro a la izquierda y vio a una familia, una madre, un padre y a su hijo de un año y medio aproximadamente, y vinieron imágenes de hace muchos años vinieron a su memoria, era difusas pero las recordaba de haber estado en ese lugar, sabía donde estaba por que estuvo con Sarada y su padre en ese lugar cuando eran muy pequeños y su mente recordaba que también estuvo con su madre aunque no lo recordaba con exactitud y claridad, miró hacia Mitsuki que le miraba serio pero con una pequeña suplica, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de cuando reía en ese lugar con su hermana y su padre Sasuke cuando él tenía unos cinco o seis años, vio un gesto de Mitsuki que le indicaba a la derecha y miró, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a lo lejos a Sasuke que les daba la espalda y miraba al horizonte alejados de las familias que estaba en ese momento en ese lugar, volvió a mirar a Mitsuki

-por que? Sabes que yo

-no crees que debéis de hablar para que los dos estéis mejor con vosotros mismos

-yo no quiero estar con él n este momento y menos en este lugar

-Sora, él debe de enseñarte algo importante y también decirte

-él nunca me quiso-alzó la voz con dolor Sora-yo fui su problema, por mi culpa se separó de Naruto y no fue feliz-Mitsuki cerró los ojos y los abrió, abrazó a Sora que este comenzó a llorar en su pecho

-si lo dices por lo que te dije yo eso no es verdad, mi padre fue feliz sin Sasuke, yo también fui un niño feliz, de vez en cuando añoraba a mi padre varón pero fui muy feliz, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hicieron tus padres, como que Menma nunca tendrá la culpa de lo que hagamos nosotros dos-separó al Doncel de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos-yo siempre voy a estar contigo, no lo olvides, pero es bueno dar oportunidades a las personas y sobre todo escucharlas y si no te convence yo no insistiré en que tengas relación con él ni tampoco insistirá mi padre ni nadie mas-Sora afirmó con la cabeza-recuerda que te vino bien hablar con Sarada, puede que te venga bien hablar con Sasuke, se perfectamente aunque lo niegues que quieres un acercamiento con él y decirle papa-Sora suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse-le quieres y eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca

-iré hablar con él-dijo Sora separándose de Mitsuki que este le sonrió

-te espero donde la moto-dijo Mitsuki y Sora afirmó con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia Sasuke que estaba de espaldas y mirando al horizonte sentado en el suelo, el Doncel cuando llegó donde Sasuke miró hacia atrás y ya no vio a Mitsuki, sabía que le daba su espacio y que eso tenía que hacerlo él, cogió fuerzas y se sentó a su lado

Continuará …

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo … se que lo he dejado en el momento en que Sasuke y Sora hablaran … como podéis notar ya falta muy poco para el final de este fic …. Comentar que os aparecido este fic


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Los dos estaban nerviosos sentados en el suelo y mirando al horizonte, Sora encogió sus piernas y puso las rodillas en su cara y las abrazó con sus brazos, estaba claro que él no iba a comenzar la conversación, no se sentía el derecho hacerlo, miró de reojo a Sasuke que este miraba al frente como ido o pensando lo que iba a decir el Doncel no podía leer los pensamientos del varón, suspiró como si estuviera agotado

-estaría bien que comenzara a pedirte disculpas pero no lo haré por que no merezco que me perdones-dijo sincero y asta con dolor Sasuke el Doncel le miró sorprendido por sus palabras ya que no se esperaba eso-me gustaría explicarte, se que sabrás algunas cosas pero no sabes lo que yo pensaba y asta Sakura

-se perfectamente el por que no me querías-dijo Sora mirando al frente-sabías siempre que no teníamos ningún tipo de parentesco pero te agradezco que aparentaras y me dieras tu apellido, pero no te preocupes me lo voy a quitar para no tener ningún tipo de lazo o parentesco contigo-Sasuke suspiró y sacó del bolsillo unos papeles

-Naruto tiene razón nos parecemos bastante en algunas cosas-dijo Sasuke y le entregó los papeles a Sora que este los cogió y comenzó a leer-son los resultados de la prueba de paternidad que te hiciste con Rock Lee, resultado que no le dejaste decirte-hubo silencio y Sasuke decidió mirar a Sora que ya había acabado de leer uno de los papeles que era el que ponía el resultado de la prueba, Sora agarraba las hojas con las dos manos que le temblaban e intentaba que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos verdes, no era por el resultado si no por lo tonto e idiota que había sido en creer algo que no era-cuando me enteré que te hiciste estas pruebas me enfadé pero me decepcioné, no contigo si no conmigo, me di cuenta lo bastardo y mal padre que he sido contigo y con Sarada, a Mitsuki ni quiero meterle en esto por que si no creo que me hundiría mas de lo que estoy desde el día que te fuiste

-no entiendo el por que no luchaste por tu relación con Naruto, si lo hubieras hecho hubieras sido mas feliz de lo que fuiste-dijo Sora u miró a Sasuke estirando sus piernas, el varón sonrió

-mis padres y los padres de Sakura nos hubiera obligado a casarnos aunque nosotros no quisiéramos, mas que nada por el honor de ella y asta de mi familia-suspiró Sasuke-a parte que yo creía que no aceptarían a Naruto

-te pido disculpas-dijo Sora mirando al frente y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke le miró sin entender el por que de ese perdón -no solo a ti si no a mama-suspiró el Doncel-si yo no hubiera -no siguió y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza haciéndose daño-seguro que hubierais sido mas felices y mama puede que estuviera aquí

-quiero que te quede claro que tu madre fue feliz, que tú nunca fuiste el impedimento para que seamos felices, cada personas debe de afrontar nuestros errores-dijo sincero Sasuke y serio-Sakura supo que tú eras su felicidad cuando estaba embarazada de cinco meses, cuando ya te sentía en su interior, cosa que yo me di cuenta al cabo de muchos años, cuando te fuiste, en ese momento me di cuenta lo que había perdido en mi vida, lo que habías cambiado tan radicalmente por no haberte mostrado un poco de interés

-me culpabas, cierto-dijo Sora

-si-dijo sincero Sasuke-siempre se le echa la culpa a la persona que no se merece y a la que mas quieres, pero no solo te culpe a ti, si no a Naruto por no impedir nada, por no llevarme lejos, y en la muerte de Sakura es cuando me di cuente que yo fui uno de los causantes de mi infelicidad, nadie mas pero no lo aceptaba y seguí culparte a ti, cuando fui yo quien destruyó todo, pero ahora sentado en este momento me alegró que Naruto se fuese a su pueblo, de casarme con Sakura y sobre todo haber tenido dos hijos con ella-Sora le miró sorprendido-no te niego que me hubiera gustado estar en el momento que nació Mitsuki pero recuerdo cuando nacisteis tú y Sarada y se me olvida el no haber estado en ese momento-hubo un silencio entre los dos como si Sasuke estuviera pensando en que palabras escoger para seguir hablando

-me cuesta creer que el día que nací para ti fuese un día de felicidad, me resulta bastante difícil de creer por la forma que me has ignorado en todos estos años

-recuerdo y no creo que se me olvide nunca que ese día estaba muy nervioso-dijo Sasuke y miró al cielo con una sonrisa ese día fue especial para él-fue un parto fácil, no se lo pusiste difícil a tu madre y tú tenías ganas de ver el mundo y sobre todo a tu madre que te aferrabas a ella siendo un recién nacido-Sasuke sonrió con felicidad como si estuviera viviendo ese momento-si le preguntaras en ese momento a Itachi te diría que soy un medica por que entré en ese momento y a los segundos me desmayé y por eso no pude grabar ese momento-Sasuke se echó para atrás y puso sus codos en el suelo un poco mas atrás del cuerpo y a si poder apoyarse y estar medio tumbado, una pierna la estiró y la otra la dobló, Sora solo lo miraba intentando imaginarse ese momento-con Sarada ni lo intenté a parte que Sakura estaba mal-hubo unos segundos de silencio-cuando desperté de ese desmayo solo pude pensar que era un mal padre por que no estaba en ese momento de que mi hijo nacía-cerró los ojos para poder visualizar ese momento-cuando entré al cuarto donde estaba Sakura que te tenia en brazos me acerqué y tú te aferrabas a ella como si tuvieras miedo a que se fuera de tu lado, yo solo quería cogerte en brazos pero eras tan pequeño que me daba miedo que te cayeras al suelo y hacerte daño, Sakura lo notó y me hizo acercarme a vosotros y me obligó a cogerte en brazos, se que ella no para de reír aunque yo tuviera cara de asustado, si lo se es por que Itachi me hizo una foto en ese momento-dejó de estar en la posición de la que estaba para sentarse normal y mirar a los ojos verdes de Sora que no dejaba de mirarle-y al tenerte en brazos no podía dejarte de mirar y lloré, agradecí a quien fuera de que estuvieras en mi vida, y te di las gracias a ti por ser mi hijo, supe en ese momento que estaríamos siempre conectados, tú no dejabas de mirarme con tus ojos verdes como si entendieras lo que estaba sintiendo, para mi eres el bebé mas hermoso que había visto y quise protegerte y que nunca te separaras de mi-Sasuke alzó su brazo y cogió un mechón azabache de su hijo y lo acarició y lo soltó-aún sigues siendo hermoso y siempre lo serás-Sora agachó la mirada ya que no entendía lo que pasó para que le diera de lado

-si sentías eso por que me debas de lado y no te importaba nada de lo que hiciera-dijo Sora con dolor y Sasuke suspiró

-una cosa es el sentimiento que tienes hacia tu hijo y otra el recuerdo que tienes de algo que hiciste y no pudiste impedirlo, sobre todo cuando celabas tanto a tu pareja

-la celabas-susurró Sora haciendo una sonrisa divertida sin poder evitarlo

-algo idiota, no lo crees?-dijo Sasuke-no quería que nadie supiera mi relación con Naruto y cuando algún varón se le acercaba me enfadaba y los celos no me dejaban pensar con claridad y me peleaba en la escuela con ese varón y después en privado con Naruto-suspiró Sasuke-para que pelearme tanto por que creía que todo varón quería con él cuando yo me acosté con mi mejor amiga y la dejé embarazada y si no se hubiera embarazado nunca le hubiera dicho nada a Naruto

-entonces te sentías culpable por lo que hiciste a Naruto y por eso no querías saber de mi

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-cuando Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada yo inmediatamente sabía que tenía que casarme con ella y le dije a Naruto-miró al suelo el varón-yo culpable a ese bebé y no quería saber nada de él, para mi era el impedimento de poder estar con Naruto la persona que amaba y amo, pero como te he dicho cuando naciste eso cambió, empecé a querer a mi hijo, por que gracias a él fui padre y aprendí a tener un sentimiento nuevo, el de ser padre, el de ser mas responsable, lo era aunque diera de lado a mi hijo y me acostumbré a él aunque también mi orgullo no me dejaba por que le veía el culpable de todo, pero te repito que siempre te he querido aunque no lo demostrara a nadie y menos a ti y a raíz de tu desaparición y tu supuesta muerte me arrepentí de la forma de cómo lo hice contigo y me dije que iba a ser mas responsable con mis hijos y les demostraría mis sentimientos hacia ellos

-me conformo con que me quieras un poco-dijo Sora-siempre me he preguntado el por que no me querías y que tendrías que quererme por que mi madre no estaba, aunque también me culpaba de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que habían pasado y que yo no había hecho

-no eres el culpable de nada-dijo Sasuke sincero y poniendo sus dos manos en la mejilla del Doncel y a si mirarse a los ojos los dos-ahora que eres un adulto sabes que cuando somos jóvenes y adultos hacemos cosas sin pensar y hay consecuencias

-lo se-dijo Sora-pero me hacías pensar que había hecho algo y que tú estabas enfadado conmigo y habías dejado de quererme

-sea como sea un hijo un padre nunca deja de querer a su hijo-dijo Sasuke y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír por que él lo pensó de su hijo

-somos mas parecidos de lo que yo creía-dijo Sora y miró el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Sasuke-deberías de traer aquí a Naruto y a Hiroki

-lo haré-dijo Sasuke-y también a Mitsuki, Sarada y a ti-Sora se sorprendió para luego volver a sonreír

-y a Menma-susurró Sora

-me alegra que no hicieras lo que ibas hacer con Menma

-yo también me alegro de eso -dijo Sora-Menma es lo mas importante para mi, aunque soy poco de demostrar eso

-entonces debes de comprenderme

-por eso te perdono -dijo Sora-y quiero que sepas que nunca te odiado, cuando estás enfadado dices cosas que no piensas y lo dices por que sabes que le va a doler a la otra persona, por eso te digo que no te odio, yo siempre te he querido mucho, eres mi padre y siempre seré una parte tuya y si no fueras mi padre biológico también te querría por que me has dado mas de lo que tú crees, un hogar-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír para luego abrazar con fuerza a Sora que este correspondió el abrazo que se aferraba a su padre con fuerza -perdí a mama y me dolía mucho perder a mi padre sin saber por que

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke-pero me alegra que este solucionado por que no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo ni por ninguno de mis hijos-Sora se separó y se quitó las lágrimas y le sonrió

-ahora solo tienes que casarte con Naruto, o si no Kushina te machacará-dijo divertido Sora

-esa mujer tiene un gran carácter-dijo Sasuke-pero esperaba a que estuvieras para casarme con Naruto

-tengo ganas de ir de boda-dijo Sora y se sacó su teléfono y frunció el ceño

-que ocurre?

-Mitsuki se fue-dijo Sora levantándose y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-te llevo yo-dijo Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a caminar-y si quieres cenamos juntos

-las personas pueden pensar que somos pareja ya que te ves bien-dijo Sora y Sasuke le miró-me gusta tener un padre que se be tan joven

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto no tiene que bajar la guardia o si no vendrá una cualquiera y …

-no hace falta por que yo solo tengo ojos para Naruto-cortó Sasuke a Sora que este le miró maravillado

-no hay varones a si-susurró Sora con admiración y Sasuke alzó una ceja y se dijo que su reacción debía ser cosa de Donceles y por eso no entendía-si Mitsuki se atreve a traicionarme de esa manera lo golpearé asta cansarme

-pobre Mitsuki-susurró Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la casa solo vio a Naruto en la sala escribiendo algo en el ordenador, el azabache se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, cuando vio el azabache que el rubio dejó de escribir con un impulso y con una sonrisa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y a si echarlo hacia atrás y poder besar los labios del rubio con felicidad y amor, Naruto mientras besaba al azabache pus su mano en la mejilla del varón, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron lentamente y dejando poco espacio de entre sus labios y Naruto seguía acariciando la mejilla del azabache y veía que sonreía

-buenas noticias?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-si mi amor-dijo Sasuke besando la mejilla del rubio

-ves como iba a salir bien lo de Sora-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se separó para ir asentarse al lado del rubio por que sabía que estaba en una posición incómoda su pareja

-gracias por darme ánimos y también le daré las gracias a Mitsuki-dijo Sasuke

-siempre se perdona todo de un padre y de un hijo-dijo Naruto-ahora no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste

-ni loco-dijo Sasuke-no quiero perder a ninguno de mis hijos

-pues podríamos celebrarlo-dijo Naruto

-eso te iba decir-dijo Sasuke-quería invitarte aún restaurante a cenar ya que al final Sora a dicho que no quería cenar por que yo tenía que cenar contigo

-no habréis discutido-dijo extrañado Naruto

-no solo me ha aconsejado en hacer algo, por eso tardé un poco mas -sonrió Sasuke

-pues vayamos a cenar-dijo Naruto levantándose-iré a cambiarme de ropa

-yo también me cambiaré

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ya llegué-dijo Sora mas entrar al apartamento, inmediatamente Menma se le acercó y le abrazó

-hola papi-dijo Menma-trajiste algo para cenar?-preguntó el mas pequeño por que veía una bolsa en las manos de su papi

-claro-dijo Sora-y tu padre?-miró el lugar extrañado

-en el baño-dijo Menma-debe de salir en cualquier momento por que iba a ducharse

-pues de mientras me ayudas para poner esto en la mesa y cenamos los tres juntos?

-claro-dijo Menma y los dos fueron hacia la pequeña cocina y prepararon la mesa y la comida la pusieron cada una en su lugar, mas acabar de hacer eso y Menma sentarse para comenzar a cenar Mitsuki salió del baño con unos pantalones para estar cómodo y poniéndose una camisa que solo se abrochó un botón

-como te ha ido-dijo Mitsuki acercándose a Sora y dándole un beso rápido en los labios

-bien-dijo Sora-traje la cena-los dos mas mayores se sentaron viendo como Menma ya había comenzado a comer-el tiempo hará que tenga esa confianza con mi padre

-lo importante que lo arreglarais

-si y me siento bien y feliz-sonrió Sora

-se te nota-dijo Mitsuki

-iba a ir a cenar con papa-no pudo evitar sonreír Sora al decir papa por que hacía mucho que no lo decía a parte que pensó que le costaría pero no fue a si, parecía que deseaba decir papa a Sasuke-pero decidí que mejor cene con Naruto para que haga de una vez lo que tiene que hacer como varón que es y sobre todo por que ya tienen dos hijos en común

-eso significa que le has dado tu consentimiento-dijo Mitsuki

-si-dijo Sora-hacen una bonita pareja y se quieren, si no pudo ser en el pasado que mejor que sea ahora

-tienes razón, mas vale tarde que no nunca-dijo Mitsuki

-solo espero que en un futuro a mi me pase lo mismo

-es una indirecta?

-algo a si-dijo Sora

-bueno pues será para cuando tengamos nuestro segundo hijo-dijo divertido Mitsuki y Sora hizo una mueca

-pues me quedaré soltero-dijo Sora

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado cuatro meses y estaban en el jardín de la familia Uchiha, todo estaba decorado con flores y una mesa grande con adornos coloridos, pero a un metro de allí había como un arco de flores que si se adentraba un poco había personas sentadas en sillas blancas con flores mirando al frente, había personas conocidas por los Uchiha mas bien pocos familiares de ellos y también la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, en la primera fila estaban los padres de Sasuke y Naruto y en el otro lado estaban Sarada, a su lado Hiroki, Mitsuki, Sora y Menma, y de pie estaban Naruto y Sasuke vestidos de negros y los invitados iban de blanco, a si habían decidido ir vestidos el día de su boda Naruto y Sasuke, cuando el juez ya les dijo que eran esposos se besaron y fueron hacia donde estaban sus hijos

-Naruto estás genial-dijo Sarada

-opino igual-apoyó Sora

-si, mi papi está genial y lindo-dijo Hiroki

-gracias chicos-dijo Naruto que agarraba la mano de Sasuke

-me da tanta tristeza que no me digan nada sobre mi aspecto-dijo con fingida tristeza Sasuke

-no te preocupes estas sexy-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo divertido

-si abuelo estas sexy-dijo está vez Menma

-la verdad es que si me lo dicen dos varones mi orgullo de varón sube mucho-dijo Sasuke sarcástico

-es lo que hay-dijo Mitsuki

-Naruto hijo aún sigo sin comprender el por que ir tú de negro y los invitados de blanco-dijo Kushina que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso

-yo opino igual que Kushina-dijo Mikoto, las dos mujeres no estaban nada de acuerdo con los atuendos para vestir en la boda

-por que vestirme de blanco si no soy virgen-dijo serio Naruto y las dos mujeres no supieron que decir ante eso

-no tenía que ser blanco, hay muchos tipos de blanco-dijo Mikoto

-por que sea Doncel no tengo que ir de blanco ni un color parecido al blanco-dijo Naruto-siempre quise ir el día de mi boda como yo quisiera y es a si como hice

-vega Mikoto, es el día de la boda de tu hijo-dijo Fugaku para calmar el ambiente

-eso Kushina, es la boda de Naruto y puede ir como quiera demasiado que ha hecho esto para celebrar por que tienes que recordar que quería algo mucho mas íntimo-dijo Minato esta vez

-la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo Kushina-menos mal que entre Mikoto y yo lo convencimos para hacer algo pequeño

-pues vayamos fuera donde las mesas y celebramos como es debido-dijo Itachi que no podía dejar de sonreír al igual que Deidara que se acercaron a la pareja recién casada que los abrazó

-seréis muy felices chicos-dijo Deidara viendo como sus dos hijos también se acercaron a la pareja y felicitaron a los recién casados

-yo también lo espero-dijo Naruto y decidieron salir fuera ya que el buen tiempo favorecía mucho, cada uno se sentó donde correspondía y los recién casados se hicieron varias fotografías para luego sentarse en su respectivo lugar

Después de comer llegó la hora del baile y la música sonaba, Sora se acercó a Ren que estaba con Kakeru que era su pareja ya que Ren era el chico que estaba enamorado Kakeru, Sora al acercarse a la pareja hablaron animadamente y los dos Donceles se le notaban que volvían a ser buenos amigos por que Sora en un tiempo atrás habó con Ren para arreglar las cosas, también el la ceremonia estaba Moli que no había ido con pareja pero igualmente la chica se divertía hablando con cualquier persona, Sora pudo conocerla mejor en ese tiempo y se dijo que no era tan mala chica y se volvieron amigos, que los cinco se hicieron muy buenos amigos que se contaban las cosas tanto lo bueno como lo malo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

10 años mas tarde

Un Doncel rubio de ojos azules entró a la casa junto con Menma que este ya tenía quince años llevaba gafas como su padre varón pero a veces se ponía lentillas como esta vez y el rubio tenía doce, tenían los dos muy buena relación pero esa relación que se contaban las cosas, si no una de familia, a parte que la edad que tenían eran diferente y tenían una forma de pensar diferente

-Hiroki ves haciendo la tarea-dijo Menma-yo la haré en mi cuarto, si necesitas ayuda me dices o si no a mi papi que está en casa

-de acuerdo-dijo Hiroki y vio como Menma subía por las escaleras de la casa que vivía él y sus padres, suspiró y fue hacia la mesa para hacer la tarea, y a si estuvo media hora solo en la sala solo, se había quedado en el último problema de matemáticas, no era que no lo entendiera ni nada solo se quedó pensando en sus problemas, en como loas niñas y los Donceles de su clase le insultabas y se burlaban de él, no entendía el por que ya que seis meses atrás no pasaba eso fue a raíz que entró en su clase un estudiante que era varón, siempre discutían, Hiroki no solía comenzar a discutir era el varón y parecía que le agrada que sus demás compañeros se burlaran de él

-no te quedes pensando en la nada-Hiroki salió de sus pensamientos en reconocer la voz de Sora, lo miró y lo admiró ya que lo veía que era lindo y hermoso, siempre le había visto a si aunque siempre se comportara serio-te dejó solo Menma?

-si-dijo Hiroki y vio el ceño fruncido de Sora-pero no pasa nada, él tiene tarea que hacer y es diferente a la mía

-bien-dijo Sora y fue a sentarse al sofá y poder hacerse bien la coleta, Hiroki hizo un puchero y se tocó su cabello ubio y corto y deseé tener el cabello largo y parecerse a Sora, por que sabía que nadie se burlaba de él, Sora en cambio aunque no lo demostró se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hiroki y se dijo que su hermano menor estaba en la edad de fijarse en el físico de los demás

-ya llegué-dijo otra voz que reconocieron como la de Mitsuki que inmediatamente se vio su silueta y se acercó a Sora y le besó en los labios, Mitsuki miró a Hiroki extrañado que estuviera en su casa

-hola hermano-dijo Hiroki

-que sorpresa que estés aquí-dijo Mitsuki

-Sarada no estaría en casa y mis padres tenían trabajo-dijo Hiroki y Mitsuki sabía que Sasuke estaba en la empresa por que él trabaja allí y Sora también sabía que Naruto estaba en el hospital a que estaban en el mismo hospital que él dirigía-entonces me vine con Menma

-y donde está?-dijo Mitsuki

-en su cuarto-dijo Sora-seguro que mirando cosas en su ordenador-dijo de mala gana Sora

-seguro que está haciendo la tarea-dijo Hiroki defendiendo a Menma

-tienes algún problema con la tarea?-dijo Mitsuki acercándose a su hermano menor y sentándose a su lado y mirando la tarea

-no-dijo Hiroki

-lleva con ese problema por lo menos cinco minutos-dijo Sora con una media sonrisa

-eso no es verdad-dijo en un susurró Hiroki

-voy a beber algo-dijo Sora levantándose de donde estaba sentado-queréis algo?

-no-dijeron a la vez Mitsuki y Hiroki, el Doncel mas mayor e fue a la cocina sin tardar mucho en volver a la sala

-no parece difícil el problema-dijo Mitsuki y Sora volvió a entrar a la sala

-Mitsuki tu crees que cuando sea un poco mas mayor con la edad de Sora sea igual que él?-dijo Hiroki y Mitsuki le miró

-por que lo dices?-dijo Mitsuki

-por que él es lindo y muy hermoso en cambio yo no-dijo triste Hiroki-tengo el pelo rubio y a mis compañeros no les gusta y a veces me dicen que soy un monstruo

-te tienen envidia-dijo sincero Mitsuki-y sabes por que, por que ellos no son rubios y tú si-sonrió Mitsuki y Hiroki también pero se notaba que era forzado-y estoy segurísimo que cuando seas de la edad de Sora tú serás mas lindo y hermoso que él

-de verdad?-dijo feliz Hiroki

-si-dijo Mitsuki

-entonces no me dirán monstruo por ser rubio y diferente a ellos-dijo Hiroki feliz

-Hiroki no dejes que se burlen de ti, debes de defenderte-dijo serio Mitsuki

-lo hago-dijo Hiroki-pero no quiero que llamen a mis padres, no me gustaría que se decepcionaran de mi

-no lo harán-dijo Mitsuki-por que tú solo te defiendes y ellos quieren que sepas defenderte de las personas que te hacen daño-el mas pequeño le sonrió

-gracias hermano-dijo Hiroki y se levantó-voy al baño-y el rubio fue

-no me gustaría saber que dañan a Hiroki en la escuela y Menma no impide eso-dijo Mitsuki sabiendo que estaba en todo momento Sora en la sala aunque no hubiera ido a sentarse

-para animar a Hiroki no me importa que le alabes a él y a mi no-dijo Sora cambiando de tema pero tenía presente lo de Hiroki, el varón miró al de ojos verdes serio por que lo conocía perfectamente

-estás planeando algo-Sora no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y con eso confirmaba que estaba planeando algo-solo espero que no sea muy cruel y a si Hiroki se de cuenta que le tienes en cuenta como hermano que eres de él-Mitsuki le guiñó un ojo-iré a ver lo que hace Menma en el ordenador, ya me estoy imaginando su cara al ser descubierto-sonrió divertido Mitsuki subiendo las escaleras

-Mitsuki no está?-dijo Hiroki que acababa de llegar a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a Sora solo

-acaba la tarea-dijo Sora-y hoy te quedas aquí a dormir-Hiroki lo miró sin entender -me apetece pasar un rato con mi hermano menor-el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad ya que Sora era demasiado reservado y serio con él, a lo primero pensaba cuando era mas pequeño que no le quería, pero se dio cuenta a medida que crecía que era con todo el mundo a si menos con Mitsuki que se habría mas

-y me dirás sobre tus trucos?

-mis trucos?-alzó una ceja Sora sin comprender

-tus trucos de belleza, eso lo leí en una revista de la casa de la abuela Mikoto-dijo el rubio y Sora sonrió entendiendo que era normal esa actitud del mas pequeño por la edad que tenía-le pregunté a mi papi y se rió diciendo que era un niño y que no debía de pensar en esas cosas y susurró que Mitsuki con mi edad no preguntaba esas cosas

-unos padres siempre verán a su hijo Doncel como un niño pequeño-Hiroki hizo un puchero por que eso no le agradaba ya que quería ser mayor-pero para los hermanos no es a si

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mitsuki que volvió a la sala y escuchó lo que dijo su pareja

-entonces Sora me vas a decir como ser igual de lindo que tú?-dijo emocionado Hiroki y con estrellitas en sus ojos azules, Mitsuki no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su hermano menor y Sora se sonrojó por la risa del varón

-lindo-dijo Mitsuki intentando parar de reír y señaló a Sora-él, eso es chistoso

-deja de reírte que yo soy muy lindo-dijo Sora enfadado y agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Mitsuki y acercarlo a su rostro-todos los varones me miran y me dicen lo atractivo que soy-Hiroki les miraba sorprendidos pero al final sonrió por que en cierta forma ellos dos le recordaba a sus padres cuando discutían por tonterías

-claro-dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisita-si son adolescente con las hormonas desbocadas, y seguro que te dirán cosas mucho mas pervertidas-Sora hizo un puchero y se puso rojo como dando la razón al varón

-cuando tenga novio quiero que sea igual que vosotros y mis padres-dijo Hiroki y los dos mas mayores le miraron y Sora soltó a Mitsuki lentamente

-y al abuelo Sasuke le da un infarto pero antes mata a tu futuro novio-dijo Menma que acababa de entrar a la sala mostrando una media sonrisa

-mi papa no me haría eso-dijo Hiroki y al ver la cara de todos que le daban la razón a Menma agachó la cabeza-papa matará a todo varón que se me acerque y nunca sabré por su culpa lo que es estar casado y ser padre

-como si te perdieras mucho-dijeron a la vez Sora y Mitsuki y lo otros dos le miraron pero Menma con indignación

-prepararé algo para cenar-dijo Sora-Hiroki se quedará esta noche-Mitsuki decidió llamar a sus padres para decirle que Hiroki se quedaría con ellos y le llevarían a la escuela-tú me ayudas-cogió la muñeca de su hijo Menma

-por que-dijo indignado Menma-está Hiroki y puede ayudarte

-me ayudas tú y no hay nada mas que hablar-dijo autoritario Sora y Menma entrecerró los ojos-no quiero que seas machista o si no te pondré a limpiar la casa Menma-el varón tragó duro-y si me ayudas por ver cosas guarras en el ordenador

-no estaba viendo nada-se defendió Menma-no puedo creer que papa te haya dicho, me dijo que no te diría

-te has descubierto tú mismo, tesoro-dijo Sora y Menma no siguió hablando ya que su padre Doncel tenía razón y los dos se fueron a la cocina, Mitsuki en ese momento guardó su teléfono y sonrió a su hermano menor

-ahora que estamos solo puedes contarme tus cosas hermano-dijo Mitsuki sentándose en el sofá, Hiroki le miró unos segundos asta que se puso serio por que a él no le contaría nada, prefería contarle sus cosas aún Doncel o mujer que le comprendería, su hermano mayor lo único que haría es igual que su padre varón, querer golpear a todos que se le acercan por decirle cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le había contado a su hermano lo que le pasaba con sus compañeros de clase, suspiró y fue acabar la tarea

-prefiero acabar lo que me falta de tarea-dijo Hiroki y Mitsuki se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en el sofá

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Hiroki se levantó, se aseó y se preparó para ir a la escuela bajó a la sal para desayunar, mas entrar a la sala vio en el sofá que seguían durmiendo y abrazados a Sora y Mitsuki, el rubio recordaba que cuando se fueron a dormir Menma y él, Mitsuki y Sora se quedaron viendo una película que desencadenó en que se durmieran en el sofá , suspiró y fue hacia la cocina y a si prepararse el mismo algo para desayunar, al entrar a la cocina vio a Menma sentado y desayunando tranquilamente con los cascos puestos, este al verlo le señaló que había desayuno para él y el rubio le sonrió y se sentó para comenzar a desayunar

Los dos adolescentes decidieron que irían caminando a la escuela ya que los dos adultos estaban indispuestos para llevarles

-chicos os llevo yo-dijo Sora saliendo de la sala con rapidez para ir a su cuarto arreglarse, los dos adolescentes miraron a la sala donde Mitsuki se levantaba tranquilamente y caminaba hacia ellos

-no vais a vuestro trabajo?-dijo Menma serio

-privilegios de ser los jefes de llegar tarde o de no ir-dijo de lo mas normal Mitsuki

-irresponsables solo pensáis en …-Menma no continuó lo que iba a decir por que no le agradaba nada que sus padres en cada momento que podían tuvieran sexo, aunque le extrañó que no lo hicieran en el sofá, de pensar eso puso una mueca de asco

-no pienses cosas que no son-dijo Mitsuki sabiendo lo que pensaba su hijo en ese momento-no solemos estar en cada momento-Menma miró a su padre sabiendo que se refería a sexo pero el mas joven de lo varones no se lo creía conocía bastante bien a sus dos padres

-ya estoy-dijo Sora que bajó las escaleras y todos le miraron

-hermano te ves estupendo, seguro que todos los varones te dicen cosas lindas cuando te ven

-si para ti está lindo necesitas gafas, tío Hiroki-dijo Menma con burla sobre todo cuando decía el parentesco que tenía con el Doncel rubio, Sora miró a su hijo serio al no estar de acuerdo con su hijo-y si de cosas bonitas es que los varones le digan vente follar un rato, pues son bonitas-e inmediatamente recibió una colleja de parte de Mitsuki

-no te pases con tu forma de hablar-dijo serio Mitsuki con regaño-ten mas respeto a tu padre

-si-dijo con morros Menma

-seguro que se lo dicen mas sutilmente-dijo Hiroki pensando que Sora iba donde iba acaparaba la atención de varones, Donceles y mujeres-le dirán algo a si, eh lindura quieres hacer el amor conmigo-dijo con corazones en los ojos Hiroki, los otros tres pusieron cara de asco

-Hiroki-dijo Menma demasiado serio y el rubio le miró sonriendo-deja de decir estupideces

-pero …

-escúchame-cortó Menma al rubio-no debes de ser tan inocente o soñador por que un día vendrá un varón con supuestamente buenas intenciones y te hará cambiar el concepto de hacer el amor a follar-otra vez recibió otra colleja Menma pero esta vez de parte de Sora

-vamos o llegaréis tarde a la escuela-dijo Sora-y a mi me gusta el concepto de hacer el amor

-a si?-dijeron los dos varones a la vez sorprendidos y Sora los miró con odio y regaño y no dijeron nada mas

-recuerda Sora que hoy vamos a ir a comer todos juntos-dijo Mitsuki viendo como los dos mas jóvenes ya salían de la casa e iban hacia el coche-ya sabes mis padres, Sarada y Boruto el esposo de Sarada

-no lo olvidaré-dijo Sora y Mitsuki se le acercó y le besó en los labios para despedirse

-iré a la empresa y si te llevas el coche iré a la empresa en transporte público-dijo Mitsuki-le enviaré un mensaje a Menma con la dirección del restaurante y que vaya con Hiroki

-nos vemos después en la empresa-dijo Sora y volvió a besar los labios de Mitsuki para irse hacia el coche, lo abrió y se subió en la parte del conductor, Menma en el lado del copiloto y Hiroki en la parte de atrás

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hiroki y Menma entraron a la escuela dejando a Sora en el coche que miraba hacia la dirección que iba los dos adolescente que cuando entraron por la puerta cogieron diferentes direcciones

Hiroki cuando llegó a su clase entró y dejó sus cosas en su mesa, miró el lugar y vio un grupo de chicas y Donceles que murmuraban y miraban hacia su dirección o mas concretamente a su lado izquierdo al lado de la ventana, allí sentado leyendo un libro había un varón con rostro serio, el rubio hizo al mirar hacia el varón una mueca de desagrado que este cerró el libro y lo dejó lentamente en la mesa, Hiroki pensó que los dos eran muy diferentes, el varón siempre tranquilo y seguro de si mismo cosa que él era todo lo contrario, miró hacia el grupo de chicas y Donceles que reían de algo y después fruncieron el ceño mirándolo, el rubio no entendía el por que los que era unos meses atrás sus compañeros ahora lo trataban tan despectivamente

-ya no sabes saludar rubio-Hiroki al escuchar esa voz se molestó mas que nada no le gustaba nada que le dijeran rubio, y decidió ignorar al varón-te levantaste con mal humor-el rubio notó que se le acercó aunque no le mirara solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido ese varón desde que llegó a la escuela siempre le puso nervioso que seguro era por que siempre le molestaba con tontos comentarios-seguro que es por que soñaste conmigo-a Hiroki le dio un tic en la ceja por que la verdad es que si soñó con él, y fue un sueño que le enfadó por que intentaba estrangularlo con sus manos y no había forma de llegar al cuello de ese varón-asta enfadado eres lindo-Hiroki abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por el varón ya que nunca le dijo, se sonrojó pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y miró enfadado al varón

-estúpido Takano-dijo Hiroki al varón que este solo le sonrió para volver a leer su libro

-como puedes decirle eso a Takano-dijo una de las chicas del grupo que se habían acercado a él enfadadas

-deberías de sentirte alagado-dijo uno de los Donceles del mismo modo de la chica

-eres un tonto, rubio teñido-dijo otro Doncel

-no entiendo por que te habla Takano a ti-dijo otra chica se notaba que estaban muy enfadados-eres un monstruo-Hiroki agachó la cabeza con dolor por que no entendía el por que le trataban a si, escuchaba los murmullos hacia su persona que le dedicaba el grupo de sus compañeros y compañeras, y solo llegó a la conclusión que ese comportamiento de sus compañeros hacia empezó desde que llegó el nuevo compañero, Takana, frunció el ceño pero a la vez le dolía que las personas que eran sus compañeros y casi amigos le tratasen de esa forma por un varón, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó que le decían cosas solo quería que se callaran, pero cogió el libro que había puesto en la mesa para estamparlo en la mesa para que callaran y le dejaran en paz

-Hiroki, me olvidé de darte esto-el rubio al reconocer la voz de Soa se sorprendió y lo miró dándose cuenta que sus compañeros miraba al Doncel de cabello negro-alguno de vosotros tenéis algún problema con mi hermano menor?-todos quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo Hiroki ya que nunca séquese esperado eso de su hermano

-eres … su hermano?-dijo una de las chicas con algo de temor ya que la mirada verde de Sora como sus facciones serias asustaban

-soy su hermano y espero no enterarme que alguno de vosotros-dijo en un tono de amenaza Sora-hacéis algo en contra de Hiroki por que si no me encargaré personalmente que lo paséis muy mal, todos-todos tragaron duro por que supieron que ese todos se refería a familia como parientes cercano por que sabían que Sora al ser hermano mayor de Hiroki era el dueño del hospital a parte que también sabían que el otro hermano mayor era el dueño de una de las empresas mas importante del país y la hermana era una buena abogada que podría demandarlos, y decidieron ir cada uno a su lugar

-gracias, pero no era necesario-dijo Hiroki sorprendido que su hermano Doncel estuviera defendiéndolo ya que siempre pensó que no le agradaba mucho y si le trataba era por sus padres pero sobre todo por su hermano Mitsuki

-yo creo que si-dijo Sora-además los hermanos mayores tienen que defender a los hermanos menores

-si-dijo Hiroki con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabía que tenías hermanos mayores, pero nunca tanto, Hiroki-los dos Donceles miraron hacia la persona que habló que era Takano que se había acercado a ellos, Sora frunció el ceño por lo dicho por el varón-admito que tu hermano mayor es lindo-Hiroki frunció el ceño sabiendo que Sora era muy lindo, a parte que escuchaba a los varones alagar a su hermano en ese momento aunque intentaban disimular, estaba seguro que Takano también pensara eso, además él no era lindo nunca diría eso de él y si lo decía era para burlarse-pero te prefiero a ti, tú eres mas lindo, hermoso y perfecto, rubio-le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su sitio, Hiroki solo se quedó paralizado y sonrojado pensando que si lo dijo de verdad o para burlarse

-yo opino igual-dijo Sora y Hiroki le miró-tú eres hermoso y no te das cuenta-le guiñó el ojo Sora a su hermano-además tienes a ese varón loquito por ti-Hiroki se puso todo rojo y Sora sonrió para luego irse, Hiroki que estaba avergonzado se sentó en su asiento y no dijo nada mas aunque Takano intentara hablar con él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La hora de la comida llegó y toda la familia estaba en el restaurante, estaban en una mesa redonda, y sonreían, se notaba que ya eran una familia

-familia, quiero daros una gran noticia-dijo feliz Sarada y cogió la mano de su esposo y los dos se levantaron

-os vais a volver a casar-dijo Mitsuki

-os vais a separar-dijo estaba ve Sora divertido y su hermana lo miro con odio-como no te ha embarazado con el tiempo que lleváis de casados, eso me hace pensar-Sora sabía perfectamente que la que tenía el problema era su hermana pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta y menos en un lugar público, aunque eso lo sabía la familia y la daban muchos ánimos sobre todo Boruto su esposo

-a mi también me hace pensar el por que no te embaraza Mitsuki-dijo Sarada enfadada

-por que me metéis a mi-dijo indignado Mitsuki

-no queremos mas hijos-dijo de lo mas normal Sora-ya tenemos a Menma

-y como veis soy el mejor de todos y el mas aclamado por las chicas y Donceles-dijo Menma con orgullo y los demás pasaron de él

-la noticia que queremos dar es la que estamos esperando desde hace unos años-dijo Sarada

-estamos embarazados-dijo Boruto

-si-dijo feliz y con lágrimas Sarada, Sora sonrió por que eso ya lo sabía, entre Naruto y él fueron la que los ayudó a la pareja para que pudieran ser padres

-felicidades hermana-dijo Hiroki levantándose y abrazando a la pareja

-felicidades-dijo Mitsuki y abrazó a la pareja-ahora sabréis lo que son dolores de cabeza-y comenzaron a reír

-espero que sea varón-dijo Menma-y felicidades tía Sarada y tío Boruto -los abrazó

-felicidades-dijo Sasuke besando a su hija a la mejilla y abrazando a Boruto-os lo merecéis

-gracias a todos-dijo Sarada

-gracias-dijo Boruto

-yo también quiero decir algo importante-dijo Sora ytodos le miraron

-estás embarazado?-dijo feliz Hiroki, Mitsuki comenzó a toser y Sora se puso pálido y luego azul

-no-dijo alterado Sora y se tranquilizó

-yo pensé-dijo en un susurro Hiroki

-no pienses mas en eso-dijo Mitsuki tranquilo

-estos dos son tal para cual-dijo Naruto

-y son insoportables-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza

-respeta, niño-dijo Mitsuki

-no soy un niño soy un adolescente-dijo Menma

-bueno-dijo Sora para que dejaran de hablar tonterías-lo que quería decir es que ya conozco al novio de Hiroki

-de verdad?-dijo Hiroki sin pensar para luego sonrojarse y viendo como todos estaban callados

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Mitsuki

-si-dijo Sora-lo he conocido hoy que ido a la clase de Hiroki, es un varón muy lindo y le gusta llamar la atención de Hiroki

-eso no es a si-se defendió Hiroki-Takano es idiota y solo sabe decirme cosas para que me enfade y a si burlarse de mi

-está loquito por Hiroki-siguió Sora sin darle importancia a las explicación de Hiroki-además delante de todos le ha dicho que es lindo, hermoso y sobre todo perfecto-Hiroki estaba mas rojo que un tomate

-pero no sabes lo que me ha hecho, yo estaba tan tranquilo dibujando y no haciéndole caso que el muy idiota me a rallado mi dibujo y nos hemos peleados-dijo Hiroki

-llama su atención y Hiroki ni cuenta se da-dijo Sora

-entonces tenemos un cuñado nuevo-dijo Mitsuki

-yo ya quiero conocerlo-siguió Sarada

-noooo-gritó Hiroki-Takano es idiota y no le quiero -y sin mas todos comenzaron a reir dejando a Hiroki todo sonrojado

 **Fin**

Espero que os haya gustado el fic …. os preguntaréis por que no dejar la reconciliación de Sora y Sasuke pues me por que no poner que Sora puede tener buena relación con Hiroki ya que demostró que no le agradaba … espero algún comentario de si os a gustado el capítulo en fic en si

Nos leemos en otros fic´s


End file.
